Brave, Wandering Youth
by Caccus
Summary: A Wuxia story. Young Akali is an underachiever in the Kinkou, but her world where her biggest problems are pleasing her mother and pursuing Shen is shattered when the evil Blood Moon Sect attempts to steal a forbidden martial arts scroll. The young ninja is then plunged into the martial arts underworld, where ties of violence, love, and betrayal play fickle with the fate of Ionia.
1. Blood

**Image Credit to the amazing MCONCH. Find more of his work on Pixiv-dot-net.**

**Previous Image Credit of the Red Chinese Assassin to the amazing ChaoXuanYu. Find more of his work on Deviantart.**

* * *

Pale white hands clutch pitch black blades,

苍白手抓漆黑刀,

A pitch black night clutches a pale white moon,

漆黑晚抓苍白月,

Two red robed assassins journey,

两个红衣刺客游,

Cradling hungry dragons within coffins.

轻轻抚摸饿龙在棺材里.

* * *

Though the moon hung full and low over the sky, the nighttime mountain roads were a sea of pitch-black rocks and inky crevasses . Under the cover of darkness, the Blood Moon assassins carefully made their way to their slumbering prey. A cold, sharp wind rose from the frosted rocky grounds of hallowed Ionian ground, rising to cut at the cheeks of the scarlet-clad night warriors. The Hirana Monastery lay before them, still in the moonlight; only the rare torch mounted over the top of the wall could be seen, standing vigil over the dark sea of fog and wind that surrounded the fortified temple.

At the sight of their prey towering before them, Shueto turned to Shuezi. From under the cover of the man's wide brim bamboo hat, his sister could see a smirk forming at his bloodless lips. She smiled in return. It was a time of celebration for the two siblings, because tonight, they were going to have fun.

They started down the treacherous mountain trail...

...with the coffins that were chained to their hips clanking and clattering unceremoniously in the night.

* * *

He was a fat, slow man, Brother Tam knew. But these were quiet, peaceful times, he always told himself, therefore gods must be getting just as lazy he was. Fat, lazy monks suited peaceful, dozing gods well. And Brother Tam was indeed fat. The brown-robed man's kasaya, his monk's uniform, was thin from years of stretching and bulging at the middle. The folds parted to reveal a large pale belly that would have been cold if not for the copious amounts of insulation the rolls of fat provided and the warm fire that Brother Tam had dutifully lit for himself.

He had been dozing off at his guard post at the Hirana Monastery's gatehouse, his belly full of delicious vegetable stew and his head full of pleasant dreams. His role in the temple as a guard was not the most difficult job, to be sure. Not in the Monastery's quiet years devoted to those lazy gods. In fact, Ionia, on the whole, had been a rather peaceful island in the last few years.

Even if the rare gang of bandits would arrive at their doorstep, invariably demanding money, weapons, or food, they would be greeted by the inexhaustible charity of the Hirana Monastery's Abbot, Grandmaster Bao, and more often than not, convinced to lay aside their weapons to pursue a life of peace. Even those who could not be swayed by words would find Hirana Monastary a hard-won prize, for the Hirana Monastery upheld a long and honored tradition of drawing martial strength from inner peace. Peaceful strength powerful enough to quell even the fiercest fires; it would be here that a blind monk would lead a warrior of the North, and here that the Northern warrior would find the calm within the flames.

KAM! KAM! KAM!

A sharp banging upon the gate's door startled Brother Tam awake. The plump man fell out of his wooden chair in a heap, mumbling in confusion. The banging raced through the empty gatehouse again, cutting through Brother Tam's disoriented fog.

A visitor? Who could possibly be bothering the Monastery at this hour? For a brief moment, he swore he could hear the jingle of metal links, but the silence that followed smothered his suspicions as quickly as they came. Did he just dream it?

Brother Tam gathered himself, huffing and puffing and shuffling over to the thick oak doors that led to the Monastery's connecting bridge. He reached up and groped for the cold iron handle of the door viewer. Upon finding it he roughly slid it open. Bracing himself against the rush of cold wind from the outside elements, Brother Tam thrust his face against the slot in the gate door, searching for the bothersome visitor.

Nothing. He saw nothing.

Confused, Brother Tam looked back and forth along the open space in front of the door. With what little view he squinted as far as he could see within the darkness. Wasn't there supposed to be a lit torch outside?

"Hmph..." He grumbled, reaching down to unbar the gate. Perhaps the wind had blown it out. He hefted the iron bar up, and slid it out, releasing the gateway door from its grasp. Grunting, Brother Tam shoved at the heavy doors. The entrance doors groaned and complained, until finally the heavy oak gave way to a stiff gust of wind that cut past the monk's blubber and chilled him to the bone, until the monk found himself outside of Hirana Monastery's gates.

Shivering, the round man clutched at his thin monk's robes, looking about for the source of the noise.

"Hello?" He called out, his voice snatched away by the sharp, biting wind. "Is anyone there?"

Still, no reply.

But... now he did indeed see ...something. Two somethings, to be precise. They stood in the clearing, dark and still, unnatural and out of place. Frowning, Brother Tam shuffled closer to the shapes in the darkness. "Hello?" he whispered, as if he was afraid to wake them.

They didn't respond. Now Brother Tam could see that the shapes weren't people, but vaguely rectangular, wooden boxes that stood taller than he did. He reached up, and felt along the smooth edge of the wood and felt another chill, though this time it wasn't from the cold. An evil chi was emanating from this thing.

He felt along the edge until he felt a gap, and within that gap, intruded upon some cold liquid inside. Brother Tam, disgusted, quickly withdrew his hand from whatever foul substance filled the inside of the thing. Whatever it was, it felt cold and sticky in the dry wind, hardening over his hand like a second skin.

Confused, Brother Tam carefully brought his hand to sniff...

... and then in that moment...

Shuezi silently fell to the ground behind him. With a single hand, the lithe woman pushed Brother Tam into the coffin, his scream still caught in his throat, before the luckless man could ever realize that the substance coating his hand was blood.

* * *

The temple doors burst open, warrior monks die, and fresh blood drenches the sibling assassins' hands.

殿门开,武僧死,鲜血淋刺客手

* * *

By now, all of Temple of Hirana have echoed the sound of screams and violence. What few survivors are left have rallied at their abbot's chambers. The men who have gathered around the abbot, are healthy and uninjured, for the assassins have indiscriminately dealt death to anyone they cut. The monks' famous calm and serenity has vanished into a fit of trembling hands, stammering prayers and wide, panicked eyes. The ancient Grandmaster Bao sat in the middle of them all, quivering at his humble throne. The man gripped his martial long-staff, but there was a futile edge to his hold. Though the elder was once an avid and respected warrior within the Wulin, the martial-arts underworld, age has made a decrepit ruin of his body and spirit. He hasn't so much as sneezed on, let alone fought another warrior in over twenty years.

And now, he faced the annihilation of his monastery at the hands of demons cloaked in red.

The cries outside dwindled to a halt, and for a moment, all the defenders could hear was the voice of their terror of death. It was the sound of their heart, beating a tattoo into the insides of their chests. The silence lasted for only an instant. Then the doors to the abbot's chambers rocked from a violent blow, and all of the monks stepped back, cowed like herd animals. Their cries of fear was like the mewling of lambs. The framing of the portal is already showing signs of stress. Cracks show in the painted wood and metal bolts pop out of their molding. No mere doors have stopped these sibling assassins before. Not even doors as grand as these.

Another massive blow, and the wooden bar to the door shatters, knocking back the men who were bracing it with their weight. A voice cried out with the pain of a decimated shoulder, another cry from the agony of a hand smashed into a twisted and mangled ruin.

A final blow, and the doors to the Abbot chambers fly off of their hinges, crushing the most fortunate of the monks beneath their combined weight, killing them instantly. From behind the wreckage, the Blood Moon Sect's assassin Shueto lowers his coffin, after using it to batter down the doors, and chains it squarely back at his hips. His smirk is still sitting smugly over his smile, although the arrogance is now streaked with blood. Not his blood.

"Knock, knock." Shueto sang, striding into the abbot's chambers confidently, with casual ease. Shuezi followed her brother closely, a cheerful red shadow at his side.

His exquisite scarlet robes by all rights should have been hardened and blackened from being soaked in blood, yet as they flapped about, dripping with life-force, they shone fresh and as new as they day that they were woven. In his hands he clutched a cheap blade, taken from a worthless street vendor in the next village out. The shit steel had chipped not even halfway through its first kill, breaking off a tiny piece at the tip while lodged in that same street vendor's brain.

Shuezi held higher reservations for weapons; instead her hands were coated in bright red blood from the kills she made bare-handed. Her clothes just as radiantly red as her brother's from the excess amounts of blood and gore over her dress.

All the while, the coffins that were chained to their bodies were swaying to and fro, almost as if they had come to life. The 'Hungry Dragons' within their coffins could smell the scent of blood in the air, but tonight, they were to make peace within their sheaths, for if their 'Dragons' were to be let out, everything in their path would have been consumed. And tonight the Blood Moon Sect needed a man alive.

Frozen, the remaining Hirana monks could only watch in horror as the Blood Moon assassins butchered their injured brothers in front of their eyes. Yet even this horrid sight had a cruel beauty to it. Their movements were practiced, honed, and refined for maximum efficiency in creating bloody death. Shueto's cruel blade butchered men like animals, and Shuezi's seemingly dainty hands cleaved through flesh, bone and metal alike. Elegance in evil- such were the techniques of the Blood Moon Sect's martial arts style.

At the sight of Shuezi silently laughing, while tearing out the spine of one of their brethren, three of the monks charged one-by-one in crazed, fear-drunk desperation, swinging their wooden staffs ridiculously. One monk strayed just one step too close to Shueto and was instantly eviscerated by a flick of the man's wrist anda thrust of his blade, despite the man's preoccupation with one of the monks trapped underneath one of the fallen doors. After a few strained, wheezing gasps for breath, the monk died with a three-foot long blade buried two feet deep in his gut. The remaining two were torn apart by Shuezi's flying claws of hands. By the time Shuezi was finished with them, all the king's horses and all the king's men couldn't have figured out whose body parts and organs were whose between the two.

Basking in a gentle rain of blood, Shuezi closed her eyes and let the red mist in the air nuzzle every inch of her. She smiled, satisfied.

"Last one, Shuezi." Shueto stood, having given up on retrieving his cheap blade from the monk he had killed. He didn't feel like tearing open the man like a package just to get at the shit-steel blade. His hands were too slippery from the gore anyways. Shuezi, done with her pleasures, nodded.

Only the abbot was left.

Shueto took the lead, walking up to the withered old man, covered from head to toe in scarlet bloody murder. The abbot seemed shrink, aging a century at the horrible sight.

"Hello, Abbot." Shueto took off his rounded bamboo hat in faux respect, set his coffin squarely out in front on them and sat himself by the abbot's side, putting his arm around the grandfather's shoulders. All the while, Grandmaster Bao, once an accomplished martial artist himself, quivered like a frightened animal. "Are you doing alright? Nervous? We just need to ask you a few questions."

Grandmaster Bao could only whisper in reply.

"W-why...? W-who..?"

"Why?" Shueto frowned. "Oh, you mean why we are here. And who we are? Straight to business, then." Shueto looked up to his sister, and shrugged, while Shuezi mimicked him. "We are of the Blood Moon Sect. Our Master wants a martial arts script, something called like a 'Saintly Sword Manual'-"

Shueto was cut short by Shuezi's hand motions and frantic head shaking.

"Oh." Shueto corrected himself. He squinted, trying to make sense of his sister's sign language. "the... 'Warrior'... 'Saint Codex'" He cocked his head at the Grandmaster underneath his arm. The abbot though, refused to meet the man's gaze. "Heard of it, Grandpa Bao? ...ahhh, who am I kidding?" Shueto laughed, clearly enjoying teasing the frail old man under his arm. Shueto knew that it was just like torture. "We know you know where it is."

"W-why...?"

Shueto sighed, exasperated. His smile shrunk by a few teeth and he rolled his eyes, clearly bored by his captive's response.

"Are you old AND stupid? Shuezi and I are from the Blood Moon Sect, and we are looking for the-"

"All this killing... all this death. For the Warrior Saint Codex? And yet you made no demands... only killing... W-why?"

"-Ahhhhh... Why did we just start killing everyone, instead of making demands first?" Shueto nodded at this, his face brightening up at finally understanding the old man. "Well, you see, Shuezi and I, we figure killing everyone you love and hold dear makes a point about how serious we are. Something like that."

"Y-you... slaughtered my Children of Hirana... basked in their blood... to p-prove a point?!""

"Well..." Shueto smiled warmly. "I'd be lying if I said we didn't enjoy it too."

For a moment, the old man's lips quivered. Grief, disgust, and primal fear of death gripped at the man's core, but what he said was not what the duo expected.

"M-monsters! Devils! You'll never get what you want from me!" Grandmaster Bao's chest was now heaving in fury, and even underneath all of that age, Shueto could see in the fire deep within the depths of the old man's eyes. He could see the great warrior who Grandmaster Bao once was. "I will die before I give you anything you want! ON MY HONOR AS GRANDMASTER OF HIRANA! NEVER!"

The sounds of the Grandmaster's fury echoed deep into Hirana Monastery's empty halls. The two assassins seemed to be shocked into silence.

At this, Shueto turned to look at Shuezi, who smiled. The brother turned to look back at the Abbot and his face took on a darker, eviler visage. A cold smile- his real smile- crept across Shueto's mouth.

"I was hoping you would say that,"

And Shueto reached out and broke one of the abbot's fingers clean off, to the sound of the elderly man's screams. He closed his eyes and rolled the warm finger in his hand, savoring the feeling of human flesh between his fingertips, even as Elder Bao sobbed and cursed.

His eyes still shut, his face still plastered with his chilling smile, Shueto leaned forwards and whispered; his words cut softly under the Abbot's bloody screams.

"Let us find out which lasts longer, Abbot. Your body, or your honor?"

* * *

It was happening again today. Zed and Shen were going to spar. So, by Master Khen's bidding, all junior ninjas were to cease their sparring matches to watch and observe the Kinkou Order's top two junior ninjas duke it out. That meant, of course, that everyone was to drop what they were doing and circle around the fight. Or in Akali's case, get up from being dropped. She was currently buried under just about two-hundred and fifty pounds worth of one of her peers. Akali tried just about everything to get out of the leg-lock that the massive, hulking girl had her in, but the bitch was just too damn heavy.

At the sound of Master Khen's command to cease sparring, Akali reached out to pat the ground in surrender. Damn it. Another loss on her record.

The She-Ogre finally let her go, but not before giving Akali a grin flavored like rancid butter. Akali staggered up, and made her customary bow, as was expected after every match. But the huge girl she had been sparring with was too taken with herself about her "triumph" over the daughter of the prestigious "Pruner of the Tree" to bother. The She-Orge ignored basic courtesy and lumbered off to join with her bitch friends to watch Shen spar with Zed, shit-talking Akali with her stupid ugly mouth the entire way.

Akali fell to her knees. Once there, she pounded the dojo floor again and again in frustration. Damn it. God damn it all.

A thin, lithe hand appeared, floating in front of her. Beckoning. Akali smiled, reached up and took it gratefully.

"Thanks, Kona." The skinny, bookish girl helped Akali up. Despite Kona's thin stature and Akali's bruised everywhere, two managed to get Akali to her feet. "Ow, ow ow ow." Akali complained, wincing.

Her one and only friend, Kona, was a social outcast like her. Whereas Akali was ostracized for not living up to her namesake of being progeny of a Kinkou Trimulvirate, Kona was simply different. With dark, shoulder-length hair, bright eyes, a sharp tongue and a sharper mind, Kona had made enemies among her peers pretty much as soon as she could speak. Yet with Akali... somehow, they clicked. Kindred spirits, it seemed like.

"The She-Ogre get you again?" Kona asked, tilting her head. Her hair partially covered her eyes. She always did like letting her bangs grow long in front of her face.

"Fee-Fi-Fo-Fum," Akali muttered in reply. "Alive or dead, grind your bones to make my bread."

Her friend laughed, and then beckoned to the circle of students who were milling around the center of the dojo. Zed and Shen's fight was already underway.

"Well, maybe this will cheer you up- Your 'Prince' is riding out to slay his own ogre."

Akali rubbed her neck while she and Kona joined the crowd of students. Absent were the cheers and jeers of ordinary spectators. Instead, the circle of student ninjas stood silently observing the on-going fight between the two best in their class; for these students were Kinkou Xiao'nin, the junior ninjas and youth of the next generation. Each Xiao'nin was watching the movements of Shen and Zed carefully. Watching, learning, and stealing if they could. Each student hoped to learn the secrets of how these two prodigies, though both their peers in age, managed to be so far and away stronger than any others in their class.

"Fah!"

"Raagh!"

Zed, the larger of the two, lunged forwards, locking hands with Shen, intending to erase any clever trick that Shen might have planned by simply overpowering the younger boy with his weight and strength. Shen very nearly buckled under the assault, but at the last moment, he managed to lock his limbs in such a fashion that Zed may has well have been pushing down on a wooden post in the ground. For just a moment, there was a stalemate between the two; Zed bearing down over Shen, his killing intent almost palpable, and Shen remaining resolute underneath Zed's crushing weight.

Like always, it was Zed who lost his patience first. The huge boy roared, turned and threw Shen to the side, but Shen was light on his feet and the toss did little. Still, Zed advanced, his fists flying.

Blow after blow came raining down on Shen from Zed, but for every strike, Shen replied with an expert block. Akali could scarcely believe that this was a fight between two nominally low-level ninja, let alone two teenagers. Still, despite Shen's resolute defense, Zed was slowly wearing him down with his freakish strength. Every strike Zed made on the his younger opponent, whether it was blocked or not, did damage to the underlying muscle and bones.

Akali watched the spectacle with worry. It was looking less and less like a sparring match, and more like a slaughter. She silently cheered him on.

Come on, Shen! Kick his ass!

As if by command, her plea was answered, for Shen found his opening. His movements were almost too quick to follow. A grab, a twist, and a throw, and suddenly, as if by magic, Zed was sent soaring through the air. The hulking boy flew, then slammed high into one of the dojo's pillars, and for a moment, Akali had the insane thought that the wooden support might break. However, though it shuddered from the blow, the beam held and Zed fell bodily onto the ground.

Shen, sensing his advantage, charged his prone opponent.

Zed wasn't finished, however. The huge boy, pushed to the brink of defeat, found desperate creativity to be his salvation. He slammed the bamboo tiled floor; a lone tatami mat burst open, and Zed grabbed the edge of it. With a single hand, Zed threw the floor tile at the advancing Shen, edge first, like a massive wooden blade. Only Shen's quick reflexes and extensive training saved his face from being smashed in. He just barely managed to catch the flying wooden mat over his crossed arms, the tatami breaking over his body. Shen went flying backwards, the scattered pieces of the tatami mat tumbling around him.

"Gah!"

Shen rolled, tried to get up, but collapsed to the ground, his injuries too great. Across from him, Zed alike, struggled to get to his feet. His legs failed him too, and he fell to a knee.

"Damn it!" Zed growled, slamming the floor, but it was all he could do.

"That's it!" Master Khen stepped forwards, raising his hand, separating the two Xiao'nin. So it was another draw between the two. "Well done, both of you. Now stand and bow."

Both Shen and Zed were helped to their feet by their fellow peers. Shen bowed as soon as he got up, as well as he could after such a vicious fight, but Zed simply shrugged off his classmates, and slouched off, sulking.

"Seto!" Master Khen barked, "Where is your respect? Bow!" But Zed ignored him, and he quickly ducked into one of the dojo's surrounding corridors, vanishing. He must be especially pissed this time, Akali realized.

Master Khen sighed, shaking his head. He turned to the rest of his students, exasperated.

"I hope you all learned something from this today." Master Khen's careful eyes scanned his crowd of students. Akali thought that the Master's eyes might have lingered for a moment longer upon her, but as soon as she saw it, it was gone. "You're all dismissed." At his words, the class of Xiao'nin stood, bowed, and dispersed. Akali, however, stayed where she was, thinking. She knew that look. The one that Master Khen had given her. She had seen it thrown her way all her life. It was the look of bitter disappointment in the face of lost potential. For she was the offspring of one of their sacred Kinkou Triuvulrate, just like Shen, but unlike Shen, she had no such prodigious talent; nothing at all to indicate that she inherited any more than a pittance of her Mother's skill.

Their elite caste ninjas, the Dai'nin, were already grooming Shen for the position of their next headmaster. Everyone could see it. Even their current headmaster and the Eye of the Twilight, Master Khen, famous for his impartiality, considered his son Shen to be the heart of the Kinkou Order's entire future.

And Zed, though the Kinkou Elders held serious reservations about the young boy's temperament, was already considered to be a shoe-in for the currently vacant position of the next generation of Heart of the Tempest. The prodigious boy would have plenty of time to cultivate his heart over his power and skill, they reasoned.

To the Kinkou Elders, the student known as Akali was merely OK, at best 'above average' in the wake of prodigies like Zed and Shen. To their discerning eyes, she would be lucky to have half so much skill as her mother, the current Pruner of the Sacred Tree.

Thus, the disappointment. The hate. The jealous, contemptuous eyes of her peers that followed her, cursing her lineage and of how she wasted it. The yearning eyes from Akali's elders that followed her, wishing for, yet never receiving, the daughter of the Pruner of the Sacred Tree that they deserved.

A calm, familiar voice cut through Akali's train of thought.

"Excuse me."

Akali looked up, and jumped a bit at the sight of Shen bearing down on her. Damn if Shen wasn't quiet. Akali didn't even notice him creep up on her. The boy waited quietly, staring blankly at her. Her heart skipped a beat.

And then she realized.

Oh... she was blocking his way.

"S-sorry..." Akali stepped out of the stoic boy's way, and he nodded in thanks. Kona did not miss that Akali was slowly sliding behind her; as if to hide from Shen. The two of them had talked about this before, and she'd be damned if she'd left Akali pass up yet another chance to connect with her 'Prince'.

She smiled, and then ribbed Akali as hard as she could in her side.

"Thatwasafantasticmatch!" Akali blurted at Shen's back. At the sound of Akali's outburst, Shen stopped. He turned slightly towards Akali, his face still stony.

"...Not really." Shen seemed disappointed. "I should have seen Seto-Zed's attack coming." And then, the boy gave the slightest bit of shrugs, before moving on. "But Zed fought well."

"Ah... right-"

"Please excuse me. I have duties to get to."

And then Shen turned without another word and disappeared into a side corridor. Akali exhaled, feeling the mixed emotions swirl about her breast. Excitement, frustration but mostly disappointment. Well, at least she tried.

"Hey..." Kona patted Akali's shoulder supportively. "Look on the bright side... he used complete sentences this time!"

"Tsh, yeah, thanks, Kona."

Kona glanced at the path that Shen had taken, and then smiled. She beckoned Akali closer to her; confused, Akali obliged. Kona brought her hands up to Akali's ear, cupping them tightly around the side of her friend's head; it was a necessary precaution against the eavesdropping that was endemic among their class of ninjas, for all Kinkou Xiao'nin trained to enhance their hearing to extra-human levels, and like all teenagers, loved to eavesdrop, gossip, and shit-talk.

Slowly, softly, she whispered into Akali's ear.

"You know... the Lunar Revel is coming up..."

It was true. Every year upon the Second Moon, the Kinkou were to make a religious pilgrimage to the nearby village of Ing'Xao to pay their respects and prayers at the Warrior Saint's temple. It was one of the few periods of rest for the Kinkou, especially their young junior ninjas. And as always, there was going to be a festival in the village below.

"...And Shen's all alone right now..."

Kona's voice dropped lower, and grew slower; even as Akali's face grew red and redder. The next words Kona spoke turned Akali red as the setting sun. The poor girl buried her face in Kona's shoulder in embarrassment.

"I can't! Not now!" Akali hissed in reply, "I don't know what he'll say!"

Kona smiled, letting her teeth show.

"...Don't you want to find out?"

* * *

She finally managed to catch him on a high, open-air bridge, overlooking their instructing school's practicing square. The Kinxui Hidden Fortress, home to all Kinkou, was a labyrinth of wooden passageways and staircases and secret passageways that served to bamboozle invaders and give the Kinkou an edge in fighting on their home turf. But here, the bamboo and screened maze served Akali's purpose of finally cornering Shen in a spot where she could ask the question that she'd been mulling over with Kona for weeks. She didn't want to run the risk of the entire goddamned monastery should things go South. It was a real concern. Damn ninjas and their super-hearing.

It was just a simple question. But still- why was she so damn nervous?

"Shen?" The expressionless young man turned at the sound of his name, and Akali's breath caught in her chest. "Can I ask you something?"

His eyes barely changed at the sight, and Akali couldn't imagine he was looking at anything good. Probably a thin, teenaged girl, bruised from coming out on the losing end of a sparring match? And somehow, despite the boy's stiff walking pace, he had managed to give Akali the slip multiple times as she tried to track him through the Kinxui Fortress, so her ponytail was messed and disheveled from her struggle to keep up with Shen. Oh, and she didn't brush her teeth today. But that was her fault.

Inside her head was a raging storm; her mouth felt like it was full of cotton.

Ridiculous, that she should feel more pressure now than she had ever had—and she had the Pruner of the Sacred Tree, one of three most powerful ninja in the entire Kinkou Order as a mother. With that kind of parentage, the weight on her shoulders should be like the pressure from the deep sea compared to what she was trying to do right now.

Still, she fumbled with her words like an idiot.

"The… the Lunar Revel is coming soon. You know only once a year we get to leave the Kinkou Monastery to offer our prayers at the Warrior Saint's Gate…" What the fu— what was wrong with her? She had somehow managed to awkwardly blurt out a few words, but it felt like her tongue had been swapped for a knotted rope.

Shen didn't respond. Akali hadn't gotten to her question yet, so he didn't have to, and so he didn't. The stoic boy never was one to spare words.

"So after we do, would you like to go with me… to see the festival at the Ing'Xao Village?"

There. Finally. It was out.

Shen gave a longer pause this time. He blinked once, and then sighed, before closing his eyes. It was a painfully long silence. It was only until Akali finally turned her head away from embarrassment that Shen finally responded. She could hear the calm in his voice, the passivity, almost as if he was trying to be kind. But it counted for nothing. His words, as they came out, stung worse than any insult.

"Sorry. The Lunar Revel may be a rest for you and the rest of the Xiao'nin, but my training resumes as soon as I finish my duties at the Warrior Saint's Gate. I will be training throughout our trip. I don't really have the time."

"Oh… right…" She didn't know what else she was expecting. Of course Shen would be training, even on their Lunar Revel pilgrimage. His was their golden boy. Their heir.

"Of course." Akali finally finished. "I'm sorry for bothering you." She felt her face flush, from disappointment, or embarrassment anymore she didn't know. Hell, she didn't care. "I should have known that-"

"It's fine." Shen cut in- not rudely, but curtly. "Well, if that's all then- Please excuse me. I have duties to attend to."

And he left, leaving Akali standing alone there, feeling stupid.

Shit.

Well, what else did she expect from a boy whose emotions ranged from "barely any at all" to "potato"? What else did she expect from the heir to their Kinkou Order as son of their Headmaster, and heir to the seat of the Eye of Twilight as son of the same? She only succeeded in getting her hopes high enough to be crushed.

She sighed.

At least Shen could keep his mouth shut, if nothing else. Since no one would ever know about this, Akali could at least go crawl off alone to 'cry' about it later, or more likely beat the ever-loving shit out of some training dummy—

She turned, realized where she was and then froze in blank horror.

Ohhh no. Oh no, nonononono.

She had turned only to sight upon an entire class of full of Xiao'nin had been training in the courtyard below. Every one of the students was another one of her peers, and she blankly recognized a few of them when she was walking over to confront Shen, but she wasn't conscious of them training below until now. But they weren't training any longer- now they were simply staring. A good thirty pairs of inquisitive teenage ninja eyes stared straight back up at her, to Akali's horror. Even worse, normal people wouldn't have been able to eavesdrop from so far, but these were ninjas in training, who specifically trained to enhance their hearing to extra-human levels. They had almost certainly heard- every—single—fucking-word- she said.

Akali gathered herself, held her head high up, and turned and walked away with as much dignity has she could muster up. There wasn't much left. Even now, as she tried to disappear into the Kinkou Castle as quickly as she could, she could hear the faint tones of soft laughter and wicked gossiping that blossomed in the courtyard.

"Fucking shit," Akali muttered, wholly dreading with a pit in her stomach her next group instructional session.


	2. Honor

The whispers...

The smirks and the jabs...

The soft voices at the very edge of her periphery...

She... she couldn't take it any longer...

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-" Akali started screaming, clutching her head, until Kona flicked her right between the eyes, shutting her up. "Ow."

"Shh... you're messing up my chi flow."

Akali and Kona were sitting together on several throw pillows, perched cross-legged on the floor of a cold, open-air pagoda. Incense burned at the structure's center, and many of their ninja-student peers were seating similarly about the Cultivation Hall. Here was where the martial artists of the Kinkou Order, be they grand master or lowly disciple, came to cultivate their _Nei'gong_, or their inner power. Meditation and solemn contemplation were proven methods of strengthening a martial artist's chi- the inner life force- and the manifestation of that chi. Be it a kick from a Shojin monk with force like a dragon swinging its tail, a burst of wind from an exile's blade, or the impregnable defense of a Wuju master's iron will, all Ionian martial arts were born from chi and from contemplation and realization of that self's chi.

Thus, all Kinkou Xiao'nin were obligated to spend several hours every few days, silently reflecting about all that they have learned in a bid to deepen their understanding of their skills.

However, it seemed even here, Akali could not escape the sharp tongues of gossip that had plagued her for the last few days. This time, it was the She-Ogre and her Posse of Stupid that were whispering at the edge of the Cultivation Hall. Looking over at her. Sneering. _Smiling._ The She-Ogre was just one more in a legion's worth of her peers that just loved to eat her alive whenever she fell, screwed up, or in any way failed to live up to her heritage as the Pruner's daughter. Which, of course, was almost always. Bad enough to them that Akali should be the one to be descended from a Trimultrivite, she had the misfortune of further sinning against them- she wasn't a Shen or Zed-like prodigy.

Damn, damn it all.

Sighing, Akali fell back on the throw pillows, gazing up at the centuries-old roof that capped the Cultivation Hall. Her gaze wandered through the bridges and valleys of those ancient wooden supports. If only she could take back what she said on that bridge. Start over again.

A voice cut into her pensive veil.

"Akali." She swiveled her head at the mention of her name. Standing before her was a ninja messenger... and not just any messenger. The badge on his arm, a silver scythe over a green field, told her instantly from whom the message was. He was one of the Pruner of the Sacred Tree's special men. In other words, one of Mother's personal lapdogs.

She was _so_ not in the mood.

"What do you want?" Akali scratched at her nose. "I'm busy, you _Sha'bi_." she said, lying over several silk pillows on her back.

The man's smooth, hairless face twitched at the vulgar language. His already thin eyes narrowed even further.

"Your honorable mother requests your presence immediately."

Akali glanced outside, estimating the time by the position of the sun.

"I don't have training with her for another fukkin' hour."

"You will do as you are told, Xiao'nin." The man ground his teeth at the young girl's defiance. "And you will refrain from using such language in her honorable presence."

"Go blow it up your ass, _Gou'si_."

The man leaned forwards, his eyes growing dangerous. Even Kona seemed to be put a little on edge by the man's anger. Lapdog he may be, but Mother never did tolerate weaklings under her service. The man was almost certainly an elite of the elite of their order. Akali, however, still lay on her back, defiant. Even if she couldn't afford to be rebellious to Mother, she still had the spirit to give her lapdogs a hard time. It was the thought that counted.

Needless to say, the man did not appreciate Akali's 'spirit'.

"You don't want me to force you, kid. How do you think being dragged off unconscious to your mother by a '_Gou'si_' will do to your reputation? Don't you think you've humiliated yourself enough for a week?"

At this, Akali sighed quietly. So even her mother's lapdogs have heard about her 'secret confession', have they?

She jumped to her feet, and turned to Kona. She smiled in some soft apology.

"I'll see you later, Kona." Her friend gave her a sympathetic grin, and raised her hand in goodbye. Akali didn't even care to glance at the messenger before setting off.

"I can find my own way there." She said, and set off to her mother's quarters at the other side of the Kinxui Fortress. Satisfied, the messenger stepped back, and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

It was quiet in Mother's quarters. The current Pruner of the Sacred Tree liked it that way; kept it that way, by her edict. That tyrant had an iron grip upon anything she cared about, so no wonder her daughter was so messed up, Akali mused.

The teenage ninja strode in, entering Mother's private dojo. Seated at the other end of the room was a woman, clothed in the robes of a martial arts master. Approaching forty now, the Pruner of the Sacred tree still had a figure befitting a warrior, and a full mane of dark hair that fell in sheets down the sides of the woman's head, framing a face that would have been beautiful, exquisite even, if not for the thin notes of severity. The crow's feet, the frown lines, and the piercing eyes that could cut steel.

This was her mother, Akasou, Kinkou Trimultrivte, Fist of Shadow and Pruner of the Sacred tree.

Akali turned, and first bowed to Mother as was Ionian custom, before sitting cross-legged onto the bamboo mat floor. Her mother didn't mince words with her greeting.

"I wanted to start your training early, child."

"Fine."

"I didn't inconvenience you?"

"No. I was meditating with Kona at the Cultivation Hall."

"Good."

Akasou tipped her hand up, bidding Akali to rise, and at Mother's behest, she obeyed. There was no more defiance from Akali, not like she dared show to Mother's lapdog. She had learned that lesson long ago.

"So you fancy that Shen boy." Akasou tossed out causally. The corners of her mouth jerked up by a fraction of an inch. It was barely a twitch of the face, but Akali knew Mother well. She may as well be bursting out with laughter. God damn it. Was there anyone who didn't hear about her rejection in this monastery?

Akasou's faint smile grew.

"I approve…"

"Mother-"

"Of him and no one else." Akasou cut in bluntly. "The name of the Aka clan is long and storied and that boy is worthy enough to join with our honorable lineage. I congratulate you on your adequate choice of men. I pray upon you children that will be healthy and strong."

"That is disgusting, Mother, and you underestimate me." Akali snapped, stripping off her study robes. "I am nothing more than a blade for Kinkou; heir to the title of the Fist of Shadow… not like some ridiculous love-struck town-girl." Striding over to her mother's cabinets, she reached out for her sparring uniform.

"Perhaps I overestimate you, child. I worry sometimes that there is nothing beyond for you than the Kinkou."

Akasou rose, pulling on her own Master's robe on as she did. The brilliant white field contrasting against the deep crimson of the stripes along her shoulders of the robe was proof to the entire _Wulin_\- the martial arts world- that she was grand master of her Kung Fu techniques." Though it is my honor to serve as the Fist of Shadow, and the world's honor to be served by me, my path is destined to be a bloody and lonely one. Should you follow in my footsteps, child, you would never have the simple pleasures of life. An ordinary town-girl crush might be good for you."

Now this didn't sound like the mother she knew. The famously uptight Akasou? Advocating the ordinary?

Uhg.

Akali shivered at the countless memories of suffering under Mother's punitive tutelage. The woman known as Akasou may be one of the strongest and most talented martial artists in the entire _Wulin_, but Akali knew from firsthand experience that Mother knew fuck all about parentage. Akasou used to force her to spend a full day outside holding buckets of water in the air whenever someone other than Shen had come ahead of her in drilling exercises. Akali's arms were still sore, it felt like, from the immediate month after Zed had been adopted into the Order. It had taken that long before Akasou gave up on her daughter ever overtaking Zed, and not without a healthy amount of complaining.

Finished, she securely tied her robe, and rose.

Akali marched down to one end of the dojo, her black sparring uniform fully donned and flowing about her. She had long since finished the forms section of her instructions with her mother, and was now practicing sparring with Akasou every day.

Akali turned on her heel, and bowed to Mother, signaling Akasou to begin her exercises. Her mother gave the slightest of inclinations in reply.

And then, Akasou stepped forwards, striking deeply with the point of her fingertips. her feet were slow, but her fists were lightining fast. Akasou's filed, razor-sharp fingernails zoomed past; Akali could hear the air hiss from the speed of the Fist of Shadow's strike. She would have had her eyes put out if she hadn't stepped to the side at the last instant. Though Akali loathed admitting it, she knew: Mother really was incredible.

"What do you care about Shen anyways, Mother?" Akali said as coldly as she dared, while dodging a wicked thrust. Ugh. She hated that kung fu style.

"Hah." Akasou kept lunging forwards with swift, deadly strikes, her daughter barely dodging each one. "You know, your mother was quite the beauty back in the day."

Of course Akali knew it. Akasou reminded her constantly of her power and beauty in her glory years. But Akali knew that emotionally, she was a paper tiger. Despite the Pruner of the Sacred Tree's proud and diginied appearance, Akali knew that Mother was hiding behind her arrogant coldness. Deep inside the Pruner of the Sacred Tree really was a crude, afeminate she-demon that didn't know how to connect with people- so she chose to push them away.

Akali quickly learned to treat her mother's speech as something like a tell; when mother grew blunter and cruder with her words, it was high time to run, hide or find one of Mother's underlings to quickly put in the line of fire and flee. The alternative was usually being picked out and forced to run outside for fifty _Li_ or something while Mother sat outside watching her, drinking tea and pouting.

In fact, judging by how sloppy Mother's speech was getting, something about what they said was pissing her off right now-

The young ninja was brought back to earth by a stinging straight punch from Akasou, leaving the junior ninja's forearms shaking and numb. She winced at the pain. This was bad. Akali only hoped that she would be able to walk by the time Mother was finished with her 'rampage'.

"You and-!" Akasou stepped back, letting Akali's desperate kick whiff past her face. The snarl of her words was getting worse. "—Shen should've been siblings!"

Akasou patted down two punches, and then turned to bring her own leg up into a rear kick. The savage blow kicked out Akali's feet, toppling her balance, and forcing the young Xiao'nin to cartwheel back on her hands. But this was the only mistake that Akasou needed to finish it.

"Back in the day, Master Khen-" Akasou slid forwards, tracking her young daugther's movements, and then leaped up, locking her thighs around Akali's head. Akali tried to pry her mother's legs off, but Akasou was too strong. The weight of their bodies combined overcame Akali's center of gravity, sending the both of them toppling to the ground- but with Akali on the bottom.

"Gugh!" The ninja trainee hit the tatami floor hard, knocking her breath out. With Akali now safely trapped between her legs, Akasou resumed her diatribe.

"-Back in the day Khen and I were practically engaged. We were the two best in our class! Comrades for years! And then that damn Su-Ling woman stole him from me."

_Nobody stole anyone from you; you're just a frigid bitch..._ is what Akali might have muttered under her breath, if she had any breath to speak with. As it was, Akali barely had enough oxygen flowing to her brain to think, let alone retort in wit thanks to her mother's leg-to-headlock. Akali was already patting the ground in surrender, but Akasou was no longer paying attention.

"M-Mother..." Akali muttered through a face full of Akasou's leg. "...can't... breathe..."

"Country hick. What did she have that I didn't? Beside her stupidly soft hair… and her kind eyes..." Akasou was grumbling to the ceiling now, ignoring her slowly suffocating daughter. She frowned in contemplation.

"Mm-pmh..." Akali replied, drunk on oxygen deprivation.

"Well, whatever," Akasou got up, releasing her daughter as she did.

Burning, Akali felt. Everything was around her was burning. She fell to the floor and coughed, tears in her eyes, drawing greedy breaths.

"G-ghaak."

"Oh quit your melodrama," Akasou sighed, rolling her eyes. She started stripping off her master's robes in an extremely unladylike manner. "Training is finished for today, my daughter. You may retire to your room, and prepare for our annual pilgrimage. Pack light and intelligently. We have a long journey ahead of us over the next few weeks."

"G-ghk." Akali would have replied, but her windpipe felt like it was swollen shut. She bowed in 'gratitude', and then retreated.

* * *

It was finally quiet in Hirana Monastary. The only sound that could be heard throughout the largely empty halls was the soft pit-patter of a grand master's blood. Fresh scarlet blended with old crimson upon the stained stone floor. Grandmaster Bao's breath had ceased, his limbs had stilled, and his eyes had long since been fixed downwards, staring blankly at into the ground. Death had, at long last, claimed the old man.

But not before the Blood Moon Sect had gotten what they wanted out of him.

Shueto, who was sitting on a wooden stool facing Grandmaster Bao, turned and looked up to his sister. His hands were coated up to the elbow in blood. As he was busy working upon the late Grandmaster, he had neglected the taking any sort of notes during his 'interrogation'. Hell, he wasn't even sure what the good master was saying half of the time. His sister acted as his scribe; busily jotting down every word the Grandmaster said, screams, curses and pleads aside.

Shuezi turned the inked paper solemnly. On it, the three largest characters stood out in particular:

均

衡

廟

And Shueto smiled in reply, understanding.

He slapped his knee, stood and stretched. Oof. He really was sore. He had been sitting for way too long. Shuezi helpfully handed him his coffin. The older brother grasped it with a single hand and hefted the massive box back squarely on his hips.

"Ready?" Shueto asked.

Shuezi cocked her head, and grinned.

"Good." Shueto turned and started strolling to the exit. They would finally leave, a temple-turned tomb in their wake. "To the Kinkou Monastery, then."

* * *

Akali turned, her pack on her back, with only a thin Kinkou Order's uniform shielding her from the brisk, biting wind and but a few small parcels of food in her pack, despite the week-long journey that faced her. She gazed up at the mountain-clasped Kinxui Hidden Fortress above her, watching every blazing torch mounted along its long walls slowly be extinguished, one-by-one, shrouding the fortified monastery in night and darkness. When she lowered her head, nearly every member of the entire Kinkou Order spread out below her, each packed similarly to her, lightly. Kinkou ninjas were made of tougher stuff than ordinary men. Every ration left unpacked was a Kinkou mark of pride to them; it was proof of their endurance and tenacity in the face of fatigue and hunger and it was proof of the depth of their commitment to austerity.

...And there was something else, this time.

The Dai'nin, the elite-caste ninjas, were standing at attention at the Kinxui Hidden Fortress' main gates. Their wide-brimmed hats might have marked them at first glance as lowly farmers. However, instead of bamboo, their hats were made of the finest, darkest silk. And their robes were a pitch black instead of the more common colors of gray for a Xiao'nin junior ninja, or dark blue for a Chu'nin; intermediate ninja.

They were all just standing... and waiting.

"Kona," Akali bent forwards, whispering to her friend, who was busy polishing off what little food rations she had. Kona always did prefer catching her breakfast, for whatever reason. "What are the Dai'nin doing up there?"

"Mm-Mpmh."

Kona's head swiveled upwards, her eyes straining to look at the black-shrouded figures standing in the distance. She frowned, bent back down and continued chewing at her rice ball, her brow furrowed in contemplation.

"I dunno, 'Kali." Suddenly, Kona swallowed, stood, and set her hand to her eyes, scanning the crowd of Kinkou before them. "Come to think of it, I don't see Master Khen or your mom." Akali's mouth twitched at the casual mention of Mother, but she let it slide. Now that Kona had mentioned it, where was Mother?

And then, the main gates to the Kinkou Order burst open, from inside, out strode two masked figures, followed by four of the Kinkou's Shadow Guard- Master's Khen's personal men, on their arms shone a badge with a golden eye over a blue field.

To the right, Headmaster Khen marched. He had his face mask on, concealing all but his eyes out of view. Dark robes, a dark mask, and twin swords were mounted upon the leader of the Kinkou Sect. Their leader was normally quite a friendly man. Not like most others that were Eye of Twilight at all, the Kinkou Elders would titter, but it offered to him widespread respect, even among other sects. But right then, right now- behind the mask, you could only see the cold, calculating eyes of a warrior.

To his left, it was Mother. Master Akasou strode forwards, clad in green, and with a smaller mask that covered the woman's lower face. In Akali's opinion, Mother did so to little effect. Mother always looked scary, balaclava or not. The mask only emphasized that point. Strapped to the woman's hips were sharpened, bladed throwing rings that could be used almost like swords in each hand; it was a modified weapon of Shojin origin known as chakram.

And in between them, a rather little square object, covered in black cloth. Was it a box? Two by two of Master Khen's personal Dai'nin, the Shadow Guard, were transporting it upon large, wooden rods inserted along each side, like it was some fanciful lord being carried upon a litter. Somehow, though it was neither imposing in size nor appearance, that little box put Akali's hair on edge. Something terrible was inside of it. Some kind of awful chi.

"Why... why are Master Khen and mother in their battle regalia?" Akali bent forwards and whispered, "And what is that... box?"

Transfixed, her fellow junior ninja could only shake her head in reply.

"'Kali... I have no idea."

Then, Headmaster Khen turned to one of his lieutenants; his voice radiated out from behind his mask unusually brisk and curt. Something was putting the Headmaster on edge.

"We're finished here, Sao. Let's get the Order moving." The lieutenant nodded, and then turned and whistled. The sharp sound cut deep into the night.

At his command, the cattle drivers yelled, the pack animals brayed, and the Kinkou pilgrimage caravan set out on its way; a long, single file march down the treacherous slopes and deadly falls of Mount Kinxui, all the way to their rented ships docked in the village harbor several miles away. And from there, they were to travel all the way from there to Ing'Xao village.

But before Akali turned to begin her own journey, she gave the box one last look. It bounced along harmlessly enough, being jostled while carried down the rocky slopes by four of their Order's best.

But...

Just what about that box... made her feel like it was going home.

* * *

**_What is Wuxia?_**

**_"(The Wuxia Hero) is honest in words, effective in action, faithful in keeping promises, fearless in offering his own life to free the righteous from bondage."_**

**\- Historian Sima Qian**

**The word _wuxia_ is composed of two characters. The first character, _wu_ is used to describe things having to do with martial arts, war, or the military. The second character, _xia_ refers to the type of protagonist found in _wuxia_ fiction, and is also a synonym for chivalry. Thus, _wuxi__a_ fiction is translated as martial-chivalric fiction. Wuxia is all about martial arts, but it is also about honor, about romance, about loyalty, and about betrayal and revenge. Power and elegance- Samuel L Jackson describes this staple Chinese genre well in the below quote:**

**_"Wuxia. Say it gently... 'whooshah'... and it's like a breath of serenity embracing you. Say it with force, 'WuSHA!', and you can feel its power."_**

**— Samuel L. Jackson**

**I only hope I can do this long and honored genre justice as the story progresses.**


	3. Snow

It had been a long, tiring journey for the Blood Moon assassins; they had traveled hundreds of _li_ over a week by stormy boat from the Hirana Monastary, located on the Eastern coast of the mainland of Ionia, to the other side of the island chain, to the North-Western Island of Ling'yun Kwan, where the Kinkou Order was located. Once there, Shueto and Shuezi had to take a bumpy, rickety carriage to the foot of Mount Kinxui, where the Kinxui Hidden Fortress was rumored to be located. It was a half-day hike from the foot of the mountain up rocky, treacherous slopes that were not made easier by the large, clunky coffins that were chained to the sibling assassin's hips. By the time they had arrived at the Kinxui Hidden Fortress, the two were drenched, boiling in their own personal pools of sweat. Blood might shine upon their scarlet robes, but sweat stained the folds of cloth just like any other liquid.

Shueto and Shuezi stood, standing outside of the Kinxui Hidden Fortress, shivering. The sun had gone down, rapidly changing the temperatures from boiling hot to freezing cold. The stiff, cold wind caught in their scarlet robes, cutting through the folds of cloth to take nips at their flesh, turning the wet, sweat-drenched cloths from suffocating to freezing. And the two of them stood similarly frozen, stunned in disbelief.

In front of them, a low-ranking Kinkou disciple bowed deeply to the two assassins in apology.

"Please excuse the inconvenience, honored guests. But the majority of our Monastery has departed upon an annual pilgrimage to Ing'Xao village for the Lunar Revel, at the Warrior Saint's Shrine." The Kinkou guard glanced curiously at the red information pamphlet that the Blood Moon assassins had given him. "You say you are representatives of a religious sect? Interesting. I'm sure our Headmaster Khen will be intrigued in what your sect's tenets have to say when he returns from his pilgrimage."

The Kinkou guard bowed again.

"Once again, deepest apologies, but we simply cannot receive visitors into our monastery properly with so many of our Order out on journey." The Kinkou guard pressed a small bag of coins into Shueto's stunned hands. "Here are traveling expenses for your trouble, honored sir. It should be more than enough for a few nights of room and board for you and your wife in the village below. Have a safe travel back home, and have a joyous Lunar Revel."

And then, in slight embarrassment, the Kinkou guard slunk back into the Kinxui Hidden Fortress, bowing all the way and closed the gates shut.

And the two Blood Moon assassins were left to stand alone, outside in the biting cold.

Shuezi's mouth twitched, her head cocked to the side in disbelief. Shueto, at a loss, kicked the ground, and put his hands on his hips.

"Shuezi... do you know where Ing'Xao village is...?"

Shueto's heart sank when he saw his sister's slow, reluctant hand signs. His sister, finished, slumped forwards and sighed in defeat.

"So..." Shueto slowly shuffled to a nearby rock, and lifted his coffin out from behind the stone. At this moment, it felt unusually heavy, in light of the months-long journey that they faced ahead of them. He put his coffin back squarely on his hips.

"To... to the South then."

And then the two slouched off, dejected, the wind clawing at their feet.

* * *

Snowfall

下雪

Two mountain monks play chess.

山僧对棋坐

The board is dark, the board is quiet.

局上竹阴清

Only Heaven knows how game goes.

局上天下无人见

Only sometimes is there the sound of moving pieces.

时闻下子声

* * *

Despite the light snowfall, there was a small lakeside tea-house that was still open for business. In fact, it was rather fitting, given the cold. A steady stream of pilgrims, wind-worn and cold-weary, shuffled into the tea-house to enjoy a hot drink and a warm snack. Akali was sitting with Kona, looking out at the new icing that was starting to coat the edges of the lake coast. She raised her cup of tea to her lips. The black tea steamed heavily in the biting cold. The hot drink was neither subtle nor sophisticated, but it was warm, and she was freezing her ass off, so Akali drank.

A sigh of frosted wind carried the smells of roasting tea leaves from the tea-house behind them, singing soft notes of warmth, home, and family to Akali's red-rimmed nose.

"Hamph." Akali blew out a cloud of hot breath into the air and watched the mist float, spread, and then finally fade away into the sky. If only she could do the same with her worries.

"That's gross, Akali." Kona raised her own cup to her lips and drank.

"Nyah." Akali reached down for more tea snacks.

Once the Kinkou pilgrimage had made landfall, the entire group had dispersed into multiple stealth groups on the mainland. And yet, they were still to all take the same path to Ing'Xao village. The Kinkou caravan had been deployed in their signature "_Spider's Web Array_" formation that had been developed several centuries ago by a famous Kinkou-turned War General; an entire army was to take up disguises and split up into many different teams, each far enough away that they as the entire "_Spider's Web Array_" could slip through the countryside unnoticed, but close enough that any one of them could reinforce each other in case of attack, like the many threads of a spider web. The other martial sects had dubbed it "_The Invisible Army_" and its closely-guarded secrets were deep-seated source of pride for the Kinkou.

Akali and Kona, being junior ninjas, had been sent to a group at the very center of the formation, where it was deemed the safest and least likely to come under attack. It also meant that they were the group with the slowest pace and the most free time, hence the leisurely stop at the snow-shrouded tea house.

Akali glanced over her shoulder, at their fellow members. Dressed as no more than humble merchants, their handlers were acting as their "parents" on a trip to Ing'Xao village for the lunar festivities. Three men, two women; all trained Kinkou ninja. They were Chu'nin, intermediate-level ninja, and no doubt miffed at being dispatched more as babysitters for Kona and her than anything else. Shen wasn't among them, nor to any of other teams that most of the Xiao'nin were dispatched, to no surprise. He was most likely shadowing the one of the front-scouting parties with the elite of their ninjas, preparing to shoulder even more of their Order's burden. He was out there, risking life and limb for them all... while she sat, and sipped tea.

Akali tried to take something like a defiant gulp, but she regretted it as soon as the boiling liquid reached her mouth. She lurched forwards in pain, clutching her mouth; the scalding hot tea roasting her tongue.

"aaggg..."

"Jeez, Akali." Kona shook her head; her expression tinged with pity. "Let me go get you some fresh snow." Kona got up, and stretched, before shuffling off towards the lakeside. "Ey, remember, don't bite at your shoulder while I'm gone and try not to attract attention. It's against the law to leave 'special' people unattended."

Akali did her best to flip Kona the bird while pawing at her charred tongue, even though she knew that her friend wouldn't see it. Still, it was the thought that counted. A light tap on her shoulder cut through her groans of pain.

Akali looked up, and saw a large, rough hand with a small black pill on it.

"Here. Take it. It'll help your burn."

Akali looked further. The hand was attached to an aged man, who looked to be in his early fifties or so. He had a wide-brimmed hat on, and dark, ragged clothes. His hair was unkempt; strings of black hair threaded down from under his hat, tangling with a scratchy beard that grew out tangled out of the man's lower face. Under his hat, the man's sharp, clear eyes cut through his bedraggled appearance. Watching. Judging.

Akali took on the cutest, most innocent voice she could make up with her burned tongue:

"I'm sowry mister. _Ma'ma_ shaid not to take candy from swtrangers"

The man chuckled.

"It's alright, Young Sister. You can trust me."

Akali gave the man the best 'bullshit' look that she could muster up. It wasn't lost on the man. Laughing a little more, the man reached into his robes, and pulled out a necklace. It was a heavy rosary, made of extremely thick wooden beads, with religious sutras painted over each bead. "Do you know what these are, young one?"

"Oh... you're a monk." Now that Akali could see it, what she took for dark rags on the man was actually a worn and ragged _kasaya_, a Buddhist monk's uniform. He must be one of those wandering religious ascetics.

"_Amitabha."_ The monk said, praising Buddha, the same man that the Taoist Kinkou called the Warrior-Saint._ "_My holy name is Tripitaka, of the Shojin Temple. A pleasure." The monk held his hand out a little further, the little pill beckoning. "Now... do you want the medicine or not-"

Akali lunged out and grabbed it. Once she had the drug in her grasp, she tossed the pill onto her tongue as quickly as she could. The tiny capsule melted on her tongue like it was made of snow. She closed her eyes in relief. Ohhhhh. Sweet, blessed coolness.

And then, she remembered her manners.

"Sorry!" Akali leaped to her feet, and turned. "Thank you for the medicine!" And she bowed as deeply as she could.

Tripitaka smiled.

"You're too kind. It was just a capsule of a dried orange peel, little ninja. No need to trouble yourself so." The monk leaned forwards, his eyes gleaming.

"Still, thank you." Akali rose, her bow finished. "Brother Shojin."

The monk smiled at the honorific, like it was some kind of inside joke.

"I haven't been called a 'Brother' in a long, long time. It's a misnomer, in all honesty. I'm not a very good monk these days. I eat meat like a lion and I drink wine like water, ha!" The monk reached down, and swept out a spot on the snow-covered bench next to Akali. He then plopped himself right next to the young ninja with casual ease. "And you, _Xiao'mei_? Does the young lady have a name?"

"...Um." Akali frowned at this. Mother always did say the Kinkou must be secretive, mysterious like the dark of midnight. But what could be the harm in chatting with a ragged monk? "It's Akali."

"Well, Akali. It's nice to meet you. In exchange..."

Tripitaka's eyes shone, and his smile grew. "...You want to tell me what the entire Kinkou Order is doing, moving through this countryside in formation?"

It took Akali a second to realize that her, and perhaps her entire Order's cover was blown.

She jumped away from the man, her hands racing up to assume a combat position. One hand up to guard, the other racing down to grasp at a dagger hidden in her robes.

"How... how did you know that!?"

"Haha. I might be past my prime, little ninja. But I can still spot soldiers in formation when I see one. Is that the world famous '_Spider's Web Array_'? Very impressive. I nearly missed it."

_Who was this man? _Akali bit her lip in confusion._ How did he know so much?_

The monk started to get up from the bench, but Akali shouted:

"STOP!" She reached into her uniform, and pulled out a small whistle strung around her neck. "One more step, and I call for back-up. My immediate comrades will be here in less than one second. In less than a minute, half an army."

Despite everything, Tripitaka smiled at the threat.

"I'm afraid you're wrong on the first count, little ninja." Tripitaka held his hand out, beckoning Akali to look. To see. "Your friend is rather late, isn't she?"

Akali turned, and to her horror-

Oh no.

Kona.

A dozen yards away, she was lying face up in the snow, her eyes closed, not moving. Already, the snow cover was starting bury her best friend. Further down, Akali could see the bodies of her Chu'nin handlers, all lying still in the snow.

"Kona-!" Akali grunted, and sprinted to her friend. She pulled Kona up from underneath the partial cover of the snow. Flakes of ice fell off of Kona's face, but despite the girl's stillness, Akali could see the faintest trace of the clouds of breath coming from her friend's mouth. The unconcious girl's chest moved up and down, as if she had simply drifted off into sleep.

Oh thank Heaven.

She was alive. Akali cradled her friend's head in her lap, keeping it away from the cold of the snow.

"_Dim Mak- _'The Touch of Death'. It's a secret technique of the Shojin. One clean strike to the _Ren'gong meridian_ can incapacitate any foe."

Akali's head snapped upwards, with murder in her eyes. Her breath came out in an angry snarl, her white fangs of teeth were bared, clouds steaming out of her mouth in a white plume. The wind started to pick up, stirring up the snow about her feet.

"You. Son of a bitch. How dare you attack the Kinkou Order. How dare you attack my friend!" Akali rose, her hands floating to her sides, her fingers curling into claws. Her left hand pulled her robe dagger free. "I don't care if you're a holy man, I'll kill you! Rah!"

A roar, a lunge, a strike, and the razor-sharp tip of her dagger was nearly at the monk's eyes. Only Tripitaka's iron grip on the young girl's forearm kept her from plunging her fingers in and tearing his eyes out with her hidden knife.

"_Amitabha_, young one. I am not your enemy."

"Bastard," Akali snarled, and she flexed her fingers over the hilt of her knife, as if willing her fingers to fly off her hand and lodge themselves in the treacherous monk's face. "Let me go so I can claw your face off!"

"Three strikes to the Lesser Yang, _Sanjiao_ Meridian means paralyzation for a week. Four after that to the Greater Heart, _Qigong_ Meridian means death. If I wanted to kill your allies, I would have done so." Tripitaka's sharp, piercing gaze bored into Akali's eyes, which stared fiercely right back at him. "Peace, young one. Lower your hand."

The monk's grip was like a vice. It was like trying to push against a statue. Akali struggled for a little longer, before giving up. Slowly, carefully, Akali acquiesced, and relaxed her arm. Still, she didn't take her eyes off of the deceitful monk. Tripitaka released the Xiao'nin's arm in turn.

"I put your friends out because I wanted the truth. There are little answers one can get from a mob of guards. Just answer my questions, and I will leave you in peace."

"And what truth is that?" The distrust was clear in Akali's eyes. "Hurry up, old man!"

Tripitaka looked Akali carefully, searching for any trace of deception within her eyes.

What did he see, pondered Akali. Did he see fury or confusion, maybe? The monk was probing her mentally, but Akali felt determined to give the bastard nothing else. The young ninja emptied her mind and kept it full of rage as best she could.

Finally, he spoke.

"...Have you seen a man clothed in red. Wielding a black blade?"

"What? No!"

"Have you heard of a religious martial-art cult known as the Blood Moon Sect?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"...Hm." Tripitaka scratched his beard thoughtfully. "So you don't know? So do the Kinkou not know about the Blood Moon Sect? Or is Master Khen keeping secrets from you?"

"Know what?! How do you know our headmaster?!"

"...Never mind, young one. Your confusion is answer enough." Tripitaka bowed respectfully. "I apologize for the circumstances. Good day, little ninja."

The monk turned, and started walking away, but he stopped. Tripitaka leaned back, just in time for a flying shuriken to flicker past his face. The projectile soared past its target, eventually landed skidding upon the frozen ice of the lake. The monk turned to Akali in response, his eyebrows raised.

"Wait." Akali had stepped forwards, her hand outstretched and her chest heaving with barely contained fury.

"You don't forgive easily, do you?" A smile started to creep onto the monk's ragged face. "You have excellent spirit."

"Don't mock me! I answered a question for you." Akali grit her teeth. "Now you answer a question for me!"

Tripitaka raised his eyebrows in even further surprise, and his smile started to grow. He seemed to find the whole situation quite funny, Akali noted bitterly. She wondered how well the damn monk would smile with a broken jaw. Yet despite Akali's blood-lust, Tripitaka to face Akali properly.

"Fair enough." The monk folded his hands behind his back. "What do you want to know?"

"Tell me," Akali demanded. "Who are you really?"

"I did not lie." Tripitaka pulled his_ kasaya_ to the side, revealing the Curling Dragon etched under his left collarbone, a sect tattoo of the Shojin. The marked tattoo had been nearly scraped off by a single cut, a shiny pink scar shone from underneath the black ink. "I claim myself a man of the Shojin Monastery. Even if the Shojin Monastery does not claim me."

"So." Akali stated flatly. "You're an outcast."

"That's right. I once was a holy man. Now, I'm just a sinner, wandering the _Wulin_ of Ionia, searching for penance."

"Penance?! What kind of penance involves stalking an army of ninjas? Or knocking out my friend?"

At this, a bark of cold laughter escaped the exile monk. His humor took the form of a billowing cloud of breath erupting from Tripitaka's mouth. The wisps of laughter rose and dissipated, fading away into the gray cloud cover of the sky.

A few strands of dirty hair fell over the exile monk's face as he lowered his head.

"... the most terrible kind, little ninja." Tripitaka lifted his wide hat, his sharp eyes gleaming from underneath the shade of his brim. "Penance by delivering divine retribution."

And then, in a burst of snow, the wandering monk disappeared, leaving Akali alone, standing in the swirling frosty wind.

"Asshole." She muttered.

* * *

Impossible, Master Khen thought. He could scarcely believe his eyes. This was hell on earth.

The Eye of Twilight stood with his elite guard, surrounded by blood and gore. The entire swath of meadow was stained red with blood, body parts lay scattered about, and the inn-house that the Kinkou forward scouting party had been staying at had burned to the ground. Those bastards must have set fire to the inn to drive their Kinkou party out, and then slaughtered everyone and anything that tried to escape.

Khen bent down to look at a pale, bloodied arm lying in the ground. It hadn't been cut off; the ragged edges told Master Khen that it had been sheared or torn off. He didn't recognize the cloth around the arm, either, which meant that the arm came from a civilian. So whoever did this didn't care about killing bystanders or innocents. That made these unknown foes ever more dangerous.

He sighed.

Forgive us, nameless victim, he pleaded in his mind. Poor, damned souls.

"Khen." A woman's voice called out. Khen knew who it was immediately.

There was only one person in all of Ionia wouldn't bother with honorifics when addressing him. His longtime comrade Akasou. "We found them. They dragged our men out to the treeline."

Weary, Khen looked up, to see Akasou waiting for him at the edge of his group, surrounded by her own soldiers. He stood and bowed to the carnage before turning to follow his comrade. Master Khen walked along the blood-stained snow, noting that the even, pink spread was coalescing into thick, defined trails. So the bastards did drag his Dai'nin out. One by one, it looked like.

"My God," Khen started, stepping forwards. His Dai'nin had been taken to the trees and lashed to each other, while still alive, it looked like. But they were all dead now. Old blood mixed with new blood in outspread rings around each man. "They've been tortured."

"They were our finest warriors," Akasou ventured confidently. Despite the gore around her, the Fist of Shadow's face remained impassive. Khen always admired that strength in her, but right now, it only came across as cold, even offensive. "They would never have talked."

"I don't think matters, Akasou." Master Khen shook his head, sighing. "Not with these people." Khen waved his men forwards, and they dutifully jogged forwards at his behest. "Bury them," the Kinkou headmaster ordered, "Bury whomever you can find." Khen frowned as he counted the number of Dai'nin that had been tied to the treeline. The grand master ninja's sharp eyes missed nothing. Even taking into account the mess of body parts by the meadow outside, he could tell that a couple of his Dai'nin were not accounted for. "Two have been taken."

"Should we arrange search and rescue, Master?" The leader of the Shadow Guard, Lieutenant Sao, cut in, his voice emanating out from behind the man's black mask.

"No. They're dead."

"But-"

"Do you think that the people who did this would take prisoners, Lieutenant?"

"Master- Apologies." Lieutenant Sao turned to look at the carnage, and as he did, Master Khen could see something in the young man's eyes. "Do you know who did this?" The elite Kinkou did his best to remain impassive, but Khen could sense the edge of fear in the man's tones. It wasn't like a Kinkou to spook, especially a high-ranking one like Sao. This was definitely bad.

"No." Master Khen closed his eyes. "But we know why they did this, soldier."

Akasou tilted her head up at this.

"The Warrior Saint Codex. So these killers after it."

"Aye." Master Khen fixed Akasou with his most serious stare. "And we absolutely cannot let them intercept it before the Binding Ceremony."

Master Khen turned to the lieutenant.

"I want messengers to all '_Strands of the Web_' out at once with this message: 'Close ranks by half, alert level 'Black'. I want Dai'nin squads deployed to our flanks and rear as well. And not a word about this to any Kinkou at Chu'nin rank or below. Panic is the last thing our Order needs." Lieutenant Sao muttered an affirmation, then turned and left, barking orders at the ninja under his command to carry out their headmaster's orders.

Lastly, Master Khen turned to Akasou.

"Akase," Khen asked, using his familiar name for her. "Can I trust you to do something for me?"

"Mm?" In response, Akasou coolly tilted her head to the side.

"Go get Shen. Get him out of the forward parties and put him with the rest of the Xiao'nin. Keep him safe."

"Hmmm." A cold smile spread over Akasou's red lips. "An order to rescue the progeny of my greatest rival? How cruel of you, Khen."

"This is no time for jokes, Akase. I need to leave this to someone I can trust. Please."

Akasou turned without looking at the Kinkou headmaster.

"As you wish, Khen."

Akasou leaped, leaving behind a small explosion of snow, jumping all the way to the snowy treetops in a single bound. Down far below, Master Khen quietly gave his thanks.

And then, he turned back to the black-shrouded box where the Warrior-Saint Codex was housed. Four of his best Shadow Guard were still kneeling by it, ready once more to carry the burden of the Ark that housed the Codex on their backs. Quiet. Vigilant. Khen solemnly swore to himself by the lives of those who had been lost- he would not let the Codex leave his sight until they could take it to Ing'Xao Village and finish their sacred duty to uphold harmony and balance within Ionia. To save the world's imbalanced men from destroying themselves out of lust of power, wealth, or pleasure. And their newest duty, since the Warrior-Saint Codex fell under the protection of the Kinkou twenty years ago- to keep the evils locked within the Codex sealed away forevermore.

* * *

She was watching over her slowly waking allies, laying warmed towels over their heads on some straw mats that she laid out. Kona had already woken, and despite everything, claimed much-cleared sinuses and a titanic desire to sleep before laying back down for another nap. It seemed as if the bastard monk had been telling the truth. The entirety of her team had just been knocked out, each with a incredibly precise blow to the back of the neck.

Akali was busy cursing the old monk with every expletive she knew and more- since she was inventing a few on the spot- when a flying snowball caught Akali over the shoulder. A familiar, feared voice floated over her head.

"Yo, my beloved daughter."

Uh oh. Was that Mother talking casually? Akali looked upwards, and to her horror saw the Pruner of the Sacred Tree, crouched over a snowy tree branch, with something that looked like a large clothed lump under her arms.

"Mom!" Akali rose, frantic. "We were attacked! There was this crazy Shojin monk who knocked everyone out and-"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll hear all about it later. S'your birthday, right?"

'S'your' wasn't a word, which mean that this was bad. This was really really bad. Mother never talked like a country hick unless she was angry. And judging by Mother's bluntness, she was currently extraordinarily pissed.

"It... " Akali carefully leaned forwards to get a closer look at that lump. "It was two moons ago... Mother, what is that-"

"Eh, close enough." Akasou hefted the clothed lump onto a single arm. Wait, Akali realized... was that a-

"Mom-?"

"Happy birthday. Catch!" Akasou grunted and then threw the thing- which Akali now realized was a PERSON. Akali had just enough time to stand, before the flying boy that Akasou tossed like a shot put slammed into her chest, knocking the two of them backwards into the fresh snow.

"Oof!"

"Great." Akasou stood, and roughly pat her hands. "M'work here is done. Now hurry up and make grandchildren with Khen's spawn for me. I want to live vicariously through your crotch." And with that crude statement, Akasou sprang upwards in a burst of snow and disappeared.

Akali looked down to see who it was that was sprawled all over her. A stoic, handsome young boy about her age stared right back.

"Hi Shen."

"Akali." Shen replied cooly. Within the sounds of his voice were the tones of the slightest traces of annoyance. "I don't like your mom."

Akali sighed and started to pull herself up.

"Yeah," She replied. Shen, who had gotten up first, held out his hand to help her up. "Tell me about it."

* * *

After their Chu'nin handlers had recovered from what they all embarrassingly agreed between themselves to be a simultaneous strike of anemia, they set off to keep pace with their assigned position in the '_Spider's Web Array'_. But now, with a newcomer.

Akali trotted sullenly behind Shen, who was silently leading the way. And behind them all...

Kona. Akali felt another jab at her back, and her mouth twitched in annoyance. Her dear friend wouldn't stop looking at her with that smirk. Or stop giving her that... smile. Akali knew that smile, and she didn't like it, or how Kona kept on trying to push her into Shen. She certainly was TRYING to get closer to him, but of course, every time Akali tried making small talk with the boy, nothing but white noise and at best, a little diseased squawk would escape her throat. If Shen noticed Akali's _irresistible_ charm, he didn't show it.

Besides, it was clear that Shen was angry. He was as emotionless as ever, but Akali could guess by his very special stare at the ground just how he was treated by her mother on her "retrieval mission". She couldn't imagine Shen liking any part of going from leading the charge at the front of the formation to being knocked out and carried like a sack of rice to the kiddie's section of the _'Spider's Web Array'_. If he was especially lucky, Mother would have given Shen a warning before jumping him.

She heard a groan float up from Kona in the back. Kona marched forwards, giving Akali a rough bump of the shoulders along the way.

Watch and learn, Akali heard her whisper. Kona turned back for an instant to peel down her eyelid and stick out her tongue at Akali. Then she hustled forwards.

"What's up, Shenny?" Kona said, jogging a bit to match pace with Shen, drawing a slight twitch of the head from the bot. "What'd you do to get stuck with us geniuses in the 'special' rickshaw, huh?"

Kona, despite everything, still managed to talk normally with the boy Akali had been working up weeks to ask one question to. The poor teenage ninja was equal parts jealous and amazed.

Shen regarded Kona for only a second, before shrugging.

"I'm not sure."

"C'mon... you're out there, everyday with all those rockstar Dai'nin. You gotta know something."

"...I really can't say." Shen frowned a bit. His dark eyes seemed to be staring out miles into the snowy ground. "But just before I was taken by Akali's mother, it felt like everyone else was on edge."

"On edge?"

"Like they were... afraid of something." Shen sighed, and put his hand over his neck, rubbing.

Kona turned back to look at Akali.

"Hey Akali, you think this has anything to do with that crazy monk you said flew in and knocked everyone out?" Kona smiled. "You know. The one with the 'touch of death'?"

"I-it was a hit to the back of the head. The monk called it, um... '_Dim Mak_'."

At this, Shen looked at Akali as well.

"Is this true, Akali? Your team was attacked?"

"Y-yeah." Akali managed to fumble out.

"Yeeeaah." Kona said, her stupid grin spreading. " And our babysitter Chu'nin are too embarrassed to admit that one old dude got the drop on them. In fact, Akali was the only one who managed to see him. It was all very impressive, I'm sure. And lil' Kali can tell you all about it!" Kona then gave Akali a hearty slap forwards, while slipping back. Akali was literally sent stumbling into Shen's attention.

_Kona_, Akali said to her friend in her mind,_ I hate you._

"A monk? From where?" Despite the boy's top grades in scouting and observation, Shen didn't seem to pick up on Kona's blatant match-making. That dense, pretty idiot. He instead interrogated Akali, his attention fully on her.

"H-he was an outcast from the Shojin."

"The Shojin-!" Shen pursed his lips. "They're one of the Five Great Sects. What is a Shojin doing here?"

"Five Great Sects?"

"Yeah. Father told me about them." Shen started to count off of his hands. "There are five martial arts schools in Ionia that everyone in the Ionian _Wulin_ generally recognize as the most powerful and influential: The Beggar's Sect, the Shojin Temple, the Peach Blossom Island, the Five Poisons Cult and finally, the Wudang Sect."

Shen closed his fist in contemplation. "Three righteous, two evil. Each one of these sects are stronger than ours by an order of magnitude. We would be small fry to them. So why is a Shojin doing here?"

"And what are we doing going on a pilgrimage in formation for?" Akali turned forwards, frowning.

"And what's in that box that Father and Mistress Akasou are guarding...?"

The two of them sighed in unison. Shen turned to Akali then to bounce off another one of his exploratory theories, while she did her best to keep up with the prodigy's sharp, analytic mind. But despite a few hiccups in the flow of her speech and a silent patch here or there as the teenage ninja tried to follow up, the young girl seemed to be doing alright with her little crush. It was really sweet.

At least, that was how Kona saw it.

And at the sight, she laughed.

* * *

Shueto smiled.

It looked like the Dai'nin that Shueto had interrogated made good on his promise of the location of the Warrior Saint Codex.

The Blood Moon assassin crouched and scanned the faraway clearing. Despite the color of their scarlet robes clashing horribly with the white of the snow, Shueto wasn't particularly afraid of being discovered. In fact, he savored battle and would like nothing more than to have the feeling of Kinkou flesh between his fingers once more. Perhaps the famous Kinkou Triumvirate might even give him a challenge.

However, he still had his orders from the Elder of the Blood Moon Sect. Track down the Warrior Saint Codex, he was told and retrieve it for the Elder. Simply walking in and killing everyone would be somewhat contrary to that goal. What if the cowardly Kinkou hid the Codex from them? Shueto and Shuezi couldn't kill a hiding spot. And so, the two deigned to control their killing. A little bit, piece by piece. A little massacre here or there was alright, as long as they never drove their prey into suicide. It was most unlike them, to be sure, and frustrating to some extent. But they feared the Blood Moon Elder more than they feared their desires.

Brother and sister stood at the edge of the treeline, watching the Kinkou titter about at the scene of their carnage. In the midst of the cloud of Kinkou, a black-shrouded box solemnly stood, guarded by four of who Shueto assumed were the Kinkou's best. Yet even warriors as seasoned as these could not cover the scent of fear emanating from them. It was delicious. Like appetizers before a five-course meal.

Then he saw, or rather felt, an incredible force of chi blossom from two faraway figures. One, a woman, clad in green with razor-sharp chakram mounted on her hips, and the other, a solemn man, in dark blue wearing a mask with a face as cold as the snow that fell at his feet. The woman seemed to argue with the man for a bit, before turning to leap away.

Magnificent, Shueto thought, as he watched the female ninja fly away. She was moving so quickly through the treetops that he could barely follow her with his eyes. He turned to his sister, who looked down and smiled. Shuezi stroked her coffin appreciatively, her pale white hands running up and down the length of the blackened mahogany. She made a one-off hand sign to Shueto.

_Yulgang likes his meal,_ her hands spoke, more quickly than any lips could, _he says that the blood of the Kinkou are delicious._

"Yeah," Shueto said, nodding. "Black Dragon likes her meal as well, " The two of them were grateful for the chance to feed the 'hungry dragons' within their coffins once again. It had been so long since their last meal- as long ago as Hirana Monastery.

Shuezi spoke through her hands again, though she seemed a bit embarrassed to ask. A slight blush rose to her cheeks. Y_ulgang wants to know when we'll be able to feed with his own teeth. He is tired of leftovers and scraps._

Shueto smiled.

He reached over, and patted Shuezi comfortingly on the head.

"Soon, dear sister." Shueto looked up to the blank gray sky. The Blood Moon, he knew, was rising. Silently waking from behind that cloak of suffocating clouds. And when it did, their dragons could feast all they wanted.

He reached down, to place his hand along the warm wood of his own coffin.

_Soon_, He promised his 'hungry dragon'. _Soon we will truly feast._

* * *

**_Wulin - means "warrior's forest", and is the term for the martial artist community, the roughest English translation is "Martial Arts Underworld"._**

**_Amitabha - Pronounced 'Ah-Mi-Tuo-Fo' means praise to Buddha. It is the Buddhist equivalent of "Praise God", or "Hallelujah!", though used in a more frequent sense then Hallelujah is._**

_**Xiao'nin - 'Little Ninja', a word of my own invention, combing "小" little, with "忍", ninja. You might of heard of Genin, which in Kanji translate to "Lower Ninja"**_

_**Chu'nin - "Center Ninja", or intermediate ninja**_

_**Dai'nin - "Great Ninja", also combining "大" - "large" or "great" with **__**"忍", ninja. Jo'nin is the Japanese equivalent which translates to "Upper Ninja".**_


	4. Evil

Rain falls upon the Lunar Revel

清明 时节 雨纷纷

On the road, the Red Traveler is tired and weary

紅路 人欲 断魂

He politely asks, at where an inn can be found?

问酒 家何 处 有

A shepherd boy points far away to Ing'Xao village

牧 童遥 指英芍 村

* * *

She was standing before a field of glowing flowers, Akali imagined. The sight was beautiful. Then she opened her eyes and the field of gold was still there. A golden web of firelight pouring from its every strand, sprawled before her. Somehow, at the sight, Akali didn't feel so cold any longer.

"It's beautiful." Akali repeated to no one in particular, as she stood at the apex of the meandering snow-shrouded bluff that their team had been scaling for the better part of the day.

Behind her, the last of the snowy forest that they had been trekking through, and Ing'Xao village sprawled out below them. Though the community was ordinarily a quiet farming settlement, during this part of the year the village literally burst at the seams with lively merchants standing in their cramped stalls peddling their wares to weary travelers journeying to this village to worship at Heaven's Gate for the Lunar Festival. Here was the first and oldest of holy sites that the mythical Warrior-Saint had consecrated nearly four hundred years ago during an age of terror known as the Rune Wars.

"It's beautifully cold." complained Kona. Her friend was unmoved by the awesome sight of the sea of lanterns and braziers in front of her. Her tone suggested she was looking at something more like a chair, or a rock. "Let's hurry and get to our inn. I want hot tea and pork bun_._"

Shen, who was a few yards above them, standing at the base of a thick, snow-covered tree branch, looked carefully over the surrounding landscape. The hill they had just scaled not only offered an excellent view of the village below, but of the forest behind and each flanking side of them. Akali tried hard not to stare at his eyes. They were clear and sharp, like a bird of prey's, and as he scanned, Akali thought he looked a lot like his father.

"Our other _'Spider's Web'_ teams are still out there," The boy reported, "But they don't seem to be moving to link up with us or anyone else. It looks like we're keeping formation into the village."

Akali turned to one of the Chu'nin that was posing as her merchant parents. A rather severe, dark-skinned, middle-aged woman that had her hair up in a bun under her wide-brimmed hat, and was busy whipping their pack ox in the right direction, cursing under her breath each time the stubborn animal sat down.

"Mooooom," Akali said in her driest voice possible, "Are we there yeeeeet?"

The Chu'nin twitched her head a bit at the annoyance.

"The story was that I am your aunt, Xiao'nin." the Chu'nin muttered under her breath. "Lin is your 'mother'." The Chu'nin jerked her head over at another severe looking woman kicking at a stubborn mule.  
"Whatever. Are we going to be linking up with the rest of our caravan, 'Aunty'?"

The Chu'nin frowned.

"No. We have received messages to maintain our cover. Orders are we will go up to the Warrior Saint's Gate to offer up our prayers in rotating groups. Master Khen will oversee the ritual. Then we will spend the night, and leave."

"We sure are being sneaky, even for ninjas. I mean, last year we rolled into Ing'Xao with flag-bearers, a parade and beating drums to announce our arrival. But now we're sneaking even all the way up to the temple. Why are we-"

"Quiet, Xiao'nin." The Chu'nin cut in sharply. "It is not yours or mine place to question."

"But-"

"Enough!" The woman growled, her eyes growing angry. The Chu'nin turned back to beating the ox. "Return to your position, girl." The woman said over the sound of her whipping flail. "You're distracting me."

Dejected, Akali slouched back to Kona and Shen, her shoulders hunched. They watched her expectantly.

"Mom's busy." Akali pouted, kicking a bit of snow on the ground.

"Wait," Kona interjected, "I thought she was my mom."

"Whatever."

Something was wrong. In the years before, the Lunar Revel was a time of celebration and solidarity for the Kinkou. It was, for lack of a better word, an annual vacation. But this year, with the mysterious box that Master Khen and her mother was guarding and moving through the Ionian countryside- even to offer up their yearly prayers to the Warrior Saint's shrine incognito, was unprecedented, at least in all of the years that Akali had gone.

"We should keep moving," Shen said, staring at the once-again mobile Chu'nin. They had finally whipped the pack animals into moving.

"... Something feels wrong." Akali sighed. "Really wrong."

"It's fine."Shen tilted his head up, and for a second, Akali saw a side of Shen she never saw before. It was pride. "Whatever it is, we will handle it. Because we are the Kinkou - sacred guardians of peace and balance in Ionia, and we cannot and will not fail- the world would have crumbled long ago if not for us."

At this, Akali laughed a little, and turned her head away.

"You're the man, Shen."

The sacred guardians of peace and balance... Akali rolled the words over in her head. She just couldn't picture herself as a 'sacred guardian' of anything. The title just seemed too honorable, too respected, too grand to ever fit her. Sure, she was still young, but at the rate she was going, she wasn't going to be sacred guardian of the Kinkou's kitchen, let alone the balance of the world.

Despite everything, she felt the burning of tears in her eyes. Damn it. She tried to wipe her eyes as surreptitiously as she could. Shen glanced at Akali, his sharp eyes watching her carefully, and Kona frowned a little. The two could read the angst in Akali's countenance.

"You don't believe me?" Shen asked.

"No- its..." Akali shook her head. "I just don't feel like I'll ever live up to that. Sorry."

"'Kali..."Kona started, trying to put a hand on her shoulder, but Akali lightly brushed it off.

"Sorry, Kona." Akali put up her best smile, though it felt as forced as it probably looked. "I didn't mean to be so dramatic."

"You're wrong." Shen cut in.

The two girls turned to look at Shen. The boy's face was as stony and impassive as ever. But there was more color to his voice. "About never living up to our duty. You're wrong about that."

Was that Shen trying to be supportive? Huh.

"That's nice of you to say." Akali replied, with an unexpected coolness to her voice.

"It's the truth." He stated flatly. Akali's mouth twitched.

There was just... something in his certainty pissed her off. She and Shen had spoken maybe less than five sentences between each other before today. How was he so sure?

She clenched her hand.

"And what do you know?!"Akali shouted, the wind rising with her temper. The sharp gale nearly snatched away her words, but she continued on her rant. "You're amazing! You're incredible! You're the goddamned best in our class and everything that our order deserves!" The tears were clouding her eyes now. They pooled and ran down her face in thin lines. "And I'm NOTHING! I'm a failure to my mother, my order, and myself! SO THE HELL THAT'S THE TRUTH!"

Akali's chest heaved, her breath billowing out in front of her in the cold. The frigid air was starting to cool her hot head, and she blinked a bit in surprise. Did... did she really just say that? To Shen?

Oh, shit.

"I..." Akali could only turn her face in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Shen. You didn't deserve that."

She expected Shen to say something. Or maybe even to react emotionally. Or worst of all, turn and say nothing. But instead, he folded his arms, and spoke:

"The last sparring match you had with Haine... It was eight days ago. She used her weight and her strength over you to pin you to the floor." Shen tilted his head back and closed his eyes. "If that had been a real battle, you would have won. Your hands were pinned near her face. I saw you could have attacked her eyes, but you didn't."

Akali stopped. It took her a second to recognize the She-Ogre's real name.  
"I... It's against sparring rules." Not that the She-Ogre ever followed sparring customs. The bitch would have torn Akali's eyes out if she gave her so much as a half a chance in the dojo. "Wait, you saw that?"

"You were on a three-match winning streak and until then and currently hold a seventy-eight per cent win record against Haine and her friends. Haine had told her friends the week before to throw their matches for the purposes of inflicting more lasting injuries to you. She covered her voice and tried to hide it, but I heard." Shen lifted his head a bit. "And still in each one, you fought to the very end."

"I..."Akali stood, dumbfounded.

She was so shocked, that she didn't even hear the screams of their Chu'nin handlers to get a fucking move on. A Chu'nin was already marching up the snowy bluff to them with murder in her eyes. "You noticed?"

"I see everything." Shen stated flatly. Akali thought for an insane moment, there was the beginnings of a smile on his face. But it was gone as quickly as it came.

Instead, the stoic boy continued. "And from what I see, you're largely proficient in hand-to-hand combat, top three of our class in stealth, and upper percentile in stamina exercises. Am I wrong?" He stepped forwards, just as the Chu'nin advanced, screaming obscenities. He gave Akali a single pat on the shoulder. "You are not nothing."

And then, they were swept away by the angry words and threats of their 'parents'. Far away to the festive village below.

* * *

It was dinnertime, but the inn was dark and quiet. Only the sound of the kitchen's staff working downstairs could be heard; for the inn had been completely reserved by a single man, and on the eve of the Lunar Revel, no less! The protests of the innkeeper had been cut sort by a shower of silver taels, followed by silent acquiescence, and a curt command to his son to immediately expel and refund all of their current guests. Now, the entire inn's staff was either cooking, cleaning, or running to larger restaurants to order from what they could not handle alone, for they had to provide enough food for an army. In a sense, they were. But there was only one man eating right now.

He was alone, cloaked in red.

The Blood Moon Elder sat alone at his personal table, quietly drinking wine. Two dozen men lined the walls of the small inn, wearing similar red robes, and white-faced demon masks made of carved ivory.

He did not look the part of a traditional Martial Sect's headmaster. Under the Blood Moon Elder's hood was a relatively young face. He lacked the snowy hair or the shriveled skin that many of his fellow Sect Leaders shared in the _Wulin_, but his aura commanded respect, and when he spoke he had the look of royalty. Barely fifty years of age, the ambitious Blood Moon Elder had established the fastest growing martial arts sect in the Central Plains, despite the Wudang's righteous hegemony over the area. Barely fifty years of age, and the Blood Moon Elder was ready to step into his destiny as the man who would shape Ionia's _Wulin_ for centuries to come.

Shueto and Shuezi were kneeling with their heads bowed, their red robes clashing horribly with the dark oaken floor. The smell of food hung heavy in the air. Something else hung heavy in the air. It was fear. The sibling assassins' fear. The Blood Moon Elder's rule commanded devotion and terror in equal parts to cultivate unbending, unyielding discipline from his soldiers.

The two paid their respects to the one spoke of only in whispers in the _Wulin_ as the Red Traveler, the Mountain Dragon, and the Glaive Devil. His hood shrouded his face in shadow, revealing only a honest, satisfied smile at the quality of the inn's food and the taste of his wine. At his side, a bejeweled sheath housed a massive blade with an equally massive handle, making the weapon almost a spear- his bloody Great Blade.

"Master-" Shueto started, but the man held up his hand, and the assassin shut up immediately.

The Blood Moon Elder raised a thin cup to his lips, tipping the wine into his mouth.

"Waiter," The Blood Moon Elder called, and a thin, scrawny, terrified-looking man-boy practically came sprinting forwards, pushing past the wall of masked guards to get to his customer, apologizing profusely all the while.

The Elder spoke, and held out his cup.

"More wine."

The wine jug shook violently in the hands of the waiter as he ran back to retrieve the vintage and shuffled forwards to serve. The idiotic boy was drying his sweaty palms on his apron practically with every step.

Shueto eyed the waiter's clumsiness with grim-faced suspicion.

The waiter, sweating bullets, held out the wine jug to pour-

KLICK! KING!

–and accidentally knocked into the Blood Moon Elder's cup, soaking the Blood Moon Elder's outstretched arm.

"I—I'm sorry!" The waiter yelped as if he had been cut, and frantically set down the wine jug to mop up the split wine with his filthy sleeve.

The Blood Moon Elder smiled a bit, and Shueto exhaled.

"It's not a problem..." The sect leader said, but a motion to his left caused him to fall silent.

Shueto rose to his feet behind the waiter man-boy, his eyes furious. He bore down on the waiter, who fearfully stared right back up at the red man. The scrawny boy's lip quivered, shuffling his faint mustachio in an obscene manner. Shueto felt the blood-lust rise in him with every second of looking at the ridiculous boy. Every little thing about him was a grievous offense to their Blood Moon Elder. And that made the Blood Moon assassin want to kill the little shit- so much.

"Look away, kid." Shueto said, his face totally shrouded in the shadow of his hat. He raised his hand, and flexed it. "You don't want to see this coming."

* * *

"Holy Master." Shueto said, kneeling once he was finished. "Forgive my rudeness. I acted without your leave."The Blood Moon Elder smiled a bit, exasperated. He picked up some troublesome disciples those many long, snowy years ago. The Blood Moon Elder reached down, and patted Shueto on the shoulder. The grown man, a veteran assassin and a master of the Blood Moon martial arts, flinched at the touch.

"It's alright, Little Tao. I know you had only the best intentions at heart."

The Elder glanced at the thing on the ground that once was the waiter. "My best intentions, at least. But I wonder..." The Blood Moon Elder glanced at his cup. It was bone dry. "Who's going to pour my wine now?"

"Master, I can ask for another waiter-"

"I don't want another waiter, Little Tao."

Shueto looked up, and slowly realized what it is the Elder wanted him to do. The assassin rose to his feet, and dutifully picked up the wine jug, and refilled the Blood Moon Elder's cup. The Elder nodded, then brought the wine cup to his lips once more, draining the small plate.

Shueto shuffled forwards to offer some more wine, but the Blood Blade Elder shook his head. Instead, the sect leader rose.

"That's enough wine for now." The Elder started to walk back to his quarters. Offhand, he mentioned to his guards: "Clean this up." As he commanded, his guards obeyed, leaping forwards and getting hard to work at erasing any trace of the young waiter who once was. Shueto and Shuezi got up, following the Blood Moon Elder closely.

"Master- we were not expecting you here so soon-" Shueto started.

"I acted immediately on your information, First Disciple." The Blood Moon Elder passed through his rather modest quarters, and onto the open balcony. As he pushed the doors open, a nighttime gale tumbled through, flowing around the three red-clad warriors. The stiff, cool wind felt good on the Elder's warm face. Just a few feet below, the last of the street vendors were still peddling their wares to the steady trickle of night-bound pilgrims streaming in through the darkness. "I had the entire Blood Moon Sect depart as soon as we got your messenger pigeon. Is that a problem?"

"No, Master." Shueto bent his head in apology."I only wish that when you arrived I could have greeted you properly- with the Warrior Saint Codex."

"You are too thoughtful, Little Tao."The Blood Moon Elder lightly chided. A thin smile reached the Elder's lips once more."If I didn't know you so well, I'd say you were trying to seize the Warrior Saint Codex's power for yourself."

"M-Master! I would never!"

At this, the Blood Moon Elder opened his mouth and fully laughed into the night.

"Only teasing, Little Tao." The Blood Moon Elder turned to look at Shuezi. The young woman curiously cocked her head in response. He raised a hand under her chin , and tilted her head up."Little Tse, still lovely as ever."At this, Shuezi nodded a little, smiling and blushing.

"Master..."Shueto pressed, his lips still pursed in apprehension. "Why are you here, in truth? You know our strength. You know the Kinkou can pose no threat to us."

The Blood Moon Elder turned to glance at Shueto. He lowered his hand from Shuezi's chin.

"I have heard rumors of the appearance of... an old friend, you could say. "

"An ally, Holy Master?"

"Once." The Blood Moon Elder frowned underneath his hood. "Now he is most certainly an obstacle."

"Just give us a name, Holy Master." Shueto placed a meaningful hand over the coffin chained to his hips. "And our 'hungry dragons' will devour him alive under the Blood Moon."

"You two cannot defeat him, Little Tao. "The Blood Moon Elder rubbed his chin thoughtfully, gazing down at the commoners below, hard at work. "He once was my equal. Perhaps he still is."

At this, Shueto raised his head a fraction of an inch. The assassin's eyes took on a new light of interest from under his woven bamboo hat.

"Who is this great warrior, Master?"

Shueto's mouth hardly moved as he spoke. But a cold smile was starting to spread across his face. Shuezi looked down at her brother's smile and silently mirrored it. The two siblings savored the chance to cut out the blood of a worthy foe. The stronger the blood, the more delicious its color when split. "To be praised even by you- I'd like to greet his strength properly."

At this the Blood Moon Elder turned to the kneeling Shueto, what smile there was, gone. When he spoke, all the warmth in his voice had vanished like dust in the wind.

"So you two still think of this power struggle over the _Wulin_ as some sort of game?"

Shueto frowned. The assassin opened his mouth and spoke:

"I- Master-"

The sect leader took a deep breath. He bent his head forwards until his entire face was shrouded in the shadow of his hood. From deep inside, red eyes could be seen, burning like coals in the darkness.

And then a demonic voice came crawling out of the man's throat.

Aloft the song of the voice of the Blood Moon followed a torrent of hellish chi.

_Haaa... _

The Blood Moon Elder 'sung', his lips parting to reveal teeth that gleamed like white fangs. An east wind started to pick up along the balcony, and with it, the soft scent of evil. That soft scent rapidly morped into the crushing weight of pure evil.

The night street down below was utter chaos.

Pack animals brayed, hawed and went wild, trying to kick and flail their way out of their restraints. A great cloud of birds shot upwards into the evening sky, showering the street below in shed feathers. Dogs barked and whined, infant babes screamed hysterically, and the weakest and oldest of the pilgrims below fell to the ground, groaning in pain and clutching their chests; their confused offspring rushing to their side. Vendors below ran about screaming in terror as every standing piece of ceramic and glass cracked or exploded from the force of the Blood Moon Elder's unholy chi.

_HAAA..._

"...M-master...!" Shueto whispered as best he could under the weight of the Elder's oppressive chi. Shuezi's mouth was open, and she wordlessly screamed. "Please! STOP!"

The Blood Moon Elder stopped singing, and the divine voice from inside of the man ceased. But in the wake of silence, the cries and sobs of suffering and pain floated upwards from the street below. The Bloon Moon Elder turned to look at the siblings.

"Scared, my Children of the Blood Moon?" He glanced upwards at Shuezi, who was cupping her hands over her ears. Tears streamed down her face. He frowned. "You don't look so pretty anymore, Little Tse."

The two were cowering in the farthest corner of the balcony away from the Blood Moon Elder, shaking. Shueto in particular was in a cold sweat, having leaped to the ceiling corner and perched himself there, clutching at the walls like a gecko, Shuezi softly crying at his back behind him.

"I have told you that this man's power is nearly my equal. Therefore you will avoid him at all costs. You cannot defeat him and I will not have you jeopardize my mission."

The Blood Moon Elder walked forwards, advancing upon his disrespectful disciples. Reaching up, he put a cold, thin hand over Shueto's head, patting him through his hat. Shueto didn't flinch this time. He didn't even move. The terrified man scarcely dared to breathe.

"Only one thing matters right now, and that is the Warrior Saint Codex. When the Blood Moon comes, you will seize it from the Kinkou and ignore all else." The Elder's red eyes gleamed from underneath his scarlet hood. As he spoke, a man's mournful scream could be heard from the adjacent room to them. So the innkeeper, perhaps drawn upstairs by the commotion the Blood Moon Elder caused, had stumbled upon the bloody clean-up of his idiot son. There followed the sounds of struggle, presumably his guards restraining the innkeeper for the Elder's judgment. He would have to be dealt with.

"Who.." Shueto wrestled with his words, speaking softly between ragged breaths. "Who is this man, master? T-that we may elude him..." The man was terrified of sounding defiant. "We need to know who he is."

The Blood Moon Elder coldly regarded his First Disciple, before tilting his head up.

"He will look like a monk. An ascetic, perhaps. A few years my elder, and with a Shojin tattoo on his left breast that has been carved at. "

A shrill scream came from inside the inn. The Blood Moon Elder turned to look at the adjacent room, slightly annoyed.

"Go now." The Blood Moon Elder ordered, and his two assassins obeyed, first falling to the floor, and then kneeling respectfully. Shueto and Shuezi then disappeared off into the night.

And do not fail me, the Elder's blood-red eyes said.

* * *

They were standing under falling snow, looking outwards, drawn to a higher vantage point by the sudden sensation of powerful evil.

"Akase." Master Khen greeted. "You felt that too?"

The two Kinkou Triumvirate stood solemnly at one of Ing'Xao village's many snowy tiled roofs. They stood staring out at a faraway spot on the other side of the village, where they had felt that unknown power rise in the West and rear its head. Even now, though the force had faded, the memory of that wave of evil chi hung heavily over their heads like a dark sun.

Akasou wordlessly raised her head at Khen's side, her face even grimmer than usual. Her cool black eyes carefully regarded the Kinkou headmaster.

"Scared, Khen?"

"Of course." Master Khen replied. "We cannot fail. And against power like that..." Khen sighed. "We are old, Akase. I fear we may not grow older."

Akasou said nothing. She only turned her head to stare back at where they had felt that dark chi.

Despite everything, Master Khen gave a soft smile."No supportive quip, Akase? No 'We won't fail'? 'We'll get through this together'?" Khen laughed a bit to himself. Twenty years had passed, but Akasou always seemed to resist change, physically and mentally. She was like a rock in a flowing stream. "That's rather like you."

"It is very like me, Khen." Akasou said, her voice frigid. "That's why you chose Su-Ling, isn't it?"  
Khen's smile vanished at the mention Shen's late mother.

"Don't give me that attitude, Akase." The Kinkou headmaster turned somberly back towards the source of the chi. He chewed at his frost-touched lips, trying to choose his next words as carefully as possible. "...Don't act like Su-Ling wasn't your friend."

"She was a kind person. I couldn't compete."

"When she was alive she loved you like a sister. And once she was in your life, you loved her too." Khen sighed, putting his hands on his hips. "You knew that was the kind of person she was. She was never your enemy."

"I honor your late wife in my own way, Khen." Akasou stated flatly. "Just leave it at that." The look she was giving suggested that really was the end of the conversation. It was the angle of the frown of her mouth and the extra layer of coldness deep within Akasou's eyes.

Khen took a step towards Akasou. A single step in the face of the thousand-mile gulf between the two. Perhaps the aged man was on the cusp of saying something- but the cold, awkward silence between the two lifelong comrades seemed to keep him at bay. Instead, he turned back and crouched down, surveying the street below. He made a motion as if to leap off- but right before- he looked up at Akasou.

"I trust you, Akase."

The Kinkou Headmaster then disappeared below the snowy rooftop.

"I know," Akasou replied, alone. She turned back towards the West. Even from beyond the grave, so many years after her death, that country hick was messing with people's lives. She really was terrifying, Akasou realized.

"Sorry, Su-Ling."


	5. Writ of Heaven, Vortex of Shadow

"Is this the last group?"

"Yes, Master. The Xiao'nin will be arriving shortly."

"As soon as the Xiao'nin are finished, clear the temple for the Warrior Saint Codex. The Binding Ceremony will take all day."

"Yes, Master."

"They will attack. Be ready."

"Yes... Master."

* * *

The scent of incense hung heavy in the air. From beyond the temple doors there arose the sound of many pilgrims complaining, for the Kinkou were barring the way into the shrine for all pilgrims, leaving the Warrior Saint's Gate utterly empty except for their small class of maybe thirty Xiao'nin, and nearly twice as many Dai'nin scattered through various posts of the temple, watching over every inch of the temple, silent behind their silk masks.

For a holy site designated by the Warrior Saint himself, the temple was sparsely adorned. Inside there was only a painted fresco mounted upon a bamboo frame, a small altar to the Warrior Saint, and a golden idol dedicated to his honor. From above, a light snowfall drifted in through the oculus cut into the roof of the pagoda, falling only to melt away by the heat of a brazier lit underneath.

The structure was a dark, dusty pagoda that rose several stories above the wooden edifices of the surrounding Ing'Xao village, and it was the Warrior Saint's shrine that the Kinkou devoted an entire pilgrimage to, as to offer prayers to the deity who founded the religious ideals of Balance and Harmony in Ionia four hundred years ago. Supposedly, it was here that the Warrior Saint had first rested during the twilight years of defending the island from the forces of the Rune Wars, and it was here that the Warrior Saint had consecrated a sanctuary from the horrors of war.

Akali had been placed far back in the line. She knelt, her head bowed. As the shrine's idol was rather small, the Xiao'nin were to travel up in pairs in order to deliver their prayers and well-wishes for the Lunar New Year. Inside of her own prayer charm was some nonsense that she had absently scribbled.

"First group," Master Khen announced. It was the first time that Akali had seen the Kinkou headmaster since they landed upon the Ionia mainland, and she scarcely recognized him. His eyes were shaded, his hair was flecked with white, his face was dark and grim and Akali could see the beginnings of stubble running along the man's chin. He was shadowed by two of his personal Shadow Guard, who stood equally as grim in the darkness of the temple. With their wide hats, their grim demeanor and their silk masks they looked more like executioners than guards.

"Kona and Touya."

Akali watched Kona shuffle up the thin worn carpet from the back, flanked by a rather tall classmate that Akali recognized by face, but not by name. Kona smiled at the boy, and he seemed to look away in embarrassment.

The two first knelt on both knees at the feet of the idol, their hands clasped about their prayer charms, and their eyes closed in devotion. After a few seconds of silent reflection, Kona and the Xiao'nin got up, deposited their prayer charms into the large bronze pot set in front of the idol, and then retreated to the side of the temple to await the rest of their class.

Kona, Akali duly noted, had busily chatted up that Xiao'nin with enthusiasm as they moved to the temple's flank. So Kona could be friendly with the others in their class, Akali realized, she just chose not to. The young ninja sighed, but smiled upon reflecting further. She was lucky to have Kona as a friend.

"Ruli and Yan." Master Khen called.

And so it went on. Two by two, the Xiao'nin rose, marched and knelt to offer their prayers.

A few rounds after was Shen. The stoic boy marched evenly up to the shrine and offered his prayer. He didn't even glance at the She-Ogre who marched right by his side, though the bitch was desperately trying to get his attention with her smiles and her obvious bumps into him. The She-Ogre nearly threw her prayer charm into the pot when she noticed that Shen had got up and left while she had closed her eyes and pretended to pray.

The She-Ogre's furious eyes met Akali's for an instant. Akali smiled. The huge girl gave a sort of lurching spasm, like she had to remember to restrain herself from jumping on Akali and murdering her in front of Master Khen.

And then it was her turn next.

"Seto and Akali." Master Khen called.

Ugh.

So it was Seto- or 'Zed' as the fucker liked to call himself.

She hated Zed.

Akali glanced to her side and glimpsed the bored-looking boy that was standing slouched against one of the shrine's pillars. Well over six-feet, Zed could easily pass for a full grown man. The hulking boy strode up to the carpet, his prayer charm dangling by a loop over his finger. He couldn't have looked more disinterested if he tried.

Akali strode right to his side without making eye contact. The top of her head barely came to his shoulders.

"Hiya, 'Seto'" Akali mumbled out of the corner of her mouth.

The boy's mouth twitched. Zed leaned in to his side, his eyes growing dangerous.

"You know it's Zed."

"How pointless. They practically sound the same."

A sharp, curt command from their headmaster cut through their banter. The two turned back, facing forwards.

"Seto and Akali. Move up."

The two Xiao'nin marched forwards, then dropped to their knees to offer their prayers. Akali caught a glimpse of Zed's reflection in the gold of the Warrior Saint's idol, and it only reaffirmed her disgust for the boy at her side.

Zed had his own emotionless mask of a face on, just like Shen did. But while Shen made her feel like she was merely being watched all the time, Zed's facade made her feel as if he was doing more than that—like he always guarding some dark and cruel secret from everyone else.

Zed's watchful eyes caught her looking at him through the reflection of the idol, and Akali quickly turned away in revulsion. She couldn't stand the look in Zed's eyes. His face took on the ghost of a grin.

The huge boy glanced meaningfully back at Shen, who was patiently waiting by the side.

"So- you still think you have a chance with Shen." Zed murmured, just low enough for Akali to hear.

"Jealous?" Akali whispered back.

"Oh?" Zed interrogated mercilessly. His eyes swiveled to stare at her prone form."So you don't even deny it. Good that you're honest." A disgusting chuckle floated out from Zed. "Yet it's wasted on the likes of Shen."

"There's an idol in front of you, Zed. Go fuck yourself with it."

He continued to stare at Akali. His face was impassive, but he may as well be cackling and evily rubbing his hands together as far as emotions went for Zed. The towering boy seemed to loom over her, hulking over Akali's diminutive frame.

"He is son of our headmaster; heir to our vainglorious Kinkou." A cold smile spread across Zed's lips this time. It looked obscene. "You know there's no room in his life… for you."

"Shut up, Zed."

Akali would burn in Hell before she would admit it, but each of Zed's words were like a dagger of ice to her heart. And the cruel boy was absolutely the type to twist that dagger in the flesh. His eyes glinted with mixed tones of contempt and amusement as he stared down the kneeling Akali next to him.

"Shen might as well be an eunuch to you as far as he is concerned. And you wish to become the Pruner of the Tree by his side—for him?"

Zed opened his slit of a mouth a bit, full of teeth, though Akali saw only fangs. Another lurching, gross chuckle came crawling out of Zed's throat. "Think that's the closest you'll ever be to being his wife? How sweet, hua ha ha."

Akali took a sharp, deep breath at Zed's taunts, not looking away from the idol of the Warrior Saint before them. Her fingers, though still threaded together in prayer, twitched dangerously. Undeterred, Zed leaned in closer.

"Do you dream of holding him close and bearing his children?"  
"Shut up!" Akali nearly yelled, her words hissing out of her clenched teeth. She closed her eyes and held her head up higher. "Who the hell asked you?"

"No one but my good conscience." Zed quipped, returned back to the idol, and inclined his head, before getting up to rise. "See, I'd feel _terrible _if you were to be hurt- any more than you already have been."

Just before he stood, he leaned into Akali's side, whispering in her ear. She could feel his disgusting breath on her neck. "Because fair warning, I'll be the one to defeat Shen in the end. Will you stay by his broken, beaten side then? Or will you coming running to my bed next?"

At this, Akali finally lost her temper, and lashed out at the boy with an incredibly swift strike of her fingers that would have put a lesser warrior's eyes out. But Zed was expecting the attack. Moving with surprising speed, the enormous boy casually leaned back and let the blow whiff past him harmlessly. But this assault was not lost on their Headmaster.

"Akali! Seto!" Master Khen barked, marching over from the back of the line. "What's the problem here?"

Zed glanced down at the still-kneeling Akali, and then back up to Master Khen. She didn't dare meet his gaze. Instead, she simply stared furiously at the ground.

"Nothing, Master. It was just a fly on my face." Zed had out his emotionless face back on. Now he was no longer overtly cruel or dark- just cold like ice. But she could still feel his presence; his cruelty like a snake coiling around her neck. "Little Akali got it off for me."

It was clear Master Khen didn't believe a word of it, but with nothing more to go on, he simply sighed.

"Then move on, children. Many more of your peers have their prayers to offer-"

But before Master Khen could call forwards the next pair of Xiao'nin, a shout arose from the front of the temple entrance. The sounds of shouting and cursing could be heard from the crowd of angry pilgrims outside. And then, the voice of a man.

"What is this outrage?!" A booming voice cut in over the crowd, followed by a red-faced man that stood a good head above the pilgrims in front of him. He had the robes of a local martial arts master, and was followed by what looked like to be every one of his students, all carrying weapons. "Get out of my face, lackeys!" The schoolmaster yelled, "Go get your master!"

Instantly, every single Dai'nin in the Temple drew their weapons. Two Dai'nin immediately flew to the edges of the door frame above, ready to fall upon and ambush any intruder. Steel gleaming silver shone in the firelight as each of the elite ninja leveled their swords. Akali had nearly fallen over as the Dai'nin closest to her drew his sword faster than she could blink.

Shocked, the Xiao'nin clustered together, surrounded by naked steel and silent aggression.

"Sheathe your swords, NOW!" Master Khen barked at his Dai'nin, and his lieutenant glanced at him. The Dai'nin hesitated only for a second, the faintest of heart looking among themselves, before they returned their swords to their sheathes. Still, their hands stayed upon their blades.

"I will handle this." Master Khen marched to the front of the temple, his face stony and grim. "Sao, end the prayers early, and get them out of Ing'Xao."

From the back of the temple, Akali could see a man wearing a Lion's mane of hair push the last of the pilgrims out of his way, growling each time a dirty commoner brushed up against his colorful robes. The sash over the man's chest marked him as the local master of the widespread and popular Suburi style martial arts. He must have been angry to find the Warrior Saint's Gate closed off to his own disciples when he arrived.

Master Khen arrived at the temple's entrance, intent on mediating a solution, instead was met with a storm of curses and insults from the schoolmaster.

A curt bark erupted from Lieutenant Sao.

"No more prayers, kids." Lieutenant Sao said, despite the looks of confusion from the Xiao'nin who had not yet gone up to the shrine. "Return to your '_Spider's Web' _teams and follow the out of the village." Lieutenant Sao tilted his head to the slightest. "Chu'nin!" The man ordered, referring to the ninja that had been assigned to protect them. "Escort our students out of the village, now!"

Their Chu'nin handlers advanced from their hiding place in the shadows, herding the Xiao'nin that had been assigned to them like sheep.

Through the confusion, Kona pushed through and found Akali.

"Kona!" Akali called. They clasped hands.

"I've got a bad feeling about all of this, Akali." Kona hugged her friend. "Just like... we should get out of here, fast."

"How? The Dai'nin are everywhere."

Kona frowned, and put a hand to her chin. Looking up, she smiled a little. Reaching up, she cupped a hand to Akali's ear, and whispered.

"Get Shen...?" Akali frowned. "What for?"

* * *

The shouting from the angry schoolmaster at the front of the temple reached a crescendo. The huge man was nearly spitting in Master Khen's face. A few more words, and the schoolmaster grinned, as if he had won some sort of argument, as Master Khen stood still as a statue, implacable through the storm.

The schoolmaster opened his mouth, said only a few words and raised a fist the size of a bucket.

There was only a blur from Master Khen.

And then, the man's face seemed to bulge outwards; he collapsed, falling to a knee. The schoolmaster groaned and vomited clear spit. At this, the schoolmaster's disciples rushed forwards to help their teacher, but the Dai'nin to either side of Khen struck them down with swift strikes over their heads with sheathed swords, sending the disciples sprawling back, crying and clutching their heads.

Master Khen withdrew his hand, flexing it. In an instant, every Dai'nin within the temple flew to the entrance, just as the schoolmaster's disciples started flooding forwards, enraged by the attack upon their master. A small-scale riot erupted in front of the temple, with the disciples attacking with their swords and spears, and the Kinkou Dai'nin beating them back with the scabbards over their swords.

* * *

From above, Akali could see scraps of the man's robe clinging to Master Khen's fingers. Did he really hit the schoolmaster? She didn't even see the blow.

"Never mention my wife again," Akali read off of Master Khen's lips.

"Akali!" Kona hissed, pulling at a protesting Shen. "Let's go!"

At Kona's bidding, Akali slipped through the open-air window of the temple.

* * *

Down below in the midst of the melee, Master Khen picked the schoolmaster up, and threw him backwards into the crowd to general commotion. The flow of disciples retreated as many ran to their schoolmaster's aid. Master Khen, after calling his Dai'nin back into the temple, shut the temple doors himself and barred them. The Headmaster marched back to the center of the temple, followed by his Dai'nin, his eyes blazing and the force of his anger coloring and edging his chi.

"...Master?" Lieutenant Sao asked, slightly shocked. "Are you alright?"

"Have the Xiao'nin leave through the back gate, and get them out of Ing'Xao."

"Yes, master."

Master Khen's eyes calmed, and he sighed. He turned to the terrified-looking Xiao'nin, and smiled in apology. It came out more like a grimace in the harsh light.  
"Forgive me, children. That was not becoming of an Eye of the Twilight." The Kinkou Headmaster opened his eyes. "Everything will be alright. Just follow your Chu'nin escorts and-"

Master Khen suddenly stopped cold. He scanned the faces of the Xiao'nin, searching. Then, he looked upwards at all of his Dai'nin, circled around him, their weapons still loose in their sheathes, all watching Master Khen intently.

The Headmaster Kinkou put two and two together.

And then he swore for the first time in fifteen years, as soon as he realized that his only son and Akasou's only daughter had slipped out of the temple while everyone had been distracted.

* * *

Even an elite ninja couldn't track them through the confusion of the Lunar Festival. And they were loving it. Kona, leading Akali by the hand, who was dragging Shen, laughed as they melted into the commotion of the festivities below. The trio crossed over a rickety fish market, ducked into a grand looking tent selling festival clothes to traveling pilgrims. After a few minutes of hunting, the three emerged clothed in disguise.

Kona stood, hands at her hips, sporting bright pink robes spotted with silver clouds and a blue headscarf. She turned her head and smiled.

"What do you think?"  
"You look like someone took the God of Paints and beat him to death over your clothes."

"At least I don't dress like I panhandle for a living." Kona said, pulling up at Akali's mosaic, earthen-colored dress.

Shen turned his hat over in his hands, looking at it curiously. The boy frowned.

"I... don't think this is in my size-"

"OH SHIT!" Kona yelled, cutting him off and pointing dramatically at a nearby, empty roof. "IT'S YOUR MOM, AKALI! RUN, BITCH, RUN!"

"Noooooo!" Akali laughed and pushed at Shen. The tall boy uncomfortably stumbled along. "Runrunrun! Get out of my way, Shen!"

"Hey! _Pok'gai!_" A large old lady ran out of her clothing tent huffing and puffing. Akali assumed to be that was the clothes shop owner. Oops. They didn't pay for the clothes. She was followed by an enormous bald man who looked to be her son, gripping a thick wooden bat with the kind of ease that suggested a lot of practice. "Brats!" The shopkeeper screamed, waving a heavy stick used for measuring silk. "Thieves!"

"Oh." Kona turned, and starting pushing Shen too. "Seriously though, let's run."

"Sorry!" Akali yelled while running and used her extensive ninja skills to throw probably way too much money right into the giant man's face, each of the copper coins making an audible _dink-dink-dink _as they collided with the man's skull. The giant man fell backwards as if he had been shot, his wooden bat went flying and Akali could have sworn the ground shook when he hit the snow.

"Agggh-haaagh!" The man growled, flailing in the snow and pawing at his face as his mother ran to help him up. "She killed me!" The enormous man wailed pitifully. (she didn't) "She killed me!"

"...Oops." Akali said, holding her hand to her mouth.

"Nice shot!" Kona yelled.

And then the three disappeared into the stunned crowd once more. Running from the angery man and his mom out for blood, running from Akali's imaginary mother who according to Kona's pranks seemed to appear upon every rooftop imaginable, sometimes two at once, and running just for the joy of running. They stopped as soon as they felt they were in the clear, the girls laughing as they put their hands on their knees.

Kona put both of her hands up, and Akali gave her a double high-five, to the curious looks of the flowing crowd around them.

"SAFE!" They said to each other, and then doubled over again, laughing.

Meanwhile, Shen stood there, dumbfounded, as if he'd never had to wrest with the concept of free time in his life. Perhaps he hadn't.

"What..." Shen said, uncertain, which was a rare emotion for him. "What do we do?"

"Now..." Kona said, turning to Shen, smiling. The skinny girl punched Shen lightly in the shoulder. "We show you how to have fun, Shenny."

* * *

Akasou wouldn't look at him. And he knew why. He deserved it.

"Akase..." Master Khen started, but Akasou turned her head away.

"Three children, Khen." Akasou blinked as she watched over the Dai'nin who were busy at work setting the temple up for the Binding Ritual. "Three children made a fool of you when it mattered the most."

Lieutenant Sao directed the work, instructing the placement of some mahogany totems here, or a Tai Chi array along this stretch of floor here, while consulting a weathered manual said to be a relic from the Warrior Saint himself. At his bidding the Dai'nin swarmed, working feverishly to set up the Binding Ceremony in time. Every second counted.

"I have nothing to say, Akase."

"Then get out of my way and let me fix this."

"I cannot." Akasou wanted to send every single Dai'nin out to comb Ing'Xao village as soon as she heard of her daughter's disappearance, but he had vetoed it. He could tell Akasou was not thinking straight. Akasou nearly ran out to track down her daughter by herself until he threatened to keep her here by force. The enemy could strike at anytime- Master Khen could not afford to lose his most trusted comrade when the danger was so close.

"I have sent Chu'nin out after them, and-"

"Worthless Chu'nin. You know they won't find them in time."

"We cannot spare any more." Khen sighed. "I'm sorry, Akasou."

"Save your useless apologies and shove it."

Akasou looked upwards, and leaped to the second-story floor in a single bound. She did so as easily as if she was jumping onto a footstool.

"Akase," Master Khen stepped forwards. He put an uncomfortable hand over the handle one of his twin swords. He hated threatening Akasou like this. He never wanted to do this to her. "Please- I need you here. You cannot leave."

The Pruner of the Sacred Tree didn't look downwards.

"I'm just going up to keep a lookout." Akasou took another leap, reaching the third and final story. "If I'm lucky I will spot my brat of a daughter running around with your son." And with that, Akasou disappeared into the oculus of the roof.

Master Khen sighed.

He turned back to the work below in the Warrior Saint's temple. He still had a lot of work to do.

* * *

The Blood Moon is so bright before my bed

床前血月光

That the ground seems frosted instead  
疑是地上霜

I raise my head to gaze at the moon so bright  
舉頭望明月

I lower my head in the thoughts of my home tonight

低頭思故鄉

* * *

It was nighttime. Lunar Revellers turned to the rising moon, and delighted when they sighted upon one of the rarest sights that anyone could ever see- a Blood Moon. Instead of the pure white of the sun, there shone over the Runeterran sky, a blood red moon.

Down below, two parties looked up to the sky in wonder.

* * *

The first, the ones who worshiped the power of the Blood Moon. They sat, mingling among the Lunar Revelers, garbed in garish red and donning ivory masks, they looked more like circus performers than a martial-art cult. Close by, two similarly garbed warriors awaited their sign to strike.

The Blood Moon bloomed from behind the cloud cover, and Ing'Xao was suddenly bathed in bloodly moonlight.

Shueto, back down on terra, sat comfortably at a tea-shop, sipping at his drink, his coffin laying at rest by his side. It was only when he saw the red of the moon reflected in the water of his tea that he looked upwards the night sky, and found a bloody heaven.

"Look, Shuezi." Shueto murmured from under his hat, and Shuezi looked upwards at the first of the Blood Moon finally pushing its way past the night clouds of the dark sky. Below, the pilgrim commoners gave the sinister duo a wide berth, and though the tea-shop owner wrung his hands at the thought of all of the sales he was missing out on, he dared not disturb his strange customers from their place. They had the look of death about them.

Then, they rose. The man chained his coffin to his hips once more, and the women beckoned to him. It was time. The tea shop owner felt a jolt of relief as he watched Shueto and Shuezi leave, carrying their coffins at their hips, seeming to sway to and fro as if they had come to life.

* * *

Those who feared the Blood Moon looked skyward as well, and the evil it would release if the Binding Ceremony did not run to its completion. Master Khen looked upwards, his arms crossed, his face shrouded in shadow. At his feet, a harmless looking, battered scroll with a seal of blood burned into its vellum bindings, sealing the secrets of the Warrior Saint Codex within it's grasp. A single page stood ripped open, torn apart by a previous rogue who desired the power within. It was because of that rogue that the Kinkou were forced to re-seal the Warrior Saint Codex once more.

"Amitabhatosha..." Master Khen muttered under his breath in ancient Ionian. He chanted from a holy book of Sutras. "Amitabhatosha..." As he chanted, he broke holy Tears of the Gods, a rare white gem over five seals that had been drawn over the floor, reading Fire, Water, Gold, Wood and Earth. As he did, each of the characters glowed as if lit on fire, lighting lines between them until they formed a five-pointed star inscribed in a pentagram.

Under the light of the Blood Moon, the Seal that the Warrior Saint had created started to undo, the bloody seal burning away under the light from which it was first created.

A flash of light engulfed the battered scroll, bathing the temple in light.

And finally, the Warrior Saint Codex broke free- although it wasn't a single scroll any longer. There in the Warrior Saint Codex's place shone two scrolls- a scroll as white as snow known as the Writ of Heaven, and a black book scrawled with demonic cuneiform known as the Vortex of Devouring Shadows.

The Writ of Heaven- a martial arts manual said to be gifted from the Jade Emperor to the Warrior Saint himself, and across from it, the Vortex of Devouring Shadows, a wicked compendium of the dance of shadows and demons said to be written by indescribable evil. Under the Warrior Saint's bindings, the two legendary martial arts manuals would have struggled and balanced against each other- but now, any one, righteous or evil, angel or demon, could open those scrolls and plunder their secrets.

"Let's begin." Master Khen said, this time in modern Ionian. His Shadow Guard took their places, and started chanting ancient scripts, the same that the Warrior Saint first did nearly four hundred years ago, and the same that Master Khen did to undo the binding.

They began the Binding Ceremony once more.


	6. Reunion

The outside world was so colorful, so vibrant. The air seemed fresher, the foo d more delicious, the colors more beautiful in the light of Akali's small-won freedom. Life was so joyous, how could she have ever been so down on herself?

And yet Shen remained unmoved.

The anxiety gnawed its way into her gut once more. Shen, though stiff and awkward at first, had at least stopped protesting at every step that Akali and Kona had dragged him to. Yet despite the disappearance of Shen's reluctance, he still stood apart from the two girls, away from their festivities, distant.

She began to worry that Shen would hate her for this. As the trio weaved their way through the vibrant crowd of the Lunar Festival, Kona leading Akali who was tailed by Shen, she would glance from time to time at the stoic boy. No matter how boisterous the comedy nor how beautiful the dresses or how lively the song, Shen stood unmoved, like rock in a stream, as Kona and Akali had the best time of their lives around him.

Akali glanced at Shen's hand, hanging limp at the boy's side. Her eyes betrayed her, and they flickered up to the boy's lips. She felt a flush rise when Shen's ever-watchful eyes caught her looking at him, and she quickly turned away in embarrassment, suddenly extremely interested in a stall selling painted fans.

Once she felt she was in the clear once more, Akali turned again to glance at Shen. The boy had elected to stand apart, looking out into the crowd for whatever reasons he had.

If only she could just get closer to him...

"...Hey, that looks cool!"

Kona, her arms overflowing with an assortment of various snacks, sweets, and baubles she had picked up through the festivities, stopped in front of a battered sign hastily dug into the ground advertising the performance of a old, classic play known as _The Tale of Reina. _The first performance would be starting soon, the sign said, and already, curious patrons filled the open-air theater behind them. It seemed that a local circus group had rented out a small teahouse and were performing the known tale in honor of the Blood Moon, a rarity during Lunar Festival. They certainly spared no expense- a good dozen musicians waited at the flanks of a large tent-like amphitheater, the walls made of numerous posts in the ground with stretched cloth in between.

"Let's see it!" Kona said, hopping up and down. "Let's see it!" Kona said, her mouth full with dumplings and her slim finger pointing and waving at the battered sign.

"Kona..." Akali said, a little exasperated. She was dead tired from being dragged around by Kona all over the village, and the last thing she wanted to do was have to sit down for what she remembered to be a several hours-long play.

But... Akali turned to Shen. The boy seemed to show slight surprise at being deferred to, and merely shrugged.

"I'm fine with anything."

"Yay!" Kona unceremoniously dumped whatever food was left unfinished onto the ground, and then marched behind Shen and Akali, only to push the two into the open-air amphitheater with both hands.

As she did, she leaned in to give Akali a drunken smile.

"Don't think I forgot about you and your hubby... you stupid." Kona brought her mouth up to Akali's ear. "Love's in the air, 'Kali. When are ya gonna nab Shen?"

"Was there alcohol in those dumplings, Kona?"

Kona burped, blasting Akali with her breath and answering her question right then and there.

"O...only a little." Kona muttered. She wiped her mouth, pushing aside her makeup to reveal red-flushed flesh underneath. She reached up, and patted Akali on the side reassuringly. "I'm fine... I'm fine..."

Except she was patting a wooden post. Akali watched Kona fondle that splintery, dirty old wooden post with worry, as Kona muttered poetry to the oaken structure.

"Ok, I might need to hurl for a bit-" Kona admitted to the post and staggered off. "'Scuse me."

Akali watched her friend with a little concern, but then turned back to the amphitheater. At the very back of the row, Shen sat, staring blankly out at the ruckus about him with all the involvement of a block of stone.

He was just sitting there. Akali thought he looked kind of lonely.

She glanced back, watching Kona stumble into a public outhouse, and decided that her friend could handle herself for a few minutes.

Akali plopped herself right next to Shen, more boldly than she would usually dare. The boy looked up only once in greeting, then turned back to the still-empty stage. _The Tale of Reina_ still hadn't started yet, it seemed.

"Kona alright?" Shen asked mildly.

"She's pretty trashed... ahaha... " Akali replied, laughing a bit. She jerked her head in the direction of the nearby outhouse. " She's making out with a toilet right now. This whole festival thing is kind of a first for all of us."

Shen turned a little in surprise.

"Don't the Xiao'nin celebrate every year?"

"Well, yeah, but... it's usually not a lot more than just offering prayers. We had maybe a half hour of free time last year before we had to go back to our inn."

"...I didn't know." Shen admitted. "I just assumed that you guys did... this... every year while I trained."

There was something else in Shen's voice this time. Akali tilted her head a bit, leaning over to look at Shen. She must have eaten some sake dumplings too, since she was feeling... good right now.

"Shen..." A smile spread across Akali's face. "...are you _jealous_?"

Shen turned a bit. The smallest, tiniest of smiles could be seen at the corner of his lips, and Akali nearly fell in love with the boy all over again. She felt her breath catch in her throat once more.

"So this is a first for you guys, too..." Shen continued, ignoring Akali's jab. That semi-smile was still on his face, but now he took on a slight look of relief. "That makes me feel better. I was worried I was doing festivals wrong."

This felt so strange, Akali pondered, as she talked with Shen... not stiffly or robotically, but heart to heart like human beings. She glanced down at Shen's still idle hand.

If only she could work up the courage to take it...

Akali turned to see if Kona was coming back, but the entrance to the amphitheater was empty, and the seats around them nearly full. _The Tale of Reina_ sure seemed popular among this crowd.

She reached out...

Then a man, wearing a white ivory mask and garbed in scarlet-red robes cut through her thoughts to strode out onto the fire-lit stage, his half-mask revealing a young man's clean shaven face. As he did, he coaxed a vigorous round of applause from the expectant audience. The circus actor held his hand up for silence.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." The man held his hand out and upwards in offering. "...gaze upwards upon the rarest of sights during the Lunar Revel... the red rose in the heavens known as the Blood Moon!"

Before the crowd could respond or look upwards at the man's bidding, the actor drew his hand back downwards in dramatic fashion.

"By the Old Ways, the Blood Moon is a sacred night above all else. We dedicate this storied and classic tale to the beauty of the Blood Moon. Without further ado- let us begin."

At his command, a woman strode out, garbed in beautiful red, with the white mask of Reina, interpreted by this circus group in the face of a beautiful warrior-goddess. Her face was crowned with golden horns of light that represented her piety and purity.

She bowed in earnest respect for the audience before her.

A man followed her out as well, garbed in a deep, dark crimson red, with the white, twisted face of a demon god of death and condemnation.

The Demon bowed quickly and somewhat disprespectfully, before the actress and the actor took their places. Off-stage drums began to beat, the sound of a guqin floated over the amphitheater and the Demon began to chase Reina about the stage. Every time the Demon came close he reached out to playfully grab at her robes and horns with his black painted claws and every time the beautiful maiden pushed the Demon away, growing more and more distressed. Reina flew to one side of the stage, lifted in the air by wires dim in the low light and the Demon rested, temporarily withdrawn.

And then, the two began their dance, and the play began in earnest.

* * *

She could feel the chi of the many and weak.

Akasou opened her eyes, and saw.

They were here.

From far above, the Pruner of the Sacred Tree watched her enemies gather before her, like a hawk watching the wolves circle below.

Akasou could see them scurrying about far below her, garbed in their ridiculous red, scarcely bothering to conceal their weapons underneath their robes. They simply strolled up to the temple, casually surrounding the building with their numbers. Knowing that Akasou was watching them, and Akasou knowing that they knew. So supremely confident in their superiority that the enemy wouldn't even bother concealing themselves from her eyes... Akasou was looking forwards to punishing their arrogance.

And yet, with every glance at the enemy, who were steadily growing in number around the Warrior Saint's Shrine, Akasou allowed another nervous scan of the village for her daughter. Most of all, she prayed she wouldn't see her Akali here. Men were going to die, and blood was going to be split, and if she were to find her only daughter's lifeless body among the slain after the battle-

A sharp breath of the winter air, and she snuffed the horrid image out of her mind like she always did. Focus on the job, she told herself. Focus on the mission.

There was nothing to do but focus on the mission. It was how Akasou always dealt with her problems.

The stoic woman glanced back down, through the hole cut into the roof, at the glowing halves of the Warrior Saint Codex. She could see Master Khen's silhouette cut into the torrent of light from beneath, still chanting sutras as the Binding Ceremony continued. They were barely halfway done, and the enemy was already here.

Useless and futile, she pondered. The only way that this was ever going to end was to completely and utterly destroy the enemy. Just like the old days. She licked at her cracked, wind-worn lips.

A chilling touch rushed at her. She drew a sharp breath at the sensation, and then turned.

Something soft and evil was at her back, it felt like a whisper at the nape of her neck.

A sinister chi floated upwards, rising from the streets below, thick about her face like black smoke. It was different from the aura of the lackeys milling about. Something powerful was coming. Akasou turned to face the source of that chi. A man and a women, strolling casually towards the Warrior Saint's Temple, dressed in red robes. That dark and evil chi blossomed from them and on their backs, there were two coffins.

She fingered the edge of the chakram on her hips.

"Khen," She called.

Her stiff voice traveled far below down to the lowest level of the Warrior Saint's Shrine. From below Master Khen stopped chanting. He sighed in some slight defeat. The Kinkou Headmaster paused for a moment. Then, after what seemed like forever, he looked upwards with weary eyes. The light of the Binding Ceremony faded quickly into darkness, terminated early. His Dai'nin, their places in the Binding Ceremony now left forgotten, floated to his side, grim and with their deaths on their minds.

"Trouble." Akasou then turned and flew off of precipice of the Warrior Saint's Shrine to confront their red adversaries.

* * *

She didn't think much of the play at first, but now she was enraptured. The beating of the drums, the shrill cry of the guqin, and the dramatic motions of the actors captured her imagination like nothing before.

Every twist of Reina's feet, every snatch that the Demon attempted, left her breathless. She let out an audible gasp when the Demon tore at Reina's ivory mask, and red liquid split out of the actress's head. Her outburst garnered a quick look from Shen, and she blushed out of slight embarrassment.

"It's just prop blood," Shen reassured.

"I know that!" Akali hissed, but before she could continue, a sudden crescendo in the beat of the drums cut her off. She snapped back to watching the play. It was happening soon. They were reaching the climax of the story.

Reina, her robes torn, her chest heaving, her mask cracked and bloody, and rose to face her Demon. For the first time, the Demon was no longer confident, no longer arrogant in his step and viscous by his hand. Instead, the Demon looked scared, as he always did in the tale. But the actor did a marvelous job of the whole performance, visibly quivering and shrinking away at the threat.

The crowd started to cheer at Reina's turn of strength, and were already clapping for what they knew to be the next part of the play- where Reina dons her mask of strength, and the Demon flees, never to be seen again.

But there was something different this time. Something... wrong.

Reina had her mask of strength on, in the image of a victorious goddess, but the drums had not stopped beating. Reina raised her hands, ready to fight the demon to the death, as if she were confident it would flee, but it did not.

In fact, the Demon rose, just as confident and as arrogant as before.

Some in the crowd gave a halfhearted cheer at this twist of events, but most simply turned among themselves and murmured, confused. The hum of their voices nearly drowned out the music.

_What is this?_ They whispered. _This isn't how the play goes!_

Reina charged forwards, but the Demon melted back into the black curtain of the backstage, disappearing from view. Reina looked about, confused, even lashing out blindly. The woman who was playing Reina was putting on a spell-binding performance, but the crowd did not appreciate the actress' genius. There was only more murmuring, and even a few boos.

Then, out of nowhere, the Demon reemerged, and grabbed Reina from behind. She tried to fight the Demon off with her arms, but then, a eight spindly arms burst out of the black curtain of the backstage, and firmly secured Reina's right arm.

Lashing out wildly, Reina tried to fight off the now Demons with her left arm, but another arm burst out of the backstage curtain, and seemed to nail Reina's left arm into the void with a long, colorful spear. Though it was just a performance, the crowd groaned out loud at Reina's pain. The volume of the boos, hisses, and jeers now matched the crescendo of drums.

This was the real climax, Akali realized. And she watched with a pit in her stomach.

Reina's right arm was now secured tightly with a mess of thin white robes, and a woman strode out, this one wearing the mask of a seductive spider-demon. The _Jiraigumo _stroked Reina's face with two of the demon's eight arms, the actresses' demonic appendages being supported by many wires from above.

To the left, a spindly, disgusting form that looked less like a human and more than a skeleton staggered out. This was the creature that had crucified Reina's arm, and for a moment, Akali thought the circus people to be joking- that was the Blood Bone Spirit- simply a boogeyman meant teach children to keep their vows.

Finally, the Demon that had been tormenting Reina from the beginning strode out, but now holding a paper lantern and clutching at painted wooden chains- revealing the devil's true form as an Ionian god of death- the _Shinigami_.

Slowly carefully, the Blood Bone Spirit staggered over to Reina, spears protruding out of it's back in disgusting manner, and drew another colorful spear.

The yells of 'Mercy' from the crowd now completely drowned out the music; all of it's patrons now on their feet. Akali had to stand on her bench just to see what would happen next, Shen aside her, with a troubled look on his face.

The pleas of the crowd were not answered, and the Blood Bone Spirit ran her spear through Reina, killing the hero at the play's climax. The warrior-goddess touched lightly at the shaft in her belly, before falling forwards and dying with the beat of the drums and to the sad twangs of the guqin.

The audience, led on by the spell-binding performance up until now, were on the verge of rioting. As the actors scurried off stage under fire from a light rain of chucked food and offal, the original man who had introduced the performance strode out to a violent, angry, already departing crowd.

He simply stood there, bearing the cries and insults, until one man had shouted out with enough clarity for the entire amphitheater to hear:

"_Gou'si!" _He shouted, "What kind of ending was that?!"

As he had been waiting for the query, the actor smiled from under his white-half mask.

"Disappointed, honored patrons?" Without waiting for a response, the man continued:

"What you see is the true story of the _Tale of Reina." _The man tilted his head up at the Blood Moon, smiling at some joke known only to himself. "'Light can be found even in the deepest darkness'- that is the lie you have been told, and your ancestors have been told, and their ancestors before that, for hundreds and hundresd of years. There is no darkness in the light. There is only blackness past death, and before death, the only color you ever see is blood."

Shen leaned in to Akali, whispering into her ear.

"Akali, let's go."

"Huh?" Akali turned back from the man. "Why?"

"This feels wrong. Let's go."

"Oh- ah..."

Shen's attention snapped back to the stage, and for the first time, Akali noticed that Shen's face was completely pale. For the first time in her life, she saw Shen... scared.

"Too late," The normally stoic boy whispered, and grabbed Akali and ran. She could hear that man's voice float up from behind her:

"Death to the profligates of Ionia."

And then deafening roar erupted from down on front. Followed by the screams of women, and the cries of terror of death. The man up front was no longer speaking. Instead, he had drawn a pitch black blade that had been hidden on the floor of the stage, and swung, taking off the head of the man who had protested, showering those directly around him in blood.

"Don't look back!" Shen yelled, as he dragged Akali through the entrance of the amphitheater just before they closed. Behind them, the circus performers advanced upon the terror-stricken crowd, wielding weapons already soaking in blood.

* * *

Master Akasou and Master Khen stood side by side, facing their adversaries. Shueto and Shuezi stood alike, as their Blood Moon brethren went rampant about Ing'Xao. Already, their subordinates were busy at work terrorizing the civilians around them, but the Kinkou could do nothing but watch- their Red Adversary was too strong and too cunning for the Kinkou sect to expose themselves to attempting to help powerless civilians. This was to be a fight to the bloody end, and even the slightest of openings shown by the Kinkou could lead to disaster and defeat.

Always the extrovert, Shueto spoke first. His smile was cold on his face, and the playful tone of his voice didn't reach his eyes. No appetizers for their 'Hungry Dragons'. Tonight, they were going to feast.

"No words, dear friends." Shueto said as he hefted his coffin off of his hips, and slammed it heavily into the muddy ground, leaving the coffin standing upright; Shuezi mirroring him almost exactly. He cracked the lid open to reach in, and then twisted, and the two halves of the coffin surrounding his 'Hungry Dragon' fell off, revealing the horror within.

His hand, already bloody, gripped a pitch-black handle with a sheen brighter than the moon. That handle seemed to be attached to a blade, but that blade was covered in gore and chunks keeping the 'Dragon' constantly soaking in blood. Shueto reached up, lifting the dripping, butchered mess, and then slammed it onto the ground, shattering the remains of humans around his blade, breaking it free.

His massive one-handed blade shone in the moonlight, blacker than hell and inscribed in demonic cuniform. This was his 'Black Dragon'.

Right at his side, Shuezi did the same for her own two blades, shaking off the bloody mess that once was Brother Tam and Master Khen's Dai'nin with two swift, practiced slams onto the ground. The dainty woman gripped a massive blade in each hand like they weighed no more than willow wands, the two formed her very own 'Yulgang'.

"Above the mortal realm, blood washes towards the North, South, East and West." Shueto chanted, grasping 'Black Dragon' within his hand. Feeling her weight. Letting Black Dragon's hunger worm her way into him, making that hollow emptiness his own. At his side, Shuezi wordlessly chanted her own dark prayer to 'Yulgang', her eyes closed but her mouth moving rapidly.

"The Blood Moon reflects off the still water," Shueto continued, closing his eyes and tilting his face towards heaven, totally unconcerned of a surprise attack. "And the Frigid Edge of the blade shall drink Blood."

Shueto crouched, raising 'Black Dragon' above his head, letting the last drops of old blood fall onto his bamboo hat. Shuezi did the same, and the sibling assassins prepared.

Across from them, Akasou simply drew her chakram. Master Khen followed suit, drawing his twin swords, along with all of his Shadow Guard.

"You two talk too much," The Pruner of the Sacred Tree grumbled, raising her chakram and then charged.

* * *

"Kona!" Akali screamed, running up to her friend. Kona was in the midst of digging her dagger into a red-robed man's neck. The teenage girl screamed in blind fear and rage, the man screamed in pain, and Kona pushed her assailant back, sending the man crashing into the outhouse. All around, people were running about in every which direction, screaming and panicking. It seemed like the entire village was being attacked at once.

"Kona!" Akali yelled, and hugged her. The skinny, bookish girl couldn't stop trembling. That must have been her very first kill.

"Look out!" Shen yelled, looking over his shoulder. A large civilian, though not part of the red-robed warriors, was running at them, swinging a bloodied shovel wildly, his eyes frantic. The man was swinging at everyone and anything in his path, which was soon to be the three Xiao'nin before him. In his hands, he was already clutching a bag of loot; and his insane smile seemed to be torn in between his greed and his terror of death.

Akali tried to pull Kona out of the way, but Shen simply charged, driving his hand deep into the man's gut. Akali could hear ribs cracking, and the boy then turned and threw the civilian back. Soon the man was engulfed in the crowd, and they descended upon him, to his screams.

"We have to go!" Shen yelled. "NOW!"

"I... I'm fine, 'Kali" Kona muttered, reaching up to grip Akali's shoudler. "Shen's right. Let's go."

Akali scanned the melee, trying in vain to look for a way out.

"Where to?!"

Kona looked skywards, and pointed at a nearby rooftop. For an insane second, Akali thought Kona was going to joke and say 'It's your mom again'. But it didn't feel like a joke any longer. What she wouldn't give to see Mother right now. Akali knew she would be safe with her.

"Up!" Shen yelled, understanding, and immediately ran to the nearest building. The nimble boy scampered up the wooden beam to leap upwards and grasp at a snow-shrouded tile. With a quick boost of his hands, the boy was on the roof. He turned, reached down and held out his hand.

Kona staggered for a few steps, still covered in blood, before running just as quickly up the beam and into the reach of Shen's hand. He pulled Kona up, and Akali followed. She reached up for that same tile, but to her surprise, the tile came loose, she fell backwards into empty space and she felt that horrid lurching sensation of a free-fall.

"Oh..."

Would this be how she died? How stupid.

Then a rough grip snatched her, robes and she felt herself lurch forwards. Akali fell into Shen's embrace.

"Got you!" Once he was sure of his grip, the boy released her quickly and turned to scan the skyline of Ing'Xao.

It was a scene of hell descending upon earth. The black plumes of multiple fires raging about Ing'Xao left great pillars of darkness that stretched all the way up to the Blood Moon. From below, the sounds of constant screams and butchery arose to form a symphony that could have only be composed by the Devil himself. Akali let her guard down for only a second, and the heart-rending cry of a child for her mother cut into her chest like a dagger of ice.

"God..." Kona muttered, tears welling up in her eyes. "...Why?"

"Nothing we can do to help them," Shen stated flatly. The teenage boy already showed his training. "We need to find my father. He'll know what to do." He said so with unusual certainty.

"Mother... Mother and Master Khen were last at the Warrior Saint's Shrine." Akali recalled, her gaze fixed downwards. She turned to the profile of the Warrior Saint's Shrine in the distance. Though it was far away, she could see the dim outline of the massive building from behind the veil of smoke and the shower of snow.

Then, it looked like the very top of the Warrior Saint's Shrine simply fell off. Akali remembered with a pit in her stomach that the fixture at the top was nearly fifteen feet high. What in the world knocked it down?

"Something's going on over there" Akali announced. She turned to Shen, and he nodded, corroborating. He saw it too. "There's trouble." She felt another pit in her stomach when she remembered Mother. Mother was so strong. But would even she be OK? "We can't go there, then-"

"I'm going." Shen said flatly.

Akali and Kona turned to Shen in utter shock.

"Alone." Shen turned to face the Warrior Saint's Shrine in the distance. "I am of the Kinkou, and the Headmaster of our Sect is in trouble. You two, run somewhere and hide."

"Don't." Akali countered, and Shen turned back in surprise. His eyebrows were raised, and his frown deepened at Akali's resistance. "You'll die."

"Everyone dies."

"You'll die earlier."

"I was born to be a Kinkou," The teenage boy insisted, turning to crouch. "I'll die one, too." Shen said, intending for that to be the last word.

"YOU CAN'T!" Akali shouted.

He stopped.

"Don't throw yourself away so easily, Shen." Akali advanced, until the two were nearly face-to-face. "Your life is worth more than that!"

"And what do you know?!" Shen raised his voice, perhaps for the first time in his life, and from him flowed real anger. The boy advanced even closer, his teeth bared, sorrow-less tears rolling down his cheeks as he let a lifetime of emotions loose in a single outburst. "MY LIFE IS FOR THE KINKOU! AND NOTHING ELSE-!"

She lunged forwards, and kissed him.

They stood for a moment, there in the biting wind, sparks rising from the destruction below and screams and cries of murder and terror. Slowly, breathlessly, Akali let him go.

"You're not nothing." Akali said. "You told me that."

She turned to Kona.

"I'm going too, Kona." Akali wordlessly held out her hand. Kona gave a thin grin and took it.

"I'll follow you wherever, 'Kali."

"Shen..." Akali said to the wordless Xiao'nin. She gave a slight smile, despite everything. "Let's go. We're going to come back, alive. All of us."

Shen seemed to still be processing what happened. Slowly, surely, the boy then nodded.

"Alive," He agreed.

He then turned, and jumped, landing expertly on the next rooftop, followed closely by Akali and Kona. The three Xiao'nin darted across the maze of rooftops to the megalith of a temple in the distance. They ran to Warrior Saint's Shrine. Between rooftops and screams, dodging raging fires and crumbling buildings, Kona found the time and the humor to smile darkly and lean in to Akali's ear and whisper:

"Nice one."

* * *

More than half of the combatants already lay dead on the ground, yet the fighting showed no sign of letting up. Yet while the Kinkou grew more and more ragged with every death, those of the Blood Moon Sect seemed to revel in the slaughter, even as their comrades fell to the strikes of the Dai'nin's swords.

A Dai'nin lunged forwards, his thin sword whistling through the air, parrying the strike of a red-robed warrior. A turn, a twist, and the Dai'nin's riposte turned as quickly as a swallow in the air, arcing back into the Blood Moon Sect member's throat. The man wordlessly fell backwards, crimson life spilling from under the chin of his white mask, but even as he died, he was cut in half from behind by one of his fellow comrade. The second Blood Moon warrior's blade cut cleanly through his friend and into that Dai'nin, burying the pitch-black blade deep into the elite ninja's gut.

Without missing a beat, another Dai'nin sprung into action. Too late to save his comrade, the Dai'nin simply raised his fingers and blew, gathering and igniting his chi into a roaring fireball, engulfing the two Blood Moon warriors and his fellow Dai'nin alike. All three burned to ashes without so much as a scream.

And in the center of the bloodbath, the four fought, tooth and nail.

Shueto spun in the center, then plunged Black Dragon into the ground, injecting his chi deep into the earth. Black cracks erupted from the scar in the frosted ground, followed by a forceful wave of chi from the attack. Master Khen and Master Akasou braced themselves, blocking the assault with their own willpower. The black wave crashed over their own force of chi, doing little damage.

But as they did, Shuezi flew in from the flanks, her twin blades moving so quickly in the night, they seemed invisible. She assaulted Akasou first, the glimmers of the edge of her blades surrounding her with points and streaks of light. With only two relatively small chakram to guard herself, each strike of Shuezi's blade necessitated the guard of both of Akasou's steel edged rings. Steel kissed black meteorite iron. Fiery sparks burst from their contact, lighting up the nighttime battle for instants at a time.

"Akasou!" Master Khen yelled, then ran to Akasou's aid, even as Shueto pursued him, waving Black Dragon over his head.

Automatically, Akasou held her hand out, and Khen grasped it. In one practiced motion, she leaped, and he slid, and the two Kinkou Triumvirate switched places, Khen putting himself in the way of Shuezi's storm of blades, and Akasou facing the charging Shueto.

Master Khen dropped his swords to the ground, and held up his hands, his watchful eyes carefully tracking the twin blades before him. The principles of the Taiji guiding his hands, he moved like water flowing through a rocky stream, shifting and swaying along with Shuezi's strikes. The Blood Moon assassin's eyes grew wide, as she felt herself get sucked into the rhythm of Master Khen's dance.

While Khen was holding off Shuezi, Akasou turned backwards, and then threw her chakram at Shueto, the steel-edged rings spinning with lethal force at the bladesman. Shueto swept the rings aside with a single sweep of his blade, but barely had the time to draw back his blade before Akasou was in his face, her filed fingers flying at his face.

"Gah!" Shueto grunted, and he leaned backwards, but not quickly enough. Akasou's fingers carved at his cheek, leaving three red lines running down his face.

Behind her, Master Khen finally had Shuezi. He swayed, she drunkenly swung, and suddenly, Master Khen had Shuezi's arm firmly in his grasp. She gave a silent gasp of surprise. With a turn, Master Khen threw the Blood Moon assassin over his shoulder, sending Shuezi flying.

"Slow at heart, swift at fist," Master Khen chanted, turning his hands, as Shuezi fell tumbling into her brother. He held his hands in front of him once more, his swords still stuck into the ground, forgotten. "Twin hands shake the Taiji."

Shuezi silently got up, her face shrouded in shadow. She looked up and mirrored her brother's furious face. Shueto gnashed his teeth, and pounded the snow with a black gloved fist. Never before had they been humiliated like this.

He got up, and drew Black Dragon. She followed, holding each half of Yulgang in her hands.

"Blood Blade Tactics," Shueto muttered, then held his blade out wide. "Wind Scar."

The man lunged forwards, slashing at the very air in front of him. That slash gave birth to a blade of wind that shot forwards like an arrow at the two Kinkou Triumvirate.

The two fell to their knees, but Shuezi was already in motion. Her lips moved and the slightest of whispers could be heard in between the blur of her blades.

"...Dragon Rides The Wind..."

She swung in every direction, carving to and fro, back and forth in seemingly random directions, but as she did, the very weight of her swinging blades carried her towards her prey. She seemed to be flying as she cut, like a flower blossom, floating along a gust of wind. A deadly, bladed, red robed flower. Carried on Shueto's gust of wind, Shuezi barreled into Khen and Akasou like a charging bull, her blades unstoppable, her force lethal at a touch.

"Gah!"

"Agh!"

The force of Shuezi's blades erupted in an explosion of wind, snow, and chi, scattering the two Kinkou Triumvirate like leaves. More bladed gusts of wind from Shueto rocketed towards Akasou, but she cartwheeled away. Khen was at her side in an instant, pulling her to the side. They crouched together, having each other backs.

"Akasou..."

"He's a long range chi emitter." Akasou stated flatly. "The woman's a close range fighter. They cover each others' weaknesses. They're good."

"Akasou-"

"We can beat them, Khen."

"Akasou..." Khen reached up, and placed a heavy hand on Akasou's shoulder. "I'm sorry. You can feel it, right? You can feel the difference."

The Pruner of the Sacred Tree lowered her head. She knew what Khen was talking about.

"...Yeah."

These two... were not the source of that wave of evil chi that they had felt the night before. That meant that whoever that dark sun of chi belonged to, was still...

To their front, the two Blood Moon Sect assassins lowered their weapons. They felt the man's presence rather than saw him. It was a red shadow at their backs.

Khen and Akasou turned to face the Blood Moon Elder, standing on a snowy rooftop. The light of fires at his back cut a dark silhouette of his form. His red hood, his dark metal pauldrons, and the massive glaive he held on his back. His presence revealed, the Blood Moon Elder ceased to conceal his power, and that same, overpowering chi flowed from the man. It was like trying to breathe under the deep sea. Everything around him, he ruled. The very ground he walked upon was his domain.

This was the Mountain Dragon, the Glaive Devil, the Elder of the Blood Moon Sect.

"Still not finished?" The Blood Moon Elder tapped his fingers on the hardwood of his glaive. His red eyes shone inside of his hood. There was no humor, no warmth. Only cold, brutal calculations.

Shueto and Shuezi knelt, oblivious to the fighting around them, nor the Kinkou Triumvirate they had previously been trying to murder.

"You two disappoint me."

The Blood Moon Elder jumped, and landed lightly on the ground, despite the massive weapon on his back. He slowly drew his glaive forwards, feeling the weapon's weight, holding the massive blade-like spear horizontal in his hands. As he did, black smoke seemed to bleed off of the man, the manifestation of achieving the utmost greatest levels of chi cultivation.

The Blood Moon Elder then addressed the Kinkou Triumvirate directly.

"Surrender the two halves of the Warrior Saint Codex." The Blood Moon Elder ordered.

Akasou was the first to speak.

"Never."

The Blood Moon Elder drew his glaive back, the shaft of the weapon groaning under the weight of the massive bladed spearhead. His chi bled upwards into his glaive, igniting the glaive's blade in a spurt of black fire.

"Then die."

He swung forwards, and Khen and Akasou closed their eyes in the face of their failure. Khen held Akasou. They looked away from their death.

The glaive was only an instant away from obliterating the Kinkou before it suddenly stopped in place. A shield of light blocked its way, catching the deadly weapon within it's grasp. The Blood Moon Elder didn't seem surprised. Instead, he narrowed his eyes, and pushed forwards.

An explosion rocked the town square before Warrior Saint's Shrine. It bloomed outwards in a burst of black and red fire, mixed with beams of golden holy light.

The Kinkou Triumvirate looked upwards, stunned. They were alive.

And before them stood a ragged man, tall under his wide-brimmed hat and with the ragged dark kasaya of a Shojin monk. He held in his grasp a longstaff with golden ram heads. The ram's horns had stopped the black glaive in its tracks. And from him, bled out the golden aura of a man who reached Enlightenment- his chi was holy, scantified, and his power nearly reaching the strength of the Warrior Saint, who the Shojin worshipped as one who reached the title of _fo_\- 'Buddha'.

The Blood Moon Elder drew his weapon back, placing it firmly onto his metal pauldron once more, unmoved by the awesome sight before him.

"Amitabha, Brother Duyuan." Tripitaka greeted his once friend, raising and clasping his hands together in respect.

"Xuanzang." The Blood Moon Elder replied with Tripitaka's given name, the name he had before Tripitaka had been given his holy name. "So you will get in my way until the end."

"To save your soul, Brother Duyuan." Tripitaka spun his staff over his head and then slammed it into the ground, cracking the stone and earth easily. "I will stop your madness."

"Wrong, old friend." The Blood Moon Elder slammed his glaive into the ground, shattering the earth and leaving a small crater in the soil. "You're going to make me kill my sworn brother."

Apart from the two legendary masters fighting, Shueto and Shuezi slowly looked upwards, looking at the Kinkou Triumvirate. Their Elder's admonishment had struck blind terror into the sibling assassins once more. Shueto drew Black Dragon, Shuezi drew Yulgang, and the two Kinkou Triumvirate drew their own weapons in response.

"From the frying pan..." Akasou muttered. She rose, and gripped her chakram, spinning the rings in her hands, cutting figure eights as she advanced. Master Khen reached downwards and gripped a sword, dropped by one of his fallen Dai'nin. He rose, his sword swaying to and fro.

The four combatants then charged at each other once more.


	7. Sacrifice

The heavy glaive skirted along the hardened, frosted grounds, tearing the rock and dirt below like the claws of a charging dragon. The Blood Moon Elder swung the massive blade with crushing force at the glowing, tattered monk before him.

A monstrous roar sounded with the clang of wood, hard as steel, clashing with meteorite iron, and the Blood Moon Elder was repelled once more. The red-robed man was sent sliding, and Tripitaka turned his staff over once more. The golden ram's head of his longstaff still shone with holy power.

The Sect Leader lowered his glaive, and sighed. From deep within him, his demonic voice sung once more.

_Haaa..._

Patches of dirt around him started to break, every flake of falling snow stained black, and the dark smoke that seemed to constantly bleed off of the Blood Moon Elder started to flicker in black and violet flames.

With a single swipe, the Blood Moon Elder swung, launching a burst of dark flame that soared into the sky, roaring with the voice of a dragon. That burst cut through the top of the Warrior Saint's Shrine, destroying the shrine's crown lantern. A gale of wind followed the Elder's swing, rising with the man's rage and power.

"Just one glimpse of the Warrior Saint's Codex, and I have already achieved this much, Xuanzang." The Blood Moon Elder narrowed his red eyes at the monk before him. "I have far surpassed anything I could have been as a Shojin monk. You cannot defeat me."

Tripitaka shivered at the overwhelming sensation of evil that flooded the air. Poor, lost Duyuan. How far the villainous fall from Buddha's graces.

"...You are strong, Duyuan." Tripitaka admitted, but he continued with conviction. "But I don't have to defeat you to stop you."

"You'll give your life just to get in my way?"

"If I have to. As the Warrior Saint gave his life for Ionia, so shall I."

"Prayers to the wind. You can tell your petty gods all about your piety- once I send you to them."

The Blood Moon Elder lowered his stance, holding his glaive low to the ground like a lance. The Elder raised an open palm at the outcast Shojin before him, tracking the ragged monk's every twitch, every motion, every breath.

"Blood Blade Tactics:" The fires of his chi started to burn at the Blood Moon Elder's feet. The Blood Moon Elder sighed, loosening his body. "Bladesfall Shatters the Heart."

The Blood Moon Elder stepped.

_Tak._

There was only a small burst of rock and dirt from where the Blood Moon Elder once stood-

-then he was above Tripitaka, his glaive over his shoulder, already turning in the air. The Elder had masterfully transferred the torrent of his chi flow from his legs to his glaive, transforming the already powerful weapon into an unstoppable force of nature. Too late to dodge, the Shojin monk tried to block the Elder's attack, but the exquisite longstaff might as well have been a twig to the Blood Moon Elder's empowered glaive.

Tripitaka's eyes grew wide as the black fires of the Blood Moon Elder's chi burnt through his treasured staff almost as if it weren't there. The monk crossed his arms over himself and braced as best he could from the blow.

Another roar of the winds of war, another explosion, and black flames and holy power danced outwards to light the Warrior Saint's Shrine aglow.

And when it was finished, Tripitaka was crouched, forced onto the ground. Both his hands were trembling, gripping for dear life at the head of the Blood Moon Elder's glaive. That glaive was already halfway into the old monk's shoulder, just a twitch of the hand away from cutting his heart in half.

The Blood Moon Elder looked upwards. The Sect Leader gave a masked_ tsk_ of annoyance.

"Shojin kung-fu's Iron Body?" The Blood Moon Elder bared his teeth. That Xuanzang would dare display such elementary kung fu in this final clash between the two. "Fool. How could you believe such shallow kung fu could stand up to my power?"

Tripitaka coughed up blood in reply, his hands bleeding and slippery. The weight of the Blood Moon Elder's glaive waxed as the Blood Moon Elder pushed harder down into Tripitaka. "Just give up and die."

Tripitaka exhaled, and looked upwards at his once friend. From behind his dark eyes and his pale face, Tripitaka gave a grin.

"Not while I still have this Earth below my feet, and Heaven at my back."

His hands stopped their sliding and the monk's muscles started to bulge. A moment of confusion crossed the Blood Moon Elder's mind, as he tried to pull his glaive out, but found his weapon stuck. The red hooded man gave a small snarl of annoyance when he realized what Tripitaka was doing. More holy chi bled off of Tripitaka, his breath quickened, and his hands trembled once more, but this time not with weakness- with crushing strength. His efforts came to a crescendo when Tripitaka flung his head to the sky, and roared.

The snow around the two men started to tremble- and then the monk ripped the glaive's head into three pieces, shearing the hardest black meteorite iron apart like a book.

The Blood Moon Elder stepped back, with what was left of his weapon now free. The red-robed man took one glance at his ruined weapon before tossing it aside, snarling. He turned to face his old friend once more.

Tripitaka, his robes ripped, tore what was left of his kasaya away, revealing his bloodied flesh underneath. The man's wide-brimmed hat fell to the snowy ground, forgotten. The monstrous cut to his shoulder was already closing simply by the power of the monk's life force. He reached up to rip the last remnants of metal weapon still in his body, pulling shards of metal out like they were nothing more than splinters.

When he was finished, the jagged, savage cut to the monk's shoulder was little more than a long, pink scar starting from the top of his breast to the back of his shoulder; his life-threatening injury little more than an afterthought.

"That's not the Shojin Sect's Iron Body." The Blood Moon Elder muttered, low under his breath.

"This is the Shojin Sect's greatest power, Duyuan." Tripitaka replied, and gave a short laugh. "The Shojin's Bronze Bell Array."

Tripitaka closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, his chest rising as he seemed to suck away every scrap of air about him. When he exhaled, the snow on the ground around him blew away, leaving naked ground and revealing a shining, glowing pin-wheeled cross beneath the two of them- the holy symbol of the Manji. The massive religious symbol stretched all the way from the entrance of the Warrior Saint's Shrine to the very edge of the square.

"This is consecrated ground, Duyuan." Tripitaka opened his eyes, and stared at the Blood Moon Elder from the strands of hair that drifted downwards onto his face. "He who is called Buddha will not let the faithful die within his holy array."

"Parlor magic."

"If you doubt, then come. So long as I stand on this ground," Tripitaka crouched low over the Manji symbol shining from beneath him. He folded his hands outwards, ready to receive his enemy. "I shall not die."

"Hmph."

The Blood Moon Elder sighed, letting the evil chi within him grow once more. He lowered his head, and closed his eyes in contemplation. He drew upon every last remnant of what he remembered of the Warrior Saint's Codex, back from when he caught a glimpse of its storied pages, so many long years ago.

"You had the right idea, Xuanzang."

The Blood Moon Elder strode forwards, but now, he wasn't alone.

Two empty shadows bled off of him, burning acrid smoke in his image. They moved stiffly and their eyes were dull with mindless automaton, but each one of them was a clone of the Blood Moon Elder's power in strength, if not spirit. The whole earth seemed to shudder at the presence of not one, but three beings of the Blood Moon Elder's power setting foot on the earth. The dark, shadowy ghosts stalked outwards to either side of him, shuffling away, leaving burning footsteps in their path.

"You might be immortal so long as you tread in your little golden circle, Xuanzang- but your pet Kinkou aren't."

Tripitaka's eyes widened, and the monk dashed to the side to stop the black shadows, but the real Blood Moon Elder mirrored his movements, halting the outcast Shojin in his tracks. The Sect Leader smiled for the first time. The Blood Moon Elder knew his victory was at hand.

"I told you before." The Blood Moon Elder muttered, flexing his hands. His fingers were thin, pale and had the look of claws. "I am already more powerful than the Shojin ever could be."

Tripitaka narrowed his eyes. He turned to face his former sworn brother, then lowered his stance. The monk raised two cracked, rugged fists in a ready position.

"You only had to sacrifice your soul."

The Blood Moon Elder ignored him, and continued to advance. His red eyes glowed from under his hood, as he edged closer and closer to the monk, a black wind gathering at his feet and about his left hand.

"Bear witness to the power of the Vortex of Shadows."

The Blood Moon Elder then charged, thrusting his left hand forwards, the shadows at his feet soaring outwards in dozens of smoky tendrils. The darkness shrouded the Manji symbol at their feet and the two legendary masters were then enveloped within a cloud of darkness.

* * *

As Akali ran, she felt a pang in her chest. It was so sharp and so sudden, she thought she might have imagined it. The sensation nearly made her miss her step as she followed Shen and Kona's path, leaping across the baked tiles of the many roofs of Ing'Xao village. The cries of slaughter and massacre was starting to die down now. The easy targets of the festival had long since been cut down, their bodies littered the village every hundred feet or so. Those who still survived cowered in hiding, all survivors desperately trying to avoid the attention of the roaming bands of red-robed men who were patrolling the village. Only now and then, one of those death bands would spot the three junior ninja darting over the rooftops and scream bloody murder, but the sound of their cries swiftly died out, fading into the distance as the Xiao'nin quickly left them behind.

Akali slowed for only a step, a hand over her heart.

What was that feeling...?

* * *

Akasou screamed and fell away from the Shadow that had ambushed her, blood streaming from the deep cut in her arm. Shuezi stopped as soon as the Blood Moon Elder's Shadow had made it's appearance, and leaped away, her fear of the dark, smoky specter palpable.

Across from the two, Khen saw the attack on Akasou, and yelled in blind rage, but the Blood Moon Elder's other Shadow had arrived at Master Khen's side, and cut deeply into his back. The master ninja stumbled to the side, gravely wounded. Despite their advantage, the Shadows did not charge, did not slow; the dark ghosts barely made any indication they had any direction at all.

But as soon as the ninjas hit the ground, the Shadows turned to the source of the sound, and continued advancing upon their prey, silently shuffling with dark blades in their hands. Far above, the sibling assassins immediately fell back, leaping onto a nearby rooftop and staying at each others' side; wary of the dark, hooded shadows.

One of the Shadows turned to look at the sibling assassins. Torn between two different directives, the Shadow instead split, one head peeling off of the other, the spawning shadow struggling against its father with its shadowy limbs. The father continued on it's slow lumber towards the two Kinkou Triumvirate, who were busy cutting at the smoke of the first Shadow upon them.

The new, third Shadow spoke to the sibling assassins, though its lips did not move. Instead, the words of the Blood Moon Elder resonated out of his shadowy ghost.

"Remember your mission."

Finished, it turned towards the Kinkou, who were now fleeing from four Shadows, and shuffled off to join his brothers.

Silently, Shueto and Shuezi looked at each other, and then towards the unguarded Warrior Saint's Shrine.

* * *

"KHEN!" Akasou screamed, crying tears of rage, her chakram flying in every direction, killing some Shadows, but only ever spawning more. "THE CODEX!"

Khen, struggling under the weight of three different Shadows pushing down upon his twin swords, tilted his head to look. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the two Blood Moon assassins charge into the Warrior Saint's Shrine, cutting down what few Kinkou Dai'nin remained in their way. The woman broke open the barred doors, then ran as fast as she could inside. Though they were injured from their fights, the two Blood Moon assassins were far and away in better shape than the torn and tattered mess of the Kinkou's bodies.

"...Gh...!" Khen grunted. His efforts turned to a roar: "GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

He turned his sword to the side, letting the weapons slide past him. And with his twin swords he carved outwards into the Shadows before him, scattering their smoke into the wind.

Finally free, Khen stumbled forwards. Akasou burst out of more than a half dozen Shadows herself, running upwards onto a nearby building before stepping out into the air, landing next to Khen. She stumbled, her left hand flailing wildly, her tendons a severed ruin.

"Come on, Akasou." Khen whispered quietly. "Just... just one last run."

The massive cut in his side had soaked his robes all the way through. He reached up, and leaned on Akasou, and she on him, the two half limping, half dashing towards the Warrior Saint's Shrine. Yet with every step, the Shrine seemed to be getting further and further away.

The Blood Moon Assassins were already outside, the woman holding the Writ of Heaven within the folds of her robe, the man with the Vortex of Shadows under his arm, the two careful not to touch the powerful texts with their bare flesh. They seemed so little, so far away. They could see Shueto looking from side to side, searching for his coffin. Upon finding it, he returned his 'Black Dragon' to its bloody sheath.

"Khen..." Akasou gasped, her hair matted, her face pale.

"Don't...talk."

"I'm sorry..."

Akasou collapsed, leaving Master Khen stumbling forwards alone. His own head was spinning from the blood loss, he couldn't feel anything in his side.

But he still had his sword...

...He leaned backwards, trying to track at least one of the Blood Moon Assassins with his eyes. He couldn't bind the Warrior Saint Codex, but he could at least keep them from taking both of the martial arts scripts.

He pulled his hand back-

– and then a black gloved hand grabbed it, stopping the master ninja's movements in his tracks.

Master Khen stopped. He slowly turned to face the Blood Moon Elder at his side, the Sect Leader's hand on his arm, stopping his last ditch attack before it even started. In the background, he could see that old, ragged monk, lying face-down in the snow, the ground below him glowing where it wasn't stained with black chi. Khen closed his eyes, and finally accepted his defeat.

And then the Blood Moon Elder reached with his other hand and smashed the Kinkou leader a half foot into the ground.

The sect leader sighed.

Finally. It was done.

One by one, the Blood Moon Elder released his hold over the many Shadows that had multiplied, the dark shades exploding into dark tendrils and wisps. All trace of the Vortex fo Shadow's power vanished into the wind.

The sect leader fell to a knee, breathing heavily. His spirit and energy were spent. The man felt as if he could barely stand. Tripitaka had been subdued. The Kinkou destroyed. And his two assassins had the halves of the Warrior Saint Codex within their grasp. They... had finally won. The Blood Moon Elder swayed, coughing up blood. He had underestimated his old friend, and been gravely injured for it.

As he stumbled, his remaining Blood Moon Sect subordinates rushed to his aid. One of them, a leader among their men, a deacon wearing a half-mask trimmed with gold, dropped low to offer the Blood Moon Elder his shoulder. When the Elder was safely up, the man leaned in to whisper into the sect leader's ear.

"Sir- we are losing scouts and raiding parties to our North." The man lowered his voice further, so not to alert his comrades. "We believe they are being destroyed by an approaching enemy force."

The Blood Moon Elder showed barely any sign that he heard, except for a softening of his ragged breath.

"Who?" The man rasped out.

"They wield swords and bear the yin-yang symbol on their flags and their robes."

"The Wudang Sect." The Blood Moon Elder narrowed his eyes, cold calcuations turning over in his head. "Sound the retreat."

"Yes, master-" The Blood Moon Deacon started, but was stopped but a bloodcurdling scream from a nearby rooftop.

Everyone in the square turned to face the source of the sudden outburst.

"MOTHER?!"

* * *

She stood at the top of a building, her breath a constant fog in front of her mouth and eyes wide open in the shock and disbelief of seeing her mother laying on her side in a pool of her own blood. Oblivious to the scattered remnants of Dai'nin Kinkou and Blood Moon Sect soldiers around her, Akali dropped; nearly fell, from that rooftop to land, then approach her mother's prone body, leaving her friends behind.

"...Mother...?" Akali whispered once more, as if she was afraid to wake Master Akasou. She couldn't feel her steps any longer. Each short shuffle towards the surreal sight of her mother's body made her feel as if she was floating. "...Mom?"

Akali fell to her knees at her mother's side. Kona covered her mouth with her hands, looking as if she was about to cry. The cloth of Akali's legs stained crimson as she knelt in her mother's blood. Her hands trembling, she reached out to touch her mother's shoulder. Underneath the Kinkou master's green suit, she felt so cold. "How...? Why...? Who did this to you, Mom?"

A thick, raspy voice cut in from the side. She swiveled her head to face a bloodied, crushed thing buried in a crater. Shen was crouched at the things side, his face lowered and shrouded. She couldn't recognize the man, but she recognized that voice. Oh God- was that?

"Aka... li..." Master Khen grunted out. He raised an arm full of shattered bones, pointing away to the distance. "P-Please... "

"Headmaster..?" Akali asked quietly, her grief now touched with confusion. "What are you pointing at...?"

Observing the scene, the Blood Moon Elder growled at the dead man's last efforts. So this man wouldn't give up until the very end.

"Kill them all." The Blood Moon Elder ordered under his breath.

"Yes, Master." The Blood Moon Deacon turned, pointed at the Kinkou and made a slashing motion. Two of the few Blood Moon Sect soldiers left alive stepped forwards immediately, drawing their blades, ready to finish off the last of the Kinkou right then and there.

The two men raised their weapons over the shattered Kinkou Triumvirate and their grieving offspring. Akali didn't even glance upwards at the man standing over her head, ready to kill her.

Then a rush of wind, a few guttural chokes, and one of the Blood Moon soldiers simply fell to pieces, his head flying one way, his arms and chest another. The other Blood Moon soldier straight out disappeared. A short, shocked scream echoed from far above, and the man reappeared, landing onto the hard ground a moment later.

Shocked, the men of the Blood Moon shouted and cursed at the sight. Men and heroes they feared not. But invisible forces that tore warriors apart and vanished them to their deaths was an entirely different story.

"Enemy attack! Protect the Elder!" The Deacon shouted, rallying his men around their injured sect leader. To the fastest of his men, the Deacon ordered them upwards onto the rooftops, expecting some kind of long-ranged fighter. "Search the rooftops, now!"

From down below, the Blood Moon Elder raised his face to the sky, and saw, from far, far out, a bird, soaring far above Ing'Xao village in circles. Despite the bird's height, it was clearly visible from so far below.

He narrowed his eyes.

"Deacon." The sect leader asked for his lieutenant.

The Blood Moon Deacon responded at once to his master's commands. "You will stay behind with the remaining men here and kill the rest of the Kinkou."

"Master- Stay behind?"

Without another word, the Blood Moon Elder turned, and disappeared in a burst of snow and dirt, soaring far away to a rooftop to the South, to the dismayed looks of his abandoned men. Without another glance, the Blood Moon Elder left his men to die.

There was a battle cry coming from the North, and all of the Blood Moon soldiers raised their weapons to level at an empty streetway. From there rose the sound of horsehooves beating against the frost ground. The first of the Wudang forces started to round the corner, their swords gleaming in their hands and their many colored flags bearing the yin-yang symbol of the Wudang Sect fluttering on their backs. At the sight of the red-robed warriors, the Wudang cavalry, numbering a dozen at least, drew their swords and raised it to the sky, yelling and charging their enemy.

Distracted by the sight of the enemy before him, the Deacon never even noticed that the bird in the sky started to dive downwards straight towards him.

The man never saw his death coming.

* * *

It didn't matter to Akali that the enemy had her surrounded. It barely mattered to her that for some reason, men were simply falling apart or disappearing and falling from the heaven above, or that more forces were starting to stream in from the North, engaging what was left of the Blood Moon forces in the air. The sky could have been falling, and she scarcely would have noticed.

Her mother... was dead.

Akali gripped Akasou's remaining arm, crying softly. Kona put a tear-stained hand on Akali's shoulder, but Akali acted as if it wasn't even there.

"Mom..." Akali whispered between tears. "Mom..."

"P-Please..." Master Khen muttered, even as bubbles of blood dribbled out of the side of his mouth. His short, barely comprehensible explanation had nearly killed him right then and there. It took nearly all of Khen's concentration just to stay conscious. "You have to try to stop them..." Already, Master Khen was drifting off into unconsciousness.

"Find the assassins," Shen repeated, his normally quiet voice barely a whisper. The stoic boy's eyes stayed averted, away from his father's destroyed body. "Retrieve the Warrior Saint's Codex." Shen confirmed.

Though it still felt like a dream, Akali rose to Shen's side. Kona drifted upwards with her and took her hand. Shen and Kona jumped away, and Akali was just about to follow when something reached up to grab her ankle.

She looked downwards, and nearly fell over in shock.

It was Akasou, stubbornly clinging to life. Reaching out to grasp her daughter with her one remaining arm.

"Don't."

"Mother!" Akali bent down. "Don't talk! You're..."

"Don't... go to face them." Akasou whispered, her beautiful face pale as the snow that fell around her body. Her lips were a deep crimson, the same color as the blood that mixed with the ice about her body. She gazed upwards with frosty eyes at her own daughter. "Walk away from it all, my daughter."

Akasou sighed, and Akali felt a jolt at the fear that her mother might have given up on life, but the Kinkou's stubborn breathing labored on. Her mother's pained eyes shone from inside her pale face.

"Find a merchant or a scholar... Find a... man ...fill a house with children, grow old and die peacefully... live a better life than this." Akasou was barely whispering now. She was crying, but no tears came out. "Don't go, my daughter. Don't leave to your death."

"Mother..." Akali rose. "I'm... sorry."

"Akali?!" Akasou's voice became a sharp hiss, and her eyes grew wide as she struggled to look upwards at her daughter.

"I... need to do this," Akali hung her head. She scarcely could believe the words coming out her mouth. This was surely going to be her death.

"You...! If you ever loved me at all...!" Akasou clawed at the dirt and snarled. Her rage was more terrible than it ever had been in her entire life. "YOU WON'T GO!"

"Mother...! I'll come back! I swear!" Akali gave a single sob. Her hands trembled, but her feet moved on their own. The young ninja turned to run away.

"You ungrateful brat!" Akasou yelled out to her daughter's retreating back. "You idiot! Akali! My daughter!" Akasou wailed, crying in the snow. "Don't go!" The Kinkou master's voice was being lost in the wind and the falling snow. "Please...!" Akasou sobbed, as her daughter's back disappeared over the a rooftop and vanished into the gusts of wind and the falling snow, a trail of frozen tears left in her wake.

* * *

来是空言去绝踪

Her promises to come were empty words.

* * *

The two Blood Moon assassins were at the edge of the village. The maze of clustered houses tapered off into wide, open farmlands cut sparingly into the cliffs and crevasses of the hills to the South of Ing'Xao. Shueto and Shuezi had managed to avoid the advancing Wudang parties, but their injuries were not minor. Until the Blood Moon Elder intervened in their fights, their duels with the Kinkou had been brutal.

Shueto stumbled on the path, his injuries catching him off guard, then stopped to clench at his side. It felt like a hot iron rod was stuck in him. The man fell forwards, sprawling onto the dirt, and coughed up a mixture of clear spit and blood.

Worried, Shuezi dropped to his side, holding his hand with concern.

Around them, rampant fires had advanced even as far as the edge of town, eating at the abandoned houses, consuming wood, metal and corpses alike. The light of the infernos gave birth to a second day to Ing'Xao's farmlands, coloring the frozen ground with the colors of poppies.

Shueto reached up to grip at his sister's shoulders, struggling with the pain.

"I'm fine." Shueto insisted, but his strained look and the paleness in his face said otherwise. A thin line of blood ran down the corner of his mouth, cutting a line through the stubble on his chin. His breath was a constant cloud in front of his mouth, as the Blood Moon assassin struggled and labored for every breath.

Floating sparks weaved a path through falling snow. Shueto struggled to his feet, still clutching at the Vortex of Shadows wrapped within the folds of his robes.

"We're almost there, Shuezi."

She nodded in affirmation, and bent down to put her brother over her shoulder- but upon looking ahead, the assassin stopped.

"No." A boy's voice rang out over the sounds of fire. "You're not going anywhere."

Shueto and Shuezi looked upwards, to see Shen, walking in the middle of the road, a sword held with both hands to his side. The boy's steps turned into a run, and his entire body leaned forwards, dragging his thin sword behind him until the Xiao'nin was fully charging the Blood Moon assassins.

"Just a kid..." Shueto muttered under his breath. He jerked his head forwards, and Shuezi advanced.

She stepped forwards to meet the boy, her hands bare and cold. Shen carved forwards with his sword, cutting loops at her face but she floated from side to side, avoiding the junior ninja's attacks with ease. One swipe came too close to her face, and she simply caught the blade between two long, pale fingers. Shen's eyes widened, and he struggled to push deeper with his blade. With her other hand, Shuezi swiped at Shen, cutting at his face. The boy just barely managed to avoid having his face sheared off. Instead, three red lines shone of the boy's cheek from Shuezi's nails just grazing his face. Shen let his sword go, twisting to dodge away from Shuezi's flying claws of hands.

Wordlessly, Shuezi flipped the sword she took from the retreating boy into her hands, and threw it full force at his neck. Shen would have been decapitated if he did not dip low and crouch, nearly prone onto the ground. The sword instead killed an innocent tree behind him, burying it's shaft a foot-deep into the wood.

Shen tried to recover, but Shuezi was already on him. She raised her leg to kick Shen violently in the side. The boy gave a cough as he felt his ribs crack, and he went sprawling to the ground.

Shen tried to raise his head, his breath labored, but he could only manage to stare at the feet of the advancing Blood Moon assassins with dim eyes.

"You're not bad, boy." Shueto said blankly, limping forwards. He neared an abandoned cart full of straw and hay.

Shen said nothing, only to lower his head.

"But did you really think..." Shueto's face turned dark with anger, and he snarled. "That you could fool us with such an obvious trap?!"

He flexed his hand, then spun on his heel. His hand raced downwards into the abandoned cart, piercing through the mess of hay to grab Akali by the throat.

Shueto pulled Akali out of her hiding spot in that nearby cart, raising her high off of her feet, while the young ninja clawed at his hand over her throat, choking. He then turned and threw her hard onto the ground. The junior ninja cried out from the pain as she bounced off of the hardened snow and dirt.

"Akali!" Kona yelled, then ran from her own hiding spot. The junior ninja got only three steps before Shueto turned to backhand her violently. The skinny girl went sprawling past him, collapsing next to her friend prone on the ground.

"Brats." Shueto muttered. He reached to his back, gripping his heavy coffin with one hand. They didn't deserve the honor of a clean death. Lifting his coffin vertical over Akali's head, he deigned to take one last look at the girl's face before he smashed it like a rotten fruit.

But despite everything, there was a smile on her face.

Akali strained to look upwards into the man, before raising her hand. In it, a spool of wires, nearly invisible to the naked eye.

"NOW!" She yelled, and kicked herself away from the red-robed man, rising to her feet and pulling her hands upwards, while Kona and Shen scrambled to their feet, doing the same. A web of wires arose from the snow on the group, wrapping Shueto and Shuezi's arms to their side. The man looked back and forth at the trap in disbelief. Shuezi alike struggled like a fly in a trap.

"What- You-!" The man's muscles bulged as tried to break free of the wires, but Shen was already at his hands, a small dagger in his grasp. A single swipe of the knife, and the Vortex of Shadows was free, along with a lone severed finger, turning in the air.

"YOU BRATS!" Shueto screamed, and with a shout, the man snapped the wires restraining him with ease. But he was too late. Just below him, Akali lunged forwards, and managed to grasp the black book within both hands.

"I got it!" Akali screamed.

Akali stumbled forwards, just barely avoiding the injured Shueto's vengeful hands. She managed to skirt away to relative safety, the black book under her arms. Kona and Shen dashed over to join Akali at her side.

Shueto and Shuezi both rose, their fury beyond words. The three Xiao'nin could almost feel their chi rise with their anger, as the Blood Moon assassins advanced. The very air seemed alive with the power of their rage. The sibling warrior's eyes were wide with shock, fear, and bloodlust like never before.

The Xiao'nin glanced at each other. They all knew what to do.

"...Good job, Akali." Shen muttered, and he bent closer to her. Kona did the same, shrouding the Vortex of Shadows from sight with their bodies.

"Ready?" Akali whispered, and they all nodded between themselves. Her words were but a platitude. They were ready, all of them, from the moment the set this plan in motion. Then, all three emerged holding the cloth packets they prepared, each the approximate size of the martial arts manual they hid.

"Don't do it." Shueto muttered, his eyes narrowing. He flexed his hand, vividly imagining the feeling of the flesh of children between his fingers. "You little shits."

"Break!" Akali shouted, and each Xiao'nin dashed into the forest, carrying identical bundles into different directions.

"YOU GODDAMNED BRATS!" Shueto roared, and immediately took off after Shen, his hand flexed and his face pale with boundless anger. The man placed a single foot onto the ground, then launched himself bodily after the fleeing junior ninja, trailing blood from his side all the while.

Shuezi turned to follow Kona, her teeth bared and the chase was on.

* * *

They had made it to the cliffs. Shen, Shueto, and Akali had long since cleared the limits of Ing'Xao, now they were running through the forests, every twisted branch and every patch of ice, a potential slip and fall. And even the slightest fall would mean certain death at the hands of Shueto.

Shit- this was bad. They had hoped that the two assassins would have guessed wrong- but Shueto had guessed right, he pursued Shen, who was the one who held the real Vortex of Shadows.

Akali dashed alongside Shen and the pursuing Shueto, who was demolishing any and everything that got in his way. Trees, rocks, or hilltops, it mattered not to the rampaging assassin, though the wound in his side was now shining bright red. Shen leaped over a boulder and Shueto simply charged into the obstacle, stopping him only for a second, before the rock split in two. The man reached down and took the larger, more jagged piece and hurled it like a shot-put at Shen. The boy just barely managed to leap upwards and avoid the makeshift projectile, the knife-like rock sliding past him, before smashing into the frozen waterfall in front of him, releasing freezing water from it's mouth.

Akali dashed into the open, and held up her hand.

"Shen!" Akali yelled. "Pass!"

Shen turned to Akali and gave her a single look.

In the darkness, Akali gave the slightest of twitches, turning her head to the side.

Shen closed his eyes in understanding. Then, he reached and lobbed the parcel across to Akali. The girl reached up and safely caught the cloth sack in a single hand. She then turned to flee, two parcels now in her care. Shen split the other way, but he was already forgotten. Shueto turned his entire body to charge towards Akali.

And so, Akali ran.

* * *

If there was one thing Akali knew how to do, it was how to run. The hundreds, maybe thousands of marathons that her mother made her do punitively was now paying off. That red-robed man might be a master, and he may be faster in short bursts, but there was no one that could match her in long distance. Even in the Kinkou Monastery, though Shen and Zed came close-

This was her sole, lone pride.

She ran and ran and ran. Cutting through the vegetation. Dashing over twisted roots and icy rocks. Any one of those obstacles, a death sentence. Akali gave a fearful glance over her shoulder, and to her shock, saw Shueto keeping up, his hand over his wound, blood soaking his robes. Despite the man's injuries- he could move.

Akali leaped over a small hill, and then stopped in her tracks, her feet sliding against the icy rocks. She stopped, but a few rocks and patches of snow tumbled forwards, off of a sheer cliff. The pebbles and snow were quickly swallowed up by the darkness below. It seemed like an eternity before Akali heard the clattering of rocks against the bottom of the cliff.

She let out a small gasp of relief. That was a long fall.

A great thrashing sound erupted from behind her. Akali spun around, her back to the cliff, and faced the vengeful Shueto to her front. The Blood Moon assassin burst out of the snowy undergrowth, black chi racing up his right arm.

She drew her dagger. She had no choice.

"FOUND YOU!" Shueto roared, then reached outwards with a single hand, and sending his chi rocketing towards Akali.

"Gah!" She yelled- and then felt an unseen force pulling her into the Blood Moon assassin, sending her flying towards him. The Blood Moon assassin turned to his side, and gave Akali a straight kick to the gut. She crumbled like a rag doll.

"...!"

There were no words from Akali. Only a wordless cough, as she collapsed to the ground, wheezing.

"That I would have to use my most powerful techniques on goddamned children..." Shueto snarled, his humiliation mixing with his anger . He made a pulling motion with his hands and with that same invisible force, grabbed at Akali's throat, lifting her upwards, taking her off of her feet. She reached upwards to clutch at her neck, dropping her two parcels.

The packets burst upon hitting the ground.

In side, nothing but rocks.

"Heh... Ha, HAHAHAHA!" Akali laughed, tears rolling down her cheeks. Whether it was from desperation or humor anymore, she didn't know.

Shueto silently released Akali, and bent down to pick up one of the rocks. It was nothing but an ordinary stone. He clenched his hand, crushing the rock to dust.

"Nothing but rocks... so that boy never threw the Vortex to you." Shueto muttered, his eyes wide. He flexed his hand. "It doesn't matter. That boy can't run forever. I'll hunt him down and kill him."

He raised his hand.

"Right after I rip your heart out."

Akali was still laughing, the tears blurring her eyes.

Shueto lunged, and she turned away.

First came out the splattering of blood, the sound of bones snapping like twigs. She felt the blood on her face, warm and sticky.

So this really was the end?

And then there was a flash of violet light, one so bright, she could see it even through her closed eyelids. As it's protective veil shrouded her, she tilted her head upwards in irrational relief. It was comforting. It was warm. It felt like home.

Akali opened her eyes. And then gave an unbidden sob of horror.

"...Shen?" she whispered. "What are you... doing... here?"

Shen had appeared, out of nowhere. Standing in front of her, his body crouched.

The boy turned his head, stiffly, slowly. Every muscle in his body seemed to quiver. His eyes, for the first time in his life, showed real pain.

"So... I... finally managed to perform Father's ultimate move..." He closed his eyes, still shivering. The boy gave a genuine, bloodstained smile. "I'm... glad."

Akali turned her gaze downwards, to her horror.

Shueto's arm had pierced Shen all the way through. The red robed man's hand was covered in gore and blood, his arm straight through Shen's chest. Shen couldn't move. He couldn't even breathe. He had Shueto's arm grasped with both hands in a dead man's grip. The Blood Moon Assassin struggled to free his hand, cursing to no avail.

"Kinkou Becomes One," Shen muttered, a steady stream of blood flowing from his mouth. "And... and the Righteous... will Stand United..."

Shen held his hand out. The two teetered precariously on the lip of the cliff.

"Akali... please..."

She understood.

"Shen..." Akali wanted to sound strong, but her courage didn't reach her voice. Her voice quavered, she couldn't seem to catch her breath, and she was probably crying like the little girl she was. But in her heart, she was never more sure of herself then now. "I'm glad to have met you."

"What are you..." Shueto growled, confused, his breath labored. The wound in his side was no longer red- just dark with blood.

Then Akali ran forwards, and tackled Shueto as hard as she could. All three of them went flying off of the cliff's edge. Shueto swore scarlet bloody murder, Shen closed his eyes, and Akali reached outwards, even in empty space, to grab him.

And then the three of them fell into darkness.

* * *

**Oooof. What an especially long mini-climax. (around 14000 words) Glad to be headed back towards falling/rising action, I enjoy writing those much more.**


	8. Prison

The skinny, bookish girl fell forwards, panting. She knelt in the mud, in some faraway part of the forest. Blood ran a thick ribbon down the side of her face. Her arm was a mangled ruin. And before her, stood a dainty woman in red, her hands flexed into two wicked claws.

Kona clutched at the wound in her leg, her eyes dull and hopeless. At her side, her decoy parcel laid broken, the rocks scattered about the ground. Her situation was far past desperate.

"...death... ...is..." Shuezi murmured, her eyes downcast. "...too good for you."

Shuezi reached downwards, and gripped Kona by the throat. Slowly, almost gently, she lifted Kona off of her feet. Kona quietly choked in the Blood Moon assassin's grasp. Shuezi stopped only for a moment. She titled her head to draw her lips up to Kona's neck, nipping softly at the girl's flesh.

"...you..." Shuezi whispered. "...taste of... fear..."

Shuezi gave a small gasp in excitement. A ghostly smile crossed her face. She had an excellent idea.

"...you... taste like I once did..."

Shuezi held Kona further up, with one hand, and drew her coffin out from behind her. With a single hand the assassin slammed her coffin into the ground, cracking the lid wide open.

Kona, staring into the coffin, started struggling in earnest, her eyes wide with fear.

"No..." Kona grunted, clawing at the pale hand around her neck, to no avail. Her fingernails dug into the Blood Moon assassin's hand, but the woman's grip did not loosen. "Please..." She whimpered.

Shuezi drew both of her massive twin blades, her precious 'Yulgang', out with a single hand.

The desperate Xiao'nin could only cry. She could feel her death at hand.

"...we..." Shuezi bared her small, white teeth, but she wasn't angry any longer. Only excited. She felt alive. "...shall see..."

Then Shuezi flung Kona spinning into her coffin. The mahogany receptacle closed shut with a slam. Shuezi turned the coffin horizontally, then slammed it into the ground. Drawing both of her blades out, Shuzei drew her chi out, then back into her weapons.

With a silent yell, Shuezi slammed her twin blades into the coffin. Her coffin hungrily consumed every last drop of chi, sucking them deep into the bloody sheath. Slowly, carefully. Like if she was comforting a lover, Shuezi knelt down to stroke the smooth wood of her coffin.

"...are you worthy...?" Shuezi whispered to the coffin, and closed her eyes.

* * *

Akali opened her eyes, and she could see only white.

_Was this heaven,_ she wondered?

A gruff, old face stepped into her view of white.

Akali deliriously reached out to the face, and the man gently took her hand. His hands felt rough and warm.

"Father?" She whispered. If this was Heaven, it had to be him. Then her eyes started to clear, and the colors of the face shifted and melted, into one she actually recognized.

It was the old monk. But he was clean shaven now, making him look even older. His deep orange robes looked new, and he had on a set of prayer beads that also looked new. The look in his eyes was equal parts grief and joy.

"Praise Buddha." Tripitaka murmured, holding Akali's hands, and then bowed his head. "Child, you're awake."

"...Old monk."

"So you remember me."

"Where... am I?"

Akali sat herself up, wincing with every move she made. She brought her hand to her head, a massive headache beating a tattoo into the inside of her skull.

She looked about. She was in a fairly ordinary room. The place was dark, stank of medicine and blood, and there was a massive pile of bandages piled in the side. Then she caught a glimpse out of the window of her room, and for a moment, doubted her eyes.

This... really could be Heaven.

A stiff mountain breeze floated in from the North, cooling the small room she had been set up in. Out of the window, there rose the view of sweeping, rounded mountain tops, every peak covered in the lush green of forests. And upon the highest peak of them all, was the massive complex around her. Colorful towers painted red, gold and green rose and fell along every slope, every step of the colossal peak. Instead of conquering the slopes and steppes of the mountain, the structures around her seemed to flow with the path of nature.

"Welcome to the Wudang Monastery, Child." Tripitaka said, following her eyes out of the window.

She felt tears rolling down her cheeks, unbidden. She started sniffling, and wiping her eyes.

So... she was safe. But...

"What..." Akali asked between sniffs. She was afraid to ask. "What about Kona?"

Tripitaka gave a quiet pause, and that was the only answer Akali needed to start crying in earnest.

"While we were searching for the Vortex of Shadows, we found you at the bottom of the cliffs. The boy had grabbed onto you and broke your fall." The old monk glanced downwards. "We did not find the girl you were with."

"The boy is in critical condition." Tripitaka continued. "He's lost all of his blood, and his heart has been pierced fully." He sighed, and hung his head. "The temple physician here doesn't know what is keeping him alive."

Akali cried further.

"We did not find your other friend."

"Kona..." She sobbed.

"I'm sorry." The old man muttered. "The only thing I can say is this..."

The monk put a rough hand over Akali's, gripping it tightly.

"What you three had done..." Tripitaka lifted out of his robes, one half of the Warrior Saint's Codex, the little black book that had caused Akali so much suffering. Tripitaka laid the Vortex of Shadows before Akali, and bowed deeply to her.

For an elderly man and legendary master of martial arts, to be bowing to her... "You have saved us all. Bless all three of you."

Akali could only muster up one word.

"Shen." She said, her eyes red-rimmed, and her breath short and shallow.

Tripitaka raised his head, then nodded in understanding.

"I will take you to him. Can you walk?"

Akali shifted to the edge of the bed, and stood, taking the sheets around her with her. She wrapped the bed sheets about her like a robe, and shuffled to the door, her eyes downcast.

The old monk's eyes watched her carefully as she strode out. Then he silently got up and followed her.

* * *

She was looking at a corpse.

Standing in a low room of the Wudang monastery, Akali watched a small swarm of doctor and nurses at work.

Three nuns with white cloths wrapped around their faces worked tirelessly around the young man's body, constantly changing the shallow pool of water that he floated in. Their hands dipped in with their wooden buckets, constantly pouring in fresh water and changing out the water that had grown cold. The water smelled faintly of lilies, but as Akali watched the nuns at work, she could see them mixing in countless oils, flowers and substances she couldn't name.

To the side, Akali recognized the body of the Blood Moon Assassin that had been chasing them. Left ignored on the side of the room, the fearful man looked calmer in death. His eyes were closed, and his snarl was returned to a peaceful, neutral state.

And in the center of it all, Shen floated. His chin up, his skin pale and white. A ragged hole was buried in his chest, leaving an empty void where his heart should be.

"He's dead." Akali stated flatly, choking back a sob.

Tripitaka turned his head to face the doctor overseeing Shen, a grim, short, old man with a mask on like the nuns at work. The elderly physician shook his head.

"The boy is..." The doctor gave a frustrated sigh, and muttered under his breath. "It is easier just to show you."

The doctor held out his hand, and a fourth nun stepped forwards to hand him a small vial of violet liquid.

"This is just a dye," the doctor reassured Akali, before dumping the contents of the vial into the hole where Shen's heart should be.

Before her eyes, Akali could see the violet liquid swirl in place, twisting into many colorful ribbons. The doctor held his hand out at the spectacle.

"His heart is gone- but the flow of chi is still there. It is like..." The doctor twirled his hand towards his head, trying to find the right words. "Like his heart is simply... not here."

"So you what you're saying," Tripitaka interjected, his arms crossed. "Is that his heart is somewhere else entirely?"

"Yes... this is possible with teleportation martial arts skills that has been improperly completed, or perhaps interrupted or attacked halfway through-"

"Shen..." Akali said, her eyes still downcast. But there was more focus to her look now. "He appeared out of nowhere... to take a hit for me."

Akali closed her eyes, trying to remember. "There was the sound of bones breaking... I felt blood... and then there was... purple light."

"Purple light and sudden appearance...that sounds like Master Khen's signature move." Tripitaka said, leaning forwards. "That young man managed to perform Kinkou Monastery's legendary 'Unity of the Righteous'?"

"Shen was brilliant." Akali said.

"He still is." The old monk insisted.

She bit her lip.

"I... can't watch this." Akali turned her head, and nearly ran out of the healing room.

Hidden above in the rafters of the medical room, the Wudang guards spying on her glanced at each other, before silently pursuing the young ninja and her monk guardian.

* * *

"War is coming." Tripitaka said, standing with Akali out in an open-air square. The many mountain valleys gathered the wind into a cold, rising torrent from below. "You have done us immeasurable good by keeping the Vortex of Shadows out of the Blood Moon Sect's hands." Tripitaka sighed. "But it is still not enough."

"What do you know, child... about the Five Great Sects?"

"...Just their names." Akali glanced moodily off of the square's edge.  
"The Beggar's Sect to the North," Tripitaka listed. "The Shojin Sect to the South. The Five Poisons Sect to the West, and the Peach Blossom Island to the East." He placed his rough hands on the stone fence of the square edge. "And here, the Wudang Sect of the Center."

"Three good, two evil." Akali muttered.

"So you do know."

"...Shen taught me." The junior ninja seemed to be staring a thousand yards out. "I relied on my friends so much. And now they're both going to be dead."

Tripitaka paused, before continuing.

"By the efforts of the three righteous sects of Ionia, we have managed to suppress the efforts of Peach Blossom Island and the Five Poisons Sect." He chewed his lip. "But with the appearance of the Blood Moon Sect, the scales are now evenly balanced. The Righteous of Ionia can no longer simultaneously protect the common folk and hold back the ambitions of evil. "

"...So?"

"That means open warfare." Tripitaka rolled his fingers on the stone of the fence. The wind was starting to pick up again. "Ionia will bleed. And all because of Duyuan. And he, because of me.

"I... came here once, many years ago." Tripitaka seemed to be lost in his thoughts. "I came here with Duyuan, the man who would later become the Elder of the Blood Moon Sect."

"The Shojin Monastery was being threatened by a vicious group of bandits known as the 72 Demons." Tripitaka closed his eyes in remembrance. "The Shojin had suffered many casualties from these bandits, and our brother's butchered bodies were displayed after every battle at our Monastery's doorstep..."

* * *

_Twenty years ago..._

_The Wudang received their Shojin brethren with courtesy and respect, if not with warmth. _

_Within the central halls of Zixiao Palace, the largest building housed in the complex that made up the Wudang Monastery, the stone-faced Taoists, clad in cold blue and grey, stared suspiciously at the two Shojin monks before them. Dressed in brilliant vermilion and gold, the diametrically opposed Buddhists knelt before the Elder of the Wudang sect, their hands clasped and their heads bowed. _

"_I am sorry," The Wudang Elder murmured in reply to their request. "But we cannot open our martial libraries to the Shojin."_

_Upon hearing the Elder's answer, one of the monk, the younger one, leaped to his feet, shouting angrily and pointing rudely at the sect leader before them._

"_Duyuan!" A younger Tripitaka yelled, turning his head to shout at his sworn brother. "Manners!"_

"_To hell with manners!" Duyuan snarled, his teeth grinding, turning his righteous fury from the stoic Wudang Elder before them to his sworn brother at his side. "Innocent souls are dying! Our Shojin brothers are dying! But these... Taoist pigs! Would let our brothers die like animals!"_

"_DUYUAN!" Tripitaka nearly screamed. "WE ARE GUESTS HERE!"_

_The elderly man seated in the center of the room held up his hand. His only hand. And at his gesture, both of the monks immediately stopped arguing. One monk, his eyes bowed in deep, sorrowful apology. And the other monk, his youthful eyes blazing angrily at the elder martial arts master before him._

_The Wudang Elder shifted in his seat, prompting his subordinates to run to his aid, but the man waved them off, the empty sleeve where his right arm should be, flapping as he stood._

_Stepping down from his humble throne, the man known as the Immortal Yang approached the kneeling Shojin._

"_We value our friendship with the Shojin greatly," The Wudang Elder stated."And the suffering of your brothers and the commoners under your protection pains us just as greatly."_

_The old man sighed._

"_But within our libraries house many forbidden and dangerous martial arts scripts. We cannot open those secrets under any circumstances." The Wudang Elder bowed his head in apology, drawing immediate protests from his subordinates that his honored self needed to do no such thing. The martial arts master ignored the cries of his sect, instead continuing his charity. "We will divert our next cycle of patrols dedicated to suppressing Peach Blossom Island to march to the Shojin's aid."_

"_Tourists and sightseers," Duyuan snarled, eliciting a sharp look from Tripitaka. "How many will die before your 'patrols' reach our lands?! Huh?! Just how much will your men do for our people?!"_

_Stepping in front of his sworn brother, Tripitaka knelt to the Wudang Elder, clasping his hands in thanks._

"_We graciously accept your assistance in combating these '72 Demons', and I deeply apologize for my subrodinate's passion. The losses our Monastery has suffered have distressed us all." Tripitaka stated, before rising and nearly dragging his rebellious friend out of the central halls._

_As the two monks half-walked, half-marched out of Zixiao Palace, a servant stepped forwards to offer a room key and two warm blankets._

"_The honorable Immortal Yang has invited the righteous Shojin envoys to spend the night within the monastery halls." The servant bowed to the two Shojin monks, Tripitaka nodding in thanks, Duyuan ignoring the offer. _

_As soon as the servant was out of sight, Tripitaka wheeled on his friend._

"_What was that!?" Tripitaka yelled. "How could you be so disrespectful to friends who have welcomed us as guests?! You have brought us... great dishonor!" His outburst echoed into the empty mountain valleys around them._

_The elder monk expected Duyuan to argue, shout, and reply in kind- but instead, the younger monk only hung his head in shame. _

"_I'm sorry, Xuanzang." The monk sighed. The young man fell, putting his back against a wall. He placed both hands over his smooth, hairless head. "I messed up."_

_At the sight of his young friend's remorse, Tripitaka put a reassuring hand on the monk's shoulder._

"_It was a long shot anyways." Tripitaka said as a matter of fact. _

"_So many of our brothers, dead..." Duyuan muttered, his eyes downcast. "Butchered like dogs by those 72 Demons... how can we go back to them empty handed?"_

_Tripitaka sighed. He reached over to put his friend under his arm. The two Shojin monks trudged back to their quarters, dejected. _

"_I don't know, Duyuan. But we'll figure out something."_

* * *

He had been talking for a while. The wind felt too cold, and the sun felt too hot, but Akali didn't care, and she didn't think the old monk did either.

"Then, in the middle of the night," Tripitaka murmured to Akali, staring out at the forest-clad mountains before them. Akali, who hadn't been listening particularly closely, was now silent, following each word from the monk intently. Something in the old monk's words... helped her with her grief. The old man was a decent raconteur.

"I then heard the many sounds of shouting men, and a great raucous knocking at my room's door."

* * *

_The room was too fancy, and the bed too soft for an acsetic man of Buddha like Tripitaka, but he indulged himself that one night. It would be a long ride back to the Shojin Monastery. And he dreaded to see who among his brothers would be dead when they got back._

_Then a sharp rapping cut into the night. Tripitaka sat up to get the door, but before he could reply, the sliding door cut open, and three Monastery guards marched in._

"_Amitabha-" Tripitaka started at this unexpected intrusion, but the Taoist guards ignored his greeting._

"_You monk. Come with us," The man ordered. The guard put a single hand on his sword, the action finishing the sentence for him. You don't have a choice, is what his gesture said._

_The monk studied the guards carefully. Then, nodding, Tripitaka rose and silently walked past the Wudang guards, their suspicious eyes watching his every step._

* * *

_Tripitaka knelt in the center hall of Zixiao palace, carefully scanning those around him. Many of the same high-ranking Wudang he had glimpsed once stood there once more, but compared to this afternoon, their faces were colder, their stares fiercer. Tripitaka felt a pit dig in his stomach at the sight. _

_The elder monk turned his gaze to the Wudang Elder, who sat as he did in the hours previous. But the martial arts master seemed grimmer, quieter. There was a shadow to the man's face that did not bode well. _

"_Here's the rogue!" The captain of the Wudang guard, a sharp, intense looking woman, marched into the central hall, followed closely by three men. Two guards dragging one captive by the arms. To his horror, Tripitaka recognized the man being carried between the two Wudang._

"_Duyuan?" Tripitaka muttered, as his watched his sworn brother be thrown, sprawling in front of him. The younger monk got to his knees, clutching at his head. His face was dark and purple with bruises, and several of his fingers looked broken from the beating he had taken. But despite his injuries, there was an insane smile plastered on the monk's face. _

"_A-Amitabha..." Duyuan greeted, mumbling with a mouth full of blood and broken teeth. "Brother Xuanzang."_

"_...Duyuan..." Tripitaka whispered, horrified. "What have you done?"_

"_Only... what was necessary... Xuanzang." Duyuan fell forwards and laid his head sideways against the cold stone of Zixiao Palace, cooling his injuries against the carved rock. He spit out a shard of tooth and blood._

_Then, before Duyuan, two Wudang marched in, and laid a flat plate out, averting their eyes from their package. On it, a large, thick battered scroll laid. The inscriptions on the scroll read out:_

"_真武__劍法__"_

_ The Warrior Saint Codex._

"_Immortal Elder Yang," The Wudang Captain said, clasping her hands in respect. "We discovered this thief intruding in our sacred libraries tonight. He had his filthy hands on this."_

_The woman gestured towards the Warrior Saint Codex laid out before them. The blood seal had been torn at, freeing a single page of what looked to be demonic cuneiform._

_Duyuan's smile grew even wider._

"_That's a strong seal. It took me hours of chi injection to open just a single page."_

"_Master!" The Wudang Captain stated, nearly shouted over the inane ramblings of the monks below them. "It is clear to me that these two Shojin monks from the very start came to steal the Wudang's martial secrets. They may even be impostors!" Her eyes narrowed. "I recommend an immediate execution."_

_Duyuan turned on his back, laughing, oblivious to the mortal danger he was in._

_The Wudang Elder tilted his head, facing the kneeling Tripitaka. _

"_This one doesn't look like he had any idea." He held his hand up, bidding Tripitaka to speak. "What do you have to say in your defense?"_

_Tripitaka could only gape. This couldn't be real._

"_I..." Tripitaka bent low, low to the ground, resting his head on the stone floor. "Please, honorable master. Forgive us for our sins. Our brothers have suffered so much at the hands of evil. Brother Duyuan- he violated your sacred trust and commited many grievous sins, but he did so out of love. Love of his brothers and love of peace in Ionia."_

"_He lies, master!" The Wudang Captain snarled. "Please, do not let his words poison you!"_

"_It is as Captain Sang here says," The Wudang Elder murmured. "Our trust in you has been tainted. Your words seem sincere, but so did your friend's earlier today. Furthermore..."_

_The Wudang Elder stepped forwards, his cane clacking noisily on the smooth stone floor. The elderly man's storied eyes scanned over the torn page of the Warrior Saint Codex. Tripitaka thought he saw the man's body shiver. _

"_What your friend has done is worse than violate our trust. The Warrior Saint Codex is more than a powerful martial arts manual. Improper study of its instructions, though will still yield great power, causes mortal chi imbalances, madness, and even death. And even worse beyond that... the dark half of the Warrior Saint Codex hold instructions to unleash even greater evil than itself upon the world than itself."_

_The elder closed his eyes._

"_These words were not to be read by Man. They are powerful, but corrupting without exception. For the good of Ionia, I should execute you two right here and now."_

_An overwhelming chi started to flow from the Wudang Elder. He, a four-hundred year old man; a student of the Warrior Saint himself. He, a man who tamed dragons and slew demons, who achieved immortality from his mastery of Taoist principles. This man was letting his righteous killing intent flow into the monk before him. _

"_Tell me, young ones. Why shouldn't I kill you two right here?"_

_Tripitaka's breath grew shallow. _

"_I... " Tripitaka closed his eyes, as he did some many hundreds of times has he did in the Shojin Monastery. He muttered a silent, wordless prayer to Buddha. "I have been a Shojin monk all of my life. For three decades now, though I know such a time seems like the blink of an eye to a great man such as you, I have dedicated my life to Buddha."_

_The Taoists around Tripitaka started to grind their teeth and mutter angrily at Tripitaka's open expression of their differences in faith. But the Wudang Elder stayed silent, still watching the monk speak._

"_Do you believe I am, true and fully, a man of Shojin?" Tripitaka asked to the Wudang Elder directly._

_The elderly master didn't reply. He didn't move. Only after a very long while of silent staring did the one-armed man finally give Tripitaka the nod that he needed._

_Tripitaka sighed. This would have to work._

"_Then you understand the severity of this action."_

_Tripitaka stood, prompting the many Wudang around him to draw their weapons, their naked swords gleaming in the moonlight. But the Shojin monk ignored their advances. He shrugged off one side of his orange kasaya, exposing the Curling Dragon. The irrevocable mark and proof of his honor as a Shojin._

_Then he reached up to his shoulder, and drew his hand back, carving at the tattoo. Tripitaka screamed. The Wudang all took a step back from the gruesome scene._

_Then with a final yell, Tripitaka tore the flesh of his Curling Dragon tattoo off. There was only blood where the mark of the Shojin was inked._

_There was great pain and suffering, but not of the body._

_Tripitaka fell to his knees, sobbing. The entire hall was silent, except for the sounds of Tripitaka's grief. The pain of the flesh was little. But the pain of his pride as a Shojin-_

"_I... take responsibility for the sins of my younger monk... I... in penance, renounce my title of follower of Buddha, disciple of the Shojin monastery." Tripitaka muttered, through tears. "I was the one who brought my sworn brother here. I will bear the burden of his sin. Kill me, if you wish. But let my sworn brother go."_

_The Wudang Elder paused. Then, the elderly man closed his eyes._

"_I believe you, honorable monk. I will spare your lives."_

_The Wudang Elder then turned to Duyuan, who had stopped smiling. Now the insane monk was only staring quietly at the elderly master advancing on him._

_The Wudang Elder held his hand out, and a squire stepped forwards, a massive iron blade clutched with both hands. The elder took the massive sword into his only hand; he lifted the blade upwards with ease._

"_But we cannot let this one leave with the madness of the Warrior Saint Codex within him. We must disable his kung-fu by severing his tendons and breaking his bones. He cannot leave with the power of the Vortex of Shadows intact."_

_The Wudang Elder raised his sword._

"_Over my dead body." Duyuan said, with a bored, detached look._

_Then, Duyuan burst upwards, somehow his injuries vanished, and thrust a wicked claw at the elder. The Wudang Elder sidestepped the surprise attack, but now the elderly man's eyes were wide and blazing with fury._

_The young monk's fingers, missed, but the claws of his shadow did not. The Wudang Elder took a glancing hit from a dark clone of the young monk that had risen from the Shojin's shadow. _

"_Thanks for buying me time, Xuanzang." The young monk grinned, and Tripitaka stared into his sworn brother's eyes with horror. The elder monk could see the madness set in. "The Warrior Saint Codex- I figured out its secrets already."_

"_You!" The Wudang Captain shouted, her sword already whistling through the air. But Duyuan simply caught the sword in his hands, and thrust deeply with his other hand into her chest. From there came the sound of bones shattering. Duyuan lowered his hand, the sword in his grasp, and shattered the silver blade with a single snap of his hands._

_A dark clone spawned behind her, its arms of smoke already wrapped around the woman's neck._

"_Goodbye, sweetheart." Duyuan said. The voice was no longer his. The shadow tightened its grip, ready to snap the Wudang captain's neck._

"_FAH!" The Wudang Elder shouted, sweeping his massive iron blade to the side, sending a shockwave of chi and wind rocking through Zixiao Palace's hall. Bells rang and clattered to the ground, their chains broken, every candle within the palace instantly blew out from the force._

_Duyuan's shadows couldn't stand up to the force. Each turned to try to resist the shockwave, but one by one, they blew out like candles in the wind. Alone once again, Duyuan wheeled towards the Wudang elder, the first inklings of fear starting to show in the young monk's eyes._

"_Haaa..." Duyuan smiled. His eyes took on a new light of interest. Shadows started to bleed off of the young monk's body, his chi already intensified to visibility. "Interesting. Come at me then-"_

"_Duyuan!" Tripitaka shouted, his knees on the floor. "Please- stop this madness!"_

_Duyuan turned to his former sworn brother. His old self was long lost in the insanity of the Warrior Saint Codex's power, but for only a second, Tripitaka saw the kind man that Duyuan once was._

"_Shojin Monastery is safe." Duyuan said as a matter of fact. He smiled a true, genuine smile to his friend. The last one Tripitaka would ever see from his sworn brother. Then the insanity returned, Duyuan turned his back to the Wudang Elder, and dashed outside, smashing his way past the Wudang who tried to stop him._

_The Wudang Elder immediately shot after the rogue monk, followed by his elite guard. A number of Wudang nearby stepped forwards to restrain Tripitaka. The elder monk, his shoulder still bleeding, his robes soaked with blood, watched his sworn brother, his best friend, flee into the darkness of the night._

* * *

"That was the last I ever saw of my sworn brother," Tripitaka said to Akali, his tale nearly finished. "The other Wudang wanted to execute me right then and there." A tired, grim smile crossed Tripitaka's face. "Twenty years later, some still do. But the Wudang Elder intervened on my behalf. He saved my unworthy life then."

"And you've been tracking your friend ever since."

"I had renounced the Shojin. With no more home, no more purpose- I deigned to serve penance for my since by undoing my wrongs." Tripitaka closed his eyes in shame. "I failed. First, the 72 Demons were wiped out to a man. Next, a trail of blood over many years, some evil, some righteous, some innocent, bled its way across Ionia, twisting and winding all the way into the central mountains, where I finally lost him."

Akali sighed and turned back towards the view before them.

"You've done a lot already, old monk." Akali turned her eyes downwards. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself."

"And you as well, little one." The old monk smiled. "You and your friends have done more than I had in twenty years."

"But its still not enough." Akali turned her eyes downwards. "Kona... is dead. Shen, soon."

"...Perhaps not."

Akali raised her head. She turned to face the old monk.

"Four hundred years ago this monastery was constructed over the Tomb of the Warrior Saint." Tripitaka tilted his head up, continuing. His words were slow and pondering, like he seemed to be choosing his words carefully. "It is said to house a river that constantly flows with a medicinal water that can restore all injury and prolong life indefinitely."

"That's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible for Buddha."

"How?" Akali stated. "How can I get there?"

"...The way is open to you, little one. There is a cave behind the waterfall coming from the mouth of Xuan'wu at the base of the complex. But you will have to fight to get there."

"Fight?"

"Yes. Because as you will soon see..." Tripitaka turned, smiled, and placed a single foot on the top of the stone fence around them. "We are not guests here at Wudang Monastery."

Before Akali could even blink, a mass of blurs shot out from their hiding places, landing violently around them. Half a dozen black-robed Wudang guards drew their swords, leveling them at Tripitaka's neck. Three more crossed their swords around Akali's neck, forming a bladed collar that would take her head off if she so much as twitched.

"We are prisoners." Tripitaka finished, surrounded by their Wudang captors.

* * *

_It was many, many years ago. The bandits that had been threatening the small, snow-clad Ionian village were dead. Nearly all of the villagers, too. Dead in the snow, their blood staining the snow scarlet._

_And the man once called Duyuan stood over two children shivering in the snow. The brother was clutching his younger sister, crying with fear and rage. Their parents laid dead in the snow in front on them, killed by the insane monk._

_And the monk had been transformed. His hair was long, unkempt. He had not shaved in what felt like years. His eyes were starting to take on a bloodied, red color from his frequent bouts of irrational rage._

_The destroyed village, the massacre bandits and civilians alike- victims of one of those bloody bouts. The single page of the Vortex of Shadows, though the whispers of demons had strengthened his kung-fu beyond anything he had ever dreamed of, the evil manual had long since poisoned his mind._

_The ragged man stared for a long, long while at the children. Tao, the elder, turned and screamed at the villain before them:_

"_What are you waiting for?! Coward!" Tao put Tse's tear-stained face into his shoulder. The ten-year old sobbed, ready to die right there with the rest of his family. "Just kill us already!"_

_Slowly, silently, the insane monk shook his head. He lifted the coffin he had dragged all the way from Southern Ionia. The coffin was the trademark of leader of the 72 Demons- now it was the insane monk's trophy._

"_For... the glory of the Three Dark Gods." _

_Duyuan slammed the coffin down, cracking the lid open._

_Tao screamed, as the mad monk grabbed him and Tse by the their clothes, and threw them bodily into the coffin, laughing the entire time. He slammed the coffin shut, trapping the two siblings within the wooden casket, then placed a palm of black chi over the lid, saturating the container._

_Dark smoke covered the casket, white snow started to cover the bloody bodies of Shueto and Shuezi's former parents, and all was washed away, so many snowy years ago._


	9. Dragon

The young ninja and the old monk sat together in a dark, windowless room, somewhere deep with the Wudang complex. Akali hung her head, sitting on the only bed stuffed with straw, while Tripitaka sat cross-legged in his own corner, quietly meditating.

"...Why?" Akali finally asked, after what seemed like forever. "Why are we trapped here?"

"...They fear you."

"What?! Why?"

Tripitaka opened his eyes carefully.

"They fear you because you have come in contact with the Vortex of Shadows. They fear you, because they fear you may become the next Duyuan. Just one look, and..." Tripitaka fixed Akali with his most serious stare yet. "Have you? Glimpsed any of the Vortex of Shadows, I mean?"

"No... at least, I don't think so."

"Then you are still alright, dear child." Tripitaka sighed with relief. "But that will not be enough to convince our righteous captors. They have learned too well from their mistakes twenty years ago."

"Is that why I wasn't taken back to the Kinkou? Is that why I haven't seen my mother!?" Akali clenched her teeth, and she leaned forwards, holding back tears. "Just because they're afraid?! I'm the one who should be afraid!" Akali fell to her knees, pounding the cold stone floor. "AND I AM!"

Tripitaka sighed. He rest his head against the cool wood of the walls around him. He laid the back of his hand against the floor below.

"Do you want to escape, young one?"

Akali calmed down at this, and lowered her head.

"Yes."

"Do you want to help your friend?"

"Of course."

"Then I can help you flee this prison. You will have head straight for the Tomb of the Living Dead if you are to have any chance of making it."

At the monk's offer, Akali seemed to withdraw within herself. She lowered her head further.

"...Why are you doing this, old monk?"

"Pardon?"

"Telling me all of these stories. Telling me where to look to cure Shen. Helping me so much. Why?"

"...Because I like you, kid." Tripitaka sighed a bit before speaking once more. "And because you remind me of Duyuan. A lot."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"Akali muttered, frowning slightly. She didn't know what to think at being compared to the man who mauled her mother.

"It means I want to do right by you, little one. I failed Duyuan, in many ways. And people died and suffered for it." Tripitaka raised his head a bit, staring intently at the junior ninja before him. "When I look at you, when I see how you move; how you act. I feel like I'm looking at Duyuan's reincarnation, before his Fall. I have this premonition that if I could only support you, the karma of the world would fall back into balance."

"Thanks, but you're a little old for me," Akali muttered.

"You jest, but I see this world of blood and death predicated on you. Even if you don't." Tripitaka held his hand out. "Will you accept my help, little one?"

Akali sat for a long while. Then, after a length of silence, she held out her hand, and took the old monk's fingers in her grasp. Tripitaka smiled at this. He then drew out his other hand, glowing like the sun, radiant with holy chi.

"Then you should be on your way."

And then the Shojin monk slammed his palm into the stone floor below him, shattering the rock like glass.

* * *

The Wudang Elder marched, his empty sleeve fluttering behind him, his face grim. He was followed closely by his elite guard, while his Captain of the Guard desperately tried to argue him out of meeting the outcast Shojin monk.

"Master Elder!" The middle aged woman spoke, "This man has twice betrayed our Wudang sect, and twice let chaos roam about our sacred grounds! Do you remember what happened the last time we gave him leniency? I still do! I have the scars to prove it! And you would still show this man clemency after so many offenses-"

"Enough, Sang." The Wudang Elder spoke, and his subordinate obeyed, shutting up immediately. They rounded the corner, and found the door to the dark room where Akali and Tripitaka were held.

The Wudang Elder reached forwards with his only hand, and carefully opened the door. He found the monk sitting before him, a hole broken into the floor beneath. It had been a full five minutes before one of the guards had noticed Akali missing, and sounded the alarm. A full five minutes of freedom that Tripitaka had bought her.

"Immortal Yang," Tripitaka greeted, bowing his head deeply. "It is good to see you again."

"What is the meaning of this, monk?" The Wudang Elder murmured, staring down the outcast Shojin before him with his sharp, careful eyes. "Twenty years ago, we have shown you clemency after your friend's betrayal. A few days ago we have been generous enough to let you accompany the young ninjas to our complex. Would you betray our trust a second time?" The Elder master blinked. "Even Buddha will only forgive you three times. And I am no saint, young monk."

"The young girl wants to save her friend," Tripitaka laughed quietly to himself. "Young love, I think."

"So you sent her to the Tomb of the Living Dead?"

"I sent her to find her destiny, honored Immortal."

"You send her to her death. Out of hundreds of bandits, heroes, and martial masters who ventured into that Tomb, none have ever returned. _Long'Er_ saw to that."

"Out of hundreds of martial masters, honored Immortal Yang, how many have heeded the Tomb's warning?" Tripitaka leaned forwards, his eyes gleaming. "'Enter the Tomb of the Living Dead. The Righteous, the Evil, the Powerful all shall die.'"

"'Only those with a heart of Purity may enter.'" The Wudang Elder finished. "So you think that little girl will survive? You believe the child to be pure?"

Tripitaka closing his eyes in contemplation. Then, he nodded once.

"I believe in her."

* * *

She managed to slip through most of the Wudang Monastery undetected. Her stealth training was really starting to show. Staying to the shadows of the many corridors of the Wudang complex, she slipped by countless Taoist disciples cutting their way across the monastery ground, off to the common areas, to their studies, or to their martial practice halls. She had never felt more grateful for her Kinkou training than she did right now.

Akali knelt down in a open-air corridor connecting two rather empty buildings. She glanced around the corner, sighting a dark doorway, and beyond that, the light of the courtyard she was looking for, nested behind the building.

She slipped forwards, keeping low to the ground, and then ducked into what looked like a kitchen. As soon as she did, great shout erupted from behind her. She poked her head back out to see what all the commotion was about.

Five Wudang disciples on the balcony above her had grown agitated. They seemed to be arguing among themselves. She saw that many of them had drawn their weapons, and behind them, many more guards were running through rooms, clearing each and every one of them one by one, in pairs or in teams.

They were searching for her.

So the Wudang had finally seen through their ruse. Well, the old monk couldn't buy her time forever. Akali slipped back inside the kitchen. She poked a head over a counter-top. There was no one there. Only the abandoned kitchenware of the Wudang's kitchen, and scraps of meat and vegetables left forgotten. The coast looked clear.

She ducked around a corner of a table to move for the door.

And then she froze, when a sharp, woman's voice cut into the room.

"Going somewhere?"

The Wudang Captain stepped into the kitchen on the other side of the room, flanked on either side by guards. The sharp, intense looking woman glared at Akali, advancing slowly.

Akali glanced at her exit. It remained open.

"I don't blame you for wanting to escape, little ninja." Captain Sang drummed her fingers over the hilt of her blade, the tense woman's eyes as narrow as slits. "So I'll be lenient. Come with us and things could end well for you. Otherwise..."

Akali didn't have to be a mind reader to finish that sentence. She turned to make a break for the door. She was closer, she could get there first-

"Wrong choice." Captain Sang growled, then kicked the kitchen's table, sending the massive wooden counter sliding at Akali. It slammed into Akali in the side, sending her sprawling into a nearby wall.

"Guh!"

In an instant, Captain Sang was over her, a thin sword at the Xiao'nin's throat.

"It's all over now, little ninja." The woman reached down to pin one of Akali's arms behind her back. "Just come quietly."

Was this really the end? Akali thought, clenching her hand. The junior ninja thought of Shen, left nearly for dead in the halls above her. She thought of Kona, who she would never see again-

She grit her teeth, and clawed at the ground below her.

Never.

She would not be so weak again.

A dull headache was starting to grow behind her eyes, swelling and blossoming into a splitting ache. The pain was almost enough to make her black out, but there was something else with the pain. It was power. There was always strength within her- she just needed the right words to unlock that strength, she realized.

Dark smoke started to rise from her right arm. That new-found strength started to grow.

Never again.

Akali reached upwards with her free hand to grab Captain Sang by the woman's hair.

"What the-" The Wudang Captain could only mutter a short curse, before Akali exploded upwards, flinging the middle-aged woman over her shoulder with unnatural strength.

"Fah!" She yelled.

"Gah!" The hapless captain slammed into a wall full of metal pots and pans. The iron cookware fell clattering to the ground.

Her guards immediately sprang into action, but Akali was already moving. She sprinted towards the door, gathering pots and pans as she ran and as quickly as she grabbed them, sent them flying towards the guards. The metal projectiles slowed the guards, as they shielded themselves from the onslaught.

Akali burst through a bamboo-screen door to reach the outside. And then she was free.

She could see the massive statue of _Xuan'wu_ just across the courtyard from her. Nearly twenty meters tall, the deity that took the dual form of a snake coiling around a turtle was forever immortalized as a monument in the Wudang's center courtyard, surrounded by a shallow water pool, painstakingly kept landscaping and clean, washed stone tiles.

She jumped down, with a small army of Wudang now in hot pursuit. As she neared the statue of _Xuan'wu_, the many guards chasing after her started to slow. Strange, she thought, but she would take it.

She darted around the hedges framing the courtyard, and found herself before the mouth of _Xuan'wu._ The turtle's mouth was open and gaping—loosing a waterfall that fell a dozen feet high. There could easily be a cave entrance behind there. Akali leaped into the pool surrounding the statue of Xuan'wu to wade towards the waterfall's entrance.

But still... it was strange that such an important place wouldn't be sealed off. She turned, and saw that the Wudang had, one and all, stopped at the edge of the pool, their swords drawn, but their arms stayed. They were all watching her intently. Not with anger, or frustration. But with fear.

What was keeping them from chasing her?

Akali pushed the concerns out of her mind, and stepped into the waterfall's torrent. The ice-cold water beating over her shoulder made her gasp, but she soldiered through, eventually finding herself, standing, dripping wet, at the entrance to a dark, cold corridor. The stones were slick and damp from the waterfall outside, but the inside was not as dark as she was expecting. Kinkou were trained to be able to see in low-light, and the light from inside the Xuan'wu statue, though not much, was more than enough for a Kinkou to find her way through.

Akali took a few steps, before she saw the shadowy figure, standing in her way. The man in the shadows spoke.

"Stop."

Akali wasted no time with pleasantries. She charged forwards, jumped up, turned in the air, and gave the unknown man in front of her the strongest kick she could, putting the full weight of her body behind her outstretched heel.

"FAH!" She yelled, but the man turned her kick aside with a single hand, his palm turning ever-so slightly to cup the force of her strike.

Akali continued her barrage, trying every kick, every sweep, everytrick she knew in the book, but as she fought, with every easy block from the robed man, with every easy sidestep he made, she started to confirm her worst fears.

She had never seen the man in person before, but she could easily guess who he was. The sheets of snow-white hair hanging past his shoulders, the empty sleeve flapping at his right-hand side. And his eyes- once full of kindness, now darkened by endless cycles of sadness and serenity.

It was the Wudang Elder, cutting her off. Despite the man's missing right arm, he fought with a strength and grace that even Master Khen couldn't match. Akali had never sparred with anyone as masterful as the Wudang Elder, two arms or no.

The Wudang Elder's only hand lashed out, sweeping past Akali, drawing her movements into the negative space of his motions. She could feel herself be sucked into the old man's rhythm, his hand trapping her actions with every step of their intricate dance. As they danced, she felt almost like she wasn't in control of her body any more.

Then, with a sudden shift, the Wudang Elder broke the trance. He grabbed onto Akali's shoulder, and a small push, she was sent spinning. She tried to steady herself, but the Wudang Elder was already behind her, his sole palm pressed up against the small of her back.

What was he-

He barely moved, but it felt like he took a sledgehammer to her back.

"AGH!"

Akali fell forwards as if she had been rammed, coughing. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see the cloth of the Wudang Elder's shoes waiting by her eyes. Akali was totally at this man's mercy. There was no way to escape the grand master, not if he didn't want her to.

Akali slowly got to her feet, and the elderly man let her. Once she was up, staggered, and still coughing, the Wudang Elder stepped forwards, leaning on his cane, fixing Akali with an intent stare. The junior ninja shivered, though not from the cold. She shivered from the weight of the Wudang Elder's presence.

"I have heard from Captain Sang that you have the sickness of the Vortex of Devouring Shadows."

Akali swallowed nervously. So that's what that unknown strength was.

She glanced down at her right arm once more. Would more smoke come out if she needed it?

"You seek your own health?" The Wudang Elder asked, his eyes narrowing. "Do you think that the Holy Waters of the Tomb of the Living Dead will cure your sickness of the mind?"

"No-" That headache was getting worse. Akali reached up to clutch her head. The motion was not lost on the Wudang Elder. He narrowed his eyes, but continued to speak. "I'm doing this for Shen."

"You do this for love?"

"No..." Akali shook her head. "Shen has saved my life. More times than I count. Why shouldn't I help him?"

"Then honor?"

"I... I don't know." Akali sighed. "All I know is that I have to do this."

"No one has ever passed where I stand and return to tell the tale." The Wudang Elder tapped his cane on the smooth stone floor. "Not for four hundred years. Do you understand, child?"

"That's fine." Akali bit her lip. "I'll just have to be the first in four hundred years."

"You will fail. Enter further, and you will die just like dozens of others over the centuries."

"That's... that's fine" Akali blinked. "I don't own my life anymore. What breath that I have, I owe it to my friends. I owe it to my Order."

The Wudang Elder raised his head further, staring down at Akali. It seemed like the old man's eyes could see right through her. As she stared into the master's eyes, she could sense his disbelief. Her uncertainty was mirrored in the dark pools of the Wudang Elder's eyes.

"No..." Akali muttered, shaking her head. "That's not right. I owe this..." She sighed again. "I owe this to myself. Please."

The Wudang Elder nodded at the junior ninja's honesty. That was the answer he was looking for. The Wudang Elder stepped to the side, tapping his cane as he shifted.

"Old man..." Akali sighed in relief. "Thank you."

She raised her hands to clasp them in respect, but somehow... it just felt wrong for her. She instead changed tack; stepping up quickly to surprise the Wudang Elder with a quick hug. It was almost more for her courage than his thanks. The teenage girl then darted past the Wudang Elder, running deeper and deeper within the shadows of the tunnel. Her footfalls faded into the darkness within.

The Wudang Elder closed his eyes. The eternal frown plastered over the Immortal Yang's face shrunk by the smallest of degrees. So this is what the old monk meant by believing in this young girl.

He reached up to finger the jade pendant around his neck.

"Have mercy on this one, _Long'Er_."

Then the Wudang Elder turned and walked out of the tunnel, just as he did four hundred years ago, his cane clacking noisily on the cold stone floor.

* * *

The tunnel was starting to slope downwards, the rocks started to get more slippery, and the very air was chilling her breath. Her fears followed her as quickly as the shadows at her feet. She had only been running for a few minutes, when they caught up to her.

What was going to be in this tunnel?

Why has no one ever come back?

Did she really think that she could succeed where so many talented warriors have failed?

What if there were traps?

Poison?

Arrows?

Explosives?

Oh Heaven help her... she was totally unprepared.

Akali kept on running, her breath quickening. With every step, she half-expected an arrow to fly out at her and pierce her neck, or a trapdoor to open underneath her. She started to cry as she ran. What had she gotten into?

She was going to die, all alone, within this deep, dark tunnel.

Akali's run slowed to a jog, and then her jog slowed to a stiff, fearful walk.

What... what was she going to do?

She... she just had to keep on running.

She forced herself to pick up the pace.

For Kona.

She transformed her speedwalk into a jog.

For Shen.

She started to full-on sprint. She wouldn't look ahead any longer. She didn't want to see her death. The sound of her footfalls beat a frantic symphony against the cold stone floor, no longer carved tiles, now just rough hewed natural rock.

For Mother-

And then she slammed face-first into a dead end. She stumbled back, clutching her bleeding nose.

"Guh!"

She fell on her ass.

As soon she did, she felt the ground under her give.

"Eh?" Akali muttered through what felt like the beginnings of a broken nose. She tried to pull herself up, but the ground under her started to give even further. Her entire body seemed to sink by a few inches. Groping carefully with her fingers, she could now feel that she was now sitting directly on top of centuries-old rotted wood.

"Eek." Akali slightly yelped, unbidden, as her entire body sunk a little further. She held her hands out, steadying herself. Her slide downwards seemed to stop. "Heh..."

And then the rotted wood disintegrated under her, Akali gave a short shout, and the young ninja disappeared into the hole in the stone floor.

"Wah~!"

* * *

After what felt like an eternity of falling and sliding, Akali broke through some more rotted wood and then fell into an open space. She turned a few times in the air, before tumbling into a massive two-story statue; she immediately felt the sharp dagger-like pain of several ribs cracking as she bounced off of the statue's raised stone sword.

"Aghk!" She fell off of the granite weapon, before plunging several dozen more feet into a shallow pool, causing a tremendous splash. She could immediately feel more bones snap as she made contact with the stone floor of the pool.

As she lay in the pool, the water seemed to comfort and nuzzle her. The pain of her fractures seemed to dull, and all of her worries seemed to float away. She sank into the pool, the holy water around her enveloping her, her injuries fading away by the Warrior Saint's blessings.

A beautiful angel stepped into view, with skin as pale as snow, and long hair as dark as midnight, holding a silver sword in her hand.

That was all Akali saw before she blacked out.

* * *

She opened her eyes again.

She was lying on a thin cloth mat. Her clothes were soaked.

And... she was in some kind of massive circular cave... maybe. There was light coming from the very top, from an occulus cut into the center of the stone ceiling above. In the center stood a massive, two-story tall statue of a robed man holding an outstretched sword. He had a hood over his head, and his expression was solemn. Dozens of braziers stood interposed around the circular cave... now which Akali thought to be a tomb. Their warm light generously illuminated the tomb, along with the sun-lit occulus above.

A woman's voice was calling to her.

"W... ar... yo... ..."

"Ugh..." Akali waved her hands in front of her face, trying to clear away the fog of her dazed eyes.

"I... s...id... who... ar... yo...?!"

Someone was looking down at her. Akali's ears cleared before her eyes did.

"Who are you! Girl?!" A young woman's voice snapped.

"What..." Akali didn't know whether actual words were coming out of her mouth, or if it was all just in her head.

Akali reached up with her hand, and felt the cool of a razor-sharp edge at her throat. She looked to sight of a hilt of a silver sword at her neck, and her eyes cleared to see a figure. A woman's figure.

It was an angel.

She was clothed in snow-white robes that seemed to sway to and fro, though there was no wind. Her hair fell in waves past her waist, bound together by a simple, elegant jade clip. She looked to be a young woman, maybe in her twenties or so. But something in her... the woman's eyes or the stillness in her limbs maybe, that sang a different tune. A tune of eons and ages that have passed before those eyes.

"Who... who are you?" Akali whispered in reply. She raised her hand, but why? Maybe it was to shield her eyes from the radiance of the woman in front of her.

"Such impertinence. You dare intrude into my lair, and demand of me _my_ name?"

The woman had an... old-fashioned sort of accent. Like she had been dropped into the Ionia of today from several centuries ago. The woman drew her silver sword back so suddenly, Akali thought that her throat had been cut. But when the young ninja reached up to feel the skin of her throat, she found the flesh warm and untouched.

"Very well, little mouse."

The woman lifted her hands to her side, and raised her chin proudly. The light from the occulus in the cavernous ceiling raced up and down the edge of her silver sword and her silky sheets of hair. And be it chance or providence, an old dust rose from the ground, reflecting the light to make it seem as if the maiden was wreathed in gold.

"I am the immortal Dragon Maiden. Gaze upon the acting sect leader of the Ancient Tomb Sect only with a heart of purity, or despair, for I dwell among these ruins, bringing swift death upon those rogues and evildoers who would dare defile the Tomb of the Living Dead."

The Dragon Maiden seemed to sigh slightly. Past her radiance, Akali thought she saw something within the maiden's storied eyes. Something... softer. Maybe it was sadness. "It has been my only purpose for four hundred long years."

But just as quickly as it came, the sadness was gone, only to be replaced with cold fury. The Dragon Maiden advanced upon Akali, waving her sword dangerously from side to side. She undoubtedly was a master. Akali gulped. As strong as Mother, easily. Maybe even stronger.

"Now..." She lifted her sword up to run the back of her pale finger up and down along the length of her silver sword, her cool eyes admiring its edge. There was a fixed, cold scowl plastered over her face. It did nothing to detract from the woman's beauty. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't cut your head off, foolish girl."

"I... uh... b-because..."

Akali's mind blanked. She scrambled up against her mat, her drenched clothes squelching, but still the Dragon Maiden advanced, her and her silver sword getting closer.

She should have replied with some excuse of how this was all a huge mistake.

She should have made up some story of how she ended up in her lair by total accident and of how she was just scared and lost- some kind of lie, any lie, because Akali was definitely here to steal. Though incredibly, the junior ninja stayed her tongue. It was something in the Dragon Maiden's eyes told her that if anything but bare and naked candidness came tumbling out of Akali's mouth, the master swords-woman would take her head off. The fury in her eyes spoke of swift death at a single wrong word.

"Because... because..." Akali fumbled with her words, and the Dragon Maiden's left eye twitched dangerously. Left speechless, the young ninja said the first, stupidest thing that came to mind.

"Because I'm... cute?"

The Dragon Maiden said nothing at first. Her stare burned like coals and her silence hurt like rain. Then, the exquisite woman flung her head back and gave a tremendous sigh. The sigh of having seen centuries go by, without having to deal with another...

"Idiot." The Dragon Maiden muttered. She rolled her eyes and let her sword arm fall limp. "...So Heaven has seen fit to send to me _another_ _idiot_. "

She tossed her hair lazily over her shoulder, trudging off. The razor-sharp tip of her silver sword clattered lightly against the dark stone below as the Dragon Maiden dragged her weapon behind her. She lazily waved Akali in. "Come inside to my chambers,_ 'Idiot Two'_. I'll make you some tea."

Behind the Dragon Maiden's back, Akali fell to her knees, relieved.

That was a mistake. Another piercing headache hit the inside of her skull like a brick. She leaned forwards, clutching her head.

The darkness... it was getting worse. What once was only a migraine, was now followed by a quiet, insidious voice deep within her. She couldn't understand the words, but she could sense the evil within it.

She blocked it out. She had to.

Akali, still wet, stumbled to her feet and half-walked, half crawled to her feet, following the Dragon Maiden in the tomb's inner chambers.

* * *

**OH NO ITS XIAO-LONG-NU**


	10. Love

They were deep within the Temple of the Blood Moon, a red fortress hidden in the cliffs of Ionia. Braziers burned only at every intersection or so, their dim light lighting only rare patches of the dark temple. Wood was scarce in the mountains, so the Blood Moon Temple was kept mostly shrouded in shadow. There was little for members of the Blood Moon Sect to accomplish. The majority of the soldiers occupied themselves in prayer to any one of three Demon Gods that the Blood Moon Sect worshiped.

The God of Death. The God of Lies. And the God of Vengeance.

A Shinigami, a Monstrous Spider, and a Fallen Warrior. These were the three Demon Gods of the Blood Moon Sect. The warriors of the Blood Moon Sect bowed to their evil deity of choice, murmuring dark and forbidden curses onto themselves for greater powers and mightier skills.

Deeper within the Temple of the Blood Moon, was a secret inner chamber, reserved only for the Blood Moon Elder himself. Lying in the center of the dimly lit room was the Writ of Heaven, white as snow, on a low darkwood table. Second, also on the table, on the walls, on every flat surface reachable with a knife, was thousands upon thousands of carved writings, the Demonic cuneiform that the Blood Moon Elder glimpsed so many years ago. Written on those walls was everything he knew of the Vortex of Devouring Shadows.

The third object of interest was chained to a wall. Shuezi, suffering her punishment for failing her master. The Blood Moon Elder paced back and forth, seething.

"I should kill you." The Blood Moon Elder murmured, his red eyes burning with a rage beyond control. "If he weren't already dead, I would kill your brother a thousand times over for failing me. I would peel the skin from his body and boil him alive."

Shuezi sobbed, tears of sorrow mixing with her tears of pain. She stopped crying when the Blood Moon Elder touched Shuezi again, this time on the throat, his dark chi burning away at her lungs, and she silently screamed once more.

He pushed up against Shuezi's throat, her twitching and flailing intensifying, and then released her, letting her hang against her restraints, coughing and sobbing.

"May there be a hell... an unending Tartarus..." The Blood Moon Elder gnashed his teeth. "Set by the Three Dark Gods just for him."

Shuezi murmured quietly under her breath, her eyes blank with the memory of pain. At this the Blood Moon Elder swooped down on the hapless woman.

"What was that, little Tse?" He raised another chi-infused hand. Shuezi shook her head at the sight, her entire body quivering. "I didn't quite catch that."

He gently laid his back of his hand against Shuezi's chin, while she shivered from the touch.

"Care to repeat that?"

Then Blood Moon Elder turned his hand and dug his claw-like fingers into Shuezi's face, dragging nails across her cheek, burning at the bone, and she let loose another silent scream into the night.

* * *

It was morning back when Shuezi had been dragged into the Blood Moon Elder's inner chambers.

It was nightfall now, before the unassuming statue of an unknown god shifted to the side, and Shuezi stumbled out. Hours had passed before Blood Moon Elder was finished with her. Further hours passed before Shuezi dared crawl out of the hidden chamber in the Temple of the Blood Moon. She took only a step, before slouching against the white walls, and hung her head.

She pitched forwards, and vomited clear spit. She coughed and retched, distorting the three long, black scars running along the side of her face. It was the price for her failure.

Panting heavily, Shuezi pulled herself up, wiping her mouth. She looked upwards, her teeth curling into a snarl.

"Brother..." She said in a whisper so soft, so quiet that only Heaven would hear it, "...I... I'll get your revenge... " She slumped upwards against the Temple's high white walls, stumbling, half dragging herself back to her quarters.

Her coffin awaited her.

As did her secret disciple.

* * *

Her inner chambers were the picture of ultimate luxury. Painted tapestries adorned every inch of the high stone walls around them. A massive bed lurked in the corner, its size so massive it could have slept a dozen people within its folds without any of them touching. And in the center of the bedchamber, Dragon Maiden laid back lazily on one of dozens of silken throw pillows, each pillow woven of brilliant colors more vibrant than the next. Directly in front of her stood a table carved of red wood and gilded inscriptions, and a small cast-iron teapot clattered at the center, boiling over red-hot coals.

Akali sat nervously across from the Dragon Maiden, her own teacup left untouched.

"Phew..." The Dragon Maiden exhaled, loosing a short plume of steam from her lips. Her raised her teacup to her mouth once more, sipping at the centuries-aged tea.

"Alright," The Dragon Maiden finally said, after many minutes of quietly drinking her tea. "So what is it that you want, little mouse?"

"Um..." Akali glanced nervously at the fountain of holy water flowing in the Grand Chamber through the door at her back, and then at the Dragon Maiden's silver sword, sitting in its sheath on the table, just within arms reach of the woman. It was only take a second, and the woman could have her head off in the blink of an eye.

"It's fine, little mouse. I've already decided that I won't kill you." The Dragon Maiden picked up her silver sword and placed quietly under the table, her eyes closed. "There. Feel better?"

Akali nodded. The threat of imminent death did put a damper on things.

"I..." Akali proceeded as carefully as she could. She chewed her lip a bit. "I wanted to borrow some of this tomb's healing water."

"The Warrior Saint's holy water?" The Dragon Maiden tilted her head, frowning slightly. "You don't seek weapons? Nor martial scripts?"

"I don't need such things." Akali bowed at her knees, kneeling in respect. Her messed-up ponytail dangled past her head. "Please Aunty, just the water is fine."

"You do not look unhealthy."

"It's not for me. It's for my friend..." Akali bowed again, tapped her forehead against the cold stone floor. A month ago, she would never prostrate like this to anyone. But loss made a decrepit ruin of her pride. "Please, Aunty, I'm begging you. His condition is critical. He could die at anytime."

"...Hmph. So your 'friend' is a man?"

"Um... yes."

"Hmmmph." The Dragon Maiden grumbled, then raised her teacup to her lips again, another frown on her face. "I don't really want to help a man. But I'm a kind-hearted person."

The Dragon Maiden rose, sweeping her robe-clothed arm over the low tea table in between them. When her white robes cleared the view, there left on the red wood was a small crystal bottle. The holy water within the bottle's depths seemed to sparkle with life.

Slowly, carefully, Akali brought the crystal bottle into her grasp, her arms trembling. The bottle felt warm to her touch.

She saved Shen. Hooray.

The junior ninja quickly pocketed the holy water in robes.

"...Thank you for your generosity." Akali fell to her knees, and clasped her hands in front of her. The junior ninja gave a slight smile. But for some reason... Akali felt like it was strained.

Just what was bothering her?

"Hmph. Then we're done here."

The Dragon Maiden waved her hand at Akali, her white robes flapping noisily. She started listing out directions, with a look of extreme boredom on her face.

"There's an upwards exit to the left of the Grand Chamber... um... past the Warrior Saint's statue. Go down straight and take a right at the underground river. If you reach a crevasse, you've gone too far."

The Dragon Maiden laid back, cricking her neck, rolling her long sheets of black hair. But still Akali knelt there, her hands clasped. The junior ninja hung her head, her face shrouded in shadow, her smile vanished. The Dragon Maiden frowned at the sight.

"Well? Get going."

Akali didn't reply.

"Alright-" The Dragon Maiden finally said, sighing. "What is it, little mouse?"

"No."

"What?" The Dragon Maiden tilted her head, her eyes wide with incredulity.

"More." Akali stood, her eyes blazing. She clenched her hands. This was going to be a gamble. "It's not enough just to heal Shen. I want to become stronger. Teach me martial arts."

The Dragon Maiden, despite still lying back, seemed to tower over Akali by the force of her chi. The Maiden's sword had somehow appeared in her hands again. The beautiful woman was clutching the sheathed sword in her hands with a death grip.

"Little brat." The Dragon Maiden spat. "What makes you think you could grasp even one percent of the depths of my mastery? I have better things to do with my time."

Akali glanced from side to side at the empty tomb. The silence of the utterly barren crypt seemed to roar.

"Better things to do like what?" Akali asked. The teenage ninja glanced around at the inner chambers. She picked up a rather horrible ink painting left forgotten on the ground. "...painting?"

Akali would have guessed that the thing splattered on the vellum was something like a five-legged horse, if not for the characters written in equally bad handwriting on the side titling the artwork 'tiger'.

Akali held up the 'tiger', her eyebrows raised.

The Dragon Maiden quickly looked away, leaning forwards and snatching the painting away with her other hand.

"Never mind that."She crumpled up the scrawling, and tossed it lightly into the flames. "Eternal boredom is infinitely preferable to having to deal an idiot like you."

"I won't leave."

"You won't learn a thing."

"Try me."

"I refuse." The Dragon Maiden tossed her sword back under the tea table and laid back on her silk cushions, putting her hands comfortably behind her head. She closed her eyes, as if preparing to nap. "Go find someone else to bug, Idiot Two."

Akali rose, clenching her hands. She felt the power of darkness in her rise once more.

This motion wasn't lost on the Dragon Maiden. The beautiful woman curiously opened a single eye at the junior ninja in front of her. The lady dragon gave a smirk.

"Promise me one thing." Akali said, her eyes downcast.

The Dragon Maiden only tilted her head, her cool eyes watching Akali carefully.

Slowly, Akali withdrew the crystal bottle of holy water from her robes, and placed it on the tea table.

"If you kill me," Akali crouched low, her arms floating upwards into a hand-to hand combat stance. "you'll still give this holy water to Shen."

The Dragon Maiden rose to her feet, her hands floating at her sides. That smirk was full and apparent over her pale face.

Then, the lady dragon leaped, flying past Akali, her robes fluttering like wings. She floated through the air until she landed in the Grand Chamber, the statue of the Warrior Saint at her back. She turned on her heel, widened her stance and raised her hands, imitating the statue's pose, an arrogant smile on her lips.

Then she drew her hands downwards, holding her hands at the small of her back.

"I don't like hedged bets. Since you decided to make this a contest of skill, I'll tell you what." The Dragon Maiden crouched low, her ethereal white robes flowing around readied stance. "Force me to use any of my hands or feet and I'll give you the holy water. Furthermore, I'll take you as my student without regret."

The Dragon Maiden smiled, revealing brilliant white teeth. "When you give up, you get nothing. You'll spend as long as I like here, working as my servant. Boiling tea, cleaning the tomb, whatever I want."

Akali walked out of the inner chambers, her head pounding. She rolled her fingers in anticipation. She didn't stop until she was squarely in front of the Dragon Maiden.

"That even a question?"

To just force this woman to use her hands... She looked really strong. Akali didn't know if it was even possible.

Akali closed her eyes, drawing on that forbidden strength. The dark whispering in her heart grew louder and louder. She felt a little part of herself die as she drew upon the Vortex of Shadow's strength.

But she needed to do this.

Akali opened her eyes, and lunged forwards.

* * *

_How?_

Akali fell back, sweat rolling in waves down her face. The junior ninja panted, taking the chance to put her hands on her knees. She wiped her face, trying to clear the stinging sweat from her eyes.

"Given up yet?" The Dragon Maiden taunted, her hands still folded behind her back, her feet still planted squarely where they were. She hadn't budged an inch from where she stood, and Akali had been flailing at her for what felt like an hour. To top it all off, that annoying smirk was still on her face.  
"Never!" Akali snarled. The junior ninja rose once more, and charged again.

She yelled, then led with another stiff punch, but the Dragon Maiden simply turned her shoulder, and cradled the blow. Another kick, another vicious elbow, but the master seemed to glide through the junior ninja's blows.

"Y-you!" Akali lashed out, her fingers arched like claws. She clawed at the Dragon Maiden's face, but the woman simply leaned back. "Stop!" Akali grunted, "Moving!"

Shadowy smoke gathered at Akali's right hand once more, and she lunged forwards, a dark, devastating blow gathered in her fist.

The Dragon Maiden showed only a moment of concern.

The lady dragon leaned forwards, and thrust her arm forwards. She threaded her arm through Akali's, and placed her upper arm squarely into Akali's. Akali's punch cut short, but the air flowed with her punch. The Dragon Maiden's hair and robes blew backwards from the force. A flash of anger crossed her face, and then the Dragon Maiden shoulder checked Akali, sending the junior ninja's own force spiraling back into her. The girl was sent flying back.

"Agghk!"

"Good strength." The Dragon Maiden admitted. "So you forced me to use my upper arm." She raised her lithe hands in reply, smiling. "But my hands are still untouched."

"You-!"

Akali, her chest heaving, looked around the ancient tomb. Her eyes gleaned something silver lying forgotten in the inner chambers. The Dragon Maiden's silver sword under the tea table, its shining handle poking out from between the tea table's legs.

Akali marched forwards, as the Dragon Maiden watched Akali curiously. The teenage ninja kicked over the tea table angrily, sending the contents on the table flying.

"You think you can get me to move by destroying all of my stuff?" The Dragon Maiden called, clearly bored with this response. "How childish. I'll just have you repair everything once you're my servant for life."

Akali didn't respond. Instead, she drew the Dragon Maiden's sword out of its sheath in a single motion. The three-foot long saber felt no heavier than a willow wand. But even Akali could tell, inexperienced as she was with swords, that nothing she could do to this sword would damage it. She wasn't as good with swords as Shen was... but she would have to try.

The Dragon Maiden narrowed her eyes at the theft of her weapon.

"Clever girl." She admitted, "But it doesn't matter how many swords you arm yourself with. You can't force me to move."

Akali then turned, sword between her hands, and charged again. The sword seemed to have a life of its own, as Akali waved it in as many loops as she could. Still, the Dragon Maiden twisted, turned, and sometimes gave a still upper arm or an elbow to block the junior ninja's blows. Even armed, nothing was going through.

Akali tried thrusting backwards with the handle, intending to ram the Dragon Maiden with her butt of the sword, but the Dragon Maiden simply gave Akali another hip-check, sending the teenage ninja flying once more. This time, Akali flew further, and hit the rock wall behind her.

"Gaha!"

Akali crumpled to the ground below her. She winced, and clutched at her side. She curled up into a ball, feeling to make sure that none of her ribs were broken. The pain of her body hurt, but there was something that hurt more in her heart.

"Don't worry." The Dragon Maiden checked under her nails for dirt. "I held back. None of your bones broke." She looked up, smiling. "Are you ready to serve your master? I like my tea dark."

Akali started to cry.

"Hey... come on." The Dragon Maiden sighed. She put her hands on her hips. "Don't do that."

"I'm weak." Akali muttered to herself. "Kona... dead, because I wasn't strong enough... Shen, with his heart torn out, because I wasn't smart enough."

Akali gave a tremendous sigh, tilting her tear-stained face upwards. She closed her eyes, staggering to her feet, the silver sword dangling at her side. "I'm so tired..."

The Dragon Maiden said nothing.

Across from her, Akali turned the silver sword upwards in her hands. She stepped forwards, levelling the point if the saber to face the woman in front of her. Akali saw the crazed look in her own eyes, reflected in the Dragon Maiden's gaze. She probably did look insane, Akali laughed to herself.

...Heh. But maybe that's just what she needed.

"What's this?" The Dragon Maiden questioned, frowning. "Some kind of suicide charge?"

"Yeah." Akali said, smiling through the tracks of tears on her face. "That's exactly what it is."

Akali took a single step, and started jogging forwards, looping the silver sword far behind her. The Dragon Maiden crouched lower, ready to dodge the obviously telegraphed attack. Akali advanced, closer and closer.

Then, while Akali was still a good ten feet away from the Dragon Maiden, the junior ninja planted a single foot in front of her, reversing her momentum. The Dragon Maiden raised her arms in confusion, while Akali leaned back, her silver sword still flying.

And then Akali turned, exposing her neck. She swept the silver sword forwards, to the side and then back at her, turning the razor-sharp edge back towards her throat.

She closed her eyes.

"Hey-!" The Dragon Maiden yelled in surprise.

There was a sharp clang, and then soft wobbling sound of metal stopping suddenly.

Akali opened her eyes, and found the Dragon Maiden right in front of her, her face furrowed in concern, the silver sword clutched firmly between the lady dragon's fingers. It only took the martial arts master a single step to clear the full distance between the two and catch her sword.

There was only silence.

Then the Dragon Maiden sighed, exasperated.

"Crazy girl. What was that for?" The lady dragon pulled her silver sword away from Akali, flipping it safely between her hands in a single motion. "You scared me half to death."

Akali swayed for a second. Then she fell backwards, lying on her back, and smiled, laughing a little. Tears came out of her eyes, unbidden, and Akali wiped them, still laughing, her sweat and tears staining a puddle in the rock floor below her.

The Dragon Maiden saw the smile. She glanced back down at the sword in her hand, and gave a small grimace. After staring for a few seconds at the hand that caused her loss, the lady dragon then rolled her eyes and sighed.

The Dragon Maiden floated back to her quarters, her sword cradled in her arms.

"We start training tomorrow, Second Disciple. Welcome to the Ancient Tomb Sect."

* * *

It was nighttime. The moon shone in a single beam from the occulus above, and a single junior ninja slept peacefully below.

The Dragon Maiden was standing at the feet of the colossus of the Warrior Saint, her hands reaching upwards to stroke the feathers of the massive eagle that answered her call.

"Hi, Ao'Niao." The Dragon Maiden smiled as the eagle nuzzled up against her breast. "Did you miss me, Ao'Niao? It's been a long time."

The eagle, more than large enough to seat a grown man on it's back, clicked it's beak happily. That beak large enough to fit a cow's head, and strong enough to crush it in a single bite, nipped gently at the Dragon Maiden's robes. The Dragon Maiden bent down, looping a silk ribbon around the massive eagle's beak. Attached to that silk ribbon was the crystal bottle that Akali had won from her.

"Take this bottle to the Idiot." The Dragon Maiden asked of the massive eagle. "He'll know what to do with it."

The Dragon Maiden turned her head, to glance into her inner chambers. Buried deep within, Akali slumbered, a smile on the ninja's face for the first time in a long, long time. The Xiao'nin slept comfortably on the bed of silk pillows that the girl had made for herself.

The Dragon Maiden sighed. Why were the only disciples she ever managed to get were the troublesome type?

The eagle, sensing its purpose was done, unfolded its wings, its wingspan nearly as wide as the colossus of the Warrior Saint was tall. With it's storm-like wingbeat, the legendary eagle named 'Ao'Niao' took to the skies, ascending into the occulus cut into the Ancient Tomb's ceiling, to return to the mountain night, and to its master waiting in the Wudang Complex far above.

The Dragon Maiden stared off into the small piece of night that the occulus carved into her Tomb's roof. She wondered if the Idiot was staring out at that same sky that she was.

* * *

It was morning. Bright sunlight streamed through the occulus in the tomb's ceiling. The rising sun climbed and climbed until a single ray of light shone on Akali's face.

"Ah!" Akali shouted, sitting up suddenly. "I forgot!"

Her hair a mess and her breath smelling like death, Akali vaulted through thicket of silk pillows scattered amongst the bedchamber to come up behind the Dragon Maiden, who was busy slumbering at the edge of her titanic bed. The Xiao'nin reached up to shake the sleeping woman slightly.

"Master!" Akali called, "Master!"

"Mmmphmhmh..."

Akali started to shake the woman harder.

"I forgot! I need to get the holy water to Shen! Please, master, I- urk!"

The Dragon Maiden lashed out with a single slender hand and found Akali's throat. Pulling down, the woman dragged Akali lower until the Xiao'nin's face was buried in the Dragon Maiden's silken bed, her eyes level with the lady dragon's.

"First of all, wake me like that again, and I will end you."

Akali mumbled something that she hoped sounded like 'yes'.

"Second, I already sent the water off to someone who'll get the bottle to your little lovebird. This Shen kid is with the Wudang, yes?"

Akali nodded, rubbing her face against the Dragon Maiden's bed as she did.

"Well, the Idiot, he'll... he'll get it to them eventually. Now, just let me... sleep more..."

"...How much more?" Akali asked from in between cushions.

"Four..." The Dragon Maiden sighed, smacking her lips. "Four more hours."

The junior ninja blinked. She struggled a little, but couldn't get out. Because the Dragon Maiden still had her hand wrapped around Akali's throat.

* * *

Much later...

"So first," The Dragon Maiden said, marching through the empty mazes of corridors that seemed to stretch forever. She had taken Akali, her throat still red, deeper into the Tomb of the Living Dead's inner chambers, which eventually branched off into endless identical corridors of dark and cold stone. "You must personally go through the initiation ceremony."

"Ah." Akali replied, jogging to keep up.

"Here." The Dragon Maiden suddenly said, and shoved Akali into an unassuming doorway. Akali stumbled through the door, and found herself in a quaint stone room, lit by many small candles. The smell of incense burned in the air. Three ink paintings hung on the sloped wall before them, one of what Akali recognized to be the Warrior Saint, the other one of a beautiful woman with a golden crown on her head and robes a brilliant fiery red, and the last painting of a handsome young man with a massive sword in his hands.

The Dragon Maiden tilted her head up, then bowed to the Warrior Saint.

"You bow to the Warrior Saint."

Akali complied, bowing to Ionia's patron saint.

The Dragon Maiden held out her hand, pointing at the beautiful woman in red. "You bow to our honorable founder."

"Who is that?" Akali asked, fascinated. She approached the massive ink painting, nearly as tall as she was, of the woman in red. The leafed gold of the woman's crown shone brilliantly on the paper of the scroll. Her painted eyes seemed to stare into her soul.

"...That is Lei-Na, founder of the original martial sect that would become our Ancient Tomb Sect today." The Dragon Maiden sighed a little. "And she was the Warrior Saint's lover."

Akali turned, shocked.

"The Warrior-Saint's... lover?!"

"Heh. Surprised? I know you young ones revere the Warrior Saint, but he was a man once, just like all others. Better than most, but a man nonetheless."

"Wait..." Akali turned the name over in her head. "Lei-Na... Lei-Na... You mean... Reina?! Like, from 'The Legend of Reina'?!"

"Perhaps." The Dragon Maiden shrugged. "I do not know these stories." She urged Akali on, patting the back of her head. "Go on, bow."

Still reeling in shock, Akali bowed to the woman behind the legend.

When she rose, Akali sneaked a glance at the portrait of the young man. He was really handsome, with long sheets of dark black hair and sharp dark eyes. But it was the kindness and laughter in the man's look that was really attractive. The portrait had the look that he was just an instant from splitting a smile.

"Master..." Akali asked carefully. "Who is that?"

The Dragon Maiden gave a short glance at the portrait.

"That's your senior disciple, the Idiot." She turned away. "Four hundred years ago, Brother Yang was my first disciple."

"Ah... Do I... bow to him-"

"You spit at him." The Dragon Maiden strode forwards, and spit at the painting.

The Dragon Maiden turned to stare at Akali, gauging her reaction.

"I-...Uh-"

"Spit."

Carefully, Akali raised her hands, and bowed in slight apology to the handsome young man. Then, she leaned back, puffed up her mouth, gathering up as much saliva as she could in her mouth, and spit.

* * *

_There is one more thing you must do for me,_ the Dragon Maiden said to Akali in the darkness as they were walking back to the Maiden's quarters.

_Yes?_

_Swear off men._

_Swear off... men...?_

_Swear it. It is the law of our sect._

_But I... Akali shook her head. What was she thinking? _

_To get stronger, master, Akali replied, I'll do anything._

_Good. Then so you vow. Trust your master on this, young one. Men are nothing but pain and suffering for virtuous women like us. And should you learn from me, I shall teach you how to defeat them._

_Yes... master._

Thus began the Xiao'nin's tutelage under the Ancient Tomb Sect.

* * *

四百年生死两茫茫，不思量，自难忘。

Ten years, dead and living dim and draw apart, I don't try to remember, but forgetting is hard.

千里孤坟，无处话凄凉。

Lonely grave a thousand miles off, cold thoughts, where can I talk them out?

纵使相逢应不识，尘满面，鬓如霜。

Even if we met, you wouldn't know me, dust on my face, hair like frost.  
夜来幽梦忽还乡，小轩窗，正梳妆。

In a dream last night suddenly I was home. By the window of the little room, you were combing your hair.

相顾无言，惟有泪千行。

You turned and looked, not speaking, only lines of tears rolling down.

料得年年肠断处，明月夜，短松冈。

Year after year will it break my heart? The moonlit grave, the stubby pines.

* * *

He sighed. He was done writing poetry.

It was nighttime already.

His Great Eagle, Ao'Niao, nestled at some bugs in its feathers, busily biting at the roots of his feathers in the outside courtyard.

The Wudang Elder set down his ink brush, gazing out at the moonlit night. On his desk, his completed poem to his long-lost love. The crystal bottle of holy water laid empty at his desk, it's contents long since emptied into the young man's mortal wound. The Temple Doctor assured a quick recovery upon witnessing the power of the holy water of the Warrior Saint.

The Wudang Elder kept the crystal bottle. He insisted on it.

Sighing, the old, storied man gazed out at the night sky, wondering if Long'er was staring out at that same sky that he was.


	11. Power

Ancient Gods, older than even the old gods of the continent of Valoran, crueler than even the Demonic Three, stood vigil over the sparring session of Shuezi and her secret disciple. Carved out of the surrounding mountainside, their stone faces stared angrily down upon the two warriors, one a student, the other a teacher, as they fought silently in the shadow of the darkness of the Shrine to the Three Gods.

Shuezi rushed forwards, her fists flying.

Two solid blows to her chest, and the skinny young girl fell sliding back, blood spurting from her mouth. She pitched forwards, clutching at her stomach, blood running a thin line from the corner of her mouth. Slowly, the skinny girl fell to her knees, and onto a thin hand.

Shuezi made a slashing hand motion, then patted her fist into her open palm. No translation was needed in this case, for the red-clad assassin's message was clear.

_Get up, or die._

The teenage girl staggered to her feet. She turned to face her new master, and raised her fists. Her knuckles were red and bloody from hours of sparring with Shuezi.

The student sighed, then clenched her fists. With a sudden movement, she pounded the cold rock to her side, cracking the mountainside like it was made of baked clay.

Then once-Kona turned to face her master, her eyes cold, dull and dark. And like a child returning to her mother, she returned to her master's welcoming embrace. In the place of a mother's warmth, the heat of blood, and in the place of soft arms and kind hands, the cruel martial arts techniques of the Blood Moon Sect.

They trained under the gaze of ancient gods.

* * *

Like the other pair of master and student, these two also fought under the gaze of another god, the Warrior Saint.

But this was no motherly love. Only conflict, and lots of pain.

The Dragon Maiden stepped forwards and punched Akali, sending the teenage ninja screaming and flying through the air. The girl slammed into the Warrior Saint's statue so hard she thought the stone might break. But she was wrong. The stone did not, in fact, break. Several bones in Akali's body did. She fell into the healing pool of holy water at the Warrior Saint's feet.

"Finished yet?" The Dragon Maiden leaned back on a stone wall, folding her arms.

Akali stood up from the pool of holy water, her wounds almost fully healed.

"Not yet! I can still fight!"

The Dragon Maiden sighed, then lifted her hand, palm up.

Come on, then.

Akali got up, and charged.

* * *

Only a short while later, and Akali was flying through the air again.

"Aaaaaah-"

And slammed into the pool of holy water once more, a small geyser erupting at her point of impact. She probably broke, dislocated, or otherwise destroyed another part of her body. She hoped it wasn't anything important.

The Dragon Maiden shook her head as she watched Akali try to prop herself up with a rapidly un-breaking arm. The sensation rather felt like the most violent popping of her knuckles ever. Akali would have been fascinated if she wasn't too busy being horrified.

"This isn't working." The lady dragon muttered, then walked slowly back into to inner chambers of the Tomb, while Akali rolled herself out of the pool of holy water, about ninety-percent healed. "Let's eat lunch."

* * *

The smell of food wafted from another one of many inner chambers of the Tomb of the Living Dead. One by one, delicacy upon delicacy was paraded in front of Akali as the Dragon Maiden worked on their meal.

First was wood ear, a rare, delicious fungus, simmered slow in soy sauce, then dusted with white pepper powder. Then came fragrant ginseng soup, sauteed matsudake mushroom, fried white cap, chilled Buddha's Delight...

"It... it all looks delicious," Akali said, awed. She was trying her hardest not to drool. In the make-shift kitchen of the Tomb of the Living Dead, the Dragon Maiden was a flurry of knife cutting and pan frying, constantly adding ingredients to a massive iron wok over a massive open-flame stove. A coarse white bandanna was tied over the beautiful woman's hair, presumably to keep her long sheets of black hair out of the food.

"Four hundred years I had to cook for myself." The lady dragon replied, pouring an entire bottle's worth of oil into the wok, the iron pan hissed loudly in reply. "I've gotten a lot of practice."

The Dragon Maiden turned, set down the last plate, then sighed, satisfied, and tore the white chef's bandanna off of her head. "Alright. That should be enough food for the two of us."

The two were standing around a small banquet set on a large, low round table, the fruits of four hundred years of practice cooking on the part of the Dragon Maiden. Lacking any meat in the deep underground of the Tomb of the Living Dead, the Dragon Maiden's cuisine was a vegetarian's delight, made entirely up of herbs, mushrooms and cave fungus, along with a small mountains' worth of rice piled on the table's side.

The Dragon Maiden took her seat, and so did Akali.

"Thanks for the food." The two said, their hands clasped in prayer.

Then Akali lunged forwards, demolishing the dish nearest to her.

"It's really good!" Akali exclaimed, flecks of rice escaping her cheeks as the teenager tore into the food before her. But as Akali spoke and marveled, her master remained silent, staring silently at a bowl of vegetable broth.

"Dexterity." The Dragon Maiden finally said, her chopsticks hovering over her bowl of rice.

"Hm?" Akali grunted, looking up, her mouth full of food.

"You need... dexterity." The Dragon Maiden closed her eyes in contemplation. "You have unusual strength, and I can teach you skill, but your body lacks the finesse to accomplish even a single one of my martial arts."

"Gee, thanks." Akali muttered.

The Dragon Maiden sighed again, and then wedged as much bok choi as she could between her chopsticks, grabbing more than half of the vegetables on the plate in a single scoop. She dumped the food on her bowl, and then started wolfing down her lunch.

"After lunch," The lady dragon muttered, in between bites, "Come with me."

"Come with you?" Akali said. "To where?"

"Our animal sanctuary. You'll see."

* * *

She heard the ringing of bells before she saw them. Upon the smell of humans, a small hive of adorable, fluffy looking things started bounding happily from their nest of straw and hay, tripping and rolling all over themselves to share some of their indefatigable love.

"Ah!" Akali gasped. She crouched low, a smile already on her face. One of the dozens of poros, full of four hundred years worth of love and affection to give, leaped up to give Akali a full-face lick. "How cute!" Akali said, laughing in between frantic licks.

"These creatures were a gift to my master from a nobleman in some faraway kingdom of ice and snow. Four hundred years ago, there were two. But then they started breeding... and since they're all drinking from the Warrior Saint's holy water, they don't age or die."

The Dragon Maiden shrugged at the flood of poros that now surrounded the woman and the girl, each and every one being fanatically happy to lick its own tongue off upon their human friends. "Which is why I now have a few hundred of them. I'm not even sure how they breed. I think they spawn off of each other."

"Hee hee..." Akali giggled, putting her hand over her mouth. "Master... I didn't know you liked animals."

The Dragon Maiden's eye twitched at the remark.

"Quiet, you. They're my emergency food supply." The Dragon Maiden pouted, patting away a flying poro. "They taste good, roasted over an open flame."

"D'awwww... don't listen to my grouchy master..." Akali cooed, tickling the nearest poro's belly, while the hundreds of other poros looked on, panting jealously. "She actually loves you, doesn't she? Yes she doesss." The poro rolled on its back and chirped happily.

"Enough," The Dragon Maiden rolled her eyes, and dodged yet another poro's flying licks. "Your first task to improve your dexterity is to catch as many of this... things as you can."

The Dragon Maiden jerked her head at the poro nest embedded in the corner of the Tomb of the Living Dead's animal sanctuary. "You're finished when you get all of this things back in their hive."

"Oh," Akali replied, relieved. "Is that it?" She thought that given her master's rather disturbing lack of reservation of injury courtesy of the insta-heal pool set at the statue of the Warrior Saint feet, meant that this dexterity excerise was going to something painful and/or moderately deadly. But this? Akali reached down to grab one poro out of many, who despite it's rather plump figure, moved surprisingly quickly as Akali reached out to grab it. After a few seconds of chasing, she finally managed to grab one and lob it back into its straw and hay nest.

"Haha..." Akali started hopping through the flood of poros, picking them up as well as she could and tossing them lightly back into their nest. The poros squealed in delight as Akali herded them back into their nest. She laughed as she worked. "This is actually kind of fun!"

The Dragon Maiden watched Akali scoop up poro by poro and lob them into their nest. It was slow work, but Akali was making progress. And this made the Dragon Maiden frown with concern.

"You're right. This is too easy."

The lady dragon strode over to her personal beehives, where she harvested her own home-grown honey. She ran a lithe hand across the deep green color of the beehive. "These are called Jade Bees. They're nastier and more vicious than any other breed of bee in all of the world."

"Eh?" Akali turned to face the Dragon Maiden, one poro in the teenage ninja's right hand and another three poros tucked underneath her other arm.

The Dragon Maiden then kicked over three of the beehives, loosing an eleventh plague's worth of agitated bees. The number of Jade Bees nearly blot out the light of the tomb's flames.

"Surprise twist- get all of these poros back to their nest- with bees." The Dragon Maiden said offhand, strolling towards the sanctuary's exit, the swarm completely ignoring her. "That's your new task."

"What?" Akali replied, dumbfounded. The teenaged ninja stared upwards in horror at the dark cloud of bees that were advancing.

"Good luck. You probably won't die."

"Wait- Master! Waaaai-"

And then Dragon Maiden shut the door.

* * *

The venom of Jade Bees are incredibly poisonous, and its only cure is its own honey. It took Akali three full days to catch all of the poros, ducking and weaving through hundreds of swarming, angry bees and get them back to their nest, and not without many visits from the Dragon Maiden bringing buckets of healing holy water. Another three days of her times was spent doing nothing but soaking in a mixture of holy water and the honey of the Jade Bee to counteract its poison.

And soon as Akali had healed, the Dragon Maiden put her to work catching poros while under the fire of bees once again, in the hopes that perhaps this time, her clumsy student would not collect quite as many bee stings as before.

And thus went the Xiao'nin's tutelage.

For the next six months.

* * *

The Dragon Maiden turned the apple over in her hand, checking its red skin for blemishes or dirt.

Not finding any defects, she looked up, put the apple in her mouth, took a bite out of it, and chewed, her eyes fixed upon her young protege at practice.

"Show me again," The Dragon Maiden said, her perpetual frown still plastered on her face. They were practicing in their hastily made training dojo, little more than a fence marking boundries alongthe stone floor of the Tomb of the Living Dead and a couple of wooden crosses set up as practice dummies. It was crude, but surprisingly effective for teaching Akali martial arts. "You looked a little slow on your last form."

Akali rolled her eyes. She knew she had performed her forms perfectly.

"Your eyes are getting bad, grandma." Akali gave a small smirk. "Watch."

She waved her hands, twisting them in many different angles, forming a defensive web of her hand strokes.

"Fist of Beauties," Akali said, calling upon the name of the Ancient Tomb Sect's unarmed combat style, and then she crouched low. To an ordinary observer, she looked extremely vulnerable in such a stance.

Then Akali shifted her back foot, placing it underneath herself, and kicked skywards, arcing her other foot forwards in a wicked curve.

"Dance of Heaven!" Akali lunged forwards, placing her foot squarely in front of the weight of her body. With nothing but the outstretched heel of her foot she demolished a wooden dummy, shattering the foot-thick wooden post into hundreds of bright pink splinters.

Akali had directed the debris of the wooden dummy at the Dragon Maiden, who casually leaned back, avoiding all of the projectiles. The Dragon Maiden gave Akali a stern look, but the Xiao'nin replied only with a mischievous smile.

"Swords form!" The Dragon Maiden called out, and reached behind her, grasping two swords off of a nearby weapons rack. She tossed the swords up, sending the weapons spinning at Akali. But at the sight, the junior ninja did not flinch.

Akali turned her to show her back. She reached out behind her and grabbed effortlessly sword in a hand. Compared to hunting for poros admist a storm of bees, catching two spinning swords behind her back was child's play.

"Crescent Moon!" Akali shouted, then spun, twirling her swords around her like a devilish pinwheel. As she danced, she could hear the air hiss and spit as the tips of her swords carved a deadly rose about her. For weeks, even the thought of the move would make her dizzy- but she had grown in the many long hours under the Dragon Maiden's tutelage.

She wasn't the same little ninja she once was.

"There was an enemy lying in wait! " The Dragon Maiden shouted, kicking a few logs left on the ground upwards. "The coward tries a sneak attack!" The Dragon Maiden turned the air, kicking three heavy logs straight at the still-spinning ninja.

Each of the logs flew straight like an arrow towards Akali, but she did not flinch. She simply turned, and threw one of her swords spinning at the attacking log, splitting in perfectly in half.

"Mark of Jade!" Akali yelled. If that had been a person, Akali was instructed to jump onto the still-embedded sword and rip the weapon out of the bastard. But it was only fragile wood, and not less-fragile flesh.

Shame, Akali thought to herself.

She could easily just kick the remsining two logs away, but that wasn't as much fun. Instead, Akali stuffed her hand into her hip pouch. She wanted to try out her new invention.

In her hands, a smoke bomb. Akali tossed the bomb onto the ground, shrouding her in a billow of shining smoke. Akali disappeared from view, and the logs passed harmlessly through the cloud. The sound of the logs shattering upon impact of the stone walls of the Tomb of the Living Dead confirmed it- Akali had vanished from the Dragon Maiden's immediate vision.

The Dragon Maiden stood, her cool eyes fixed in the depths of the cloud, her arms folded, the thin core of her apple dangling carelessly at her fingertips.

"Are you quite finished yet?" The Dragon Maiden asked. The beautiful woman tilted her head back, to glance at the teenage ninja standing behind her.

Akali had appeared behind her master, holding a single sword to the lady dragon's throat. She smirked over the Dragon Maiden's shoulder.

"Hehe. Got you, master."

"I expected you to break those logs with kicks, not dodge them." The Dragon Maiden lifted her fingers to the sword at her throat, pushing the razor sharp edge lightly away. "That smoke bomb was your own doing?"

"Yep." Akali drew her sword back, scratching nervously at the back of her neck. "Pretty good, huh? I come from an order of ninjas, so I thought I should fight like a ninja... you're not mad, are you?"

"For once, no."

The Dragon Maiden bent down and took the sword that Akali had thrown from off of the ground. She twirled the saber once in her hand, before sweeping it across her body, letting loose a gust of wind that roared through the Tomb of the Living Dead, instantly clearing the clouds of the smoke bomb.

Finished, the Dragon Maiden waved her sword and returned it to its sheath. The Dragon Maiden turned, and handed Akali back her second sword. "War is a formless art. Fight as whatever works best for you."

Akali nodded, taking the sword back in her hands, relieved.

"Which reminds me." The Dragon Maiden tilted her head to the side curiously. "What sect did you say you were from again?"

"Oh, I'm from the Kinkou Order," Akali replied, surprised. This was the first time her master had ever inquired about her. "It's a ninja order to the North, in Ionia."

"Kinkou... Kinkou..." The Dragon Maiden muttered, confused. "I do not know this word, 'Kinkou'. Write it out for me."

This was not the first time that Akali was obligated to write out the specific characters for a word. The Ionian spoken word had changed far more than its written word over four hundred years. Akali took her sword and slowly traced out the characters for 'Kinkou' in Ionian script.

均

衡

"Jun... Heng..." The Dragon Maiden muttered, reading the characters off in her own, four hundred-year old understanding of them. The Dragon Maiden's eyes seemed to light up when she recognized the characters. "Ah! The Librarians!"

"Huh? What do you mean, 'Librarians'?"

The Dragon Maiden waved her finger at the characters on the ground knowingly.

"The Librarians of the Wudang Sect. They were a prestigious faction who guarded the Wudang's martial arts scrolls many years ago. Their symbol was these two characters here, '均衡' inscribed in a yin-yang circle. They always were kind of creepy and snneaky when it came to their book keeping, but..." At this, the Dragon Maiden gave a short, sharp bark of a laugh. "You're telling me that after four hundred years, those smelly old nerds eventually became ninjas? HA!"

"We were librarians once?" Akali said, awed. She never did know of where the Kinkou Order came from. To her, it simply always existed.

"So your predecessors were. Which means you come from the same heritages as those dirty old priests up above me," The Dragon Maiden said, jerking her thumb up at the Taoist priests of the Wudang Sect above them.

The Dragon Maiden fell silent at this.

"That gives me an idea. If you're descended from those dirty Wudang priests, then you might be able to master their moves. Just like the Idiot."

The Dragon Maiden raised her hands turning them in a fashion very similar to how the Wudang Elder and Master Khen did. "Do you know Tai Chi Fist?"

"A little, for exercise."

"Good. Then this will go quicker. Now that you've become adequately proficient in our sect's Jade Maiden Sword and Fist of Beauties, its time for you to learn some of our rival sect's martial arts. We'll surpass those dirty priests up above us, and show them the true strength of the women of the Ancient Tomb Sect."

Akali gave a slight frown at this. She set the tip of her sword down, resting lightly on the stone floor below them.

"...Master, can I ask you something?"

"Huh?"

"What exactly is your problem with men?" Akali chose her words carefully. "And the Wudang?"

"You still need convincing?" The Dragon Maiden stared at Akali coolly. "Having second thoughts about your vow of chastity? Dreams about that boy?"

"No," Akali replied, slightly annoyed. "It just seems strange at all. I'd like to know why I made these vows, at least."

The Dragon Maiden closed her eyes, like she was debating within herself whether or speak. After a short while, the Dragon Maiden gave a short nod, opened her eyes, and then spoke.

"I suppose I owe you that much... The truth is, I won ownership of this tomb from the man I loved." The Dragon Maiden turned her face away from Akali. "At the time, I was staying here with him and he despised me for it."

"He didn't love you in return?"

The Dragon Maiden closed her eyes. She raised a pale hand to her cheek. Akali saw the tips of her fingers brush the very edge of her face.

_She's remembering a kiss,_ Akali realized.

"Yang'er loved me. I believe that he did. But he insisted that we could never be together. He was my student at the time. Love between a teacher and the taught- others would say that was incestuous."

"But... that was four hundred years ago," Akali replied. "Times have changed since then."

"Oh yeah?" The Dragon Maiden said, a small edge of anger coloring her voice. "Then tell me, child. Who was your master before me?"

"I-uh... "

"Tell me."

"That... that would be Master Khen, or my mother."

"Forget your mother. How would your sect react if they found you had a romantic relationship with this Master Khen?"

"I... it..."

_Her loving Shen's father... and him loving her back?_

Akali put her hand across her mouth, a small seed of disgust burrowing a pit in her stomach at the thought. The thought of Master Khen wrapping his arms around her, putting her within his embrace-

"It would be a massive scandal." Akali admitted, horrified. "Master Khen would be ruined, if my mother didn't kill him first."

"So you understand. Furthermore, There was much tension between my master, Lei-Na, and the Wudang Sect after the Warrior Saint gave his life for Ionia. The dispute was over ownership of his tomb, which the Wudang was using as their base of operations.

The Dragon Maiden sighed.

"My master argued with those dirty priests for many years over who should be able to control the Warrior Saint's tomb. They said they deserved the Tomb as the Warrior Saint's direct disciples. Master Lei-Na said the Tomb was the last proof over her love for the Warrior Saint, and that it was his and hers alone."

The Dragon Maiden laughed at the thought.

"Even back then, people were practically worshiping the Warrior Saint. As you can imagine, my master's argument of loving the Warrior Saint didn't go over well with those Taoist priests."

The Dragon Maiden kept on talking, her eyes closed in thought, as if she was lost in the past.

"And after my master had passed away... when word of my love for Brother Yang came out, those dirty priests told him to force me out of the Tomb of the Living Dead." The Dragon Maiden sighed.

"He confronted me, and in the heat of the moment, I made a bet with Brother Yang. It was to be a duel- if he won, I would leave the Tomb, and forget about our love. But if he lost, I could stay here forever."

Her eyes darkened a shade.

"We were equal in strength in nearly every fashion. Our duel and our power was evenly matched. Yang'er was so talented, that I had to use a trick during that fight. I did, and I won."

"So... you won, then." Akali asked. "You could stay!"

"Hmph. Indeed I did. I won- so he left me here. And once he left, I with no one left to live for, I forced the rest of the Wudang to leave. And finally I had the tomb, all for myself."

The Dragon Maiden gave a tremendous sigh.

"I, alone, victorious." The bitterness cut a sharp edge in the Dragon Maiden's speech, like every word she spoke physically hurt her. She bent her head, darkening her visage and hiding it from her student. Akali couldn't see her master's face, but it almost looked like the lady dragon was crying.

Yet when the Dragon Maiden raised her head, Akali saw that her eyes were dry.

"Take it from your master, young one... men or boys, heroes or demons, they all are nothing but misery. It is known by your master."

"Master... you said you won using a trick during your duel with this Brother Yang."

"So I did."

"So... what was the trick?"

The Dragon Maiden fell silent. Then, as if embarrassed, she turned to face the massive statue in the center of the tomb, away from the student behind her. The Dragon Maiden then left to disappear into her chambers. As she left, she called out from over her shoulder:

"I kissed him. I kissed him and he left."

* * *

_Are you ready?_ Shuezi's hand signs asked of the girl once known as Kona. Their months of practicing and indoctrination had long since obliterated all sense of the Xiao'nin's former self.

Slowly, stiffly, the girl-unknown nodded her head. Her once intelligent eyes were now dull after hours upon hours of brainwashing. Whatever kindness that once lived in the girl now was nothing but empty hate.

_You will now read from the Writ of Heaven_. Shuezi motioned with her hands signs. The three black scars on her face shone in the low light of the hidden training area behind the Blood Moon Temple.

_All who have tried to read this martial arts scroll have descended into madness, like our sect leader master. We are fortunate. Our master has little interest in these techniques of the righteous. He will not miss the Writ of Heaven for a short while every day._

In reply, once-Kona dropped to the ground, sitting cross legged, while Shuezi dropped the Writ of Heaven lightly down in front of her. The snow-white manual almost seemed to shine despite the dimness of the light around them. Despite the danger, the teenage girl did not flinch from gazing upon the martial-arts manual that could drive her mad.

_The conflict of the Hard martial arts of the Blood Moon Sect with the Soft internal power of the Writ of Heaven will cause great pain, even death, as your body recalibrates to different types of chi._ Shuezi said through the quick motions of her hands. Once-Kona stared silently at the words of warning, her brain taking in the danger, but her face all but didn't react.

Shuezi leaned in, her lips nearly at once-Kona's ears.

"...Are you ready?" The nearly mute woman whispered.

* * *

It was nighttime, and Shen stepped out from the lone pagoda set at the peak of Mount Wudang, high above the Wudang Sect's complex. It had been a long hike up the mountain trail spiraling to the summit of Mount Wudang, and the temple doctor nearly pleaded the newly recovered boy not to make the journey, but Shen ignored the physician's warnings. Beside, he felt fine. Well, in fact.

Shen stepped out under the gaze of the nighttime stars, a cool winter wind tossing his ragged hair. The stoic boy strode forwards, and greeted the Wudang Elder with a short bow.

The Wudang Elder turned to face Shen, his long white hair shifting, his only arm behind his back, as the sect leader of the great Wudang Monastery faced the young man who he had summoned from so far below. The old man's sharp eyes met Shen's, and the two simply stared at each for a short while.

"I hear that you are making strong progress with our Wudang Sect's martial arts." The Immortal Yang said finally.

"The martial arts of the Wudang are deep and profound," Shen replied. "And the martial priests here tell me that Kinkou Ninjutsu is derived from Wudang kung fu, which makes it easier for me to pick up."

"It is not only the Kinkou's heritage with the Wudang that speaks to your quick progress. You have great talent."

At this, Shen didn't reply. It wasn't his open silence, either. Shen turned away, keeping his eyes away from judgment. This was the silence of disagreement.

The Wudang Elder raised his chin, staring at the young boy intently. "You don't agree?"

"If I were talented enough, I could have saved my friends. If I were talented enough, Akali wouldn't have had to risk her life just to save mine. So I am weak."

"What do you feel, boy?" The Immortal Yang asked, stroking his long white beard carefully with his only arm. "Shame that a woman saved your life?"

"No. I feel anger. I should have been stronger for the people that I care about. I should have been stronger for her."

The Wudang Elder's frown shrunk by a fraction of an inch at this. It was the closest he had come to a smile for hundreds of years.

"So we all think." The ancient man replied, "We believe power to be the solution to all of the world's problems. But it is only when we find true balance, order and chaos, good and evil, male and female, that we discover the true power within."

The Wudang Elder circled his hand, tracing out a Taichi symbol with his only arm. As he did, his internal chi rose from within him like a torrential fountain, his yin and his yang nearly in perfect alignment, multiplying their strength and causing the very air about them to quiver and shake before the Wudang Elder's majesty.

"You remind me of myself when I was young. Heaven willing, you will not share my suffering. Will you accept my personal tutelage?"

Shen raised his head at this. For the first time in his life, his eyes had real passion within their depths.

"For those whom I care about," For a fleeting moment, Shen thought of Akali, and all that she had done for him. He clenched his hands. "I will do anything. I graciously accept you as my master."

"Good." The Wudang Elder replied. "Then I will teach you of my martial arts of my own invention: the Palm of Divine Sorrows, borne from the suffering I brought upon myself when I drove myself away from the woman I loved."

The Wudang Elder closed his eyes, and chanted.

The wooden sword is mightier than the iron sword, and the bare hand is greater than any weapon. From the void, is borne strength. From the void, is borne righteousness."

The Wudang Elder's empty sleeve rose, moving as if by magic, and by the miracle of chi, the Wudang had two arms once more, one physical, the other ethereal.

"Watch closely, and keep up. These motions are the Sorrowful Palm, First Form. Are you ready?"

* * *

Akali stood facing her master, the Dragon Maiden. Both were holding two swords each in both hands.

"This is the highest form of martial arts that I learned, from years of isolation within these tomb walls. Originally, the Jade Maiden Sword and the Wudang Taichi Sword were created to compliment each other. Lei-Na would use her martial arts alongside the Warrior Saint's, and bring their martial strength together so that none could ever oppose them."

The Dragon Maiden swung forwards in demonstration with her left hand, mimicking the swift, nearly invisible strikes of the Jade Maiden Swordsmanship. With her right hand, she cut sweeping loops distinctive of the Tai-Chi Swordsmanship. As she did, her attacks seemed to merge together, becoming faster, stronger, more frightening.

"In my moments of extreme boredom," The Dragon Maiden said casually, "I would fight."

"With... with whom?" Akali replied, watching the Dragon Maiden dance her dance of two swordsmanship styles.

"I would fight myself. My right hand would be one opponent, and my left hand the other. In doing so, I invented the Technique of Ambidexterity. This is why I had you train your finesse for so many weeks."

The Dragon Maiden turned, spinning her swords about in a final slash. Her sabers burst outwards like a steel blossom, and the force of her chi erupted outwards like an explosion.

"When using two martial arts techniques together, this skill becomes what I call, 'Twin Disciplines.'"

The Dragon Maiden waved her swords back to her side, staring intently at Akali, who was listening carefully to ever word her master said.

"To combine two differing martial arts styles together is the last and the greatest of my martial arts. This will be tough. And I will not make it easier on you."

The Dragon Maiden fixed Akali with her fiercest stare yet, as a final test of the teenage ninja's resolve. "Are you ready?"

* * *

Once-Kona nodded, finally. After a long, long while.

Then, she turned the first page of the Writ of Heaven, staring upon the sacred and holy, yet alien and forbidden secrets of kung fu within.

"I'm ready." once-Kona whispered.

* * *

Shen raised his hands, mimicking the first movements of the Immortal Yang's Palm of Divine Sorrow.

The boy raised his eyes, within them was the determination to grow stronger.

"I'm ready." Shen said, and then he followed the Wudang Elder's motions.

* * *

Waving her swords about her head, Akali leveled both tips at her beautiful master. The Xiao'nin's eyes, set upon the challenge ahead of her.

"I'm ready."

And once more, Akali charged.


	12. Loss

I live upstream and you downstream,

我住长江头，

From night to night of you I dream.

君住长江尾。

Unlike the stream you are not in view,

日日思君不见君，

Though both we drink from River Blue.

共饮长江水。

When will the river no more flow？

此水几时休，

When will my grief no more grow？

此恨何时已。

I wish your heart will be like mine，

只愿君心似我心，

Then not in vain for you I pine.

定不负相思意。

* * *

_Snow fell._

_Lei-Na sat staring out at the pure white snow that fell from Heaven, tiny snowflakes melting on her pale painted skin. She sat garbed in brilliant scarlet robes chased with gold, a holy golden crown on her head. It was the crown she won in gratitude from a temple's abbot after she destroyed the shrine's demons, as she had being doing so her entire life. Yet her achievements paled in comparison to what her lover had just done._

_It was because of him that the snow fell today._

_It was because of him- they were calling him the Warrior Saint now, that there still existed an Ionia for snow to fall on. Terrifying sorcerers followed by a great army from the across the sea had come forth on black ships, attempting to wipe out all life on Ionia so that their armies could grow on its fertile lands._

_They were so many, and the fire from their earth-shaking spells lit up the night-sky like a second day._

_Faced with enough power to wipe Ionia off of the face of the earth, the 'Warrior Saint' as they were now calling him, turned them all aside. With one sweep of his hand, fireballs as large as the sun itself altered its course, crashing into the sea just before Ionian land._

_Lei-Na wished she could have seen the faces of the invading cowards as the Warrior Saint turned away apocalyptic spell after spell, a single man defending an entire nation from an entire army's worth of sorcery. She wished she could have seen those cowards burn, as the Warrior Saint turned the last fireball onto their own ships, killing them all to the last man and turning them to ash._

_Lei-Na wished that, upon stepping on that cliff-side platform by the sea, surrounded by dozens of his grieving subordinates, knowing that he would never step off that platform again..._

_She wished that he would have turned back to her, whispered the nickname that he gave her that she so hated once more in her ear, and held her one last time._

_But he did not. The Warrior Saint faced his death nobly, surrounded by his mourning peers, enclosed in that amplifying platform, as he drew upon his very life-force and converted it into chi. He defended Ionia from the fires that would have scoured their lands, and not once did he look back at his lover._

_And so, Lei-Na's lover died, saving Ionia and leaving her alone._

_She sat, watching the snow._

_"Master..." An adorable little girl popped out of the snow, holding up the first of the scarlet-red poppies that would sprout underneath the icy drifts. Spring was coming soon, and in a few months, the red poppies would fill the fields with their beauty._

_"Look!" The young Dragon Maiden said, smiling. "I picked it for you!"_

_Lei-Na smiled in reply, taking the flowers from the girl. She was an unnamed orphan, so when Lei-Na took her in, still a screaming babe wrapped in silk, she named the girl after the Beast of the Year she was born in- the Year of the Dragon._

_"Miss Reina?"_

_The Lei-Na's eyes turned as cold as ice. Stiffly, disbelievingly, she turned to see who would dare address her so familiarly. That was her lover's nickname for her._

_She clenched her hand, inches away from killing whoever would be so bold._

_At the front, a weaselly looking man smiled while clasping his hands. And behind the man, a blond, very shiny looking foreigner, standing tall and proud, flanked on either side by dozens of equally shiny foot soldiers who Lei-Na assumed to be the man's retainers._

_The weasel-man didn't bother waiting for her reply._

_"This is the honorable Lord Rubeun of House Laurent. He has come to congratulate the wife of the Warrior Saint on his victory-"_

_"He wasn't my husband." Lei-Na cut in. "And that's not his name."_

_"Regardless," The weasel-man continued, "in celebration of the defeat of the wicked Noxus, the honorable Lord Laurent has journeyed here to pay his respects to Miss Reina, and to ask for your hand in marriage. The honorable Lord Laurent comes from a good background, is a highly respected swordsman in his home city, and is very handsome. He believes he would be an excellent match for you."_

_"He believes that?" Lei-Na said, her eyes still cold. The foreigner lord in the back met Lei-Na's eyes, and smiled, straightening his massive, thick ermine fur coat. "He has great confidence in himself."_

_"He and you are both great heroes of these troubled times!" The weasel man nearly shouted, the whites of both his rows of teeth showing. Lei-Na wondered how the man could even breathe with how much he talked. "Such a match could only be made in Heaven!"_

_"A match made in heaven, huh?" Lei-Na raised her eyes, a dark gleam raced accross her black pupils. "Good idea. Tell your honorable lord that I will gladly marry him under one condition."_

_The weasel man smiled at this, and turned to the Demacian lord, the translator grinning creepily and bobbing his head with every word that he converted into whatever the Demacians spoke. The Demacian lord smiled, and placed a single handle over his sword. The pig clearly thought that he was going to have to duel her for her hand in marriage._

_"The man you call the Warrior Saint gave his life for Ionia, loved me like no man ever could. How could my love for him ever compare? And how could another man's to his?"_

_The weasel and the lord's smiles both shrank; the weasel's smile when he heard Lei-Na's words, the lord's smile when the weasel translated his words for him._

_Lei-Na smiled at their discomfort. She reached down to her side, and drew her golden sword. Even in the blue light under snowfall, her blade blazed like a bolt of the sun. Lei-Na took a second to admire its edge._

_And then Lei-Na threw that sword at the Demacian lord's feet, drawing notes of alarm from his many retainers. A good dozen swords were drawn, leveled nervously at the woman in scarlet before them._

_"Kill yourself." Lei-Na said, her eyes cold as the snow at her feet. "And then I will recognize you as my husband in death."_

_As soon as the weasel man nervously translated Lei-Na's demand, the Demacian lord's retainers erupted in a storm of outraged shouts. Still staring at the golden sword, the Demacian lord remained silent, watching the blade quiver in the snow with his cool eyes._

_"Not going to do it?" Lei-Na asked of the Demacian lord. The red woman smiled again. "Then I shall help you to the other world. Kan'Jian!"_

_Lei-Na leaped forwards, grabbing her golden sword as she flew. The Demacian' lords retainers surrounded their liege, but Lei-Na blew them all away with a single sweep of her sword, the wind from her weapon sending the men stumbling to the ground. She had been exorcising demons for her entire adult life; mere men could not hold her back any longer._

_Lord Laurent was quicker than his subordinates were. As soon as Lei-Na leaped, he already had his rapier out. The man blocked Lei-Na's heavy blow, but just barely, his eyes narrowed in surprise. The woman was far stronger than she looked. Lei-Na did not let up, she pressed her sword into the lord's rapier, overpowering the man with her brute strength._

_Lei-Na locked eyes with the foreigner, staring deep into his gray eyes. Barely moving her mouth, she whispered to him:_

_"You are not worthy to take his place."_

_Lei-Na placed her other palm behind her sword, and then pushed, throwing the Demacian lord flying back. Lord Laurent skillfully darted back on his feet despite the red woman's force, but she was already at the man's throat with her sword._

_Lord Laurent stopped, feeling the heat of Lei-Na's blade at his neck. His retainers all got back onto their feet, ready to pile onto Lei-Na, but they stopped as soon as the foreigner shouted, and held up his hand._

_Staring coldly down at the man, Lei-Na spoke, her words needing no translation._

_"Never-come-here-again."_

_Still sitting in the snowdrifts, the young Dragon Maiden watched her master chase away the foreigners in awe, as snow fell on the newly saved island of Ionia. Deep inside in the tomb behind them all, the Warrior Saint's body laid cold a pool of water at the center of his freshly constructed tomb._

_Snow fell._

* * *

Akali rummaged through the Wudang's food storage, searching frantically for her Master's "shopping list" as she called it. Cabbages, countless turnips and vegetables flew through the air as Akali tossed them lazily over her shoulder.

"Hoi!" The Wudang's head chef lumbered into view, blocking off the entire doorway with his massive girth. The enormously fat man pointed at Akali with the end of his cleaver. "Little thief! So you have the guts to show your face here again!"

"Hehe." Akali smiled nervously, being caught red-handed with a large roll of pork in between her hands. "Hi, cook."

"Still have lip? We are at war! Brave soldiers starve everyday on the frontlines while you plunder our food stores-!"

Chef Chau was rudely interrupted by a flying turnip that lodged itself in his mouth. The man stumbled back for only a second, which was the only second Akali needed to jump forwards and kick the cook under the chin. The end of the turnip flew through the air, while the Wudang chef choked on the mouthful of turnip still stuffing his face.

"Don't talk to me about starving when you look like that." Akali spit at the chef's feet. The very earth seemed to shake as the fat cook hit the floor. "If soldiers need food so badly, just give them half of what you eat everyday. World hunger would disappear overnight."

The chef reached into his mouth and all but ripped out the turnip, spitting out the last of the chunks of the raw vegetables, while Akali stepped over his massive girth. It wasn't easy, but she made it into the adjacent kitchen area with two full arms of meat in tow.

"Woah..." Akali said, looking downwards, her eyes wide with mock surprise. "I could have guessed you didn't like vegetables, but damn."

The cook sat up, snarling.

"You little brat!"

"Brat?" Akali said, smiling. She raised her chin proudly, kind of like how she saw master do.

Beauty is power, she could hear the Dragon Maiden tell her, as master and student sat cross-legged in front of her shining bronze mirror, the white-robed woman grooming her young student's hair. Never forget that power.

"A year ago, you called me brat." Akali smiled. "That was the closest you ever got to me with that cleaver, and I was a foot shorter back then. But I'm not a kid anymore, old man."

A cold, rough voice cut into the kitchen.

"You'll never be anything more than a dirty brat." The Captain of the Wudang Guard stepped into view, her sword dangling at the end of her long robes. The woman's eyes seemed more shaded than usual, and her austere appearance was made more severe by the lengthened lines across her face.

Akali bowed in faux respect.

"Captain Sang," Akali said, raising her clasped hands obsequiously, a roast beef dangling from her wrist. "Good to see you again."

"When I heard that our very kitchens were being defiled by a brat, I couldn't believe my ears." The severe woman said casually, raising her sword and tapping it threateningly into the soft wood of the center kitchen counter. "I had to come to see it with my own eyes."

Captain Sang paused, and then violently cut into the wooden counter, her sword left in the wooden kitchen table.

"By the way, it's not 'Captain' any more." The severe woman pulled her sword out of the counter and pointed at the young ninja across from her who humiliated her almost a year and a half ago. "My training has progressed far beyond that."

Akali scratched her nose.

"It's 'Immortal' Sang now." Holy chi started to bleed off of the severe woman's sword. At this, Akali raised her eyebrows. This woman must have trained really hard in the past year-and a half. Was she really that pissed? "My mastery of Taoist kung-fu has elevated me beyond mortality!"

The 'Immortal' Sang charged Akali, waving her sword above her head.

"Tremble at my strength! Mortal!"

Akali leaned back casually and let Sang's chi-infused sword pass by her harmlessly. As she dodged, she reached behind her and retrieved her two short swords...

…one flew outwards and cradled the chi-infused sword, absorbing the power of Sang's internal strength, while the other sword cut low at the Taoist woman's feet.

"Gah!" Sang had to step awkwardly to trap Akali's sword beneath her heel. But that was exactly what Akali was expecting. The ninja stepped forwards, a smoke bomb clutched tightly in her grip.

"Hah." 'Immortal' Sang laughed at the sight of the escape tool. "Run away, child. Like you always do-"

Akali punched Sang with the smoke bomb. When in the eyes, the concentrated chemicals used to make her so called 'Twilight Shroud' felt more like the hellspawn of chili powder combined with snake venom, as Akali had discovered after one particular accident when playing with her smoke bombs.

The bomb exploded right in Sang's face, giving her a full dosage of the chemicals. The high-ranking Taoist stumbled backwards, clawing at her eyes and swearing up a storm.

Akali reached outwards, and grabbed Sang by the label, dragging her towards her. With her other hand, she thrust forwards with her sword, stopping just shy of the Immortal Sang's throat.

The Immortal Sang's furious, red-rimmed eyes glared in disbelief at the sword point at her throat.

"'Beyond mortality', huh?" Akali muttered, staring at the Taoist woman. She leaned forwards. "I beat you again, Sang. And I didn't need the Vortex of Shadows. I'm stronger than it."

"It doesn't matter," Immortal Sang spat. "Demon or priest, hero or... brat. All eventually succumb to the Vortex of Shadows' corrupting power."

The woman's eyes took on a somewhat evil look. Or maybe it was just the effect of the woman's bloodshot eyes. "And when you finally surrender to the Vortex of Shadows... I'm going to enjoy putting you down."

Akali frowned at the Taoist in her clutches, her sword still at the woman's throat. The ninja gave the slightest of glances at her right arm, half expecting dark smoke to rise from it once more, but thankfully, the demons that lived in her stayed silent.

For now.

In the background of a stream of taunts and curses from the 'Immortal' Sang, Akali was tempted just to off the Taoist priest right there, but instead, the ninja settled for taking a bar of soap from a nearby sink, and scrubbing out the Immortal Sang's mouth with it.

"Is that how a holy priestess of Taoism should talk?" Akali taunted, to the older woman's grunts and muffled curses. "Let's wash out that dirty mouth." Akali made sure to scrub hard.

* * *

Akali took the casual, scenic route back to the mouth of the Turtle-Snake god's statue in the Wudang's central courtyard, her hard-won prizes tucked safely under her arm. It was all meat. Cured hams, roast beef, all of the Dragon Maiden's favorite foods that the Dragon Maiden couldn't grow in her cave-based gardens.

As she strolled, many Wudang priests and disciples watched her suspiciously. They were all seething from the humiliation of letting Akali traipse about their precious complex uncontested, but none of them had the strength to do anything about it. But she did notice that many more of the Wudang there seemed ragged, a few of them sported old bandages from recent injuries.

The war above-ground must not be going so well.

Sighing, Akali disappeared into the statue's waterfall, careful not to wash out too much of the meat's flavor in the torrent.

* * *

From far above on a hidden balcony, Shen watched Akali stroll through the Wudang's courtyard, with several large bundles of meat tucked underneath her arms.

The Immortal Zao, a tall, grouchy man with a long, white beard and a utterly smooth, bald head, watched next to Shen. The old man harrumphed, obviously displeased.

"That a child could embarrass us so!"

The Immortal Zao harrumphed again, as he saw the newest of the Wudang Elder's most trusted circle, the Seven Immortals, limp into their secret council chambers. The Immortal Sang's eyes were still red, despite a full ten minutes of flushing under running water on the part of Sang. The Immortal Zao shook his finger angrily at the woman, who spit out another chunk of soap.

"That a child could defeat one of Wudang's Seven Immortals!"

Sang, fully at fault, could only put her hand over her face in shame.

Sitting in the back, the Wudang Elder only smiled.

"The Dragon Maiden of the Tomb of the Living Dead has been teaching your friend well," The Wudang Elder said, addressing Shen.

"She has." Shen admitted, his face stony. He was still staring at the statue of Xuan'wu, his eyes fixed on the waterfall in which Akali disappeared.

"Something bothering you, son?" A short, portly old man asked, known as the Immortal Geng. The Immortal had to reach over his head to put a hand on Shen's shoulder.

"My father knows of me and he fully understands that you wish to keep me here to monitor me for my health." Shen questioned, his eyes still staring far away. "I came in contact with the Vortex of Shadows, after all."

Shen turned to face his seven teachers, but his eyes were focused only upon one. Shen glared at the Wudang Elder seating on his throne.

"But why haven't you informed our parents that Akali is alive? My father's last letter tells me that her mother's condition has worsened. Mistress Akasou... she has stopped eating, last I heard."

The Wudang Elder fell silent, returning the young man's gaze unflinchingly.

"The Vortex of Shadows has taken root in your young friend's mind." The Wudang Elder replied, his words slow and careful. "Like the namesake of the Tomb she lives in, she is of the living dead. Sooner or later, she will lose herself to its evil. And when she does..."

The Wudang Elder sighed, while Shen looked away, his eyes dimmed.

"This isn't right."

"War and suffering never is, boy."

"This doesn't have to be." Shen protested. "Mistress Akasou and Akali should see each other. At least once, before either one of them-" The young man closed his eyes, not daring to finish his sentence.

"Regardless," The Wudang Elder continued, "If the Dragon Maiden does not wish you young friend to leave the tomb, there is little I- we can do. "

"There is something." Shen looked upwards, his eyes set. "I can go to them."

* * *

"Got the meat?" The Dragon Maiden asked when Akali dropped back into the Tomb of the Living Dead from its secret passage. The Dragon Maiden was painting another picture. Was it an octopus, or a tree? Whatever it was, there was more ink on the tomb's floor than there was on the picture.

"Yep." Akali dumped her most recent bounty onto the tomb's floor.

"And how many priests did you beat up?"

"Three guards, a chef and a woman who called herself an Immortal."

The Dragon Maiden glanced upwards in surprise.

"You defeated an Immortal?"

"Yeah but she seemed pretty new at it. It was no big deal."

Standing over her student hard at work putting their meats away in their hidden stash under a loose tile, Dragon Maiden gave a rare smile. It was just a twitch of the corner of her mouth, but it was there.

"You're a good student." The Dragon Maiden admitted.

Akali looked upwards, and smiled in return. The Dragon Maiden sighed, closing her eyes. She addressed the shadow of the statue of the Warrior Saint. "And you there, boy. You can stop hiding now."

From out of the shadows of the Tomb of the Living Dead, Shen stepped out into the light. He was even taller now, and his eyes looked sadder. He had a face-mask on, shrouding the bottom half of his face in its dark cloth.

"Shen?" Akali said, and the Dragon Maiden watched her student carefully. She felt like crying. "You- you're ok..."

"Akali..." Shen stepped towards his old classmate, but the Dragon Maiden cut in between them.

"You're talented, boy. I didn't even notice you for a while." The Dragon Maiden raised her sword, stepping towards Shen. "I'll put that on your gravestone."

"Wait! Master!" Akali stepped in front of the Dragon Maiden, holding her hands out. "Master, this is... this is my friend, Shen. He's the one who saved my life."

"Oh?" The Dragon Maiden questioned. "Then on account of saving my student's life, I'll spare this young one's life." The lady dragon ran a pale finger down the length of her silver sword. "I'll just take an ear."

"Master wait-!"

"Take whatever you want," Shen cut in, his eyes set with determination. "But please, Akali, just listen." Shen turned away from the Dragon Maiden, addressing Akali directly. "Mistress Akasou's condition...is not good."

"Mother?"

"She's not eating, and she's not recovering from her injuries."

"Are you finished yet, boy?" The Dragon Maiden questioned, her eyes narrow as slits. "Another unnecessary word, and you die. Stay away from my student."

"I'm finished." Shen insisted. The boy stood at attention, bowed, then turned on his heel and started to leave the tomb.

"Wait, Shen-!" Akali shouted to the boy's retreating figure, but the Dragon Maiden cut over Akali's pleas.

"Leave him...!" The lady dragon said, angered. Akali looked up at her master as if to argue, but by that time, Shen had already disappeared into the tomb's secret passage. And without a word, he was gone.

"Master, I-!"

"The laws of our sect is absolute. Men are forbidden. And our members may not abandon this tomb." As the Dragon Maiden spoke, her eyes seemed to be fixed on the ground. Akali saw the Dragon Maiden's hand float up to stroke her cheek.

"But my mother-"

"For four hundred years, I have followed this law. You, too, will follow."

"But-"

"This tomb-!" The Dragon Maiden nearly shouted. She realized her raised voice, and stopped herself. The lady dragon closed her eyes.

"This tomb... is where the Warrior Saint rests." The Dragon Maiden slowly sheathed her sword. "And this tomb is where my master rests, too. Soon this tomb will be my own. I will die here, pure and untouched by the evils of the outside world."

"When I am gone, you will be the leader of the Ancient Tomb Sect. Leave if you want then. Do as you wish."

The Dragon Maiden seemed to look disturbed. Akali saw that hand float up to her cheek again.

Something in Akali... snapped at the look of that.

"No."

"This again?" The Dragon Maiden grit her teeth at this. "You dare talk back to your master?"

"Yeah!" Akali snarled at the Dragon Maiden. "Your whole law is bullshit! I see you touch your cheek! I see you can't get over that guy- that Brother Yang- no matter what you say!"

"How dare you question me. How dare you speak of that man!" The Dragon Maiden shouted, shaking her finger at her rebellious student. "You, a stupid, inexperienced little girl who knows nothing about anything at all!"

The Dragon Maiden reached back, and slapped Akali across the cheek, the force knocking her down to the cold stone floor. The Dragon Maiden's chest heaved, her eyes furious.

Slowly, Akali pushed herself up on her arms.

"You're right. I am a stupid, inexperienced little girl. But I know living." Akali closed her eyes, reminding herself of her few hours she spent with Shen and Kona at the festival at Ing'Xao. She remembered all that she lost. "In those twenty years you've lived the best part of your life with that man! But then he left- and you've- you've spent four hundred years in this tomb crying and moaning over it." Akali stood, and shouted-

"So in which life have you lived more? Then, or now?!"

The Dragon Maiden froze. She stared furiously at the young ninja before her. Her mouth opened and closed several times without speaking.

You could hear a pin drop as the Dragon Maiden gaped.

Then to Akali's surprise, a loud, clear, delicate sound started to ring like the peals of bells, echoing off of the walls of the empty tomb.

"Heh. Haha. Ahahaha!" the Dragon Maiden held her hand up to her mouth, and laughed. It's was the clearest, most beautiful sound the young ninja had ever heard. It was like the ringing of temple bells. Akali was in awe. "For four hundred years I lived here, for two hundred years I have hated and for one hundred years I have counted my sins."

The Dragon Maiden reached outwards, and to Akali's shock, embraced her. The beautiful woman felt warmer than she thought she would, and as she did, Akali could smell the faint scent of lilies floating on the woman's white silk robes.

"Never once, did I think that the outside world- let alone a girl not yet a woman, could have anything to teach to me." The Dragon Maiden raised her head, her curtain of dark hair parting to reveal her eyes. There was a new light in them now. "Thank you, young one."

"I... it's nothing." Akali smiled. "Sometimes, we young ones can surprise."

The Dragon Maiden's smile vanished.

"Don't get too cocky, kid. I've still got four centuries on you." The lady dragon sighed at this, but it was a kinder sort of exasperation. "We'll leave tomorrow at dawn, young one. Pack what you need. It is past time that all of Wulin will know the name of the Ancient Tomb Sect. It's time to win this war."

Still sitting in the shadows, Shen sighed, relieved. And in the darkness, he smiled.

* * *

_Sitting with her adoptive student in the snow once more, Lei-Na brushed the little Dragon Maiden's hair back, placing the young poppy in her ear. Snow fell all around, and the mouth of the Warrior Saint's tomb laid cold behind them._

_"Promise me one thing, Long'er" Lei-Na whispered to her protege, as she groomed the little girl's dark, dark hair._

_"Yes, master!" The little girl replied cheerfully. Lei-Na's eyes softened at the Dragon Maiden's joyful obedience. May she never lose that kindness, Lei-Na prayed._

_"Promise me that you will take no man."_

_The little Dragon Maiden cocked her head curiously. She was too young to understand what her master was saying. But still, she acquiesced._

_"Yes, master."_

_"With one exception... if you can find a man who would die for you." Lei-Na stroked the Dragon Maiden's hair. "Such a man is worth the world."_

_Lei-Na sighed, remembering the Warrior Saint, feeling the snow rest on the very earth that he died for. "Even if the world wasn't worth the man."_

_Snow fell, and Lei-Na cried, as the Dragon Maiden looked up at her master, worried. Snow fell, and so did tears._

* * *

"One more question," The Dragon Maiden cut in, as Akali was excitedly packing her small pack. The teenage ninja looked upwards at her master's words.

"Yes?"

"This Shen boy... is he worth it?" The lady dragon asked. "Would he die for you?"

Akali stopped packing. She laughed a little, looking downwards at her pack, and touched her chest over heart, where she saw that ragged hole in Shen.

"He already has."

The Dragon Maiden smiled.

"Cocky little brat."


	13. Betrayal

Under the low light of a full moon, the two members of the Ancient Tomb Sect stood outside of their eponymous tomb for the first time.

"What...the...?" The Dragon Maiden muttered, her eyes wide. She was at a loss for words, standing in front of the statue of Xuan'Wu with her unimpressed student. The lady dragon gaped at the Wudang Monastery that sprawled about her.

"I told you, master." Akali said, holding back a laugh, She looked out with her master at the massive complex that laid before them. Rows upon rows of watchtowers, shrines, and rising corridors that spread out like a web over the mountain surrounded them. "They built a temple over your tomb."

"I... thought it was more like one or two buildings... not this... fortress..." The Dragon Maiden took a few quick steps over to the nearest building, nearly three stories high, and touched the cool of the stone, as if to see if it was real. She closed her eyes, bowed her head and sighed. "The world's changed so much..."

"Scared, master?" Akali smiled in the darkness.

"Never." The Dragon Maiden replied, haughty and proud once more. She drew herself up to her full height, tilting her chin. "The world may have changed, but my strength has not. Now, first things first..."

The Dragon Maiden nodded at Akali.

The junior ninja nodded back, stepping back into the shadow. This next task was going to require the greatest and stealthiest of her ninjutsu to complete.

* * *

"Sorry!" Akali yelled as she burst out of the Wudang's War Room, the smoke from her Twilight Shroud billowing out of every window, and coughing, teary-eyed high-ranking Wudang streaming from every door. In her hands, the crumpled map that the Taoists Warriors were using to plot their strategy, and at her back, a horde of angry priests that were slowly gaining on her.

Akali reached into her pouch, grabbing probably way too many smoke bombs and threw them haphazardly around her. After dispersing her Twilight Shrouds onto the ground, she disappeared in the bout of smoke bomb explosions.

The sound of smoke bombs exploding continued on into the night. It wasn't until the first rays of sunlight started to shine over the mountain tops, and a full quarter of the Wudang Monastery was veiled in shining smoke that Akali finally made her way back to the Dragon Maiden, tired to the bone, disheveled and limping slightly.

"What took you so long?" The Dragon Maiden demanded. Her master was sitting over a small pile of unconscious Wudang guards; the Taoist soldier's bodies piled on over the other.

"Sorry..." Akali muttered, sullen. She handed over the crumpled map that the Wudang were using. The Dragon Maiden took the piece of paper with a scowl. "I didn't realize they were still in their War Room..."

"Hm..." The Dragon Maiden studied the map carefully. Her frown deepened. "Not good... the priests are being pushed back on every front. Anywhere we go, the enemy waits."

The Dragon Maiden held her hand up to her mouth.

"Master... you're smiling, aren't you?"

The Dragon Maiden lowered her hand and bared her fangs.

"I told you before. It's time for all of the _Wulin_ to know our name." The Dragon Maiden tapped a finger onto a town which the Blood Moon Sect was holding. "Do you see this town here, little one? The enemy has concentrated many of their mercenary soldiers to the defense of this town."

"Yep."

"Let's go take it from them."

* * *

Before the Dragon Maiden set down the Ten Thousand Steps from the top of Wudang Mountain to the bottom of the valley, she turned back once last time to gaze at her home for the last four hundred years. Wudang Monastery stayed silent in reply, it's grandeur nearly overwhelming her.

The Dragon Maiden closed her eyes, turning away. She knew it was time to finally leave.

"I'm going, Yang'er."

And then she followed her student down the Ten Thousand Steps, once more to the wide outside world. From the entrance of the Tomb of the Living Dead, a poro poked its head out curiously. It cocked its head curiously at the Wudang Monastery sprawled around it and panted.

* * *

"Ho. Isn't this a surprise?"

The red-robed man, a liaison for the Blood Moon Sect between their mercenary auxiliaries and the main force, strolled out of the village's town hall, one of his many paramours under his naked arm. The girl was only wearing a bedsheet.

"If it isn't the Blood Child; honorable Mistress Shuezi." The ambassador smiled and bowed, though the effect was insincere. The lover under his arm giggled as she was forced to duck and bow with him.

"What can I do for our Blood Moon Elder's favored assassin?" He questioned, his easy smile and his steady stare fixed upon the red-robed woman before him. The emissary's careful eyes glanced at the young girl that was following Shuezi around. Garbed in red like the rest of them, the lively colors of her colors stood in stiff contrast to her eyes. They were dull and dead looking.

"As you can see," The Blood Moon Emissary led on, "Everything is well under control."

The Blood Moon Emissary held his hand out over the mercenary army swarming around them. The mercenary forces had taken the village three days ago over stiff Wudang resistance. Despite the Taoist warriors' better training, the mercenary army's numbers eventually won the day, overwhelming the defense force and beating what few survivors there were back to Wudang Mountain.

"You can inform our Master that we have the village well secured."

Silently, Shuezi strode up to the emissary, her cold eyes boring into the man. The three black scars that marred her face shone like dark metal in the sunlight. What a shame, the Blood Moon Emissary thought.

Then, Shuezi patted her hand, and tipped it back into her mouth in a cup.

The Blood Moon Emissary smiled.

"Of course, Sister Shuezi. Come inside, this town has excellent wine reserves." The emissary turned around, his giggling lover still under his arm, and led the two Blood Moon women into the town hall.

* * *

Foreign mercenaries, dusty ronin, rogue ex-soldiers and dishonored ex-disciples flocked to the Banner of the Blood Moon wherever it was raised. With the funds and treasures that the evil sect had plundered from their conquest of Ing'Xao and the surrounding territories, there was more than enough money for them to hire an army of brigands and rogues to combat the battered Wudang Sect and occupy their lands, depriving the righteous priests of their resources. With one stroke, the Blood Moon Sect weakened the enemy while preserving their strength.

"It's genius," The Dragon Maiden admitted, staring out at the encampment below them.

The two were standing on top of a low hill that overlooked the mountain-wrapped village. Barricaded with the scraps of the villager's home and property, the mercenary camp swelled like a gray tumor off of the village. The Banner of the Blood Moon, a scarlet upwards-crescent under a black sun, fluttered off of the highest building's roof.

"Can you imagine the suffering of the commoners, young one?" The Dragon Maiden questioned, her eyes narrowed. "Daily abuse, plunder and rape. That is, if every man, woman and child there isn't already dead."

"It's horrible." Akali said, solemn.

"It's a call to arms. Those who are strong shall always abuse the weak. It's up to the righteous to fight on their behalf."

The Dragon Maiden closed her eyes, feeling the wind at her back. The gale started to pick up, and she started to fall, spreading her arms out behind her like an eagle. "Come, young one. We ride on this wind." The Dragon Maiden then fell over the edge of the hill, her white silk robes trailing behind her.

Akali closed her eyes, and followed.

* * *

The mercenaries sat about, chatting, their spirits high over their most recent conquest. Many of the men were garbed in the finest robes that the townspeople had to offer. That which the townspeople would not offer, the mercenary bandits murdered, then took. Silk robes that sat in family wardrobes as heirlooms for generations now was stained with their own families' blood, wrapped around them men who killed them. Priceless familial and religious artifacts were tied with string and worn as nothing more than trinkets.

One of the men, a ragged fifty-year old with an eye-patch and a notched flat blade, sat with his two comrades, swearing and cursing as he dealt some Mah-Jong tiles. They three had drawn guard duty, and decided to occupy their time-wasted by sitting around the barricade, gambling and abusing whichever unfortunate serving girl came to bring them wine.

The one-eyed man was mid-gulp when out of the corner of his remaining eye, the man glimpsed a streak of white flying down the hill above them.

"Hey..." He muttered to his comrades, and they turned to face where he gestured.

The streak of white was getting closer, almost straight falling down the rocky slopes of the hill. And even though the white streak was still hundreds of yards away, the one-eyed man could tell it was a woman- and a good-looking one at that.

He licked his lips, raising his blade. Looks like his luck was looking up.

The lady in white hit the ground, her white robes flowing about her, but for some reason it looked as if she didn't even take the time to land. The naked edge of her sword shone like a silver needle in her hand. Drifting to the side, she seemed to crouch low from far away.

As the Dragon Maiden charged, the man's face fell.

The streaks of her white flying robes grew larger by the second. Then, when she was about a hundred _qun_ away, quicker than the eye could follow, she changed directions, curving to the side in a wide, wide arc.

Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong.

She-

The lady started to curve towards them, her silver sword low to the ground.

She was way too fast-

* * *

Akali finally reached the edge of the mercenary encampment, panting. She floated up to a overturned cart, mouth open, head tilted back and placed a weary hand on it. Her master made it look easy, but it was almost two _li _from the top of the mountain hill to the village below. How the Dragon Maiden managed to clear that distance in just about ten seconds, Akali would never know.

"Master..." Akali gasped, putting a hand on her knee. "You're... too fast..."

"...Not fast enough." The Dragon Maiden muttered, staring at the ground. She was surrounded by the headless bodies of three mercenaries around her, but she wasn't looking at them.

"Sorry, master..."

"Not you." The lady dragon cut in. "Me." She tilted her head at where she was staring.

"Oh..."

There was the body of a girl on the ground. Her clothes were ripped, and the shattered remains of a broken wine jug laid at her side. She must have been killed after spilling the wine. If she was lucky.

_This should have bothered her more,_ Akali thought. But instead, she felt only coldness. And a dark pit of anger deep inside.

Calming herself, Akali closed her eyes folded her hands in prayer. The Dragon Maiden did the same.

Forgive us, Akali prayed, bowing to the dead girl before them.

"It's time to fight." The Dragon Maiden said, and marched towards the center of the town.

* * *

"Whoever wants to die, step forwards!" The Dragon Maiden shouted, circling so that her voice would reach every corner of the village around them. The sound of her challenge seemed to stretch to every corner of the world; her words seemed to ride on the wind.

The Dragon Maiden's eyes were open, and furious, searching for any potential challengers.

For a second, Akali though that no one would come out.

Then, she saw.

Dozens, maybe even hundreds of mercenaries started streaming from every building around them to see what all the commotion was about. Most of them wearing fine clothes plundered from the families they had murdered, or dragging out the daughters of the farmers and merchant families who they had attacked. Drunk on the wine of victory, every last one of them.

Those that weren't blind drunk started walking towards the Dragon Maiden before them, laughing between each other at the foolish woman who would present herself to them, a hungry look in their eyes.

Time to end the reverie, Akali thought bitterly.

"Can you handle five percent of them?" The Dragon Maiden asked, her silver sword already out. She slowly brought both her hands up to its handle.

Akali drew the twin swords at her sides, her back to her master's.  
"Give me ten percent."

"Good girl." The Dragon Maiden closed her eyes, deep in meditative thought, even as a small army of rogues advanced on her.

* * *

The smell of wine and musk filled the dark room.

"Sir!" One of the mercenaries shouted. Throwing aside the beaded screen, the ragged man burst into the deepest chamber of the town hall. "Enemy attack-"

He was instantly killed by a flying dagger. The man stumbled backwards, a foot-long knife lodged in his neck and a gurgling noise coming from his throat. His two comrades behind him stepped back in fear.

"How many times have I told you," The Blood Moon Emissary said lazily, running a finger down the naked back of one of the girls in his bed. "When I am enjoying myself with my wives, you step in here and you die."

The remaining two mercenaries stood at either side of the bead screen door, careful not to take a single step forwards. They looked at each other, uneasy. Neither one of them wanted to break the bad news.

"Sir." The braver of the mercenaries started. "We are under attack."

"Those Wudang priests again? Repel them. It's what I pay you for."

"No- sir. It's just two female warriors- but one of them is strong beyond reason. She has already killed a quarter of our men. We're calling for reinforcements, but they may not come in time-"

The Blood Moon Emissary gave a quick glance at Shuezi, who was sitting with the girl at a table by the side. The red-robed woman only sipped at her tea.

If he should fail their Sect Elder- the emissary felt a jolt of fear at the thought. But like always, he suppressed the fear, his indefatigable confidence welling in his chest once more. He wouldn't fail. They were just two women. He rose, his long hair falling to his waist. There was no apprehension in his voice.

"Ridiculous. Two women are pushing you rabble back?"

One of the girls in his bed reached out to him, but he pushed the woman's hand away. He looked down at the girls in his bed, and smiled instead.

"Get me my blade." He ordered. The nearest girl reached under his bed, her bare butt waving in the air. Finding it, she turned and handed the Blood Moon Emissary his blade and scabbard. It was a thin, curved sword wrapped by a bamboo sheath.

The man reached up to stroke his woman's hair, taking his blade with his other hand. He leaned in and whispered.

"Is it sharp?" He asked. The woman smiled and cupped her hands around his ear, whispering back in reply.

Then he drew his blade and waved it around the naked girl in two wide strokes.

At first, there was nothing. Then the girl's hair fell to the bed in dark heaps. She laughed at the emissary's bravado, just like she always did.

"Good." The Blood Moon Emissary reached down to gather his scarlet robes. "Clean this mess up then. I'll be back, darlings."

As he slid his uniform back on, he glanced at the two women sitting at the tea table next to his bed. Shuezi stared at him with the coldness that she always did, but the look in the kid's eyes was dead.

"Elder Sister Shuezi, after my fight- would you care to join me? My bed is quite soft, you know."

The Blood Moon Emissary gave a white-toothed smile, but Shuezi only gazed silently back at him, the black scars on her face somehow shining in the darkness. Wordlessly, she placed a single hand over her coffin.

"Wow. How scary." The Blood Moon Emissary shrugged, as one of his girls reached up to tie his hair. "But you'll come around." The Blood Moon Emissary addressed his bed girls. "Sit tight until then, lovelies."

* * *

Blood ran in rivers down the dirt streets as they fought, pooling in dark black puddles every few yards or so.

"The maiden and the hero dance on the River Yangtze," The Dragon Maiden chanted, drawing her other hand back. With a sparkle, her silver sword split in two. Holding each half, she waved her right hand with one swords style, her left with another. "Love mingles with sorrow, joy mingles with despair."

She dashed through another glut of men, cutting and killing with every stroke, her eyes closed shut.

"Nothing can bring the two together." The Dragon Maiden's eyes opened a crack. "Nothing can ever drive them apart. Jade Maiden Swordsmanship and Tai Chi Swordsmanship combined—Twin Swords of the Jade Maiden's Clear Heart."

The Dragon Maiden turned and swung, releasing a cutting wave of chi that shattered swords, sliced bones and ravaged flesh. She cut through the mercenaries before her like wheat to a scythe.

* * *

"Come here, brat!" One of the mercenaries roared, holding a three-pronged pike in both hands. He thrust wildly at Akali, but his form was poor, and the young ninja easily side-stepped the blow. With her other hand, Akali rolled a smoke bomb in the middle of the largest pack, veiling the men in a shroud of shining smoke.

Without a second of hesitation, Akali plunged straight into the middle of a dozen angry mercenaries, her swords at her sides. She would have been killed easily- if they could see. But blinded as they were, they were more likely to hurt each other than hit Akali. She darted in and out of the smoke, stabbing and cutting wherever she could, to her victims' screams and blind retaliations.

"Fah!" A dirty-looking monk yelled, and he swung a large iron fan, clearing out enough of her Twilight Shroud to reveal the outline of Akali's shadow. She was standing alone, the bodies of mercenary soldiers lying at her feet.

Smelling the wine on the monk's breath, Akali brought her hand up to her nose.

"A wine-drinking monk? You deserve to be punished."Akali turned and threw her short sword at the dirty monk overhand, sending the sword spinning. The man was slow to block and the blade of the sword caught him deep in his shoulder. Before the iron fan monk could react, Akali was already on top of him, her feet planted on his shoulder and her hand on the handle of her sword.

"Mark of Jade." She said coldly, and she ripped the sword out, to the dying screams of the man. The two of them fell, the monk fell on his back, and Akali squarely on her feet. The monk's arm fell limp at his side, the ex-holy man's eyes unseeing.

"Whoever else wants to die," Akali said, repeating her master's words. She aimed her sword at the nearest mercenary, who stumbled backwards in fear. "Step forwards."

* * *

Over half of the mercenaries now lay on the ground, either dead or bleeding. The Dragon Maiden was a whirlwind of death, cutting down three, four men with every stroke of her two swords. At her side, Akali was cutting down a smaller, but respectable chunk of the mercenaries. Still, they were wearing on them. Their stamina was not endless. Every mace that they blocked, every sword that they turned aside, every man that they killed ate at their energy.

The Blood Moon Emissary stood at the top of the hall, watching the two females fight, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. _These two were good,_ he noted, _and the woman really is beautiful..._

The Dragon Maiden gave a very unladylike yell and decapitated five men with one sword stroke, blood from the necks splattering the ground at her feet. Five bodies and five heads hit the red mud below them. The mercenaries around her were starting to rout. No amount of money was worth this massacre.

The Blood Moon Emissary laughed to himself. _This women was out of his league. In more ways than one._

The man's eyes traced the village carefully, looking for anything that could give him an advantage.

His eyes fell upon Akali, who was wrestling her sword away from a man who had gotten her blade caught in his gut.

* * *

"Stop!" The Blood Moon Emissary shouted, and the Dragon Maiden paused, her swords slowing to a stop. Fresh blood dripped from their silver edges. She turned and saw the Blood Moon warrior marching towards her, and his arm wrapped around Akali's throat. A long, thin black blade sat at the edge of the junior ninja's neck while she kicked and struggled, cutting lightly into her flesh. Just a little more and-

"Oi, my stupid student." The Dragon Maiden called, addressing her disciple. "Quit struggling before you kill yourself." Grumbling, Akali quit moving.

"One more move," The Blood Moon Emissary said, a smile rising to his face. "And I cut this girl's throat. Understand? Now, throw down your weapons."

The Dragon Maiden rolled her eyes.

"Such a tired cliché." The Dragon Maiden focused on her student, still wrapped in the Blood Moon Emissary's grasp. "Can you handle this one, young one?"

Akali silently nodded in reply.

"I said, throw down your swords!" The Blood Moon Emissary's handsome features turned from a snarl to one of confusion, and then Akali twisted in his arms. "Why you-" The Blood Moon Emissary drew his blade across and sawed at Akali's throat until he felt the edge of his sword bite bone. He smiled at the feeling of parted flesh between his hands.

But then Akali's entire body turned white, and she fell limp in the red man's arms, before exploding in a gout of smoke. Two halves of a log tumbled to the ground, sticking upwards in the bloodied mud.

The Blood Moon Emissary looked up-

"What the-"

She was above him-

And drove the heel of her shoe deep in the Blood Moon Emissary's face.

"Guuah!"

"Kinkou Ninjutsu: Body Substitution."

The two fell to the ground, Akali landing on her feet and the red-robed man falling flat on his back. "I recognize you," Akali said, narrowing her eyes at the Blood Moon warrior scrambling back to his feet, circling the warrior carefully. "You were the man at the play. The one who did the _Tale of Reina_."

"Kona died because of you. I want to kill you."

The man only glared at the girl before him, snarling. He held his blade outwards, the edge of his thin black blade gleaming under the harsh sunlight.

"Master- please leave this one to me." Akali said, holding her sword out between the Dragon Maiden and the Blood Moon Emissary.

"Hmmm. Didn't he get you once already?" The Dragon Maiden countered, tilting her head to the side questioningly. There was a smile on her face, but it was the good kind. The one of pride.

"It won't happen again." Akali stated flatly. She could do this.

"Very well. Do as you wish."

"Don't-!" The Blood Moon Emissary snarled, advancing upon the Dragon Maiden, his blade drawing further and further back. "Ignore me—!"

"Who are you looking at? Your opponent is here." The Dragon Maiden held her hand out at her student. Akali leaned forwards, and charged.

Her twin swords lashed out, and the Blood Moon Emissary just barely managed to catch the swords on his own blade.

"You're fast, kid." The Blood Moon Emissary admitted. "But you haven't got strength!" The Blood Moon Emissary fell forwards, pushing hard against Akali's crossed swords. Her twin swords parted, and Akali was forced back from the emissary's frantic swings, cartwheeling back on her hands.

He lunged forwards, cutting low at her hands-

But she shifted her body, turning her entire body on her hands, dancing away from the low slashes.

With a turn of her body, she stuck her sword downwards, trapping the Blood Moon Emissary's weapon in the mud.

The emissary dropped his weapon without skipping a beat, instead carving outwards with his outstretched hands. Left, right he clawed, but Akali ducked under every slash that he made. Each time that the murderous ambassador tried to claw the young girl to bloody pieces, Akali tilted away, drawing him deeper into her steps, locking the two in her rhythm.

"Raggh!"

He lunged, but she was expecting that.

She turn and let him pass her. A single foot over his tripped him up, and suddenly, the man's back was exposed.

Akali swung, her swing cutting shallow. The man screamed as he fell forwards, tearing at the cut on his back.

"God damn it! God... damn...it!" The man took on a darker look. He could not fail their Elder. Not here. Not ever. His hands gripped the fallen handle of his sword. He would have to use _it._

"The Black Wind falls from the East, destroying the righteous and the evil. No one is spared."

He rose, his face shrouded in shadow. He held his blade out horizontally, one hand cupping the handle, the other the body of his blade. This was his last chance.

"All die to the Grim Reaper of Chains. His gift touches all."

He crouched low, and his eyes started to grow dim. He was staring at somewhere far, far away. The next of his words came out in a whisper, trance-like.

"Blood Blade Tactics: Blades Storm."

Then he began to dance, turning while swinging his blade. The sword was slow at first. Despite the sword's long length, Akali found she could easily step out of the way of its edge.

Yet as the man danced, he began to pick up speed.

Akali kept on dodging, but she found it harder and harder to. Not only was he picking up speed, but the very wind around her felt like shackles on her limbs, weighing her down.

"Woah."Akali muttered. She could feel the wind howl from the force of the emissary's blade. The man's dance was getting closer, his sword lashing out in every direction.

"Guh!" Akali grunted, her dodges now becoming full-out lunges just to stay away from the emissary's slashes. He was now cutting up everything around him. Dead bodies, buildings, even the very ground itself was being cut open, dark gashes left wherever his blade touched.

"...Hmph." The Dragon Maiden dashed forwards, putting herself in between Akali and the dancing emissary. She blocked a few blows with her off-hand sword, but the man carried his momentum and he did not slow. With her other hand, the Dragon Maiden gently grabbed her student under the arms. "You can't handle him, little one. He is too much for you."

The Dragon Maiden picked up her student, and leaped away, onto a nearby building, away from reach of the Blood Moon warrior's sword. Still the emissary danced, laughing maniacally, his dark hair whipping in the wind that he was carving up, his dark sword still lashing out in ever direction.

"I would have never thought that there was anyone, let alone a kid like him, that could perform a 'Swords Dance'."

"Swords Dance?"

"A very advanced move involving self-hypnosis. Your mind becomes one with the sword, and the sword becomes one with your body." The Dragon Maiden closed her eyes, sighing. "He is still new at it, or he would not have been so lost in his trance. But as he is, you cannot touch him."

"Tsk." Akali grit her teeth as she watched the Blood Moon Emissary, still dancing, spinning and turning, carve a shallow crater in the ground from the force of his sword. "So what? We just wait for him to snap out of it?"

"No." The Dragon Maiden said, stepping forwards. She spun her swords in her hands, loosening her grip. "I will handle this one by myself-"

The Dragon Maiden froze. Slowly, she lowered her swords. Her eyes were staring out across the village rooftops, fixed upon something far away.

"Master?" Akali looked up, worried. "What's wrong."

"There's a powerful killing intent in the air."  
"Another enemy?!"

"No." The Dragon Maiden closed her eyes, focusing on the source of the foreign blood lust.

"It's not for us."

* * *

Shuezi and her secret disciple stood on the rooftop of the town hall, staring down at the carnage below. All of the mercenary soldiers stationed in this village were either dead, dying, or far away in retreat.

Shuezi narrowed her eyes at the sight of the dancing Blood Moon Emissary, the dark-haired man carving a beautiful rose of death at nothing at all. He was utterly lost in the trance of his Swords Dance.

The Blood Moon assassin gave a single glance at her disciple.

In reply her disciple looked back at her, the young girl's eyes dead, her sense of self long gone.

"...go..."

And so, the girl once known as Kona leaped off of the rooftop, straight at the Blood Moon Emissary dancing below.

* * *

"...Are they allies?" The Dragon Maiden muttered, staring as the smaller, younger-looking one of two women garbed in the Blood Moon Sect's robes leaped off of the top of the three-story town hall towards the Blood Moon Emissary dancing below. "Or is this a civil war?"

The Dragon Maiden noticed that her disciple was silent for once in her life. The lady dragon glanced at her student.

Akali was shivering.

"...What's the matter, young one?" The Dragon Maiden frowned, and took a closer look. "You're pale."

Her hand trembling, Akali covered her mouth. Her eyes were wide open in shock. Her legs felt weak. Her breath caught in her throat.

Silently, Akali fell to her knees, cold sweat running down her chin.

"...Kona...?" She whispered.

* * *

The girl once known as Kona stopped before the dancing emissary, just out of range of the man's sword. Flecks of blood-stained mud covered her face, flung from the storm of the man's blade, but she didn't care. There was only one purpose for her now, and that was her mission.

Once-Kona raised her weapons. Twin scythes, cruel and dark, with a dark-linked chain running between them. They shone with the light of a weapon of war that had never been used. They shone with the light of a fresh weapon's eagerness for blood.

"Force of Heaven." Once-Kona muttered. She drew one of her scythes back. Cold light started to bleed off of the scythe's edge. The red-robed youth kept injecting chi into her scythe, until it reached a critical mass; her weapon shook from the force within and small bolts of white lightning leaped from the edge of her blade, arcing to the ground.

It was ready.

"Fah!" Once-Kona swung, letting loose a burst of light from the scythe that raced towards the entranced emissary.

Still, the man danced, his dark blade turning to meet the burst of light from Kona's scythe. The meteorite iron of the dark blade evaporated as it came in contact with Kona's chi, it's dark metal turning to steam.

Still, the man danced, even as the burst of light met his unguarded chest.

Still, the man danced, even as the Force of Heaven burnt away his skin, and turned his blood into red steam.

Still, the man danced, even as his body fell to the ground in two halves, his eyes lost in his world of dancing swords.

While he fell, the two halves of the man's blade spun away from each other, each lodging themselves within the red mud below. The man laid still, his body growing colder and colder with his last breaths.

And it was done.

Once-Kona lowered her scythes. Wordlessly, she turned away from the body of the Blood Moon Emissary, and back to her master waiting above.

"Kona!" A shrill voice screamed.

Akali leaped down from her rooftop, to her master's protests. She landed, stumbling, to her friend she once thought dead.

"Kona- you're-!" Akali dropped her swords, her arms out to her friend. Kona looked so different- the red of her robes clashing horribly with her dark, dark hair that fell tangled to her waist. On her face, a black tattoo curled in dots from the lower of her eye, around towards her eye and up to her forehead.

And her eyes- they looked like the living dead.

"Kona!" She nearly gasped.

Akali held her hand out-

And Kona stepped forwards, ignoring Akali's hand, and cut across her chest with a wicked scythe. Akali's steps slowed to a stop. The Xiao'nin looked downwards in disbelief at her injury. Red blossoms bloomed over her clothes in a diagonal line across her chest.

Akali gasped, blood dripping out of the corner of her mouth, and lightly touched the gash in her chest. When she drew her hand back, her fingers were wet with blood.

Once-Kona reached out, put a hand on Akali's shoulder, and lightly pushed down.

Slowly, the ninja fell to her knees. Still, her eyes remained fixed upwards upon the face friend she once thought dead. The sun shone behind Once-Kona's head, shrouding her face in utter darkness. Akali could just barely see her friend's lips move.

"My name is Shueko." The girl in red said. Her friend held her one of her scythes out to Akali's outstretched neck, cupping the ninja's flesh within the curve of the edge. Then, she raised her scythe behind her head, and swung.

* * *

**70,932 words! (not counting this author's note)**

**Woooo!**

**Woooo.**

**Woo.**

**This is a big moment for me. My previous work, Black Angel Six, finished at 66k words over some 28-ish chapters. What this means to me is that my writing has grown- something that I disliked about BA6 was that the overall pace of the plot felt rushed, and too much of the conflict was resolved too quickly. I'm psyched to see real proof that I can add real "meat" to my work, so to speak, and to not just have everything be a series of fights, fights fights.**

**So, by the request of a few of the people who have PM'd me, I'll write up a little compendium of characters and where I've gotten them from.**

* * *

**Dragon Maiden - Xiao Long Nu (Jin Yong's _Return of the Condor Heroes_)**

**She is the most obvious import of popular Wuxia fiction in this story. Xiao Long Nu literally means "Little Dragon Maiden" in Chinese, and is arguably Jin Yong's (Louis Cha's) most recognizable character. As the female protagonist of _Return of the Condor Heroes_ she is described as "seemingly cold and indifferent, with beauty beyond convention". Simply put she is the most beautiful woman in the entire novel, in a world full of beauties, and her taboo romance with the main protagonist of the novel, Yang Guo, is what makes up the majority of the conflict. Extremely powerful and beautiful, no homage to Chinese Wuxia would be complete without her.**

* * *

**The Wudang Elder - Yang Guo (_Return of the Condor Heroes_)**

**Yang Guo has a troublesome life. As the bastard son of the previous novel's antagonist, Yang Kang, Yang Guo is systematically bullied from everywhere that he goes, from the Peace Blossom Island where the previous novel's protagonist, Guo Jing took him in, bullied from the Taoist warrior Quanzhen Sect where he was taken to after he was discovered performing an infamous martial art to protect himself, the only place he truly found home was in the nearly abandoned Tomb of the Living Dead where the Xiao Long Nu took him in, where he took her as her master. Though a romance blossoms between the two, a teacher-student relationship considered incestous under Confuscian values. Most of his angst comes from being separated from Xiao Long Nu time and time again. In this story he has become an old man, suffering from his separation from the woman he loves.**

* * *

**Tripitaka - Reverend Yideng (_Legend of the Condor Heroes, Return of the Condor Heroes_)**

**Tripitaka is based off of one of "Mount Hua's Five Greats" Reverend Yideng, also known as the Southern Emperor. Originally the monarch of a Kingdom originating in Southern China, he eventually turns to Buddhism and becomes a source of moral guidance and martial support to Yang Guo in _Return of the Condor Heroes. _Tripitaka's namesake is from the holy name of Xuanzang, the protagonist of the Classical Chinese Novel, _A Journey to the West._**

* * *

**The Warrior Saint - Wang Chongyang ****(****_Legend of the Condor Heroes, _****_Return of the Condor Heroes_), Zhen'wu**

**In Ionia, his is worshipped as the Warrior Saint and Buddha interchangely, but the man I based him off is known in fiction as another of one "Mount Hua's Five Greats" as the Central Divinity. He won the original Mount Hua compeition, defeating four martial arts masters, Hong Quixue, the Northern Beggar, Ouyang Feng, the Western Poison, Huang Yaoshi the Eastern Heretic, and Reverand Yideng the Southern Emperor. Mentioned by name only, he had an unfulfilled love with Lin Chaoying, the founder of the Ancient Tomb Sect. He later founds the Taoist Quanzhen Sect, where Yang Guo was systematically builled out of. He is also based somewhat off of Zhen'wu, a high-ranking Taoist Deity.**

* * *

**Lei-Na/Reina - Lin Chaoying (_Return of the Condo_****_r Heroes_)**

**Lei-Na or Reina, she based off of the founder of the Ancient Tomb Sect, and therefore is the predecessor of Xiao Long Nu and Yang Guo. She spent her life developing the "Jade Maiden's Swordsplay" which seemingly counters the swordsmanship of Wang Chongyang's Quanzhen Sect. It is later discovered that the Jade Maiden's Swordsplay compliments the Quanzhen Swordsplay and was proof of her love for him.**

* * *

**The Blood Moon Elder - _Xue Dao Lao'Er (_Jin Yong's _A Deadly Secret)_**

**The Blood Moon Elder is based off of the Blood Blade Elder, an antagonist from another one of Louis Cha's novels, the sect leader of a cannibalistic Tibetian cult. He actually mistakes the protagonist for one of his own subordinates after the protagonist kills a Blood Blade Priest in self defense and takes his clothes**


	14. Return

Her scythe stopped.

Shueko looked up.

Before her, the Dragon Maiden stood, holding her sword out between Shueko's scythe, and the fallen Akali. The blood loss had taken the Xiao'nin consciousness and it would take her life too, if she wasn't tended to soon.

Frowning slightly, Shueko pushed harder at the lady dragon's weapon, her scythe rattling lightly on the sword's edge, but the woman wouldn't budge.

"Dare you hurt one of my disciples?" The Dragon Maiden said, her eyes as cold as ice, but chi rising with her fury.

She glared at Shueko, and Shueko, unbidden, took a step in retreat. The hairs on her skin stood in apprehension. Though Shueko's eyes were dull with darkness, something in the Dragon Maiden's visage was putting a spark of fear in her. The fear of death wormed its way into her heart once more.

At their feet, the wind started to blow, circling around them. The Dragon Maiden's snow-white robes rose with the wind, the breeze gathering up her hair. A storm was raging around the lady dragon, rising upwards with the force of her chi spiraling around her. The heat of her power turned the very air she walked across into a viscous, rising thermal. She opened her mouth, and exhaled slightly-

"Haaaa..."

Shueko's eyes grew wide, and she slapped the Dragon Maiden's sword aside. Free, Shueko leaped away in subconscious fear of the woman before her, cartwheeling back on a hand, before tumbling and sliding to a stop a good twenty yards away from the lady in white, her thin straw sandals carving sloppy trenches in the bloody mud. Shueko never took her eyes off of the woman in white before her. This woman- she even human?

Though the Dragon Maiden spoke softly, Shueko didn't hear the words of a woman coming out of her mouth. She could hear only the furious roar of a dragon.

"You have gravely wounded my disciple, and I must tend to her injuries immediately." The Dragon Maiden stated, her eyes boring into the young Shueko before her. The red-clad girl seemed to shrink in response. "If you hinder me..."

The Dragon Maiden advanced, running a finger down the length of her blade. Every step that she took, Shueko shuffled away. The lady dragon cut at her pale finger slightly, letting blood onto her sword, wetting its edge in anticipation.

"If she dies, so do you. Understand?"

The Dragon Maiden's head slowly swiveled upwards, her eyes fixing upon Shuezi. The Blood Moon assassin was watching the lady dragon in turn, hand on her coffin, from far above. The two martial arts master glared at each other only for a moment, sizing each other up.

Then, Shuezi brought her fingers up to her lips and gave a clear, sharp whistle. At her master's command, Shueko lowered her scythes, obeying the order to retreat. The red-clad girl gave one last glance at the Dragon Maiden, before jumping skywards, fleeing to the rooftops to her master. Now together, master and student jumped off fo the roof onto the next rooftop, and raced away from the carnage in the village below.

They jumped over a few more rooftops before dipping down, below the line of buildings, and out of sight.

* * *

Incense hung heady in the air; the smoke thick and cloudy over the ceiling. The elite council of the Wudang were meeting once more in their private chamber, each of the seven Immortal Taoists seated in a circle at the innermost of the chamber, and their dozens of subordinates circled further and further out in many concentric rings. All in all, one-hundred and eight elite officers of the Wudang Order, known as the Holy 108, convened to receive their lastest field report.

At the very center, their herald, flanked by two field officers, gave out his report, Wudang guards shifting blood-red pieces over at map set on the table before them.

"Honorable masters, the enemy has been fallen back from the villages Youan, Tangen and Sho-Ei. Our patrols report that enemy has taken heavy casualties, their bodies litter the grounds in clumps every hundred feet. Rivers of our enemy's blood run down the streets. We are currently rallying volunteer milita and our Brothers with more minor injuries to occupy the vacant villages."

The herald turned to the Wudang Elder clasping his hands before him, the two field officers mimicking his pose. "Surely this is divine punishment from above," They said in unison. "Proof that Heaven itself has deigned to smite our enemy!" The three men bowed to the Elder at the waists. "We congratulate Elder Yang upon his coming victory!"

The Wudang Elder shuffled in his seat, leaning forwards.

"I have heard other rumors, Herald. They speak of a goddess, the Bodhisattva Guanyin coming down from Heaven to smite the wicked with her two silver swords." The smallest of smiles crossed his face. "What do you have to say about that?"

The herald and the field officers looked at each other nervously. The officer on the left shuffled uncomfortably.

"Honorable Elder," The officer murmured. "It is as you say. The commoners do sing praises of a goddess in shining white robes, but these farmers will say as they will-"

"What else do they have to say?"

The field officer swallowed. "Every village that our patrols visited, they turned over this slip with the same code, addressed from this supposed 'goddess' to you..."

The Wudang Elder held his palm out, tipping it back toward himself expectantly. The field officer shuffled forwards and obediently turned over a slip of paper with both hands.

On it, indecipherable swirls and scrawls of ink.

The herald and the field officers all fell to a knee once more, their hands clasped and their heads bowed in apology. "Honorable Elder, we could not understand the encoded message, so have our best scholars working on deciphering it as we speak."

"Sha'dan." The Wudang Elder read, staring at the slip of paper.

"...Master?"

"It means 'Idiot'." The Wudang Elder closed his eyes, sighing. "Her calligraphy always was atrocious."

"Master, we don't... understand?"

"It means, young ones, that the Dragon Maiden of the Tomb of the Living Dead is fighting on our side."

The Wudang Elder rose, pushing back his chair, causing his subordinates to rush to him attentively, but he waved them away. "We are moving out. Sang, mobilize our reserves."

The Immortal Sang knelt before the Wudang Elder, her hands clasped.

"Yes, Master! How many of our reserves?"

The Wudang Elder turned and looked at the Immortal Sang as if she was crazy.

"All of them, Sang. Our palace guards, our training personnel and disciples in training, one and all. Take what we cannot afford to leave behind with you. We are going on the offensive."

"Y-Yes, Master!"

"Immortal Tsao, Immortal Yun." The Wudang Elder addressed his two of his most trusted subordinates. "You two will lead a cavalry regiment each. Take them out of our walls and crush the remnants of the enemy surrounding Mount Wudang. Leave as soon as you are ready."

The two Immortal Taoists knelt and clasped their hands.

"Yes, Master!" They shouted in unison, and then they marched out, barking orders at their direct subordinates.

"Master?" The Immortal Geng asked of the Wudang Elder, as the Holy 108 dissolved into a frenzy of activity around them. "Where will we be leading the remainder of our forces?"

"Out." The Wudang Elder said flatly. "We will follow the Dragon Maiden's lead."

* * *

From far above, Tripitaka lounged on a wooden rampart, watching the Wudang below discuss and argue, with great interest. He glanced at his hand, that which had freed Akali and set all of this in motion. A tiny smirk crossed his lips.

The Wudang Elder made his order to move out, and the thin smile that crossed the old monk's lips grew wider.

"Amitabha." He murmured to himself, then disappeared through a slot in the roof, his unconscious caretakers and guards laid strewn around him.

* * *

Wind blew and flowers blossomed. The trees took their solemn vigil over the two travelers. The only sound was of the clip-clop of the mules as they dragged the carriage along. Akali sat at the edge of the carriage, watching the peaceful Ionian countryside pass her by, a silk blanket wrapped around her body. She sat, staring as the land rolled by.

"How are you feeling?" The Dragon Maiden queried, sitting across from Akali in the carriage. She had a curtain-like silk veil on, lightly covering the bottom half of her face. "I used as much of our reserves of holy water as I could, but it still was barely enough. Your injuries were severe."

"I'm fine." Akali said flatly.

Since that day, Akali had taken a break from fighting. The Dragon Maiden alone had destroyed two other villages and scattered their mercenary forces to the wind. However, the core force of the Blood Moon Sect remained untouched, and by the accounts of the villagers that they had saved, massive amounts of captives had been taken from their villages and shipped off to an unknown place deep within an uncharted section of Ionia. The Blood Moon soldiers who took the captives from their mercenaries only ever referred to it with each other as the Mountains of Great Snow.

"You are saddened." The Dragon Maiden stated the obvious. "You feel betrayed by your friend?"

"...It hurts, what Kona did." Akali closed her eyes, resting her head against the walls of the carriage. She thought back to the look in Kona's eyes, when she swung down and cut Akali's ribcage open. "But at least she's alive. As long as she's alive..." She clenched her fists. "There's still hope."

The Dragon maiden smiled at this.

"You may like where we are going next. Now that we've carried those incompetent priests as far as we can, we are going to establish our reputation further, beyond Ionia's Central Plains."

The Dragon Maiden smoothed her hair back. "Lord Guo of the Huashan Sect is hosting a martial arts competition today, at the base of Mount Hua, to determine the so called, 'Strongest Under the Heavens' to lead the Righteous of the Wulin against the evil of this land."

The Dragon Maiden smiled mischievously.

"The strongest martial arts heroes of the land are gathering together for this honor. Every sect that still upholds martial chivalry is sending their representatives, including..."

Akali looked upwards, a new light in her eyes. The cart seemed to shake more, as the mules began headed towards the rockier terrain surrounding Mount Hua.

"The Kinkou."

The Dragon Maiden nodded.

"Mother!"

"With any luck," The Dragon Maiden laid back, closing her eyes, ready to sleep once more. "You shall find her there."

* * *

It was a glorious mess of noise and colors. In the distance, the massive Mount Hua loomed overhead, it's steep slopes painted a luscious blue-green by the thickness of its vegetation, and its summit shrouded by dark-grey clouds. Unlike the bare slopes of Mount Wudang, the trees here grew too thick for any fortress to be established on its peak, so those of the Mount Hua martial arts sect established their headquarters in an elaborate palace at the mountain's base.

Gold-leafed statues guarded the Mount Hua Palace's every entrance, where martial artists of every stripe and color streamed in through its gates. The green robes of the Huashan Guards could be seen posted along every few yards or so, carefully watching the outsiders as they packed every inch of the palace grounds, searching not only for enemy saboteurs, but also for the first sign of trouble between contestants. Egos ran nearly as high as tempers between proud martial artists, be they righteous or no. Pride could so easily erupt into violence.

Akali looked around, a new wonder in her eyes. She saw every type of martial hero here. Shojin monks and noble samurai, sneaky assassins and righteous bladesman proudly wearing their jeweled scabbards. She even saw a gaggle of Beggar's Sect laughing with each other outside Huashan Palace's gates, taking turns drinking from a large jug of wine.

Once inside, she rushed up to the nearest martial artist, a ragged old-looking man wearing furs along every bit of his clothes, with what looked like iron maces strapped to his sides.

"Brother, have you seen the Kinkou Order? A group of ninjas?"

The man turned, curious, then shook his head stiffly, and quickly looked back towards the center of the palace grounds.

Akali followed the man's eyes curiously. "Eh?"

The Dragon Maiden floated up behind Akali, leaning in, her silk mask covering her face.

"Look, young one. The competition has already started."

At the center, two colorful warriors traded violent blows. One man, dressed in garish pinks and reds, struck outwards with only a paper fan, his chi forming the strength of his weapon where the thin wood of his fan could not. Against him, the other man garbed in dark green robes spun vicious spirals with his golden, heavy single-edged blade. It seemed like the bladesman had the advantage at first, carving outwards with strong, powerful strokes. Each time he swung, it seemed like he would cleave the thin wood of the paper fan effortlessly. Yet each time the bladesman tried, the paper-fan man's chi flowed outwards from his fan, rising as a wall of wind, stopping the man's blade as if the fan were made of steel.

And with each stroke and each clash, the martial artists who were spectating cheered. Every close call and vicious assault drew another thunderous roar erupted from the crowd.

"They're amazing."

"Heh." The Dragon Maiden patted Akali's head. "You can defeat them."

Akali turned to face her master with surprise. "Really?"

"Really. These are exhibition matches. After this next match, they will ask for the next challenger."

The Dragon Maiden smiled. "Go up next. Challenge whomever in the name of our Ancient Tomb Sect."

The roar of the crowd reached a crescendo, and Akali's eyes snapped back to the center arena. The man's paper fan had finally shattered, his internal chi reserves depleted by the bladesman strength. Another stroke, as quick as a swallow changing paths mid-flight, came racing at the now weaponless man. He blocked with his chi, but he either neglected his footing, or the bladesman was simply too strong, and he flew backwards, out of the arena, and into the midsts of the crowd, finishing the match.

The bladesman first removed his helm, revealing a surprisingly young-looking face, the first scrawling of a beard just forming at his chin. He held his blade out respectfully and bowed to his defeated opponent, who staggered up back on stage, offering his hand in defeat to the much young martial hero, and bowed in kind.

Then, the two combatants turned to bow to the cheering crowd, and returned, the bladesman to his cheering comrades, and the fan-wielding man back to his solemn peers. Before the bladesman returned to his fellow disciples, he bowed once more to the crowd.

"I am Yi Wuhan, representing Wuji Jiandao Style. Please excuse me for showing off my limited skills."

The young bladesman bowed once more, before ducking into the fold of his student-peers, who flocked to him, slapping his back.

"Wuju Swordsmanship, huh?" The Dragon Maiden remarked, smiling. "Your competition is quite powerful, young student."

She tapped the back of her student's back, bidding her forwards. "Go."

Akali looked up at her master, expectantly. The Dragon Maiden gave her an affirming nod. "You are worthy to carry our name."

Akali bowed, her heart as light as it's ever been, before slipping through the sea of warriors, making her way to the front.

* * *

At the center of the stage, Lord Guo of the Huashan Sect stood with his wife, his hands clasped before the martial artists gathered before him, thanking the previous two combatants for their show of exhibition.

"Are there still any martial heroes who wish to display their skills before the finest of Wulin?" Lord Guo smiled at the dozens of hands that shot forwards and voices that rose, each man eager to display the utmost to the martial arts world their individual mastery.

"I'll fight!" A young voice called out above the cacophony. Young, soulful, and energetic. Lord Guo's discerning eyes traveled to the source of the voice- a young girl, no older than sixteen, shoving warriors out of her way with surprising strength.

Akali pushed her way to the front, standing as tall as she could though even the shortest of the martial heroes around her towered at least a head over her. With a grunt, she shoved a fat monk out of the way to clamber onstage, in the center of the arena, where everyone could see her.

Lord Guo smiled at the emergence of the young challenger.

"Even the youngest Martial Sister has stepped forwards!" Lord Guo announced to the expectant crowd. He gripped Akali's thin wrist, and held it high above her head. "Who dares challenge her youthful exuberance!" He yelled, to good natured laughter.

"I'm young! But I'll take on the best you've got here!" Akali shouted over the noise, quite louder than she had expected. Still, her voice carried loud and clear over the heads of the stunned, some laughing martial artists.

"Akali!" A faraway voice yelled.

She turned to see a dark-masked man, pushing his way as best he could towards the center stage.

_Was that Master Khen?_

The judging, sharp eyes and the soft, dark hair that was nearly brown confirmed it to her. It was Master Khen, trying to force his way to her.

A pit curled in her stomach.

Something in her made her not want to see him. Not at all. Akali turned her head away from the advancing Kinkou Headmaster, instead searching for her first challenger.

A clear, loud voice cut over the crowd.

"Good spirit! I'll take you on, young one!" A rather young beggar stepped forwards, leaping onto the colorful stage at the center, his ragged street clothes and characteristic pouches tied to the front of his robes marking him as a member of the respected and numerous Beggar's Sect, casually carrying his quarterstaff over his back.

The man blew strands of his long, scraggly hair out of his face and smiled. He combed his bangs over his face one last time, before clasping his hands in front of him and introducing himself.

"I am 'Seven-Bag' Lu," The man pulled his patched and frayed cloak to the side, revealing the seven pouches attached to his tunic, proof of his rank as the third highest attainable in the Beggar's Sect. "Of the Lucky Rat branch of the Beggar's Sect in Shon-Xan. And the young Martial Sister is...?"

"Akali-" She replied, holding her hands out it kind. "Of the Ancient Tomb Sect." She wished she could see the look on Master Khen's face right now.

"The 'Ancient Tomb' Sect?" Seven-Bag Lu questioned, laughing softly. "I have not heard of this sect. Hopefully you can instruct me in your sect's skills."

"I think I can." Akali drew her sword, turning its handle over in her hand. "Are you ready, Brother Lu?"

Seven-Bag Lu turned his staff over, rolling it casually into his hands. He smiled, showing white teeth behind his dirty face.

"Ready," He said softly.

Then, faster than Akali could even react, the beggar lunged forwards, spinning his quarterstaff and his body together so quickly, it looked as if he was holding a translucent spinning disc in his hands.

"The cheerful beggar travels the world! All that he sees, he loves! Only the hungry dog brings him fear!" Seven-Bag Lu shouted, his words nearly lost in his winds. Akali could just barely hear the voice of the beggar shouting over the wind of his spinning staff. "This is the Beggar's Sect's Dog-Beating Staff!"

The beggar spun, then slammed his shortstaff onto the arena floor, clearing the stage of all dust in a single stroke.

"First stance, the Fierce Dog Blocks The Way!"

The beggar then charged, striking a furious tempo with his hard, blunt staff.

"Guh!" Akali cut outwards, trying to block as much of the flurry of attacks as she could. This kind of fast paced, frantic competition was unlike anything she had experienced.

Despite the storm of attacks she was weathering, deep down, she found in herself a spark of happiness. This was fun. Despite the threat of injury, the blink-and-you'll-miss-it pace of the fighting, and the heavy pressure, competing in full view of the entire relevant martial arts world- this was really, really fun.

The speed of the beggar seemed to split him in two, and his two images attacked from two, three, four directions at once, his quarterstaff barely visible as he swung. The ghostly shadows of the afterimages of his attacks lashed out at her, but each one carried the weight of a real blow. One image slipped under her guard, and she took a quarterstaff straight to the gut. She slid backwards, grunting in pain and clutching at her stomach.

"You..." Akali glanced upwards, and grinned. As best as she could, anyways when her stomach felt like it was caved in. "You've had your fun. Now it's my turn. Rah!"

Her own sword seemed to disappear, even to her own eyes, as she started to push the beggar back with her own flurry of strikes. Each time her sword met with his staff, sparks flew from the point of contact, breaking out points of light where their weapons clashed.

"Jade Maiden's Sword: Echoes of Lei-Na!" Akali yelled, blocking a single strike from the beggar, then countering, cutting upwards with a stunning attack of her own from below.

The beggar grunted, just barely managing to stop the attack with the butt of his staff. The edge of her sword bit lightly to hardwood of his staff.

"Jade Maiden's Crescent-" Akali shouted, curling herself in preparation. She slid her sword along the beggar's staff, drawing sparks, her sword's fang curling out to cut flesh. "Moon!"

And she spun, carving a perfect rose of slashes around her with the single sword. The beggar was forced to leap away on his hands, the tip of Akali's sword nipping at the rags of his robes.

He landed back on his feet, breathing heavily, but a wide smile plastered on his dirt face.

"So, Elder Brother Lu?" Akali asked, smiling in reply. "How are our Ancient Tomb Sect's skills?"

Seven Bag Lu staggered to his feet, then bent back forwards and laughed, full and headily.

"Ha! They're good! They're excellent!" The beggar lowered the tip of his quarterstaff, holding the other end upwards to his chin. "But my brothers would never let me live if down if I became our sect's first loss today. It's not over yet!"

The beggar charged forwards, spinning his staff in many intricate circles. Akali raised her sword up, twitching it from side to side, trying to follow with the tip of her sword his flow of his staff.

Then he seemed to fall. He crouched, lower than Akali though possible and swung low, attacking her toes.

"Stance Four: Flip the Dog Heavensward!"

He lunged forwards, smashing a rapid beat against wherever Akali's feet stood, forcing her to dance away from the beggar's many strikes at her toes.

"Woah!"

He managed to slip the staff in between Akali's legs.

"Got you. Flip!"

He pulled upwards, catching Akali's foot by the end of his staff. He sent her spinning, then tumbling onto the hard wood of the central arena, while his own staff was raised high.

Still, Akali managed to push herself back up on a single hand, flipping herself back onto her feet. But her ordeal was not over yet. The beggar wasted little time posing after his successful feint- he charged forwards, waving his staff, advancing at a rapid pace.

"You won't get away!" Seven-Bag Lu yelled, then started sliding, turning, shifting his feet in wide, wide circles. As he did, his staff seemed to bloom outwards like a beautiful lotus flower, striking outwards in every direction.

"Final Stance!" He drew his staff back, and yelled. "No Dogs Under Heaven!"

His strikes before were swift like the wind, but now they were a deadly storm; a small cloud of dust, picked up from the surrounding dirt around the arena, rose to Heaven, dimming the very sun. This wasn't being attacked from multiple directions- this was being attacked from ALL directions. Left, right, up, down, thrust and spiral, every kind of strike bloomed towards Akali at once. It was like the Swords Dance of the Blood Moon Emissary, only the beggar's attacks were focused, sharper, and most importantly- aimed at her. And though the stage was incredibly large, the beggar seemed to take up its entire space with the storm of his attacks.

As the beggar swung, he sung a happy, cheerful tune of love in the Wulin and camaraderie, his full, clear voice floating over the noise of his whirlwind of attacks.

_Geez_. Akali thought to herself, exasperated, even as she tried to thread her way through the maze of attacks spinning towards her. With every dodge she made, she took another stiff hit, somewhere, somehow on her body. More often than not, three at once. Was this going to end this easily?

She told herself she just wanted to have fun, and to do her master proud. And didn't she? She managed to force a high-ranking member of a great sect use their penultimate move.

For a teenage ninja, barely a year and a half of training into her own two-person sect, that was pretty good, right?

Right?

The beggar accelerated, spinning, turning, striking faster. Four, eight, sixteen staff ends, each blurring in and out of existence, struck all at once at her, the staff licking at her shoulders and thighs. Where his staff touched, her flesh was left dark, red and bruised. She could feel the flow of her chi slow as her body resonated with the beggar's strikes.

No.

Akali felt her heart slip, slowly, comfortingly into the darkness once more. The dark smoke started to rise from her arm, its tendrils snaking up from the gaps in her clothes. Could no one else see this? Maybe it was all in her head.

She held her empty right hand out, in front of an incoming strike. In any other situation, she would have shattered her hand like glass trying to grab the hard-as-metal wooden staff.

"Fah!"

Akali snatched the beggar's flying staff out of thin air, stopping his ultimate move mid-stroke. The beggar slowed to a stop and for the first time frowned, confused at how this young girl managed to grab ahold of his staff. He struggled, trying to pull his weapon away from the teenage ninja before him.

She clenched her hand harder, as the smoke started to billow out of every fold of her sleeve. The dark smoke rose, then disappeared into thin air. Surely this was in her head. Someone should have noticed by now.

"Raaggh!" Akali turned her hand, and snapped the beggar's staff in half. Wood as hard as steel splintered, falling to the ground in dozens of pieces.

At first, there was only the sound of shattered wood falling noisily onto the painted wood of the arena. Seven-Bag Lu started at the broken remains of his quarterstaff, dumbfounded. None of the spectators watching dared even to breathe.

Then he dropped the remaining half of his useless weapon, raised his clasped hands respectfully, and bowed in defeat, to the cheers of the warriors around him.

"That was amazing, young Martial Sister." Seven-Bag Lu sighed once he got backup, scratching at his head. "It's disappointing to lose, but I can at least say I went all out."

Akali came back to earth.

"Ah-!" She looked from the broken remains of the beggar's weapon lying on the ground to her own hand, still holding a few of its splinters. "I'm sorry!" Akali fell to her knees, tapping her forehead against the ground apology. She totally didn't mean to destroy this man's weapon.

"Haha, it's fine, it's fine. I'll just have to carve a new staff is all." Seven-Bag Lu held out his hand, and pulled Akali to her feet, reaching out to pat the dust off of her shoulders. "Your kung-fu is fantastic, young one. Who is your master?"

"Oh-" Akali turned to face the crowd. At the front, Master Khen stood staring wide-eyed at her, but she didn't see her master anywhere nearby. "My master is the Dragon Maiden, of the Tomb of the Living Dead."

Seven-Bag Lu reared back, and laughed up at Heaven. "The legendary _Xiao'Long'Nu_ ? Good one! And Buddha's my uncle!"

"I'm not lying." Akali said flatly.

Akali then pointed at her advancing master, who was gliding towards the center stage, the colorful warriors around her nearly throwing themselves out of her way, as if they were scared to even dirty her robes. She had taken off her silk mask, showing her full face, pale as the white sun above, her hair as black as night, and her eyes gleaming like jewels. Everything around her seemed to dim by comparison.

"I am here. And you have seen what my student has accomplished."The Dragon Maiden placed a single hand over Akali's shoulder. "She carries our name well."

The beggar merely gaped.

"M-my apologies!" Seven-Bag Lu fell to a knee, holding his hands clasped outwards again. "If I had known she was your student, honorable master-"

"Enough. Your apology is not needed. Return to your brothers, Seventh Rank."

"Y-yes, ma'am."

Then the Dragon Maiden looked outwards at the flood of martial artists around her, her dark eyes alive with the thought of challenge.

"Is there anyone who would dare challenge my student and I for title of 'Strongest Under Heaven'? Or will we take our prize as 'Wulin's Number One' with just a single fight?"

"Akali!" A desperate voice floated out.

From below, a dark-robed man clambered onto the stage, staggering as if he was drunk. The Dragon Maiden looked at him curiously. You? Her eyes seemed to ask.

But Akali recognized him immediately.

"Master Khen."

"Akali..." The man seemed to have aged a century since she last saw him. His hair was thinner, and now that she was looking at him up close, he had more gray hairs then brown. His cheekbones stood sharp in relief on his face. The look in his eyes was darker, shaded and dull, like they lost their edge. And in his eyes... she saw hurt. Akali saw the pain of betrayal.

Master Khen reached out with both hands to lightly touch Akali's face, as if to see if she was real. "Akali... you're alive..." His hands trembled, seemingly uncontrollably.

Then he hit her, hard across the face. His eyes were wide and crazed. The hurt of surprise hurt Akali more than the hurt of pain.

"You were alive!?" Master Khen roared, furious. "You were alive all this time, and you never told us?! How could you put your mother through all of that?!"

The Dragon Maiden advanced, her hand already at the hilt of her sword, but Akali stopped her master, putting an arm between her temperamental master and her former teacher.

Akali held her hand up to her cheek, feeling the bruise well up over her bone.

"Shut up... you have no idea what I've been through."

"I know what your mother has been through! Akasou is strong at heart, but weak with you! She nearly starved herself to death waiting! Twice her guards stopped her from committing suicide! And you!" Master Khen pointed angrily at Akali's rebellious face, his finger shaking, his own pale visage nearly white with fury. "How could you be so irresponsible?!"

"Irresponsible?!" Akali clenched her fists, advancing on her former master, boldly like she never would have dared before. "I don't want to hear that from a grown man who, beaten, bleeding and begging, sent three children to die for a goddamn scroll!"

Akali pounded her fist over the place on her chest where Shen had died for her. "Your son- your only son! He died for you getting that god damn scroll! Kona, she was captured while distracting for us and brainwashed into some kind of killing freak!"

She circled the pale Master Khen, her eyes blazing, her breath fast, short and ragged. If only she could breathe flame from her mouth. "And for what? A shit book that nearly had me locked away in a cell without a key!"

Master Khen froze. His face grew even paler, and the trembling in his hands got worse.

Then, tears rolled down his face. His entire body seemed to sigh.

"You're right."

Slowly, he reached forwards and embraced Akali to her shock. It was the first time he did that, and his body felt so cold. "Akali... Please... I... I'm so, so sorry. I failed Akase. I failed Tang Li. And I failed you too, child. I have done your family too much wrong. Can you ever forgive me?"

Crying, though she didn't want to, Akali gripped Master Khen's sides. She buried her face in the heavy cloth over his shoulder.

"Please," Master Khen begged, his entire body shaking as he gripped Akali. "Come with me to Akase. She is with us, at our encampment. I ask this of you... not as master-to student. I ask you as a longtime friend of your family. For your mother."

From over Master Khen's shoulder, Akali looked up at her master, and slowly, silently, the Dragon Maiden nodded. Then, in front of stunned crowd, the two Kinkou half-carried, half dragged each other off stage.

* * *

There was the thick, sweetly smell of peonies in the air of the tent. Akali, dried tears on her face, passed Mother's solemn guard and pushed aside the thick velvet curtain.

It was dark, almost too dark to see. A single stove burned at the center of the tent, with a kettle of plain water on top, giving a dim light to everything inside. Clothes that looked like they haven't been worn in weeks laid strewn about the ground. Full plates of food laid stacked on an end-table, untouched.

"Mother?" Akali whispered.

At first there was nothing.

Then, a lump of cloth in the corner of the tent moved slightly. Akali stepped closer to it, and saw to her horror that it was Mother. Akasou, Pruner of the Sacred Tree, Fist of Shadow, was less than a shade of her former self. Her hair was now a salt-and-pepper mess of streaks of white tangled with black. And Akali could see now why Mother seemed so small- her entire right arm was missing. She was still beautiful, but she seemed so frail, so weak, so fragile.

She saw Mother's lips move.

"Go away."

Akali stood, staring.

"Five times you've walked into my room. Five times you've walked in, and five times you've disappeared as soon as I reached out to touch you." Akasou closed her eyes wearily, sighing. "I won't have my hallucinations destroy me again. Go away, demons of my mind."

"Mother... it... it really is me. It's Akali."

"You always say that."

"Mother..." Akali fell forwards, and fished in her mother's robes, finding her only hand. She found it, and placed her mother's hand on her cheek. Unlike Master Khen, Mother was soft and warm.

"Mother... feel." Akali laid her mother's hand against her face. "I am here. Can you tell?"

Akasou turned to her daughter, her hair floating in front of her eyes. She curled her hand around the curve of Akali's chin. She lifted her daughter's hair off the back of her hand.

"It really is you..." Akasou muttered, her eyes fixed with that thousand-yard stare. Her eyes started to focus, closer, coming back to earth upon her. "You brat..." Her mother sobbed, reaching upwards with her arm, and pulling her daughter in closer. Akasou started crying in earnest, her face still dry, her tears all long since dried out. "...I ...was so worried."

"Mom...!" Akali buried her face in her Akasou's chest, crying. She wasn't a warrior right now. She wasn't some honorable disciple of the Kinkou or the Ancient Tomb Sect.

She was a little girl right now, looking to her mother once more.

It had been a long road since Akali left Kinxui Hidden Fortress. So much pain and so much suffering. Her friends gone, her youthful innocence long since shattered.

But it was alright now. Because she was with her mom again. Akali cried loudly in the tent, clutching at her mother's robes while Akasou sobbed dry tears, thanking Heaven that her daughter was alright.

Everything was alright.


	15. Age

**I have updated the cover image. The art credit goes to a talented japanese artist who goes by MCONCH, who currently hosts his or her work on Pixiv-dot-net. The previous image was of a Chinese-insipired Assassin's Creed fanart done by the equally talented ChaoXuanYu who has a DeviantArt account. If you have accounts on either sites you can do me a huge favor by going to either these artists and supporting them with favorites, likes and other well wishes. If you want to super-do me a favor, go ahead and sign up for a free account for either and support these fellas right away, not just because I owe them that, but also because they are just so darn good.**

**Seriously. Check them out.**

**-Caccus**

* * *

_Eighteen Years Ago..._

_They were so young back then. Back during those years of war between the Kinkou and the Shadow Tang._

_It was the second time they had met, and her impression of him was no better than the first. The first time, Akasou had found Tang-Li standing victorious over Masa, their now late Heart of Tempest. The Kinkou Triumvirate laid unmoving on the ground, Tang-Li's foot on his back and the Prince of the Shadow Tang's dagger was shining in the cloudy daylight with the Kinkou's blood. She saw that Tang-Li had bent down to wipe his dagger off on the deceased Heart of Tempest's robes._

_And the second time the met, the man spent literally every second they had together to hitting on her. It was ridiculous._

_"__You're going to be my woman." He said, his tone of voice far too assured with himself. He smiled at the Pruner of the Sacred Tree, his ponytail fluttering in the wind, getting in his face. The Second Prince of the Shadow Tang had a very relaxed way of carrying himself as he escorted his hostage back to their island fortress on the other side of Ling'yun'kwan Isle._

_They marched, walking along the ocean-side cliffs._

_Apart from him, a twenty-three year old Akasou sulked, holding her arms across her chest, clutching at the thin cloak around her, as she and her Shadow Tang clansmen captors flanked her on every side. She had no intention of escaping, though. She knew this was part of the agreement and she still had her honor as a Kinkou to uphold._

_"__What the hell are you talking about...!" Akasou replied, snarling. "You... you killed Masa! He was our Heart of the Tempest! He... he was my friend! Why in the name Heaven would I ever want to be with you?!"_

_Tang-Li's smile shrunk by a few molars when Akasou mentioned the Heart of Tempest. He cleared his throat, kicking at a pebble on the ground. The stone soared off into the distance, disappearing into the clouds under the cliffs below._

_"__Yeah, sorry about... killing your Heart of Tempest and all." He put his hands in his pockets, shoulders hunched. He almost looked ashamed. "But that's war, you know? You Kinkou killed a lot of my brethren, too. "_

_"__Shut the fuck up! I will never forgive you! Bastard!"_

_"__Hey, now..." Tang-Li put a thin arm around Akasou, who flinched at the touch. She fondled the chakram at her side, an inch away from taking a finger or two. _

_Tang-Li lifted his hand up at the observing Kinkou above them, where Akasou could still see Khen and the rest of her Kinkou brethren watching. __At his side, Su-Ling, his wife, still waving good-bye to Akasou, her empty-headed look visible even from this distance. Khen, holding the so-called Prince Seto, simply stared silently off at the departing Akasou._

_Despite everything, Akasou felt almost comforted by the sight._

_Take care of Khen, Akasou had told Su-Ling, the night before she left. It was the night she had finally admitted defeat to the dumb country bumpkin. Su-Ling, the bump over her belly already visible and the plumpness of pregnancy already starting to creep on her face, embraced her like a sister and wished her safe travels._

_"__All this war and hate..." Tang-Li said, sighing. "That's what this hostage exchange is supposed to fix, right? Our Crown Prince Seto for the beautiful, beautiful Pruner of the Sacred Tree." He looked down at Akasou and grinned. "We got a deal, if you ask me. My nephew's such a mean looking baby, but you... you are just so darn pretty."_

_"__Get." Akasou exhaled, baring her teeth. "Your. Arm. Off of me."_

_Still smiling, Tang took his arm off of Akasou. She shifted her cloak, actually surprised that he complied. "Damn Tangmen," She muttered, staring off into the distance._

_"__You'll come around," Tang-Li assured her, a winning smile plastered all over his face. "You know why?"_

_Akasou simply glowered, like she was trying to kill Tang-Li with her look alone._

_"__Because God made me just too damn handsome, that's why."_

_He leaned over and tried to surprise her with a kiss, but Akasou turned on Tang-Li in reply and started pummeling him. The Shadow Tang clansmen that were escorting them looked on the two in exasperation, while Tang-Li laughed a little, cried a little and tried to cover his pretty face a little, to no avail and Akasou tried to come as close to murdering the prince as she could without starting another war._

_Later, when Akasou had asked one of Tang-Li's personal guards why they didn't stop her from beating the Prince to a pulp, his bodyguard simply shrugged it off and said he had it coming._

* * *

The tea kettle sat boiling in the center of the tent, fresh leaves soaking away in the depths of its sides. Further off to the side, mother and daughter sat, Akali in Akasou's lap, as Akasou groomed her only daughter's hair with her only remaining arm. They sat, at peace with the world, talking and making up all the time before that they lost. Akali's lips moved swiftly and she rapidly fired off questions, though her mother was slow with her replies as she was more than a little faint with malnourishment.

"I know that I have been harsh on you growing up. And I know sometimes you doubt my affection for you." Akasou murmured, running her thin hand through Akali's dark hair. "But since you were born, in my entire life I have never loved, nor ever cared for anything more than you."

Akali started, staring forwards. She turned back her head to glance at her mother. "Not even Dad?"

At this, Akasou gave a small smile.

"I hated your father, did you know?"

"No. You never talk about him."

"Heh. With good reason. Tang Li, your father, was an arrogant, cocky son of a bitch." Akasou patted the side of Akali's head. "You know... I had quite the crush on Master Khen back in the day."

"Yeah." It was pretty obvious after all.

"Well, your father, when he came into my life, couldn't have been more different from Khen. Where Khen was composed, quiet, and strong, your father was brash, bold, annoying and disgusting in every way." Akasou sighed a little, though the small smile was still on her face when she finished. "And you have his look."

Akasou played with Akali's ponytail, flipping it up and down. "You even have his hair. I told him at least a dozen times that his hair looked ridiculous for a man, and that it looked like his head sprouted a donkey's ass. And a dozen times he laughed it off and asked me what I knew about Men's fashion."

Akasou straightened Akali's hair, combing it with her nails. "Are you watching this from Hell, Tang-Li? Look at how your sixteen-year old daughter pulls off your stupid fucking ponytail better than you ever could. 'Unisex hairstyle', my ass..."

Akali didn't miss the notes of sadness in her mother's speech. Worried, she palmed her mother's hand.

"There's something you're not telling me, Mother."

"Some words are... difficult to say." Akasou closed her eyes, holding Akali tighter. "But one day I will tell you everything."

"Okay… hey, who was Grandma?"

"Your grandmother was an evil witch and you're not going to mention her again."

"Okay. How about Grandpa…?"

* * *

It had been almost an hour, and the sun was starting to pass its midday peak, but finally, Akasou, Fist of Shadow, Pruner of the Sacred Tree emerged from the depths of her tent, her daughter following in close pursuit. At the sight, her personal guard knelt immediately, her subordinate's relief almost palpable over his bowed head.

'Mistress!" Her personal guard clasped his hands. "At your service!"

All weakness was gone from Akasou's voice. The light in her eyes was renewed.

"At ease, Lang."

Her personal guard rose in reply.

"Headmaster Khen wishes to inform you that he is waiting for you and your daughter at Lord Guo's dining chambers. He has reserved the entire room at his request."

"Understood, Lang. Meet us there at your leisure."

"Yes, Mistress."

Akasou and Akali turned to leave the Kinkou encampment, but before Akali got a single step, she felt a firm hand over her shoulder, catching her before she left. She turned back to glance at her mother's personal guard.

The man named Lang gave Akali a single nod.

"Thank you, kid." She heard him murmur from under his face mask.

Akali grinned, then hurried off to join her mother.

* * *

There were so many people there.

Akali sat with her mother at a great round table, one of seven, each of those seven with their own jug of wine. Kinkou of every rank and every position surrounded her, staring forwards at Master Khen, who had taken the seat next to Lord Guo at the high table.

Holding a plate of wine in front of his brethren, Master Khen addressed the crowd of Kinkou.

"I told Lord Guo that we have had a great fortune come our way, and asked use of his dining chambers." Master Khen said, holding up his plate of wine. "He has been gracious enough to grant us his dining hall, his kitchen staff and his wine reserves. So the first cup-"

Master Khen raised his plate to the seated Lord Guo and his wife, who bowed their heads in reply.

"To Lord Guo! For hosting this great competition, and bringing on their winds our great fortune! _Gan'bei!_"

"_Gan'bei!_" The entire dining hall said, the Kinkou representatives held their plates out, and drained it of their wine.

Akali sat with her mother, and drained her plate of wine as best she could. The normally taciturn Kinkou laughed with passion as the alcohol loosened tongues and lightened hearts. Akai could feel the wine heat up her face.

"Secondly, to my dear comrade Akasou- who stood with me, even through my failures. Who sacrificed and suffered to combat the Red Enemy. Today, she is finally back with us, after giving more than I could ever have asked from her." Master Khen refilled his wine plate, as did everyone around him. "The next toast, to our Pruner of the Sacred Tree. _Gan'bei!_"

"_Gan'bei!_"

Those in the dining hall gave a more solemn reply. They bowed their heads in respect to Akasou, who simply tilted her head. Her old, composed form was back in full force.

Everyone but Akasou and Akali tilted their wine plates back in reply. It wasn't proper to drink a toast dedicated to you or your family.

"Finally," Master Khen said, her voice softening. "I have one last toast. To the youth, who laid down her life for her Order, for the righteous, and for Ionia. To the youth who has done more than any of did have, or could- to Akali, daughter of Akasou and Tang Li, daughter of the Kinkou, daughter of Ionia. The last and greatest toast to you- _Gan'bei-_"

Akali suddenly stood, holding her wine plate in her hands, cutting Master Khen off mid-sentence. Silence struck the entire dining hall, as Akali struggled to choose her next words carefully.

Then, she opened her mouth and spoke loudly and clearly:

"To my master, who taught me strength when I was weak. And to the Ancient Tomb Sect, who took me in at my darkest hour. I would not have survived without them. _Gan'bei!_"

Akali tipped her head back, and drained her plate of wine.

The rank-and -file Kinkou looked about themselves in confusion, while Lord Guo laughed hysterically, his face shining red, and Akasou tipped her own plate backwards. When the Pruner of the Sacred Tree lowered her plate, a thin smile could be seen on her lips.

Apart from Akali, Master Khen stared for a moment, before nodding and drained his plate, bidding the rest of the Kinkou representatives to follow suit.

"Alright!" Lord Guo shouted while standing, his entire body swaying a little as he bid his servants to come. His wife rose to his side, steadying him. "Enough formalities!" He pointed at Akali, which would have been quite rude if he wasn't quite so happy and quite so drunk at the whole affair. "For our brave young youth! Food! More wine!"

Lord Guo clapped his hands, and waiters flooded out from corners of the room, carrying countless plates of food.

Akali turned to her mother, frowning.

"My master isn't here..." Akali turned, scanning the Kinkou representatives around her. "Where is my master?"

"I… do not know, child. I want to meet her as well. I have to thank her."

Akali stood, a hand on her mother's shoulder.

"Mom, I'm going out. This isn't right, not without Master here."

"Understood, child."

Akali grabbed one last piece of roast pork before popping out of her seat. She turned some heads as she got up, but none of the Kinkou around her really did care. They were more interested in the fine foods and their aged wine. Their merriment was completely seperate from her.

So she was right. None of this really was about her.

Before she left, Akali darted up to the central table, swooping behind Master Khen and muttering into his ear, low and threatening.

"Don't think some food and wine will buy you forgiveness, Headmaster. Maybe from them. But not from Heaven. And not from me."

Silently, Master Khen nodded.

"I understand, child."

And then she left the festivities, Khen and Akasou watching her carefully.

* * *

Akali stormed out of the dining hall, grinding her teeth. How could those Kinkou act so happy and carefree, when Kona was still out there, trapped with the Blood Moon Sect? How could they pat themselves on the back like that, after she suffered so much for so little? But all she had to do was come back and visit them for once, and they fell all over themselves with their self-congratulations.

They're bastards, Akali glowered, one and all.

She rounded a corner, stepping into an open-air corridor, when an unwelcome, yet familiar voice cut across her thoughts.

"Bitch. So you didn't bite it after all."

Akali glanced at the source of the sound.

It was the She-Ogre, and her Posse of Stupid.

"Hi, Haine." Akali sniffed. "Long time, no see."

"Don't act cute, bitch." The She-Ogre advanced. She seemed larger than Akali remembered her, standing a good half-head over her, the massive girl's wide face scrunched up in an ugly snarl. "So you decide to disappear for a year and a half, just when a war breaks out, and we Kinkou have to fight and die on the front lines? How fucking convenient."

"Aren't you a Xiao'nin?" Akali questioned, her eyebrows raised. "You don't fight on the front lines."

"Shut the fuck up!" The She-Ogre slammed her hands at the wall on either side of Akali's head, caging her. The girl's breath was hot on the teenage ninja's face. "You knew Master Khen was looking for an heir to the Pruner of the Sacred Tree at this competition! You're here to steal my seat!"

"I-"

"Don't lie to me!" She bared her teeth. "The title of Fist of Shadow is mine. No matter how many pretty tricks you do on stage. Got that?"

Akali sighed, exasperated. The title of Fist of Shadow... Pruner of the Sacred Tree... she hadn't thought of inheriting those titles from mother in ages. That time just seemed so far away.

Akali lightly pushed the She-Ogre's arms out of the way.

"Grow up." Akali trudged off, her hands in her pockets.

"Hey-! The massive girl wheeled, putting a hand on Akali's shoulder. As soon as she did, Akali grabbed it, then pulled forwards, sending the She-Ogre slamming into her back. She felt the massive girl's breath knock out of her massive lungs. With her other hand, Akali gripped the She-Ogre's head, sending her tumbling to the ground, and her Posse of Stupid running to their ringleader's aid.

"Don't touch me." Akali brushed at the shoulder where the She-Ogre grabbed her.

"You-!" The massive girl wiped the spit from her mouth, as her friends pulled her to her feet. The She-Ogre held her finger out, pointing rudely at Akali's eyes. "No matter who you are, you'll always be the same worthless shit! You and that skid-mark Kona!"

At this, Akali's eye twitched. _This bitch really wanted to get hurt,_ Akali pondered. She flexed her fingers.

_Just how much stronger has she gotten?_ Akali wondered.

An even voice called from above.

"Wrong as always, Haine."

Everyone looked upwards at the rafters, except for Akali. She heard several audible gasps, and she saw the She-Ogre's face turn a vivid purple. Her fat, wide finger traveled up, shaking in disbelief.

At this, Akali closed her eyes. She didn't have to look to know who it was.

She looked upwards, and gave Shen a small smile.

He was sitting with his back against a vertical beam. Dressed in the loose robes of the Wudang Taoists, his clothes bled subdued sky-blue across his sleeves, standing in contrast to the darkness of the open ceiling around him. A great Tai-Chi symbol was plastered over his shoulder, marking his achievements in the Wudang ranks. And his eyes seemed all that more alive.

Wordlessly, Shen dropped from the rafters, landing in between Haine, her Posse, and Akali.

"Sorry I was late, Akali. It took the Wudang a while to track you and your master here."

"After my master and I had to bail you guys out, no wonder." Akali teased, her smile widening. "I'm surprised your illiterate priests could even read a map."

Shen ignored Akali's jabs, a slight laugh rising to his face. He instead turned to the She-Ogre before him. His robes swayed to and fro as he folded his arms in front of him.

"Haine. You're wrong about Akali."

The She-Ogre opened and closed her mouth without saying anything, looking rather like a fish in a tank as she did. Her friends simply gaped at the sudden appearance of Shen. Undeterred by their silence, the stoic boy continued.

"If you doubt me, there's an arena right outside." Shen raised his eyes, fixing the massive girl with his stare. "Challenge her. You've beaten her so many times. Just one more time should be no issue, right?"

The She-Ogre, her face stricken, her face purple and her eyes wild, glanced back and forth in between Shen's questioning eyes and Akali's confident, self-assured look. She had the look of a cornered animal.

"No?" Shen questioned, his mouth widening by a fraction. He turned to Akali, his eyes smiling even if his face was not. "Then I'll have the honor."

Shen, facing Akali, raised his clasped hands.

"Akali- I humbly request a match."

* * *

Akasou sat with her daughter's master in a private room of Lord Guo's palace, sitting with a pot of tea silently steaming on a low center table. The two were seated across from each other, watching each other carefully. It had felt like hours before either one of them even so much as blinked.

"You're very beautiful." Akasou finally said to the Dragon Maiden, who nodded in reply.

"Thank you. So are you."

"Hah." Akasou held her hand over her hair, glancing at the frayed ends and the many white streaks strewn about the dark strands of her hair. "I've been fasting for the last few months, but that's kind of you to say."

"A religious observance?"

"Sort of." Akasou looked downwards, her black-and white hair shifting in front of her face. "I was in mourning."

"Ah."

The awkward silence swept over the two once more. Once the tea was ready, the Dragon Maiden graciously poured herself and Akasou a cup.

"I-" The Pruner of the Sacred Tree started, but seemed to catch on her words. "I called you here because I wanted to thank you for looking after my daughter all this time. I apologize for any trouble my daughter has caused you."

"You're very welcome." The Dragon Maiden closed her eyes and sipped from her cup of tea. "She has been quite the hassle."

"I- I uh-"

Akasou closed her eyes, and sighed. "Screw it."

The Pruner of the Sacred Tree reached behind her and pulled out the jug of wine that she had pilfered from the dining hall. "Let's drink, Sister."

The Dragon Maiden smiled, and tossed the contents of her teacup to the side.

* * *

The crowd at the central arena was cleared out, the day's worth of fights long since finished. Only a few spectators lounged around, casually discussing martial arts, their shared passion, betting on the winners of the next round and not without a small amount of money changing hands. Standing facing each other on the largely empty arena, the two teenage ninjas readied themselves, their hands empty-handed, the battle scars of dozens of previous battle marked in the wood at their feet.

"It feels like so long, that I was just watching you, cheering you on from the sidelines." Akali said, smiling. The wind was gathering up the hairs of her ponytail, sending stray strands floating across her face.

"You've grown up." Shen stated flatly, folding his arms in his robes. "We all have."

"I'm so glad, though." Akali brushed her hair over her ear, gazing out at the wind. _Where was her master?_ She wanted the Dragon Maiden to see her fight once more. "A year and a half ago, I would have never thought I could ever get to where I am. And it's thanks to you, Shen."

"We owe each other a lot." Shen said, that faint smile on his face. Silently, he spread his hands, holding them out in that stance she had seen the Wudang Elder and Master Khen take. Tai Chi, again. "So will you take it easy on me?"

Akali lifted her own hands up. "Not a chance, Shen."

She wanted that to be the last word for them to start, but Shen preempted her, rising with the wind and lifting his leg in a spiraling kick. Akali just barely managed to catch the blow on her arms. She slid back, wincing from the force of his attack, as Shen floated back to the ground, his robes spiraling around him.

"Oh, it's so on." Akali drew her hands back, thumbing her smoke bombs.

* * *

_Sixteen Years Ago..._

_A Northern wind blew in from Mount Kinxui, through the open window, reaching the Pruner of the Sacred Tree as she rested._

_A newly made widow and a newer mother, the young Akasou, Fist of Shadow and sacred Kinkou Triumvirate sat staring out at the window of Kinxui Hidden Fortress, sitting in bed, bored out of her skull. It was Ionian custom to have a newly-made mother rest in bed for a few straight weeks, doing nothing but be waited on. It was mindless, desperately boring hours just squalared away._

_But she didn't mind just watching. It gave her time to think about Tang-Li._

_The door opened, and Akasou saw her greatest, most terrifying rival waltz in happy, smiling, and nearly bouncing on her heels. Her hair was tied up in a bun and her face was a little plumper from the pregnant fat, but the damn country bumpkin somehow managed to still look like a goddess. In contrast, Akasou sat up in her bed, her hair unkempt and what felt like rolls of fat curled around her waist. She felt disgusting, and this bitch somehow still managed to look gorgeous no matter what she did._

_"Hello, Su-Ling."_

_"Sou-Sou!" Su-Ling exclaimed and reached down, embracing Akasou, her other arm clutching a tightly wrapped bundle. Her next words were the unceasingly sunny Su-Ling's attempt at being gentle. "How're y'feeling!"_

_"That bitch of a nurse Dasca called me a 'pregnant whore' in the next room over, where she thought I couldn't hear her." Akasou took a glance at the soft bamboo utensils that her doctors had given her once they had seen what she could do with a ceramic spoon. She grinned darkly. "So when the bitch came in to take my temperature I threw my porridge spoon in her face."_

_"Y'mean... 'at her face'?" Su-Ling cocked her head curiously._

_"No, I meant 'in her face'" _Akasou replied smugly._ "I hear the spoon is lodged in her cheekbone and she needs a surgeon." _

_"Well," Su-Ling smiled. "S'good you have your energy back."_

_Akasou glanced at the bundle in Su-Ling's arms. It moved slightly._  
_"That's Khen's, huh?"_

_"Yeah! This is... Ta-da! Shen!" Su-Ling beamed, and rotated the bundle in her arms to face Akasou, until she could see a baby's fat, pudgy face swaddled in grey cloths staring right back at her. "Say hi to Aunty Sou-Sou, Shen!"_

_The baby stared at Akasou silently. Almost unnervingly so._

_"Please don't train it to call me that, Su-Ling."_

_"Ah! Speakin' of kids, I heard you had a beautiful baby girl! Can I see? Can I see?"_

_"Yeah." Akasou jerked her head over at a cradle left at the other side of the room. The baby inside was quiet and docile. Still just a few days old, it spent most of its time sleeping. "Knock yourself out."_

_Su-Ling actually squealed with delight. She handed Shen over to Akasou (to the Fist of Shadow's surprise) before nearly running to go see Akasou's daughter._

_"Ohhhh, she's gorgeous!" Su-Ling brightened with a realization, and looked up with that airy, empty-headed look in her face once more, clapping her hands in excitement. "And hey! Our kids are almost the same age! They can be friends!"_

_"Huh, Shen'er?" Su-Ling said, calling out to her infant son with an arm outstretched . "Look!" She said, pointing and waving with her other hand. "Y'already have a friend!"_

_At the sight of Su-Ling waving her arms like a windmill, Akasou shook her head. How did she manage to lose Khen to this woman again?_

_"They'll probably hate each other." Akasou said grouchily._

_The baby called Shen sneezed in her arms, and Akasou drew the bundled infant back, staring in horror at the sticky green goop plastered all over her white robes._

_Su-Ling tickled the baby girl's feet, cooing as she did._

_"Have y'decided a name yet?" The cheery woman asked, beaming as she did._

_"No, I uh-"_

_At this, Akasou stopped herself. She closed her eyes, remembering Tang-Li. Slowly getting out of bed, she trudged over to her daughter's cradle, before handing the Su-Ling back her son and putting a grateful arm around the woman, her rival, but most importantly her only friend._

_Su-Ling, pleasantly surprised, took her friend's hand in her own. Her smile grew softer._

_Reaching down with her other hand, Akasou teased her daughter awake with a lone finger. She gazed down and the baby lazily opened her eyes. In them, Akasou saw Tang-Li staring right back at her._

_She has his eyes, Akasou realized._

_She knew then._

_"Aka-Li."_

_Akasou reached down to nurse her child back to sleep._

_"Her name is going to be Akali."_


	16. Vagabond

我欲與君 相知，

I want your love for ever and ever,

長命無絕衰。

Without break or delay.

山無陵，

When the hills are all flat,

江水為竭，

When the rivers are all dry,

冬雷震震，

When it thunders in winter,

夏雨雪 ，

when it snows in summer,

天地合，

When heaven and earth mingle,

乃敢與君絕！

Not till then will I part from you.

我女兒.

My Daughter.

* * *

_Four Months Ago..._

_The East sun beat down heavily from over the mountain range, lighting the sunny summit of Wudang Mountain. The Wudang Elder sat seated with his personal disciple, discussing the evolution of young Shen's martial arts._

_Shen had lowered his head to the ground in deep, humble request of his master. Above him, the Immortal Yang leaned forwards, his sharp gaze gauging Shen carefully. The Elder's eyes gleamed with surprise._

_"You want to reverse the Eighth Form?" The Wudang Elder asked, staring the young man down. "The Martyr's Palm?"_

_Shen replied without raising his head. He kept his eyes lowered to the ground, fixed on the Wudang Elder's shoes. "Yes, Elder. The Martyr's Palm is a powerful defensive tool, drawing the chi out to repel any and all attacks. But it is not for me. I want to reverse that flow."_

_"To reverse the flow of chi would be to draw upon yourself every attack within your vicinity. Why would you want to do so?" The Wudang Elder questioned, stroking his beard carefully._

_"Protection." Shen raised his head, staring at the Wudang Elder with clear eyes. "If I were to use such the Martyr's Palm to repel attacks, then my enemies around me would ignore me, and instead assault those around me. If I could reverse that flow of chi to take all of their attacks onto me-"_

_"The girl." The Wudang Elder cut in, raising his head in understanding._

_Shen fell silent, looking away from his master._

_"When we first began our tutelage, Shen'er, I asked you what kind of martial artist- no, what kind of man that you wanted to be." The Wudang Elder stared at Shen's turned head, his withering gaze boring into the side of the young man's skull. "Have you found your answer yet, child?"_

_Slowly, Shen swiveled his head back. He turned to face the Wudang Elder, but his eyes were staring far away, deep in his contemplation._

_He stayed silent, under the harsh beating sun._

_After a few seconds, he finally replied, "I want to be one who protects." The boy raised his eyes, and the wind started to pick up with his determination. The slightest of chills swept the Wudang Elder as he saw before his eyes, the young man's entire prodigal skill focused onto one single, blazing point within himself. "I- I-"_

_Shen stuttered, unsure. Then, he closed his eyes, thinking. Meditating. Envisioning._

_"Words are wind," The Wudang Elder stated, as the breeze around them started to sweep the summit of Wudang Mountain in earnest. Master and student's robes flapped noisily as the wind threatened to pick them up and carry them off into the blue skies._

_The Immortal Yang raised his hands, beckoning Shen forwards._

_"You never needed my permission to grow, Shen'er. Show me."_

_Shen opened his eyes._

_Slowly, Shen staggered forwards, though his feet were measured and with every step forwards his strides grew more and more sure. Finally, Shen leaned forwards and charged._

_His chi flowed around him in a flowing torrent, coercing even the Wudang Elder and his centuries of skill and power into attacking Shen. The young man caught the Wudang Elder's fist, dashing with the winds and dust spiraling around him, as he first started to truly come into his own._

_"I am a protector."_

_The Wudang Elder then broke out of Shen's grasp, lashing out with his only hand and slamming into the teenage ninja. The Elder's force flung the boy back, sending him sliding into the dirt and rocks._

_"Not strong enough, Shen'er." The Immortal Yang turned his hands, leveling them at Shen, who was already pushing himself up. "Come! Again!"_

_Shen raised his head. He opened his mouth, and yelled, "I am a protector!" He roared, and charged, his chi swirling in his wake once more._

* * *

An Eastern wind blew, rising as the sun fell and dipped below the sun.

Dragons rose with Shen's strikes. Spiraling, curving, his hands rose to the heavens, sweeping away the clouds of Akali's smoke bombs. No matter how low his fists started, they always seemed to rocket upwards and into Akali's face. She just managed to pat away the stinging blows. Though his fists seemed so slow, as they approached, they accelerated faster than Akali could believe, lashing out with incredible speed, before returning to Shen's slow rhythm. She could have thought that she imagined the blows, if not for the deep bruises Shen left on Akali's arms as he struck.

She leaped backwards, trying to buy herself from breathing room, but Shen tracked her movements masterfully, his feet dancing to her tempo.

"I was expecting that," Shen quipped, reaching out and gripping Akali arm to yank it up behind her back. Her smoke bombs tumbled from her grasp as she winced in discomfort. "Yield?" He queried.

Akali smiled.

She leaned forwards and drew her leg up, kicking at Shen behind her. Her surprise attack was too quick and too sudden for him to expect; the boy was forced to let go of his hold on her.

Spiraling downwards, Akali scooped up her smoke bombs, and with a hand, crushed them in her grasp, shrouding the arena in a shining veil. For only a moment, all that could be seen inside were shifting shadows and glittering smoke.

"Divine Palms of Sorrow," Shen said from deep within the shroud, the sound radiating out of the shining clouds . "Shadow Martyr's Charge."

Then the clouds of the Twilight Shroud seemed to clump into itself, like everything within it was being sucked towards a single point. Akali, crouched in a corner of her Twiligh shroud, gave a yell of surprise as she felt Shen dash past her, and a powerful chi, like a great vacuum, draw her in and bid her to attack him.

Shen burst out of the smoke, the clouds of the shroud blowing away from the force of his dash, and with him, Akali, who found herself with her fists beating at his chest, her eyes wide open in surprise.

He had his hands firmly over her outstretched hands. From over his grasp, Akali met Shen's eyes and he gave another one of his almost-smiles. He started to loosen his grip on her hands. "White Crane Spreads Its Wings." Shen said, and released Akali's fists, brushing outwards with his open palms, sweeping like the wide open white wings of a river crane ready to take flight.

His attack looked so soft, but as they touched Akali, she felt the force of his blow slam into her like a sledgehammer.

"Gah!" Akali slid backwards, rolling over once on the wooden platform, before she propped herself on a knee. Though it hurt, she smiled.

"What kind of a martial arts move," She asked, grinning through a bloodied mouth. "Forces the enemy to attack you?"

"My martial arts." Shen answered, and drew his hands out, turning them up to the sky like blossoming flowers. "Because I am a protector."

Shen's eyes focused, narrowing on his classmate before him. He had that almost-grin on his face once more, but his eyes were burning a hole into Akali with his stare. "And who are you, Akali? Show me!" Shen demanded.

Akali grinned. Leaping off of the stage, she landed lightly on the grass and dirt to reach down to retrieve two pairs of swords, throwing one pair to Shen. The stoic boy grabbed the flying weapons without a word. He drew them as soon as he caught the blades, the swords blazing orange under the early night's light, his scabbards discarded to the side, clattering noisily against the wooden arena below him.

She drew her own swords, swaying, her scabbards dropped to the ground. Slow, then fast as she leaned forwards and slashed outwards with her weapons.

"Ha!" Akali charged, her swords arcing at Shen. He blocked her attacks in reply, and their dance resumed once more.

Their swords clashed under the amber lights of the setting sun.

* * *

The stars shone bright in the night sky once they were finished. Their swords laid stuck into the arena, forgotten.

They laid on their backs, Akali laughing, and Shen with the slightest of smiles, slapping away mosquitoes and trading stories of their journies after they had been separated. The scarred wood of the arena felt cool against Akali's back as she probed Shen, nudging more and more of his life with the Wudang.

They talked into the night.

And far above a ragged man walked the two Xiao'nin talk on that deserted stage, staring at Akali. His long hair fell over his eyes as he held his hand out as if to cup the teenage ninja in his hands.

"So your name's Akali..." The ragged man's voice was scarcely a whisper in the night.

As soon as Akali seemed to glance in his direction, the ragged man flinched back. He withdrew his hand, ducked into the shadows and disappeared once more into the night.

* * *

Day Two of the Mount Hua Competition

Feathers rained down up the spectators as a cloud of birds shot into the air, frightened into the skies by the beating of drums and the clash of gongs. Lord Guo's retainers had taken up their guard positions once more around the crowd of spectators to announce the start of the second day of the Mount Hua Competition. Though many martial arts sects who had come to compete had been weeded out by the ferocity of their foes, more stayed to spectate and gamble on the winners of the next round. Of the thirty-eight martial arts masters who had arrived to challenge Ionia's best, only twelve remained.

Akali sat with her master, watching the first match of the second day begin. The Dragon Maiden had been given a seat of honor on the high table directly overlooking the arena, seated next to Lord Guo and his wife after her sect's performance during the exhibition rounds of the tournament. By her strength alone, the Dragon Maiden had drawn capitulations from at least half of the competitors, citing the lady dragon's power utterly eclipsing theirs. One by one, at the start of the second day, those contestants announced their yield to the Dragon Maiden, and surrendered their weapons to her in an act of Ionian ceremony. One by one, the Dragon Maiden took their weapons and returned them to their owners n turn, as proof of her superiority over them.

By the end of the beginning ceremonies, she was already the clear favorite to win the tourney. But now is when the true contest began.

Sitting with the Dragon Maiden and Lord Guo were the rest of the prominent contestants in the tournament. Down the row to the right, three Bronzemen of the Shojin Monastery sat with their headmaster, the Grand Abbot of the Shojin Monastary and overall spiritual leader of Buddhism in Ionia. To Akali's left sat the an Elder of the Beggar's Sect, his nine bags on his chest marking him as the highest rank achievable, answerable only to the Chief of the Beggars himself. Unlike Seven-Bag Lu, the Beggar Elder was a far more serious man, although he had given Akali a respectful nod as he approached her on the high table in recognition of her skill. A few other swordsmen of various prominence were seated further down, and at the very end, in the lowest seat of honor was a ragged looking man, with robes even dirtier than the Beggar's Sect and with wild hair that streamed around his head, falling in loose curtains around his face. Akali had thought the man was a Beggar like the Elder next to her, but when she asked, the taciturn man simply gave a shake of the head.

"That man is not of ours." Glancing at the ragged man seated at the end table, the Elder Beggar frowned disapprovingly. "That man is a Vagabond of the _Wulin_. One of many wanderers in Ionia who drift aimlessly. His skills in the exhibition match were... exceedingly ordinary." The Elder Beggar shook his head, sighing. "I do not expect much from that one."

Still, despite the Elder Beggar's dismissals, Akali couldn't help but feel that something was special about the Vagabond. It was something how little the man talked and how he carried himself. Something in the stillness of his limbs and the slow pace of his breath. And not the least because she felt like the man was watching her.

* * *

The beating of drums announced the start of the second round.

The first up were the three Shojin monks who had arrived with the Grand Abbot of Shojin Monastery. Wearing brilliant masks of bronze and bright vermilion and orange robes, the Shojin Triad were a dominating force in the exhibition matches, displaying only the simplest and quickest moves to take down their opponents. The spectators who had observed the Bronzemen's matches praised the Shojin's skill and mastery over even the simplest and most basic of kung-fu, noting that not one of them had needed to use a single skill of the Shojin's extensive skills even once.

"These three are quite good," The Dragon Maiden noted to Akali as the first contestants were announced. They watched one of the three Shojin monks march up to the stage to face his opponent. The monk's face was hidden behind his bronze mask, shrouding his visage from the spectators around. "See their armor, young one? Their bronze masks mark them as one of eighteen of Shojin Monastary's best- known as the Eighteen Bronze Guardsmen."

The Shojin first faced the Grand Abbot, an elderly man swathed in heavy robes, with a golden hood covering nearly his entire head. The Grand Abbot gave a single nod to the Shojin Bronzemen, before the Bronzemen shrugged off his robes, revealing the light beneath.

Made of the finest metalworking Ionia had to offer, the Shojin Bronzemen was covered from the waist-up in shining bronze plates, molded in the shape of a naked body, making the Bronzemen look like a Herculean god of the West, and covered by brillaint vermillion and orange robes from their waist down.

The Shojin turned his mask to stare at his opponent in front of him, a middle-aged man holding a great long spear in his hands. The spearman stared deep into the dark holes that the Shojin had for eyes, trying to see into the Buddhist warrior, trying to gauge his strength. But inside, the spearman saw only darkness. The man charged with unbelievable speed, his razor-sharp spear lashing out like a many-headed hydra and the colorful plume of his spear flying out like a flock of colorful birds. And the fight began.

* * *

The sun had not even reached midday yet and the spectators of the Mount Hua Competition were already stunned into silence.

Three great craters had blossomed into the hard wood of the stage, scars from where the Shojin Bronzemen had left their mark. Victorious, the three Shojin Bronzemen had stood silently over their defeated foes.

During their fights, faster than their opponents could believe, the Shojin monks charged their opponents, grabbing them before smashing them into the ground, shattering their bones and sending their shocked students and disciples running to their aid. One after the other, three matches in a row, three great master martial artists were pummeled into the ground.

This was entirely unlike the Shojin that all of Ionia had known for the past four hundred years. Their bronze masks bore a frightening visage, cruel and metal, utterly silent in their victory.

"How brutal..." Akali whispered, watching the weeping students of the last defeated contestant rush to their master's aid. When they pulled him up the elderly man's bloodied arm flopped behind him in a very loose way, the bones inside shattered to a pulp.

Akali turned to the Dragon Maiden. "Are the Bronzemen really that different?"

"This is the reality of the _Wulin_, young one." The lady dragon's eyes followed the students as they carried their master off-stage, sobbing. "Martial arts is war, and no matter how nicely you dress it up, war is brutality." The Dragon Maiden turned to Lord Guo, who was deathly pale. "Isn't that right, Lord Guo?"

"I... never wanted this." The man whispered. He sighed, and collapsed onto his seat.

"It is not your fault." The Dragon Maiden said off-hand. "We are all martial artists here. We knew what we signed up for when we first set foot into this bloody world of the _Wulin_."

"Still..."

"This is the reality." The Dragon Maiden raised her teacup to her lips. "Young one," The lady dragon said to Akali. "Don't look away."

Though Akali felt a little sick, staring at the slight bloodstains within the wooden craters on-stage, she nodded, steadying herself. This was reality.

Now drawing themselves no small amount of suspicion, the Shojin Bronzemen marched back to the high table and returned to their seats, surrounding the Grand Abbot. As they sat, one by one the Grand Abbot nodded to them.

* * *

Next up was the other favorite to win the entire tournament beside her master- the honorable Master Lito of the Hiten style- the 'Flying Heaven' Swordsmanship. When the man gripped his blade, it was said that the sword seemed to breathe in his grasp, and the strokes of his attacks seemed to bring the light of his sword even to those he defeated. The crowd buzzed with anticipation over their opportunity to see such a famous style demonstrated before their very eyes.

Rising once his name was called, the tall and proud Master Lito first bent down to either side to kiss his adult children with affection, his son smiling in slight embarrassment, while his daughter gave her father a hug in reply.

Then, as Master Lito stepped down from the high table to face his opponent, a great thunderous applause raced through the courtyard, his supporters and students of the Hiten School voicing their encouragement for the famous swordsman.

The ragged Vagabond, in contrast, was received by the crowd with barely a whisper. Widely considered to be the weakest of the twelve who had stayed for the second day, many of the crowd disparaged the man for stubbornly remaining in the contest, when most other martial artists of his level had elected to forfeit, as to not interfere between the matches of those who actually had a chance.

Barehanded, the Vagabond stood, his hair streaming down over his head, barely ordered by the dark red headband wrapped around his skull. His dirty grey robes blossomed around him, ending in torn and frayed threads.

As the two contestants clasped their hands to each other in respect, the crowd was largely divided between those who wanted the Vagabond to lose quickly as to not tire out Master Lito, and those who wanted Master Lito to drag it out to demonstrate the famed Hiten Style.

Master Lito drew his magnificent, twin double-ended swords, the only kind known in all of Ionia. Curled in many waves, beautiful like the rolling waves of the sea, Master Lito's swords were famed for having once cut a dragonfly that landed on it in half.

Four blades, each sharper than the bite of the frosty sea wind- that was the legend surrounding the Hiten Style's great skill.

Wordlessly, Master Lito charged and swung his blades, his swords racing at the vagabond. The ragged man could barely turn away before Master Lito's blades cut a sharp X around his head, and his double ended blades passed him, spinning in a grand flourish.

The crowd roared at the beautiful attack, as the vagabond swayed, then roughly pushed Master Lito away, his red headband falling to the ground in three pieces, along with not a few strands of hair. Master Lito's students cheered at his display of skill.

"Great skill!" They shouted, egging the two fighters on.

"Master Lito, the Hairdresser!" One prankster yelled, and the whole crowd laughed.

But from above, upon the viewing platform, the Dragon Maiden leaned forwards and put a hand on Akali's shoulder.

"Young one... can you see it?"

Akali narrowed her eyes, watching the vagabond dance around Master Lito's four blades with apparently difficulty. From within the steps of the vagabond, and Master Lito's swift, beautiful attacks...

"Master Lito is going to lose," Akali said suddenly, and louder than she expected to, drawing the confused of a few others seated at the table with her. Though they swiftly ignored Akali's remark, the Dragon Maiden smiled at her student's observational skills.

Master Lito attacked once more with his four blades, and the Vagabond was forced to tumble to the side, vaulting over one blade and rolling under another. Then, the ragged man was free of the Hiten master's blade, but crouched low under the master swordsman's tall and proud stance.

Master Lito yelled, "Got you-" but the Vagabond yanked, and Master Lito suddenly fell over, falling hard onto his side. The crowd laughed a little at Master Lito's mistake, but there were far more cheers of support and encouragement. It would take more than a fall for the Hiten master to lose his fans.

Master Lito rolled back on his feet, grimacing. He glanced down at his feet, and ripped the nearly invisible wires wrapped around his ankles. The hidden weapon had cut lightly into his legs, leaving light bruises racing up and down his flesh.

"So you're a master of hidden weapons..." Master Lito said, his eyes lighting up with realization. "No wonder your performance in the exhibition matches was so ordinary. You didn't want to reveal your tricks."

Master Lito, ever the honorable warrior, raised his hands and clasped them in apology. "I apologize for underestimating you, warrior of the shadows. It was unbecoming of me."

The Vagabond said nothing, only pulling his hands out, letting the light shine over the length of wire he had stretched in between his hands.

The Hiten master smiled confidently, spinning his blades in his hands once more. "But now that I know your tricks, I won't fall for them again. On guard!"

Master Lito spun, twisting his blade around him like a great storm, and once more, the Vagabond seemed to barely get away, the blades licking at his clothes, his robes shredded from the Hiten master's attacks. This time, Master Lito made sure to cut low at his feet, to preemptively slash and attempts at catching his limbs in those wires stretched between the Vagabond's hands. A few more dodges, and the Vagabond was finally trapped against the corner of the stage, with nowhere left to run.

The roar of the crowd reached a crescendo as they saw the victory blow approached. Master Lito turned, and arced his blade downwards, his twin swords falling towards the earth like a meteor from heaven.

Faster than the eye could see, Master Lito's blades seemed to spring out of his grasp, flying away into the air almost comically quickly, and the Vagabond wasted not a breath.

The rags of the man's robes, for a second to Akali's eyes, seemed to spread out like wings.

The ragged man dashed forwards while attacking, piercing Master Lito with single thrust to the stomach. Master Lito grunted, pitching forwards then falling back. His legs gave way as the Vagabond swept them from under him, and the Hiten master fell crashing to the ground. The swords-master tried to rise to his knees, but once more, the Vagabond fell upon him, palming Master Lito's face in a single hand and pushing down, planting it bodily into the ground. The back of the man's skull made an audible thunk upon impact.

His spinning blades fell, embedding themselves within the wood of the arena, quivering in the soft red wood. And then, two heavy iron pellets landed right next to them.

And the whole courtyard fell silent.

"You were so wrapped up in avoiding my wires," The Vagabond said, his voice low and rough and his eyes narrowed at the fallen Hiten master below him. "That you never noticed these pellets I had in my hands."

As Master Lito's son and daughter rushed to his aid, and the Hiten master's eyes were lifted high enough to see, the Vagabond turned his hand over to reveal a palm full of heavy iron pellets, easy to hide a thumb and to snap at blinding speeds. The iron pebble-like missiles had a dull shine to them under the white midday sun.

"You..." The Hiten Master muttered, his dazed head slowly processing his defeat. "Knocked my swords out of my hands? With those pebbles...? What a... dirty... trick..." Master Lito groaned, and hung his head, his concussion doing a number on his brain. The Hiten master's offspring carried him off stage, back to the Hiten disciples stunned looks.

The Vagabond, his match finished, then slouched back to his seat at the high viewing platform. Every eye in the courtyard, wide and unbelieving, remained fixed upon his retreating back.

Once back in his seat, the Vagabond poured himself a deep cup of wine, kicked back his chair and put his feet on the table. Ignoring the many piercing stares, he raised his cup to his lips, tipped his head back, and drank.


	17. Truth

**Three notes.**

**1) I am retroactively changing the name of Akali's father's-side family from House Tang to the Shadow Tang.**

**2) Also, sorry for the delay. School and all of that. Here is an extra-long chapter to make up for that. The longest I've written, in fact.**

**3) Third, since this is a 8,000 word chapter there will almost certainly be numerous typos, grammar slips and fucked up prose. I apologize in advance to those who rightly expect better from me. I will be looking over the text over the next day to correct the inevitable mistakes.**

**PS: WHY THE FUCK DID "ACQUIESED" AUTOCORRECT TO "ACCUSED" FIXING ALL OF MY TYPOES NOW**

* * *

Second Night of the Mount Hua Competition

The stars shone brightly in the summer sky, the moon blazed brilliantly against the dark night. Below, Huashan Palace stirred.

Deep within the Huashan Palace, a golden statue of Buddha gazed disapprovingly downwards, staring at the lowered backs of the Grand Abbot and his three Bronzemen. In front of them, a pot of sand with burning Joss sticks loosing fragrant incense into the air.

In a prayer room reserved for Buddhists, the four Shojin prayed, chanting holy sutras to the idol of the Warrior Saint. The three Shojin Bronzemen, their armored plates shining in the low candle light, surrounded the kneeling Grand Abbot as they paid respects to the deity before them. They kowtowed to the Warrior Saint, chanting ancient sutras praying for the light of Enlightenment to touch their minds and cleanse their souls. They prayed that Buddha would give them strength to uphold their piety.

The Grand Abbot, great cloths swathed over his face, and wispy white hair poking out from under the silken folds, chanted deeper, stronger, and his Bronzemen resonated with his undulations, the armor-clad Shojin's chanting louder, nearly shouting from behind their metal helms.

With their pious words and their humble posture, they almost seemed sincere. But Joral knew better than that. These Shojin were frauds.

Joral, the Head Student of the Swift Gale Sword, hid in the shadowy corridors outside the Buddhist prayer room, joined by dozen more of his underlings. The First Disciple of the Swift Gale Sword clenched the handle of his rapier-like blade nervously.

He and the seven of his direct subordinates that he managed to convince join with him knew that they would not be leaving this palace alive. Once they managed to take the heads of the Shojin, they would most certainly be captured. For the murders of the Grand Abbot of Shojin Monastery and his bodyguards, he and his conspirators would have only two paths left to them from there- honorable suicide, or dishonorable execution.

Joral calmed his breath, closing his eyes. But it was alright if they gave their lives. For their elderly master, Master Zuo, had passed away just three hours ago from the mortal injuries that his Shojin opponent had inflicted upon him. If Master Zuo's students simply sat idly while his killers still drew breath- his spirit would never find peace.

Grim and silent, Joral turned to face his partners in crime. They, one and all, mirrored his look. Grim, quiet, with death on their minds. There was traces of fear, but cold fury fortified their conviction. They all had already prepared themselves for this moment. It was to be now, before their courage waned.

Drawing a deep breath, Joral muttered a quiet prayer before ducking into the room, drawing his sword.

"Shojin Abbot!" Joral yelled, as loudly as he dared. If the palace guards were to be alerted to their fight before they could take his master's killer's head, all would be lost. His fellow disciples of the Swift Gale Sword crowded with him into the dim room, filling every spot, encircling the Shojin, their swords all drawn. Three pairs of disciples stepped to the doors of the prayer room, closing them and barring them quickly.

The Grand Abbot stopped chanting, and only then did the three Shojin Bronzemen quiet their voices.

"Excuse us," The Grand Abbot apologized, turning slightly towards the furious Joral, and dipping his head. "We will be finished with our sutras soon. You may use the prayer room then."

"Enough lies!" Joral snarled, then stalked over and kicked the pot of Joss sticks over, scattering its sands and ashes at the Grand Abbot's feet. "Abbot of the Shojin Monastery, I am here to repay my master's debt!"

"Oh?" The Grand Abbot frowned from under his golden hood. "And who's debt might that be-"

"I said enough lies!" Joral screamed, then swung his sword at the Abbot's neck, stopping his blade right before the holy man's throat. His shining sword seemed to hum with energy. "You can die on your feet or you can die where you kneel! Choose, Abbot!"

The Grand Abbot fell silent, staring at the ashes before his feet.

"My three children," The Grand Abbot said, prompting the three Shojin Bronzemen to reach up to their masks, undoing their clasps. "Fight for your father."

As the first of the Swift Gale Sword disciples saw the Bronzemen's terrible visage, they gasped, retreating, pushing up against the barred doors of the prayer room. The least of the brave started fumbling with the bar to the door, trying in vain to yank the iron rod out.

Joral turned his head, and gazed upon the horror that faced him.

A corpse wearing an iron mask for a face, the Shojin Bronzemen's armor still covering his chest. Chains were wrapped haphazardly up and down the corpse's neck, the iron links traveling in and out the creature's bulging gray flesh. It stared blankly back at Joral; the dead, glassy eyes gazing past the young swordsman.

"Who..." Joral knew that these Shojin were false- but not anything like this. He could hear his voice waver and feel his sword hand tremble in fear. Joral was prepared to die that night- but something in him made him realize his fate was going to be far worse than that. "Who are you ?"

The Grand Abbot gave a dark chuckle. The Grand Abbot lowered his hands to his side, letting dark smoke pour out of the folds of his silks. Joral stepped further and further back, bumping up against the backs of his clamoring comrades, who were frantically beating at the barred doors. One of the Bronzemen, its eyes great glass orbs and its face made of hairy chitinous plating, had wrenched the barred doors shut with two more arms than any human should have.

Rising from his knees, the Grand Abbot lowered his golden hood, turning to face the First Disciple of the Swift Gale Sword. But he wasn't the Grand Abbot any longer.

-Red eyes, burning in the darkness, were the last thing that Joral saw.

* * *

Akali floated to the Dragon Maiden's room, in her loose robes, her hair let down. She leaned up against a cool door-frame, yawning.

"Master..." Akali cupped her hand to her mouth, shaking away the drowziness. I'm going to bed."

"Go, child." The Dragon Maiden was sitting at a bronze mirror, carefully going over her hair with a fine tooth comb. The lady dragon glanced at her student through the reflection of the looking-glass. "You have done well today. Get some rest."

Akali smiled at this. After the Dragon Maiden slapped her tourney opponent unconscious, her never-satisfied master had Akali run through a gauntlet of exhibition matches with whomever challenged her. She had won most, lost some, yet in every match she brought her very best to display before Ionia's _Wulin_.

Or... almost her very best. Since her fight with the Beggar, her arm had yet to bleed that dark smoke. But with every bout, with every clash against another foe, the darkness whispered to her; the madness of the Vortex of Shadows beckoned, bidding her to slip further into it's unholy grasp.

She... she didn't know for how much longer she could hold on...

"Master, I..."

The Dragon Maiden glanced at her student curiously, and Akali's words dried up in her throat. The teenage ninja shook her head. "Never mind. I'm going out for some air."

Before her master could reply, Akali turned on her heel, nearly running out of the bedchamber.

* * *

Running, she rounded the corner, pushing her way into the cool night outside. The summer winds swept the sleeping palace, swooping down to caress Akali's heated face. Akali pushed up against the second-story balcony that looked over the solemn garden below. The teenage ninja sighed against the wooden veranda, feeling the nausea rise in her throat.

Quietly, in the background, the Vortex of Shadows whispered insidiously. She lurched over the railing, and coughed out clear spit.

"Ha..." Akali sobbed, clutching her head. Tears started to roll down her face; dark tendrils of fear wound their way around her heart. What was she going to do?

"Steady your heart, kid. That darkness is not your enemy."

Slowly, Akali raised her head.

His face was thin from years of undernourishment, and his was hair long and unkempt, spreading over his face in many long sheets. The only part of the man that seemed alive was his eyes, staring at Akali from within the darkness.

Approaching down the dark corridor was the Vagabond, his rags fluttering in the wind and his face grim under the torchlight. He raised a bandaged hand, turned up in offering. "You don't have to fear the Vortex of Devouring Shadows."

"How..." Akali started, confused. "How do you know about that?!"

The man gave a slight grin.

"I know, because it was my family who wrote the first copy of the Vortex of Shadows. Because I know the truth of that darkness. Those who walk the path of light can't see that black smoke that wraps your arm, but I can. You don't have to fear that darkness, Akali."

Akali glanced back down at her arm, and then back up at the advancing Vagabond. She took a step in retreat. The ragged man stopped right in front of her, looming over the teenage girl.

"How..." Akali gripped her right arm unconsciously. "How do you know that...? Why... do you care...?"

The Vagabond paused, biting his lip slightly. Akali could see his hand trembling, she could see his breath quickening. She stepped back from the ragged man, her guard up for any attack.

Yet the worst assault came from his whispers; the quietest four words that pierced her heart.

"Because I'm your father." The man named Tang-Li, second prince of the destroyed Shadow Tang and husband to the Pruner of the Sacred Tree stepped forwards, reached down and brushed the hair out of Akali's eyes, letting his daughter see her own face in his. Tang-Li gave a sigh and embraced her.

"My little girl..." He whispered, thin tears rolling down his cheeks. "I've waited too long to do that."

Akali raised a trembling hand to the arms of her father, putting it lightly on his shoulder.

"Dad...?"

Before Akali could respond further, a blur came in rushing from the left, prompting Tang-Li to release his daughter and block the attack, his crossed arms catching the heavy kick to his face. The man's long hair flowed about him as he struggled against the weight of the attack, cupping continuous kicks at his face until he could finally push his attacker back. All the while, Akali staggered back. She felt her face pale with shock.

"Raaagh!" The unknown attacker roared, kicking furiously at Tang-Li, each pointed foot meant to smash his face in. The ragged man retreated back, then upwards to the rooftops above, prompting his mystery attacker to pursue him to the clay tiles above.

"Hey!" Akali yelled, finally finding her voice. "Wait!" She followed the two combatants, vaulting the rooftops and pulling herself up onto the sloped roof of the Huashan palace with her hands. The full moon shone bright above them, illuminating all three parties in its midnight radiance.

Now that they were all in the moonlight, Akali could see who the unknown assailant was.

"Mom?"

Akasou, her black and white hair shining in the moonlight, her single arm held out into the night and her eyes furious like never before stood on the lower part of the roof, putting herself in between Akali and her so-called father. Across from her, Tang-Li looked as if he was about to cry, though Akali couldn't tell whether it was from joy or from sorrow.

Akali glanced from her mother and back to the man that called himself her father, her mouth opening and closing wordlessly, each protest and question drying up in her throat.

"Tang-Li." Akasou breathed, her hand already stretched into a vicious claw. Her eyes shone with righteous fury under the moonlight. "So you never died."

"Princess." Tang-Li smiled sadly, his eyes softening upon seeing his wife. Despite all that he had done, the man actually looked glad. "I missed you."

"What are you doing here?!" Akasou snarled, stepping closer to her newly found husband.

At this, Tang-Li laughed a little, but his light-hearted demeanor didn't reach his eyes. "My daughter needs help. Why shouldn't I be here?"

"Don't give me that bullshit! Sixteen years, you disappeared in the flames of the Shadow Tang's castle and sixteen years I thought you were dead! And now, after a decade and a half, you finally decide to show your face?! Tell me why!"

Akasou stalked closer and closer to her husband, flexing her only hand, ready to kill at a twitch. She sighed dangerously, letting her chi rise with the fury in her heart. "I thought you had died. But when I'm done with you, you're going to stay dead."

Still uncertain, Akali floated up to her mother side, wrapping herself around her mother's only arm.

"Mom..." Akali reached up, whether to comfort herself or comfort her mother, she didn't know. "It's fine."

"It's not!" Akasou exhaled, baring her fangs, her eyes fixed upon her long-lost husband. "Do you know what this mean?! That your father is alive?! It means that he _abandoned_ us!"

"I... want to hear it from him, mother."

Akali released her Mother, turning to the ragged Tang-Li.

"...If you're here to help me," Akali said, raising her eyes to face her father. "Then you know I've been in danger many times over the last year and a half. Why didn't you help me then?"

At this Tang-Li turned his head, averting his eyes. And that was the only answer Akali needed.  
"So you didn't come here for me. You lied."

The wind howled as the truth burned its way into Tang-Li. He shifted uncomfortably. "It's true. I didn't come here because of you."

His eyes took on a new light and he stepped forwards. There was pain, mixed with hope in his look. "But when I saw your fight on the first day, you were as strong and as beautiful as your mother when I first met her. I could have never forgotten that look. I knew you were my daughter. I knew you-"

"Enough." Akali drew her sword, spinning the handle once within her dexterous fingers before leveling it's razor-sharp point at her own father. It hurt to threaten her own father. It hurt almost as much as his lies. "Then why are you really here?"

Tang-Li closed his eyes. Slowly, carefully under the moonlight, Tang-Li, the former prince of the Shadow Tang family, recounted his tale.

"I had just come out of the losing end of a war against the Kinkou. My family- your family, Akali- had been destroyed, down to but three. And all because of the treacherous Kinkou, who betrayed our hostage-exchange treaty and risked your mother's life to finish us off."

Tang-Li sighed, shaking his head.

"It is a long tale, but all you need to know is that by our war's end, all that I known and love had been destroyed, and I drove myself away from your pregnant mother to protect her."

Akasou lunged forwards, whether to protest or attack, Akali never knew. She simply stepped once more in her mother's way from tearing her father apart, and Akasou acquiesced, stepping back, seething.

"I... decided to stay in the ashes of my home. For sixteen years, I decided watch over those ashes until I died..."

"...Then, approximately a half-year ago, I received some unexpected visitors..."

* * *

_Ashes to ashes, and dust to dust. Plumes in the wind and bones in the ashes were all that was left of Tang-Li's home; death was all that was left for him. And death he awaited, living in the ghosts of the Shadow Tang's old glory. Great black spikes stretching stories into the sky stood as scorched monuments to the great fortified castle to which he once called home. Dozens of Tang family members and a hundred of their servants used to live here, a great empire built upon the shadows. But now, only dust, bones and a man resigned to death remained._

_Tang-Li lived in that dust, awaiting death and penance for his sins._

_But one day under the light snowfalls of late winter, something else came._

_The Red Shadows slouched into the hidden valley that led up to the ruins of his home. Bright and vivid against the monochrome of grays and black, they stood out like a sore, burning thumb, thrashing about within the ruins. As soon as the Red Shadows came, Tang-Li erased any trace of his presence and hid, watching the men cloaked in red tear apart the ashes of his beloved home, like a blazing fire was consuming it a second time._

_The furious Tang-Li was an inch away from slaughtering all of them and hanging their bodies up as a warning to anyone else foolish enough to desecrate his home in such a manner. But he stayed his hand. These men had a grim look to them, and Tang-Li was sensing death, and a senseless death at that, should he race out to confront the Red Shadows now._

_His animal instincts proved to be right, for it was right then that the Blood Moon Elder arrived. _

_The Mountain Dragon, the Red Traveler, the Glaive Devil drifted through the black spires of scorched beams and the clouds of ashed dust at his feet. Unlike his subordinates, the Blood Moon Elder moved with a purpose, growing closer and closer to the Last Secret of the Shadow Tang's Palace left in those ashes._

_Tang-Li watched nervously, praying that it was all some mistake, or that the Blood Moon Elder would overlook his hiding spot by some miracle._

_But Heaven stayed silent, for the Blood Moon Elder stopped right over that lone marking of burned wood, marking the spot where Tang-Li had buried his family's scrolls. There was no way the sect leader could have known that the scrolls were there- yet as he reached down the thrust his hand deep within those ashes, Tang-Li could see that no hiding place would ever be enough to conceal the power of the Shadows from that man._

_The power of the Vortex of Shadows had fully and completely blossomed within his body, coursing through his very veins, exhaled with his every breath. The Blood Moon Elder was every bit a part of the Vortex of Shadows as it was of him. And by mystical and evil magnetism the Blood Moon Elder was drawn to the same source of that power._

_Reaching out with his single hand, his Blood Moon soldiers encircling him patiently, the Blood Moon Elder gripped with a single hand the strongbox that Tang-Li had hidden the scrolls within, and shattered the hard iron and lacquer with a single squeeze, letting the wood and metal fall to the ashen ground, forgotten._

_His real prize was in his hands now._

_In the man's black-gloved hands were the old and faded pieces of parchment, written in a language from even before the Rune Wars, detailing dark and forbidden ways lost to Ionia for centuries._

_In the man's hands were the Shadow Tang's original instructions to write another copy of the Vortex of Devouring Shadows. Finally, __despite numerous setbacks from the stiff resistance of the righteous of Ionia and the equally stiff incompetence of his underlings, the Blood Moon Sect's plans were fully back on track._

_From far away, crouched in the blackened ghosts of the ruins of his old home, Tang-Li, second prince of the Shadow Tang, bore witness to it all. And once he bore witness to the desecration of his family's graves, he followed._

* * *

"After seeing that red-robed man plunder the grave of my home and steal my family's last treasures, I tracked him, as a Tang clansmen only could. I followed that red-robed man and his army through forests and cities, through war-zones and through countryside and through hill, all the way back into the Mountains of Great Snow in Central Ionia, where I could not go no further, or be revealed."

"It was at the foot of those mountains where I set up camp and waited. Always watching those exits from those mountains, waiting for that Red-Robed man to show his face once more. But no one ever left those mountains. Instead, hundreds were marched in. Men, women, children, all tied together and forced forwards by more red-robed soldiers."

"Prisoners..." Akali muttered, staring off into the distance. She remembered the empty villages that she and her master had liberated. Full of nothing but mercenaries, and a few scattered daughters of farmers and merchants. "Those were the prisoners that the Blood Moon Sect took from the villages around Mount Wudang."

"They are not prisoners. They are sacrifices. When the Shadow Tang wrote the first Vortex of Shadows, hundreds, maybe even thousands of sacrifices were needed to power it's force. Blood sacrifices. Akasou, Akali- that man is trying to write second copy of the Vortex of Devouring Shadows."

Wind howled, and Akali shivered. Whether it was from the cold, or from the utterance of the name of the evil tome, she didn't know.

"So you came to save the world," Akasou muttered dryly. She stayed in front of Akali, a cold, furious shield in between her and her father. "Is that it, Tang-Li? Your wife and child you toss away like trash, but a few tourists root around your old home and that's what finally draws you out? Enough lies. You're a coward, and you're going to die, right here, right now."

Tang-Li cut in, his teeth bared.

"I killed your Headmaster!"

His confession rang into the empty night.

"That bastard- your Master Khang was going to murder my infant, orphaned nephew even as he slept. Even as my brother and my sister-in-law's ashes cooled in the ground." Tang-Li's look darkened as he let sixteen years worth of words bottled up within him start boiling out. His words flowed out of him in a righteous, furious torrent.

"Your former Headmaster's evil was boundless. After he betrayed our truce, risked your life and our daughter's life by violating our hostage agreement and burned our castle to the ground, he was going to end the last of the Tang line so that my family would have no one left to take vengeance for them. He was going to murder a two-year old child over the _chance_ that the child would grow up to take revenge. I did what I had to do after the Kinkou destroyed my home, and that was secure the last of my line's futures. For Prince Seto- and my daughter."

Tang-Li stepped forwards, towering over his wife, Akasou staring back with a look of horror. "I never stopped loving you, Akasou. Not since the day I left you. But do you see why I had to leave you now?! How could a man who has killed both your Heart of Tempest and your Headmaster ever be with a daughter of the Kinkou?! How could I have ever come to face you with such blood on my hands?! You- and our daughter- would have been banished with me! You- and Akali- would have suffered cold rains, empty stomachs and freezing nights for the rest of your lives!"

"And we would have done it for you!" Akasou yelled, her salt-and pepper hair gathering in the wind. She was sobbing as she screamed into the night. "I was your wife! And you are Akali's father! We would have given -ANYTHING -for you!"

Akasou's outburst echoed to the full moon above. Tang-Li fell silent in reply, turning his eyes away from the wife he deserted. The moonlight cast harsh shadows over his thin face.

"I know. That's why I left, Princess." Turning from his wife, the tired, beaten father stretched an outstretched, bandaged hand. He reached out to the teenage ninja, the last two of his great family. "Akali... my daughter... I'll never know what it's like to be your father. And I'm sorry for that. But please..."

His eyes traveled down to gaze at her right arm. "Let me help you." Tang-Li took a stride forwards to lightly brush his daughter's arm, but Akali flinched away, and her father lowered his hand sadly.

"You called it a sickness, the power of the Vortex of Shadows, but it's anything but." Tang-Li raised his hands, drawing his chi up inside him. "The Way of the Shadows is in your blood, Akali. You don't have to fear the way of your ancestors."

He folded his hands into the sign of the bird, curling his fingers into a sign and a clone of Tang-Li split, facing Akali and her mother. Akasou instinctively flinched at the sight of the shadowy double. Her reaction was not lost on Tang-Li, and he quickly banished the doppelganger, but not before Akasou shrank away from him, pulling her arm up against Akali, unconsciously trying to push her daughter away.

"As your mother has seen," Tang-Li continued, "The Way of the Shadows is treacherous as it is dangerous. Great evil is possible by its darkness. But I can teach you how to navigate its power so that it does not consume you."

Akali turned her head away from her father, staring into the tiles.

"Please-" Tang-Li whispered, nearly begging. "Let me help you."

* * *

Akali appeared at her master's door late in the night. She gave a single knock, before pushing the thin bamboo door open.

"Master?" Akali asked into the dark room.

"Child?" The Dragon Maiden murmured, sitting up in her bed. Her hair lightly tousled, the lady dragon brushed the stray strands out of her eyes. "What's the matter?"

"Master!" Akali yelled, and ran to her. She dashed up to her master and gave hugged her through her sheets. The teenage ninja cried a little into her master's arms.

"What- what's wrong?" The Dragon Maiden demanded. Confused, she looked up to the only other person in the room. Smiling sadly, Akasou lowered her head in thanks to the lady dragon.

"I'm sorry. I'm going to have to leave my daughter with you tonight." Glancing over her shoulder, Akasou gave a single sigh. "I think she's a bit tired of parents right now."

"Parents?" The Dragon Maiden asked, looking up. "Two?"

The Pruner of the Sacred nodded, then closed the door quietly.

* * *

Day Three of the Mount Hua Competition

The sky above shone blue; God was far away and below men gathered together for the final clash of the Strongest Under Heaven contest. From the peaks of the emerald slopes of Mount Hua, a cool breeze swooped down to brush at the heads of the hundreds of spectators.

Beating drums once against announced the third day of competition between the greatest of Ionia's _Wulin_. Yet there was little joy and less celebration, for Master Zuo, leader of the Swift Gale Sword School, had died from his injuries sustained during his bouts with the Shojin Bronzeman. Not only that, but eight of the master's most trusted disciples, the First Disciple among them, had seemingly vanished during the night. With their maser deceased and their most talented core of students lost to the wind, the future of the Swift Gale Sword was bleak. Many more of Master Zuo's students left at the sight of their missing comrades, their hearts heavy with grief and their spirits crushed.

Lord Guo, his normally plump face seemingly aged a decade, sat moodily with his wife while turning his cup of wine in his hand, the liquid within untouched.

This was supposed to be a day of celebration and solidarity against the face of evil that the righteous of Ionia would soon stand opposed on the battlefields once more.

Yet violence, brutality and death managed to touch them once more... and these were supposed to be the evils that were to be left behind, even for a few days. Everything simply felt wrong about the whole affair. Lord Guo was beginning to regret ever hosting such a grand event. The weaker side in him wanted to simply end the contest right then and there.

But it would be an insult to the memory of the fallen master- to make his death meaningless on top of tragic and it would be devastating blow to morale should their competition end early.

Thus, the show must go on.

At the high table, the few remaining contestants awaited their next match.

Akali sat with her master and her mother flanking her, on the farthest side away from her father's seat, which remained empty in his absence. Akali rolled her fingers over her utensils, staring into the shiny bronze vessels; within her heart, a raging storm, and within her gut, a lead weight.

Huffing, she sat, angrily avoiding any look to the side lest she glance her good-for nothing father by accident. Akali sat with her master and mother, together with those who care for her, yet Akali felt so alone.

* * *

"_Get out of here!" Akali had yelled, slapping away her father's hand. She bared her teeth under the moonlight, a snarl spreading across her face. "Who do you think you are, showing your face after all these years?! And you say you want to help me?!"_

"_I almost died-! Countless times-! It was Mom who lay dying in the snow trying to fight even to the very end, while you hid like a coward in your ashes!" _

"_Akali, I-" Tang-Li had started, moving forwards._

"_Get away!" Akali screamed, and she slashed at him with her sword. Tang-Li flinched back as if he had been stung. When he drew his hand back, a thin red line could be seen spreading over his hand. "You want to help?! Then go to hell and die!"_

_Injured in more ways than one, the Prince of the Shadow Tang retreated, before bowing his head and turning to slink back into the shadows. As he did, he glanced over his shoulder, gazing at his daughter with his tired, pained eyes._

"_When you need me... your father will be there for you."_

_And then he vanished, a black whisper into the night._

* * *

Akali gazed out at the crowd, thinking. Did she do the right thing? Did her father really deserve that? In the heat of her anger she had pushed her father away. Yet his sins were undeniable. He should have been there for Mother, Akali fumed. And he should have been there for her.

Pushing her father out of her thoughts, Akali glanced to her side.

Beside her were more and more empty seats. The death of Master Zuo had rattled the last of the final contestants. Those who were to fight the Shojin withdrew immediately, lest they too suffer the bloody fate of the Bronzemen's victims.

Which left only the Dragon Maiden, Akali's father and the Shojin.

Despite the angry glares and suspicious whispers thrown their way, the four Shojin remained as stoic as ever. The three Bronzemen, clad in their shining bronze plate armor, quietly flanked their equally quiet Grand Abbot who sat at his seat at the table with his golden hood up. The man seemed to be murmuring to his Bronzemen every so often and Akali found it profoundly creepy.

However, her thoughts were interrupted by the grim announcement of Lord Guo, standing at the head of the table, addressing the crowd before them, By the tone of his voice Akali would think he was speaking at a funeral, not a martial arts contest. Lord Guo droned on and on, his voice dull and lifeless. The light seemed to have escaped his eyes.

After what felt like an eternity, Lord Guo finally reached his conclusion, ponderously and painfully slow.

"...Tragedies shall always visit us. So we dedicate these final rounds to the memory of Master Zuo, who braved the _Wulin _ for two score years." Lord Guo raised his hand to the three remaining Shojin Bronzemen, and the Dragon Maiden. "With our final fifth challenger missing, only the honorable Shojin and the Ancient Tomb Sect are left. So we shall have the final match take place between one of the Bronzemen and the honorable Drag-"

Fed up, Akali pushed her chair out, standing.

"I'll fight!" She yelled, cutting over Lord Guo's words. The man turned to face the young girl, a horrified look on his face.

"You- what-"

"This is wrong!" Akali shouted, her voice carrying over the stunned crowd. "All of this is wrong! This tournament, this death, everything!" Akali turned her head to glare at the stoic Shojin, her eyes narrowed. "And someone has to punish these dirty monks."

"No!" Akasou yelled, standing as well, but Akali turned her head, ignoring her mother. "Akali! Stop!"

"If these monks have the guts," Akali said, scowling at the silent Shojin. "I'll be waiting on-stage."

Akali turned to her master, and clasped her hands, bowing. "Master- I'm going."

The Dragon Maiden gave a long pause, staring with her dark, dark eyes at her furious student. She remained silent, gauging Akali before finally nodding and giving her student the go-ahead. Akali then turned to vault over the high table, kicking off of the upraised platform to land nimbly on-stage, spinning on a foot at the center of the arena to face the Shojin she challenged.

Quiet as ever, one of the Shojin Bronzemen gave an inquiring glance to the Grand Abbot. And just as quietly, the Grand Abbot turned to face his guardian and nodded in reply from under his hood. The Shojin Bronzeman then faced back towards the stage and leaped, soaring over the high table in a single bound to land bodily onto the wooden stage, two slight craters forming at the impacts of his feet. The very ground seemed to shudder as the Bronzeman landed.

Towering over the teenage ninja, the bronze-plated Shojin loomed, staring at Akali from behind his shining metal mask.

Staring just as fiercely back, Akali whispered to the Shojin.

"You don't scare me, monk."

The two combatants faced each other, set up before the stunned crowd.

* * *

"You!" Back at the high table, Akasou wheeled on the Dragon Maiden, grabbing at her label with her single hand. The Pruner of the Sacred Tree snarled, her chi rising dangerously. "Why did you let my daughter go!" Akasou shook the lady dragon with her clothes, grinding her teeth, though the master swords-woman remained unflappable. "Answer me!"

"Don't worry. I'm watching her. She will not be hurt." The Dragon Maiden put a single hand on the scabbard of her silver sword. "On my honor as her master."

Still seething, Akasou let the Dragon Maiden go with a tsk, turning her troubled eyes instead back towards her rebellious daughter. Akali looked so small, standing alone against the sculpted bronze plating of the Shojin.

_My daughter..._ Akasou pondered, a dark pit of worry worming its way into her gut. _What are you thinking?_

* * *

On stage, Akali closed her eyes, letting the mountain winds caress her face. There was no one around her. Not the screams of the crowd to bid her to surrunder, not the nervous stammers of Lord Guo to try and call her away from the Shojin who killed one of his contestants, Akali couldn't even sense the presence of the Shojin Bronzeman in front of her.

In her mind, there was no one but herself.

Pensive, Akali opened her eyes.

_Father...you said you would be there to help me when I needed it._

"Let's not waste any time."

She stopped resisting the call of the Vortex of Shadows. The black smoke now engulfed her arm, its dark evil rising with her anger. She could feel its strength taking a hold of her body. She could feel her sense of self being lost within the darkness.

Akali lowered her stance, the dark smoke simmering over the length of her arm.

"Bring it."

_Dad... _Akali thought, as the Shojin Bronzeman obeyed her challenge, advancing. _Let's see if your word is bond._

Under Heaven's watchful gaze, the two clashed.

* * *

"Ragggh!" Akali yelled, smashing at the Shojin Bronzeman with the full force of the Vortex of Shadows swirling about her arm. Her blows left dents in the Shojin's plate armor, revealing cracks, seams and prints deep in the metal.

The Shojin, though his body was strong and protected by his armor, stuck to his basic, shallow kung-fu. The Bronzeman tried robotically, time and time again, to simply grab Akali and smash her like he smashed Master Zuo, but the martial arts of the Ancient Tomb Sect countered such brute strength perfectly.

The Shojin made another attempt, but this time, Akali side-stepped his blow, gripping the man's hand, and smashing at the bronze-armored man in the joint.

She gave a look of surprise when she saw her blow had not sunk as deep as she thought it would.

Akali cartwheeled away from the Shojin, flipping from her hands to her feet, her fists raised in a ready stance.

"What are you?" Akali asked, glaring. But the Bronzeman made no reply, except to lumber forwards, even as his armor started to fall apart all around him.

Now that Akali had survived the first few seconds, Lord Guo showed a bit more life, watching every move and every blow with the interest that the martial-art fanatic always had.

"The young martial sister is fighting marvelously," Lord Guo mused, the slightest look of hope reaching his eyes. The middle-aged man rubbed his chin, his fear abating ever-so slightly. "But that Shojin monk's internal chi must be quite great, to be able to suffer that blow to the elbow with so little damage. A lesser warrior would have had his arm shattered."

"No." The Dragon Maiden stated flatly, leaning forwards in turn. "That's not chi."

"Akali..." Akasou whispered, her eyes fixed on her combating daughter. The ninja master's hand trembled with every duck and weave that Akali made.

* * *

To the side of the spectating masters, the Grand Abbot lowered his head, his red eyes staring intensely at Akali. From under his golden hood, a low smile spreading across his wizened face. White teeth could be seen from between his thin lips. He rolled his fingers from under his fine gold-and vermillion robes.

He had simply brought his 'pets' here to test out their strength, yet never did he think he would find another user of the Vortex of Shadows. This girl... if he could study her, his mastery of the Vortex of Shadows would advance by so much more. And he had already achieved so much more with just half of a second copy of the evil tome.

How fortuitous, the man thought to himself. He curled his hands covetously and licked his lips.

"You two..." He muttered to his Shojin Bronzemen. The bronze-plated monks twitched robotically at the sound of their master's voice, their heads turning slowly, bracingly to face the Abbot. "Prepare to fight."

* * *

"Hurry-up-and-die!" Akali screamed, then lunged. But to her surprise, she found her attack stopped. The teenage ninja raised her head, to find her fist blocked by a curled fist, fingers raised in an O, a Buddhist gesture of Leisure. Suddenly, the Bronzeman's movements seemed faster, more skillful. He was using real martial arts, though not one Akali had ever seen. Unorthodox strikes with an array of different fist styles made it seem like the Shojin's kung-fu, though tainted with a streak of practical cruelness.

A surprise strike caught Akali in the shoulder, and she could feel the evil chi worm its way into her muscles, bogging her strength down, slowing it.

Just what was this man?

"Akali!" A voice screamed from the crowd, cutting over the cacophony. "Run!"

Akali turned for an instant to the side, and saw Shen pushing his way through the crowd, trying to fight his way through the gathered martial artists. The boy had burst free of his Wudang compatriots, his sky-blue robes flapping noisily as he rushed to her. "Shen?" Akali questioned, letting her guard down for an instant. "What are you-?"

Then, behind her, the Shojin Grand Abbot leaped from the high table, his Shojin Bronzemen a split second behind him. The man discarded his golden robes, the Buddhist silks fluttering away, forgotten in the breeze, revealing the scarlet red and black pauldrons of the strongest of the Evil martial artists of Ionia.

With him, three Shojin lunged at Akali. But they weren't Shojin anymore.

They had discarded their shining bronze armor, revealing the armored bodies of demons underneath. One, covered in iron chains that cut into his bulging gray flesh with a gray iron mask that shrouded his entire face and the other, his limbs spindly sticks, with spears that protruded from out of his back and a helmet shaped like a Rakkor God of War.

In the back of her mind, Akali recognized the creatures. These were the demons that had killed Reina during that play so long ago.

And now these creatures of fairytales and horror stories they were advancing upon Akali, flying through the air.

The Blood Moon Elder, his disguise removed, attacked Akali with a curled hand out-stretched. The evil sect elder was laughing, his eyes fixed hungrily upon the trapped junior ninja. The tips of his fingers had almost reached the ninja's thin neck.

You're mine, his red eyes said.

* * *

"What the-" Lord Guo shouted, stunned at the sudden ambush, looking confusedly over his shoulder as the three Shojin to his right suddenly jumped over the high table and leaped towards the combatants on-stage.

"Kid!" The Dragon Maiden yelled, her hair flying about her. She drew her sword and cut through the high table with a single slash, the two halves falling apart, clearing the way for the lady dragon to leap through.

"Akali!" Akasou screamed, her eyes frantic and wide. Her mother reached out with her only hand, clambering over the obstacle of the table in her path.

But they were late.

For a single voice cut over the madness, drawing the attention of the Blood Moon Elder. Then the whistling of missiles rang through the air, flying then landing one after the other into the arm of the red-cloaked man.

The Blood Moon Elder was repelled, his scarlet silks fluttering in the wind. The creatures that were his Bronzemen in perfect synchronization dashed to his side, two naked, demonic and horrific, and one still dressed in damaged bronze armor. The Blood Moon Elder gave a single glance at his hand, three shining silver needles stuck deep within his forearm.

The Elder pulled the projectiles out of his arm without so much as another glance, dropping the hidden weapons clattering onto the wooden floor of the arena. Instead of tending to his wounds the sect leader glared at the man who stood in his way. The Blood Moon Elder's ravenous, greedy expression had vanished, replaced with his cold, calculating stare.

"Don't get in my way." The sect leader stated flatly, his emotionless voice floating over his flares of chi. The Blood Moon Elder flexed his hand, letting black flames flicker down the length of his arm.

"You must be kidding, old man."

Akali looked up. She felt tears roll unbidden down her face when she saw who it was. Despite herself, she smiled through her tears.

"Father..."

Standing tall against his foe, his long hair swaying in the wind, Tang-Li glanced behind himself, his confident grin back on his face for the first time in sixteen years.

"I told you, Akali. Dad's here for you."

And he wasn't alone.

One after the other, more warriors joined the defense. The quickest after Tang-Li was the Dragon Maiden, her moving body a blur of white. The lady dragon skid to a stop at her student's back, her twin silver swords gleaming under the sunlight. Then, her mother, taking her side as close as possible. Shen jumped from the stage, then Seven-Bag Lu, Master Khen, even Lord Guo joined Akali's side, after taking his long-sword from his wife and bidding his palace guards to battle. More and more warriors jumped from the fray to land by Akali's side, their weapons drawn and their hearts stalwart against the enemy.

An array of warriors formed a living fortress around Akali, guarding her from any further harm. Meanwhile, Akali stared about, her eyes wide at the army of guardians who had come for her sake.

Those warriors that did not form the ring around Akali began to encircle the Blood Moon Elder and his three demons. They drew their weapons, keeping a loose ring of bodies around their foes, each of the master martial artists looking about each other, nervous with anticipation.

Despite everything, the Blood Moon Elder smiled, letting the flames of his black chi flicker brighter and brighter over his shoulders. His red eyes gleamed from under his hood.

"I'll make this easy for all of you. Give me the girl, and I will let you live." The Blood Moon Elder commanded, his arrogance sweeping across his foes. Despite the crushing disparity in numbers before him, the evil master was completely unfazed. The faint-hearts of the warriors before him took a few steps in retreat from the sect leader's indomitable confidence.

The stout of heart, however, remained still. Every warrior of every stripe and calling remained displayed before the Blood Moon Elder, silent, observing.

"No?" The Blood Moon Elder flexed his hand, letting the dark flames sputter and flicker lighter and lighter as he concentrated the power of the Vortex of Shadows deeper within himself. As he did, the flames coalesced into black flakes and ashes that seemed to strangle the very life out of the air around him. The strength of the Blood Moon Elder's chi fell upon the warriors around him like the weight of the deep sea.

"Then suffer the Third Level Mastery of the Vortex of Shadows."

The Blood Moon Elder thrust his hands downwards, the force of his chi over everyone's head spiraled into crushing blades and a full third of the warriors around him died instantly, clutching their chests, their hearts forcibly stilled by the weight of the man's chi.

When the sect leader rose, the black flakes peeling off of his body multiplied into a torrent of shadow ashes, making it look as if he had been seared over a flame.

"Hahaha..." The Blood Moon Elder bowed his head, shrouding his red eyes under his hood, as the Righteous of Ionia screamed revenge for their fallen comrades, and charged him and his three Demons. "HAHAHA!"

The Blood Moon Elder returned the assault, and his foes met him.


	18. Shadow

**Finals week sucks**

* * *

A hawk soared through the clear blue sky, its watchful yellow eyes scanning the carnage below. Arriving at a high tower, it flapped its wings, slowing itself until it landed comfortably on the tiled roof. Turning it's head to the side, it surveyed the battle below with a single eye. It perched itself into the company of the rest of the carrion feeders that were flocking to the roofs of Huashan Palace.

And below, blood fell to the ground like rain and men died by the score.

Under that light, crimson rain the Blood Moon Elder smiled.

A heavy-set warrior swung downwards with a massive great-sword, but the Blood Moon Elder blocked the razor-sharp blade with a his outstretched hand, catching the edge upon his bare flesh. The sect leader's internal chi coursed through his body like a torrent, hardening his flesh until his body was like steel. Black flakes made of chi made solid continued to peel off of his body; proof of the depths of his mastery of the Vortex of Devouring Shadows.

Without another glance, the Blood Moon Elder stuck a single finger forwards, loosing a bolt of chi that pierced the warrior's heart and killed him instantly. The huge man fell backwards, blood streaming from his mouth and his comrades flooded around him, continuously charging the Blood Moon Elder with their numbers. Despite the torrent of foes, the sect leader continued on his rampage unfazed, killings heroes and masters alike as easily as swatting flies away.

Then a white blur shot past the charging heroes, racing outwards to strike the Blood Moon Elder. A burst of wind erupted from their point of contact, pushing the arrayed heroes away from the evil sect leader.

"Get back! Only I can handle him!" The Dragon Maiden screamed to the warriors at her back, her swords pushed firmly against the Blood Moon Elder's crossed hands. The woman pushed with her weapons, but the man of the Blood Moon refused to budge. The sect leader kicked the lady dragon back, separating the two masters. For a moment, there was peace.

The Elder smiled when he saw the wet blood on his palms, the red cuts on his hands, and the lady holding the twin swords before him, her edges sharp enough to steel.

"Interesting..." The Blood Moon Elder breathed, showing white teeth. "A woman dares stand before me?"

"Not just any woman." The Dragon Maiden pointed her sword at the red-robed master before her, narrowing her eyes. "The strongest, most beautiful woman in the world. Dare you stand before me?"

"I am the man who will become the second god of Ionia." The Blood Moon Elder said, the white fangs in his mouth gleaming. The hungry look in his eyes flared up once more. "As your precious Warrior Saint molded this isle in his image, so shall I. You are nothing to me."

The Blood Moon Elder reached into his robes, and when he drew his hands out, sunlight raced up and down the length of his hands, revealing black, meteorite-iron tipped claws.

And then the sect leader charged, his black iron claws becoming whistling blurs, and the tips came together, forming a gaping dark maw that would have taken the Dragon Maiden's arm off, had she not twisted away at the last second.

The lady dragon kicked back, floating away on the wind, her silk robes fluttering behind her like long, trailing wings and then she was back on the ground, her white shoes hardly making a sound upon the wooden arena.

His metal-clawed hands clacked hungrily against each other and the sect leader stopped, his red eyes staring at the empty space where the Dragon Maiden once was. His smile broadened, and the hungry look in the man's eyes deepened.

"Interesting... " The Blood Moon Elder laughed darkly, unfolding his claws only to curl the wicked iron tips back at the Dragon Maiden once more. "You might even be strong enough to bear my child. Be my wife, share in my god-hood and I will let you live."

The Dragon Maiden waved her swords around her, the edge of her twin weapons hissing and singing, cutting ribbons in the air.

"Your pick-up game sucks."

"So be it. Then die."

* * *

Though each of the Three Demons were powerful, one by one, bit by bit with every strike and block and clash they were beginning to be overwhelmed.

The Spider Demon, it's Shojin bronze armor finally stripped from it's body, revealed a horrific, gray chitinous body underneath. When its greaves were stripped from its arms, four arms peeled away from two to spread out into a horrific six, gave a silently screech as it assaulted the nearest hero with three different martial-arts styles at once. Its six hands blurred in and out in thousands of different combinations, in a cruel mockery of the Shojin Temple's Ten-Thousand Hands Style.

Darting from side to side, flanking the Spider Demon in perfect unison, the siblings of the Hiten Style crossed swords to lock the Spider Demon's arms together, trapping arachnid limbs in between the sharp edges of the Hiten daughter's sword and the Hiten son's lance.

The Spider Demon hissed, but Master Lito was already upon it, craving downwards with his twin double-ended swords in a crushing X. Four blades bit into the Spider Demon's head, and blue blood could be seen welling up from in between white gashes in its shell.

The Blood Spear Spirit, silent and vengeful, saw the attack upon his brethren with cold, dead eyes and leveled a calm hand facing Master Lito's daughter, its watchful eyes from behind it's white mask tracked the base of the young woman's neck as she struggled to hold the Spider Demon in place.

A warrior ran up to the Bloody Spear Spirit and slashed, but only swung into thin air. The Demon of Spears was less than a shadow, less than a whisper from within the cacophony of war.

Bloody Spear Spirit dashed over and over, flitting in between over a dozen heroes who all swung at the creature fruitlessly. Its ghastly thin limbs clattered upon the wooden arena in a frantic beat, and the many spears sticking out from its back scarcely seemed to slow it down. And from behind that storm of attacks, it still kept watching that girl's neck, waiting for the right moment.

The Spider Demon lashed out, causing both of Master Lito's offspring to stumble back in surprise from the demon's strength.

And that was all the chance that the demon of spears and vengeance needed.

Stepping backwards from an attack, the Bloody Spear Spirit held its arm back, a black spear materializing out of thin air in its hands.

From across the melee, the Bloody Spear Spirit hurled its javelin, threading the needle through swinging swords and axes and lances, it's missile aimed to pierce the Hiten daughter's neck straight through.

_fweee-KLANG!_

A whistling cut through the sky and the Bloody Spear Spirit's attack was shot out of the air, the spear rapidly fading away into the ether and a single arrow fell clattering to the ground. The demon wasted no time in being surprised. Instead, it instinctively turned to the next likely target, it's arm leveled at another warrior's neck and it's feet beating a blurry tattoo against the ground.

* * *

"Good shot." Master affirmed to student, standing like two watchful hawks within one of Huashan Palace's many watchtowers.

From high, high up, two archers from the Pallas temple village watched the battle below unfold intently. The younger one, only an apprentice yet by far the most talented of his peers, lowered his bow, his other hand empty, and his watchful eyes carefully scanning the dancing spirit's movements, ready to intercept the next attack from the demon.

It would be this boy who would succeed his position, the master knew in his heart. It was now up to him to cultivate the young man as best he could in preparation for his position.

"Now try for four in a row," The temple master said, his black bow slung over his back, untouched. His apprentice nodded in reply, brushing the hair back from his eyes to notch another arrow.

* * *

Akali had charged, her swords swirling about her, and her guardians followed, swarming around her in rhythm with her attack. She cut forwards with her sword, and when the Shinigami rounded upon her, lashing outwards with the chains that were wrapped around his hands, it was quickly overwhelmed by the flood of attacks.

Shen had slammed into the Shinigami with his shoulder, followed by Akasou carving outwards with her outstretched heel, Master Khen under her, slamming into the creature's leg. Tang-Li lashed out with his wires, wrapping the Shinigami's arm before it could smash Akali to pieces, and within a blink of an eye, Seven-Bag Lu had already smashed three stinging staff thrusts into the Shinigami's face, cracking it's iron mask and sending it stumbling back, it's arm clumsily outstretched, still trapping within Tang-Li's wires.

It was slow, grueling, bloody work, but the Righteous of Ionia were slowly but surely... winning.

* * *

Swords waved at met iron claws that moved so quickly, they were invisible under the daylight. All that could be seen were the brief flashes of light as the sun reflected off of the edges of their weapons, and the violent sparks where the Dragon Maiden clashed with the Blood Moon Elder.

The combatants gave the two legendary masters a wide berth within the center of the arena. The Blood Moon Elder drifted to the left, swaying, and the Dragon Maiden mirrored his movements, the two hated enemies dancing their mortal dance, before dipping in once more and trading blows, the ringing of their weapons like the peals of church bells.

The Dragon Maiden drew her sword back, drawing out of reach of the Elder's claws of only a second, sheathing her other sword with that same motion.

Too fast to see, the Dragon Maiden threw her sword at the Blood Moon Elder like a dark. Her silver sword was already past the Blood Moon Elder's cheek, his blood already running down his face before he even realized what was happening.

He felt her sheath slam into his foot before he saw the Dragon Maiden move at all, a white blur just at the edge of his field of vision. The Blood Moon Elder involuntarily fell to a knee, his chi flow shocked into submission.

With her godspeed, the Dragon Maiden had thrown and caught up to her own sword. She caught her blade delicately in her hand, as if the weapon was a baton and she was conducting an orchestra. Turning her head calmly, she drew both of her swords back.

Another blur and she was in the air past the Blood Moon Elder, both of her swords draw, and the Blood Moon Elder fell from a knee to the ground, pitching forwards on both hands, an open gash in his back.

The Dragon Maiden quietly sheathed her swords, muttering to herself.

All around her, the righteous of Ionia roared their approval. They cried their insults, they stamped their feet, they raised their swords and their halberds and their staffs to the sky as before them all, the most powerful man of the Evil of Ionia was brought low before the radiant Dragon Maiden.

"Mark of Jade, Godspeed." The Dragon Maiden stared coldly downwards at the Blood Moon Elder before her. "Do you understand, wicked man? You and your creatures are finished."

The Blood Moon Elder rose, the gash in his back seemingly forgotten. That smile was back upon the ex-Shojin's face, though now the cracks between his teeth were red, stained with the blood he had coughed up.

His red eyes shone from underneath his hood and that was when the Dragon Maiden knew they were in trouble.

"'The wine is good,'" The Blood Moon Elder announced to the courtyard before him, his voice carrying upon the wind. "'But the entertainment is lacking.'"

The sound of the Blood Moon Elder's words rang throughout the courtyard, and the whole battlefield seemed to hold their breath. The Blood Moon Elder's smiled widened. He addressed the Dragon Maiden, clacking his claws together as he advanced, unafraid of the lady dragon's master, nor of a repeat to the wound upon his back.

"You don't think I would have come to the very gates of my enemy alone, did you?"

* * *

From above, upon the balcony of the second story of Huashan Palace's finest room, the grandmaster of the Suburi martial arts school laughed, his arm wrapped around a girl dressed in sparse, colorful silks of deep violent and vermilion, and little else. Still a relatively young man and a relatively new martial artist, the grandmaster of the Suburi martial arts style was a master businessman more than anything else. Just forty years of age, with a full, dark black beard and a fuller belly, he managed to maneuver his father's martial arts school into one of the most popular martial arts styles in Ionia, despite the school's few actual accomplishments.

This event was supposed to change all that, and be the Suburi style's first real win in the eyes of Ionia's Wulin. Yet he had, through some trickery, somehow lost all of his exhibition matches in the first day! Insulted by the dirty tricks of his opponents in the first round, the grandmaster resolved himself to drown his woes by hiring every courtesans his students could get their hands on and sending enough wine up to his room to kill a horse. By now the Suburi grandmaster had just about managed to clear out every brothel and every winery within fifty _li_. Dozens of women, surrounded by hundreds of jugs of wine, lounged about his room, some bored and lounging about, some eager and seductive though each and every one of them gorgeous.

"Hee hee. Maaaster..." The courtesan giggled from underneath the grandmaster's arm as the two watched the 'righteous heroes' of Ionia throw their lives away in battle. Clinging to the man were three other women, their smooth, lithe hands all resting on another part of the man's naked chest, their eyes cool and watchful. "Aren't you going to fight, master? I bet you're reaaaly strong..."

The grandmaster smiled knowingly. He held his hand out at the battle, just as one of the demons killed yet another martial artist.

"A true master can defeat his enemies without lifting a single hand. See!" The grandmaster smiled from behind his scratchy black beard. "When this battle is done, who will be left to stand against our Suburi style's greatness! Hahaha!"

The grandmaster roared boisterously, prompting the girl under his arm to giggle just as excitedly, while the three girls to the grandmaster's side gave each other knowing glances.

"You're so clever!" The giggling girl said, pinching the grandmaster's chest.

Then the battle came to a lull, as from far away, the Dragon Maiden brought the Blood Moon Elder to a knee. After a few moments of trading words, the Blood Moon Elder rose.

"...The wine is good, but the entertainment is lacking..."

The smile fell from the giggling girl's face like a rock and her sparkling eyes dulled, turned as cold as ice.

"So..." The girl said, as her three sisters to the side withdrew from the grandmaster's side quietly. The girl traced her finger around the grandmaster's belly, running the point of her nail along the man's flesh. "You're not really a true martial artist, are you? Master..."

"Wha...? What did you say to me, you little bitch?" The grandmaster frowned, wondering if he misheard, or it he was drunker than he thought. The man flexed his muscles, letting the girl under his arm feel the strength underneath all that girth. "Think I'm not a martial artist? Don't think I can't snap you like a twig, whore."

"Apologies, master... it's just..." The girl smiled, though the smile didn't reach her eyes. "If you were a real martial artist, you would have seen this coming."

From behind the grandmaster's confused look, a length of a whip wrapped itself around his neck, pulling the massive man down. Three of the courtesans pulled at the grandmaster's noose, and he started choking, spluttering, cursing and flailing wildly as he scraped his fingernails uselessly against the silks of the girl in front of him, or the hard darkwood of the floor below.

"As much as I'd like to see you suffer," The girl said, smiling and tilting her head at the grandmaster. "Our ally is in need of us."

The girl drew a silver knife before the grandmaster's wide, protesting eyes.

"Goodbye," The girl whispered, as she slid the knife between the man's ribs, and he kicked and flailed, choking and bleeding all over the floor. The girl drew her knife upwards, severing the man's veins and organs and chi meridians. All of the man's life was cut from him by the girl he had bought for his pleasure. First his wild thrashing slowed, then stopped.

The girl behind the man let go of her whip in disgust, and the grandmaster fell lifelessly to the floor.

On the silver knife, blood pooled into previously invisible inscriptions, revealing three crimson characters against a silver field.

五毒門

The lands of caves and venom to the West of Ionia, where only beautiful maidens taken in by the radiant daughter of the previous Western Venom, now the lady master of her evil, demonic cult. Ionia's Great Sect of the West, the Five Poisons Cult.

* * *

As the carnage outside progressed, those forgotten of Ionia continued their craft.

Sitting at the side of the road, the blind, mute musicians played their instruments, oblivious to the full-scale war that had erupted within the walls at their back. Delicate fingers callused from years of experience playing danced over the holes of a flute and the wires of a guqin.

They played at the side of the road, forgotten. The guards that had dutifully kept them out of the gates had vanished, run off to assist the fight within.

Quietly they played, their alms jars empty, their eyes closed behind the wrapped clothes over their face and their mouths closed, for their tongues were a mangled ruin.

Over the long winds blowing over Huashan Palace, the words they were waiting for floated to their ears.

Their leader, the flute player, stopped playing, and his comrades followed his lead. The blind man opened his eyes, burned white and milky as proof of his commitment to his master.

Quietly, he rose, his steel flute still in his hands.

* * *

The heroes heard the song of despair first. Light, almost joyful, but with a deep, somber undertone, it was the song of judgment and death and Heaven and Hell.

As soon as that song started to play, the hail of darts, arrows that were raining down upon the Three Demons suddenly stopped. A few missiles trailed through the air, but they were followed by nothing but silence.

One of the many heroes turned around to see what the matter was, and found to his shock, all of their ranged attacks huddled around each other, standing stiffly, their arms at their sides, their weapons forgotten on the ground and their heads hung in drunken sleep.

"Hey-!" The man yelled, angered at his comrades' negligence. "What are you-?!"

Still playing at his flute, the Peach Blossom warrior bumped into one of his captive audience. Without missing a beat, he lashed out with his steel flute, piercing the hero's chest straight through to then draw his flute back, still playing at his song, blood bubbling from the wind-holes carved along his instrumental weapon.

As the blood drained from the warrior-musician's flute, three words inscribed on his flute could be seen, crimson characters against a steel gray body; three words of the paradise and hell that existed upon Ionia's Eastern isles.

桃花島

The isle of the Eastern Heretic, home to the discarded and forgotten of Ionia. A veritable paradise in which the only price to pay was one's ears and tongue. Ionia's Great Sect of the East, the Peach Blossom Island.

* * *

The flute player continued to play and the fellow members of his sect floated out from behind him, weapons in their hands. The steel edges of their weapons lashed out, butchering the unconscious captives of the flute player's song. Their eyes remained unseeing, their mouths sewn shut. Yet as the flutist played, the notes of his song gave them eyes to see with, and the twangs of their instruments gave them mouths to speak with. And the words the spoke was beckoning for the righteous to share in their suffering; the suffering of those forgotten in Ionia.

"Enemy attack!" A man screamed, and those at the outskirts of the fighting wheeled around to face the new arrivals from the Peach Blossom Island sect. As the heroes of Ionia attacked, their weapons screeched and hissed noisily against the air they cut through, giving the blind, mute musicians arrayed before them all the information they needed to raise their instrumental weapons and block the incoming attacks.

And then the Peach Blossom Sect joined the fray. The righteous of Ionia charged their disabled foes, all ordinary customs of honor thrown out the window. Yet as the the heroes surged forwards, they were cut down by the savage cuts one by one, the sharp edge the man's flute, the iron-edged weights of the guqin, and the chi-infused blades of sound that rushed forwards. Ionian martial artists fell to the warrior-musicians like wheat to a scythe.

The only survivor, a lone swordsman who had tripped before the assault, shook in horror at the sight.

"Bastards!" The swordsman yelled at the spectacle, reaching into his robes for a bomb. He drew his hand out, three pellets full of gunpowder wrapped be

But a whip wrapped around his hand, crushing the fingers within its leather binds. Before the swordsman's horrified eyes, the whip tightened, then his bombs detonated, destroying his hand.

"Ah... ahhh!" The swordsman fell to his knees, clutching at his ruined hand, bloody with only two fingers. That whip lashed out again, wrapping itself around the man's neck, and he was dragged to the ground.

The girl with the whip put her foot over the man's head, still giggling. Pulling at the whip, she casually snapped the man's neck. Under the girl's smile, her cold eyes gleamed maliciously.

Their flanks exposed and their casualties heavy, the righteous heroes of Ionia fell back, yet they did so to no relief. The Three Demons of the Blood Moon Sect were still running rampant through their ranks, and the Dragon Maiden and the Blood Moon Elder were still locked in mortal combat, their power eclipsing all else.

* * *

"Not good." Tang-Li muttered, staring out the chaos that erupted at their flanks. He stood stooped over Akali, as her guardians dispersed throughout the fight. "Those are elite warriors."

He put a steady hand on Akali's arm, squeezing it tightly. He pulled at her "Come with me. We can duck away from the fighting here-"

Akali pushed her father's hand away.

"No. Dad-? I need your help." She leaned forwards, as the thunder of a hundred footsteps beat a rapid tempo against the wooden arena around them. "But the thing is, it's stupid. And really dangerous."

Tang-Li's eyes gleamed. He grinned, reached over and gave his daughter a slight knuckle on her head.

"You are so much like your mother."

* * *

The Dragon Maiden and the Blood Moon Elder danced, her swords lashing, licking at the evil sect leader's robes, cutting silk, breaking sparks over each other, and his great black demon at his hands, coming together whenever he clasped his hands, biting, snarling. Black flakes continued to peel off of the sect leader's body, his dark chi concentrated by the heightened power of the Vortex of Shadows.

Drawing back, the Blood Moon Elder thrust with his claws, slammed into the Dragon Maiden, his iron-clawed hands grinding away at her twin swords. Deep rifts scored the length of her swords, marks where the Blood Moon Elder's claws had left their scars.

Leaping away, the Dragon Maiden curled her sword inwards, drawing out her chi and turning that chi into a torrent of strength.

"Rah!" The Dragon Maiden dashed forwards, past the Blood Moon Elder, her sword curving past the sect leader, who just barely managed to catch the lady dragon's sword over his claws.

"Fah!" She dashed again, cutting across the evil sect leader once more.

And again, cutting at the man, sending him flying back. And again, and again she darted past him, faster, faster she went, the drum of her footsteps as she landed was a thunder across the storm of battlefield, and her dozens of strikes carved a many-pointed star into the wooden arena. The Blood Moon Elder seemed to shrink into himself as he struggled to block the godspeed swords.

"Haaa! Ha..." She finally finished, stumbling a little as she slowed her godspeed to a stop. She put a single lithe hand on her knee, her spirit and her energy spent.

The Blood Moon Elder still had his arms crossed, but many gashes ran a criss-cross over his red silk. But still, the man laughed.

"Did you really think?" The Blood Moon Elder taunted, drawing his hands downwards. "That would be enough?!"

He raised his claws skywards, the meteorite-iron weapons bursting into dark flames, and plunged them downwards into the wooden arena, cracking the soft wood and with it, the very ground below him erupted in dark lights and flames.

"Ah!" The Dragon Maiden held her arm up, before she was overwhelmed by the force of chi racing down from underneath her. She dashed back, but was knocked away, tumbling from the force, until she landed back on her feet, her swords in her hands.

"Hahaha... four hundred years, and this is all you can accomplish? Disappointing."

The Dragon Maiden narrowed her eyes, waving her swords to her sides, regaining her balance. She raised her swords, ready to charge once more, when a young voice cut ahead of her attack.

Small, almost tiny when set up against Akali stepped ahead of the Blood Moon Elder, raising her hands.

"Hey you. You wanted me, right? Then come."

The Blood Moon Elder smiled.

"Foolish child. You present yourself to me so easily?"

Akali raised her hands, and the Blood Moon Elder charged.

He lunged out, faster then Akali could believe. His dark iron claws were right around her face. For an instant, she saw her own death, and it was dark and metal.

And just as fast, she twisted away, the Blood Moon Elder's claws crunched onto nothing.

Akali turned around once more, and she raised her hands in anticipation. In

"Oh...? What is this?" The Blood Moon Elder narrowed his eyes, watching Akali's movements carefully. "Your movements are not your own."

"So you realized," Tang-Li said. He stepped out from over Akali, his pose an exact mirror of his daughter's. "Shadow Tang, secret art- Dark Marionette."

Wires stretched along every inch of Tang-Li's arms, tied to every bit of Akali's limbs. She struggled to relax, as her father told her, and to give herself over to his control. Her limbs shuddered, but her heart was sure.

"Watch, old red man." Tang-Li taunted, his own shadows swirling about him. "This is true mastery of the Vortex of Shadows."

Tang-Li cupped his hands downwards, Akali mirrored his movements, trusting herself to the Way of the Shadows, and their impromptu lesson began.

From under her father, Akali narrowed her eyes at the man who caused her and her family so much suffering. She saw in that darkness the same darkness that infested her... but he was lost to it, not a master of his power, but a slave. That was the difference between him, and her father.

Akali sighed, closing her eyes as she felt the wires wrapped around her arms tug, and she mirrored her father's movements. She imprinted as much as he did into her mind, making his mastery her own.

The Dragon Maiden floated to her side, her twin swords gleaming and ready. Giving Tang-Li a meaningful, approving look, she joined with her student to face the most powerful leader of the evil sects.

Akali, under her master of the path of light and her father of the path of dark, faced her foe.

And that foe smiled, and charged once more.

The battle raged on.


	19. Hero

Crouched and motionless like a red gargoyle, Shuezi watched the battle unfold below. Under her wide-brimmed had gleamed sharp eyes that tracked her master's every movement through the battlefield, under those eyes, the still same painful black scars that marred her face. Her lithe fingers ran the length of the coffin chained at her hip. Her mouth opened, revealing a slit filled with gleaming white teeth, and she snarled.

And Shueko, her ever present shadow stood at her side, silent.

The stoic girl opened and closed her hand, massaging the leather glove between her fingers as her master sat crouched stock still, the only movement of the scarred woman's body in her eyes, following the Blood Moon Elder's rapid pace throughout the battleground.

Quietly, Shueko rolled her hands, turning her gaze away from her master and upon the battlefield below. Her eyes fell upon her former friend.

Akali danced with her father and her master, dancing to the step of the way of the shadows. Supported by the wires between her and Tang-Li, they moved as one through the tempo of the battlefield, fighting, teaching and learning.

Shueko grit her teeth and clenched her hand. She narrowed her eyes, as her other hand traveled down the to handle of her scythe, stroking the wrapped cloth handle. But a low whisper cut across Shueko's musing. The silent girl's hand fell quietly from her handle and back to her side.

"Not yet..." Shuezi muttered, watching the Blood Moon Elder dance through the battlefield. "You can't die yet."

* * *

She... was so tired.

Akali fell to the ground, panting. Her father's martial arts... no, her family's martial arts were like the Kinkou's, but darker, more agressive, more reckless. More than simply using the Shadow's power like Master Khen taught her, it taught her to love the darkness. It let her understand... the necessity of it... it's place in the world.

"Once I understand the shadows..." Akali muttered to her father above her, closing her eyes. "I don't need to fear it, right?"

Tang-Li smiled, patting Akali on the head. "That's exactly right."

And while the rested, the Dragon Maiden and the Blood Moon Elder clashed, rising up to the sky to trade with each other blow-for-blow.

Silver wrought-steel ground against black meteorite-iron once more, sparks flew and cooled before they hit the ground and then the four fangs, two silver and black, released each other from their razor-sharp grasp.

The Blood Moon Elder lunged forwards, his hands outstretched, but once more, the Dragon Maiden beat him back, her silver swords humming from the force of the impact.

The Dragon Maiden's jade hairpin cracked and fell to the ground in two pieces, tinkling onto the red wooden arena. Across from her, the Blood Moon Elder's black metal pauldron fell to the ground, shattered from the strength of the two master's force.

"Hoh." Tang-Li smiled at the Dragon Maiden, his white teeth showing. "You've got a strong master there, Akali. I'd feel jealous, if it wasn't such a beautiful lady."

"The _most _beautiful and _most _strong lady," The Dragon Maiden corrected, lowering her sword and raising her chin.

"The most beautiful? No way. That's my wife." Tang-Li fired back. "And she'd kill me if I let another woman steal away my daughter. C'mon, Akali. One more time. You were slow on the last moves."

Silently, Akali nodded, raising her hands with her father's wires once more.

Across from the bantering warriors, the Blood Moon Elder fumed, baring his fangs, his dark chi peeling off of him, ashen.

"You dare treat a battle with me as a _lesson?_"

A dark wind blew from the North, burning into the three before him. The wind that

Akali winced.

This wind... it burned at her eyes and scalded the cheeks. So this is what the shadows would do to those who surrendered to it.

Silently, Akali glanced up at her father again, and he patted her on the head once more. "It's fine, Akali. You're stronger than he is."

The Blood Moon Elder lunged at the father-daughter pair, his iron claws leveled at the Tang prince's face. In a flash, the Dragon Maiden was in between them once more, but she struggled to contain the evil sect leader's force. Her swords clattered noisily against the the black iron claws, her hands trembled, and she sighed in fatigue, her breath a quick stream from her mouth. With a grunt, she fell to a knee.

"Beg to differ." The Blood Moon Elder snarled, his eyes glaring hungrily at Akali behind her two protectors. "Just give yourself up to me, little girl, and you will take part of something greater than you could ever imagine."

Akali narrowed her eyes in response. "Will I survive this...'part taking'?"

"No."

"Like hell!" Tang-Li drew him and Akali up, striking at the Blood Moon Elder with two legs with one kick. The attack forced the Blood Moon Elder to lazily raise a hand in defense, and that was the opening that Dragon Maiden needed to push outwards with her twin swords and force the sect leader back.

"Hmph." The sect leader knocked his hands together, grinding his claws, a rain of sparks tumbled to the ground. "You are stronger than you look. But I wonder how long you will last, with that little girl dangling between you two... against this."

The sect leader lowered his head, muttering ancient, forbidden spells and brought his hands together, gathering dark fire in between his clawed hands. The air trembled and the very ground shook with the Blood Moon Elder's power.

"Your internal chi may be strong enough to withstand this, but the girl will not!"

"A chi blast!" The Dragon Maiden exclaimed, drawing her swords back.

"Shit!" Tang-Li yelled. He reached down to grab Akali, but the Dragon Maiden arrived first, wrapping herself around her student's body. With a single stroke of her sword, she cut the wires connecting father to daughter.

"Let me! I'm faster!"

"Alright!"

"Wha-!" Akali yelled, but she was whisked away, the Dragon Maiden carrying her as quickly as the lady master could.

"You can't get away." The Blood Moon Elder muttered. He drew his hand forwards.

From his iron-tipped fingers erupted a roaring black dragon made entirely of dark flame. It scoured the ground below and soared to the skies above, curling and twisting in the air before diving straight at Akali and the Dragon Maiden. More than a few luckless heroes were caught in the inferno, their cries of surprise and agony rising to the skies above.

The Dragon Maiden raced left, then right, her swift movements just barely enough to keep herself and Akali away from the jaws of fiery dragon, less than a step, hardly an inch away from death, but the dragon tracked the two's movements, its power growing stronger with every patch of earth and every hero's body it consumed.

Leaping off of the stage, the Dragon Maiden pounced to the ground, depositing her student and rising to her feet. "Master!" Akali reached out to her master, but the beautiful woman pushed the junior ninja back onto the ground.

"Get back." The Dragon Maiden said flatly, the fiery dragon at her back. She then crossed her arms and turned into the dragon's flames. The jaws of the fiery dragon opened around her, and then closed, consuming her fully.

"AHHH!" The lady dragon screamed. Through the pain, she drew upon every drop of her internal chi as soon as the dragon's jaws closed around her, and it's fiery fangs chewed at her body.

A cold gust erupted from her power and the black flame dragon burst from inside, the Dragon Maiden's internal chi destroying the Blood Moon Elder's spell from within. The flames of the dragon splintered into a thousand different shards, curling away into little more than dark wisps of smoke, and then nothing.

When the smoke cleared, only the Dragon Maiden stood.

"Master..." Akali said, stepping forwards onto a hand. The Dragon Maiden's head trembled as she turned to face the junior ninja.

"Still... alright? G... ood..."

Still smoking, charred and burned, the lady dragon's white silks were singed at every fold, and a few licks of flames even still flickered about the Dragon Maiden's shoulders. The leader of the Ancient Tomb Sect had defended her charge, but only at great cost.

A small gasp escaped the Dragon Maiden and she fell to a knee. Before her, the Blood Moon Elder advanced.

"You had the ability to dodge that attack completely... If you had let the girl die, all would have been lost for me." The Blood Moon Elder curled his claws along the Dragon Maiden's chin, the razor sharp tips tracing thin red lines along her pale face. The lady dragon, too weak to resist, remained still. "You righteous heroes are so predictable. Die for that foolishness."

"NO!" Akali screamed, and drew and threw her sword frantically at the sect leader. The spinning disc of the weapon was almost casually deflected by the Blood Moon Elder, as he continued laughing.

Akali fell upon the Blood Moon Elder, her second sword forming the weapon she would have torn out. She screamed, stabbing over and into the sect leader's out-raised hand with her sword like it was a dagger, the edge of her sword digging fruitlessly into the elder's iron claws.

"Akali!" Tang-Li yelled. The Tang prince rushed to her daughter's aid, assaulting the Blood Moon Elder head-on, but the sect leader was expecting that.

The man reached out, grabbed Tang-Li's dagger within his palm and crushed into a thousand glittering shards.

"When you were allied with the legendary master, you two were just enough to fight evenly with me."

With one hand, the sect leader smashed into Akali, sending her sprawling back, and with the other, he snatched Tang-Li's neck raising the Tang prince's body up as easily as a rag-doll. The ragged man yelled, pulling at the iron-claw hand around his throat.

"But a lowly assassin attacking a master head-on? Ridiculous." Triumphant, the Blood Moon Elder surveyed the scene. Fires still scorched the trails where his fiery dragon had curled about. The dead bodies of the heroes of Ionia lay scattered about the battlefield, splintered between the simultaneous attacks from the Blood Moon Elder's Three Demons, and the reinforcements from the Peach Blossom and Five Poisons Sect.

"All of this... ridiculous. The righteous of Ionia, holding a tournament, even as the dogs of war nap at your heels? Consider this a punishment from Heaven for your arrogance."

Akali stirred, sitting up, wincing. In her hands, her last sword. She staggered to her feet.

"Akali!" Akasou ran, stumbling out of the melee, her only hand bleeding, a single chakram in her hand. "Get away!"

"No! Mom!"

"More insects want to die?" The Blood Moon Elder threw Tang-Li at Akasou, catching the Pruner of the Sacred Tree in the chest. The two fell tumbling to the ground. Akasou coughed up blood, her ribs snapped.

Then, a iron-chained foot slammed down upon Akasou, crushing her upon her husband.

"Gah!" The Demon of Chains, it's battles finished, trapped the assassins below it's foot. Across from them, all of the Blood Moon Elder's demons rose, their battles won. The Demon of Vengeance emerged bloody, it's every spine dripping with blood and the Demon of Lies rose from the sea of bloodied bodies around it, it's eight arms glistening with blood. Further out, the fellow evil sects, the Five Poisons Cult and the Peach Blossom Sect watched the man in red carefully.

Alone, Akali stood against the Blood Moon Elder.

He gave the junior ninja a single look, his red eyes burning into her, before advancing upon her fallen master. He raised his hand over the Dragon Maiden, his iron claws shining in the sun.

"I will get to you later. First, the rebellious woman."

"Wait!" Akali screamed, prompting the evil sect leader to stop. Akali stepped forwards, her words uncertain. "Let... let my master go. And I'll go with you willingly."

"Akali!" The Dragon Maiden raised her head, frantic. "No! You mustn't! You absolutely cannot!"

This got the man's attention. His red hood swiveled to the ninja, eyeing the young girl carefully. A low smirk crossed his face. "This woman is an obstacle. Why wouldn't I instead kill her, and then kidnap you?"

Akali raised her head and coolly put her sword to her throat. "When she dies, so do I."

"You think you can draw your sword before I can stop you, foolish girl? I would break your arms first."

"Then I would swallow my tongue." Akali raised her eyes to stare into the Blood Moon Elder's. The red shine and the cruelty of his look scared her to her bone... but she had to do this. All of this was on her. "What do you see in my eyes, you bastard? Can you see I'm telling the truth?"

The man in red gave a short laugh. With a start, he withdrew his claws from above the Dragon Maiden.

"So be it." The Blood Moon Elder fixed his Demon of Chains with a stare, jerked his head at Akali. "Seize the girl. Don't bother be gentle."

Akali felt the demon's presence behind her, a dark shadow at her back. Akali turned to face the iron mask, the bulging, gray flesh and the iron chains cutting deep into its muscles. From deep within the iron mask's eye holes were green fires for eyes. She thought... she could hear laughing, though the demon remained silent.

"I'm not afraid..." Akali whispered, even as her mother, her father, her master, Shen, Master Khen all screamed their protests. "I'm... not afraid..." The Demon of Chains lowered its hand over Akali's face, it's chains moving on it's own.

She felt anger, fear, fury and terror rise in her breast. Her eyes closed, she screamed,

"I'm not afraid!"

From the heavens, the scream of an eagle.

The Dragon Maiden, her head bowed, raised her eyes to the great blue skies. From far away, she could see the silhouette of a bird in the sky.

"Yang... Guo?"

The bird in the sky started to dip down.

* * *

A thunderous gust of wind, the demon's inaudible grunt in death, and the Demon of Chains fell to ragged pieces to the ground, head tumbling over severed limbs. The body parts of the demon made audible thumps as they hit the dirt of the ground.

Akali opened her eyes. And she turned her eyes behind her, to look on stage.

"Well said, child."

His flowing robes, his dozens of Taoist trinkets and charms and his sheets of snow-white hair swayed in the wind. Within his storied eyes the darkness of four-hundred years of suffering, power coursed through his veins unlike any other within the entire Isle of Ionia.

The Wudang Elder had landed on his sword, his feet perched on the massive iron sword's blunt edge. With his only hand, he gripped the handle of the sword, more like a block of metal than anything else. With a single motion, the Immortal Yang stepped onto the ground and lifted his sword to his shoulder, the metal groaning under the blade's planetary weight.

From the skies the elderly man had landed upon his blade, his massive sword smashing a crater into the wooden arena.

The winds howled, the skies darkened, and the man's empty sleeve started to float once more, his ethereal arm filling the empty void. And above him, his great eagle hovered, its wing-beat spawning a cold storm.

"...So you are the one called Ionia's strongest warrior." The Blood Moon Elder's eyes gleamed, the sect leader as bold as ever. He paced, keeping a wide circle around the legendary hero, flexing his iron claws. Every word out of the Blood Moon Elder's mouth were acrid and mocking. "The Condor Hero... the Central Divinity... the Immortal Yang Guo."

"...Your power is great. The greatest since the Age of Heroes." The Wudang Elder gazed upon the evil sect leader before him with a mixture of disgust and sadness. "You could have done so much good for the world."

"And why would I want to do that?" The Blood Moon Elder raised his hand, curling his claws inward as if to strangle the life out of his very goals before him. "The Warrior Saint died a god, a martyr and a fool. The path to godhood laid before him, but he was too blinded by his righteousness to take it..." The Blood Moon Elder lowered his head and snarled, revealing the white fangs within his mouth. "That same path lies before me and I am no such saint. The idols of the Warrior Saint will be smashed, his image spit upon, and worshipers in Ionia will revere my dread name for centuries to come."

The Blood Moon Elder advanced upon the Immortal Yang, his claws floating up to his sides.

"And the only one left in my way... is you."

In response, the Wudang Elder raised his only hand.

"What you have is not strength, nor godhood- It is frantic insanity." The Wudang Elder narrowed his eyes, peering through his sheets of snow-white hair. "Mad dog... Your ambitions die here."

The Blood Moon Elder sneered, then charged, carving outwards with his iron claws, his evil power radiating off of him like a black inferno. The man ignited his chi upon his dark iron claws, purple and black flames licking at its every edge.

In reply, the Immortal Yang lifted his sword, swinging the massive block of metal about as if it weighed no more than a willow wand. With his every swing, the winds howled and the heavens screamed from the force. A turn of the blade and the iron sword's blunt edge collided against the Blood Moon Elder's claws.

Before the evil sect leader's very eyes, his chi-infused meteorite-iron shattered like glass, cracking against the rugged iron of the sword without the slightest resistance. Blood spilled from his hands as his flesh and blood ruptured from the shock.

And then the real impact came. The gust of wind from the Immortal Yang's sword blew the Blood Moon Elder back. The sect leader just barely managed to block the blow upon his crossed arms, before being carried off of his feet by the storms and winds.

The Blood Moon Elder landed back on his feet, and the Wudang Elder lowered his sword, dropping the point of his weapon into the floor of the arena. The iron sword sank a half-foot into the soft wood, carried downwards by its weight.

The Blood Moon Elder gave the slightest look of frustration.

* * *

Akali knelt with her master, frozen, her eyes wide.

"What's with that sword...?" Akali still remembered the impact of the Blood Moon Elder's claws, and the weight and hardness of the meteorite-iron. "How could it break that man's claws of easily...?"

The Dragon Maiden gave a grin of incredulity.

"...Brother Yang's sword was once the Warrior Saint's, the second that the Warrior Saint owned... the Heavy-Iron Sword." The lady dragon closed her eyes in memory. "Forged from the heaviest grains of a hundred thousand shards of ore, it weighs three-hundred _jin_."

"T-three hundred...! That's ridiculous!"

"Hmph. So it is. A ridiculous sword for a ridiculous man." The Dragon Maiden sighed in relief. "But it means we're safe."

* * *

The Immortal Yang danced on the wind, his feet racing upon the gusts that he summoned from his sword and his chi. For the first time in his life, the Blood Moon Elder's presence was being overwhelmed. The black fires that burned from his body flickered, struggling to survive under the legendary hero's power. His dark flakes of chi slowed, then stopped. The life of evil's very breath was being strangled out from around it.

"Impossible..." The Blood Moon Elder muttered as he watched his power wane, flicker and die upon his very shoulders. "You too have the path to godhood before you?"

"I am not as weak as you-" The Wudang Elder stopped himself. "That's not right. I am more fortunate. I had those who loved ones to rely on. Though I pushed them away."

The Immortal Yang turned to face the Dragon Maiden, his eyes pained. In response, the lady dragon averted her eyes.

"Che. Spare me the melodrama." The Blood Moon Elder rose unsteadily, his red eyes dimming. "So you are stronger than I expected, Yang Guo. Just wait. I will destroy you along with the rest of this wretched world in time."

The Blood Moon Elder thrust his hand outwards at the Wudang Elder. "Demons. Die for your master."

In a flash, the surviving Demons leaped on the Wudang Elder, attacking with suicidal force. The Immortal Yang grunted under the simultaneous attack, his sword blocking one blow, and his empty sleeve blocking the other. Spear kissed iron and chitin met empty chi.

The Blood Moon Elder was already fleeing, jumping away onto a rooftop and racing along the edge. His Five Poisons and Peach Blossom allies, reading the writing upon the wall, had already vanished, their colorful garbs melting away in the confusion.

"You won't get away!" The Immortal Yang roared, and a burst of chi radiated out of him, a cold wind blowing the demons restraining him away. With a flourish, the Wudang Elder called his giant eagle to him. "Ao-Niao! After him!"

* * *

From above, Shuezi watched the tide of the battle turn, the snarl on her face growing wider and wider as she watched her master dance ever closer to death.

"...not... yet..." Shuezi growled, clenching her hands, as she saw her Elder flee the battlefield, sacrificing his demons to do so. The silent swordswoman's eyes narrowed under her wide-brimmed hat.

"Master?" Shueko asked uncertainly. She watched as her master leapt into action.

"...your... death is mine!" Shuezi jumped from the rooftop, a red bird in the sky, tracking the blood Moon Elder in pursuit. With a single motion, she opened her coffins, releasing her twin blades 'Yulgang', turning her black dragons in her hands.

The Blood Moon Assassin flipped once in the air before slamming the clay tiles below, smashing the rooftiles to shards. With a low snarl she chased after her master, her blades flying with her.

* * *

The Blood Moon Elder stumbled by the edges of Huashan forest, panting. His red robes and his bloody hands were soaked in his sweat and the blood of the heroes foolish enough to get in his way.

Then, a red shadow floated over and landed on his path. Under her wide-brimmed hat, furious eyes.

Shuezi had her 'Hungry Dragons' out, ready to devour.

"Little Tse? What a surprise. I don't remember ordering you to this battle."

_Come, master. _Shuezi motioned with her hands, patting them as she gripped her blades. _I will help you back to our temple._

"...Lend me your shoulder, Tse." The Blood Moon Elder limped over, and Shuezi did as she was told, offering her shoulder for the Elder to grip on. The man gripped his disciple tightly, leaning on her as they trudged off.

Grabbing her master tightly, Shuezi jumped away, sending them soaring through the bamboo forests. Upon the thin, willowly branches did they race, flitting through the deep verdues, two red shadows racing through the dark and greens.

Stumbling to the side, Shuezi landed in the middle of a small clearing, her master partially collapsing with her. The elder man fell off to the side, panting and coughing up blood, his organs ravaged by the Immortal Yang's internal energy.

Once the sect leader had finished coughing, Shuezi slowly turned to face her master, her face stony. And with her, the Blood Moon Elder returned Shuezi's stare, his face dark and his eyes burning red.

"Little Tse..." The Blood Moon Elder tightened his grip on the lady assassin's shoulder and his dark visage turned into a furious snarl. Did you really think that I wouldn't notice you killing off all of my officers?"

Her treachery exposed, Shuezi twisted her face in rage, drew Yulgang and slashed.

* * *

汎彼柏舟，

Unsteady is that cypress boat,

在彼河側，

By the side of that river,

之死矢靡慝,

till death I swear I will not be unfaithful

母也天只

Oh Mother, oh Heaven,

不諒人只

do you not believe me?

That man could be so false.


	20. Friendship

Father had vanished as quickly as he came. After the battle had concluded, Akali only saw her one more time. By the sundown Tang-Li had come to his daughter, embracing her one last time, explaining that he had his own battlefields to fight at. He promised though, that she would see him again.

"Do you remember what I've taught you, _Li'er_?" Tang-Li smiled, tapping his daughter's forehead. "Anything stick in there?"

"You didn't say goodbye to Mom, did you?"

Tang-Li drew back, giving a confident smile.

"...I should, yeah."  
"She's going to scold you."

"If she catches me." Tang-Li's eyes softened. "Take care of my Princess for me, willya? Akali?"

And with that, Tang-Li stepped away, the orange sun setting red at his back. He stepped further and further back into the dimming light, until he vanished, as quickly as he came.

* * *

Akasou stood alone on a balcony, gazing out at the setting. She brought a hand up to her cheek, and sighed.

* * *

Two red shadows met at the edge of the bamboo forest, at the precipice of where leafy jungle met the plains. Wait here, her master had said, putting a single hand over the stoic girl's head. The Blood Moon Assassin had bid Shueko to stay behind with a single hand. Shuezi lowered her head, leveling her cold gaze with her secret disciple's.

If I fail, my revenge falls to you, Shuezi whispered. If you still wish vengeance upon the Blood Moon Sect, you will finish what I cannot.

Shueko gave a single nod, satisfying the assassin. Her red-cloaked master leaped away without another word, disappearing into the green waves of the bamboo forest. Shuezi's red robes fluttered in the wind, the vibrant colors fading into the darkness, the bamboo forest swallowing her whole.

She would not return.

For hours Shueko waited at the mouth of that dark forest, a scarlet red flame burning within the shades of green. Her shoulder-length hair passed over her eyes, the tips of her bangs stinging at her face. And yet, still Shueko stayed.

Waiting... for what felt like an eternity, waiting...

* * *

Shuezi spun her blades, twisting her body, carving outwards in two iron wings of death. Her weapons bloomed outwards in every direction, carving everything, anything that they touched. Bamboo stalks a hand in width shattered from the force of Shuezi's wind before she could even cut them; about her blew a maelstrom of wooden shards and torn leaves.

Her betrayed master simply stumbled from side to side, conserving his energy, dodging the twin blades with as little movement as possible.

"Ha..." Shuezi exhaled, curling her blades within her body, shrinking her profile to barely her own lithe body.

Then, her foot lashed out, an attack aimed at the Blood Moon Elder's center of gravity that was impossible to dodge. The cloth-wrapped smashed into the sect leader and carried him skyward, hurtling through the bamboo forest, shattering the vegetation in a thousand jagged pikes.

Without missing a beat, Shuezi followed her former master into the air, her blades still wrapped tightly around her body. She put a single foot over her master's chest as they wheeled through the air.

With a scream, the assassin unfurled her blades behind her, launching the two martial artists straight into the ground. As she did, the force of her chi ignited the air behind her, her Twin Dragons spewing gouts of black smoke and red flame. Her fury had elevated her power to new heights- to that of legendary master. And all of that fury was concentrated in those red-hot blade, burning the very air it cut through.

When they hit the ground, a small-scale explosion rocked the bamboo woodlands, shrouding the mulch of the forest floor in thick black smoke.

A low chuckle floated out of the dark fog.

And the Blood Moon Elder clenched at his rebellious student's blades between his crossed arms. The sect leader had merely held his hands out and taken the edge of the blade straight on his forearms, the power of his _qigong_ blessing him with a body of steel.

"So the rage from losing your brother has made you stronger than ever before." The Blood Moon Elder's eyes gleamed. "I should have smashed your brother's head in long ago."

Shuezi wordlessly screamed and withdrew her blades for another carve at the sect leader, but the Blood Moon Elder was too quick. He casually titled to the side and kicked her full in the chest. The sound of Shuezi's ribs cracking rang through the forest, and the assassin fell tumbling to the ground, smashing a dozen bamboo stalks alone the way.

Grunting, the assassin staggered to her feet, and with a silent scream, ripped out a shard of bamboo from her side. The bloody shard fell to the ground, clattering at Shuezi's feet. Her breath came out ragged and uneven.

His strength restored to him, the Blood Moon Elder ran swiftly, a streak of red smoke racing through the bamboo pines towards his rebellious student.

With no other choice, Shuezi ignited her blades once more, fiery blades met the Vortex of Shadow's black smoke, and the Blood Moon Assassin started her final charge.

* * *

It was nighttime already.

The hoot of an owl rang out through the bamboo forest. Many hours had passed since Shuezi had left her there, yet still Shueko stood at the edge of that bamboo forest, her eyes fixed straight ahead, her very breath nearly still.

She sniffed.

The sharp smell of the bamboo pines cut at her nostrils, carried upom the dry cold wind. And... there was a soft, earthy smell melded with the sharpness of the pines. Shueko sniffed again, and she could smell the slightest traces of charcoal and smoke on the breeze.

It was the smell of fire...

"...Master?" She whispered.

Shueko could hear movement at her rear, and she turned.

A red flame in the darkness of the bamboo forest was staggering towards her, the scarlet-red robes charred at the edges. The figure was limping, but growing surer with every stride, with every step.

"Maste-"

Shueko stopped herself as the figure drew closer.

The Blood Moon Elder, dragging the bloodied body of Shuezi, in his hand, lifted his head, raising the lip of his hood just high enough for his red eyes to stare into Shueko's eyes, his gaze fixed upon the young disciple.

"So you're little Tse's secret student..."

The Blood Moon Elder flexed his hand, even as Shueko dashed backwards, her eyes wild and fearful. The young sect disciple turned, her cloth shoes digging into the bed of dried bamboo leaves at her feet, and fled as quickly as she could into the darkness.

But there was nowhere for her to run. The Blood Moon Elder had the young girl in his sights. And unlike the previous few hours, there was no army of heroes to stop him from seizing her this time. Shueko was already a few hundred feet away from the evil sect leader, but it made no difference to the man.

"Excellent." The Blood Moon Elder exhaled, taking a single step towards his prey. Black smoke flaked off of his body once more; he dashed through the bamboo forest, clearing the distance between the two in a single bound.

The Blood Moon Elder darted around Shueko with two quick steps, cutting off the young girl's escape, his movements kicking up a storm of dried leaves.

With a grunt of frustration and a flourish of her scythes, the secret disciple readied her weapons. For a year and a half now, she had been training to kill. Now, she was readying herself to fight to the death.

Shueko's eyes blazed, her scythes arced with the holy power of the Writ of Heaven, and cold white lightning thundered off of the sickle edges of her weapons.

The Blood Moon Elder smiled at the young girl's display of power, delighted. Facing the forbidden power, he flexed his hands, unfazed. His body bled the Vortex's black smoke, his limbs shook with the dark strength of the Way of the Shadows and he advanced.

And while he did so, he laughed.

* * *

At the heart of Huashan Palace, the Righteous of Ionia founded their headquarters, regrouping their devastated forces. At the heart of Huashan palace, news of a grim tiding broke among the Strongest Under Heaven.

The remaining leaders of the Righteous of Ionia gathered seated about a great round table, their faces all stony and grim. Each man was a master of his martial art, veteran of over a hundred battles each, yet there were few hearts that could stomach the gravity of their situation. Tea sat in the middle of the table, untouched.

The Huashan Sect's scout delivered his report, his entire body shaking with grief and rage as he delivered his report. With every other sentence, the man muttered an A_mitabha_ under his breath, the mark of a devout and grieving Buddhist. Tears rolled freely down his cheeks, staining the dark wood floor below.

"We..." The Huashan's scout choked back a sob, unable to control himself. "We have found the Shojin Grand Abbot... mu... murdered... A_mitabha... _he was... was in a gulch in the forests to the South. His attacker... stripped him of his clothes after kill... killing him..."

One master, a large grizzled man, slammed a meaty fist against the table, muttering a steady stream of curses under his breath.

"The loss of the Supreme Leader of the Buddhist faith... " The large man jabbed an angry finger at the jaded, bandaged Lord Guo, master of the Huashan Palace. "Murdered right at your sect's doorstep!" The man loomed over his former host, grinding his thick, tombstone teeth. "Disgusting. How will your sect take responsibility for this travesty, Guo!?"

Lord Guo could only bow his head, stony-faced. The scout fell to a knee, covering his face and sobbing.

"Stop." The Dragon Maiden snapped and stood, glaring angrily at the grizzled master. "Lord Guo has done no wrong. How dare you take advantage of the Abbot's death to attack your rivals."

"Are you calling me a sneak?!" The grizzled man roared, and the Dragon Maiden stared back at the heavy-set man fearlessly. "You dare say that to my face-"

"You're a sneak. Keep talking and I'll do the world a favor." The Dragon Maiden took a step towards the man, and the man instinctively took a step back. The lady dragon's chi rose with her anger. Injured those she was, she was still more than powerful enough cow and unnerve the worms beneath her.

She placed a single hand over her sword,

The Dragon Maiden narrowed her eyes, bared her teeth and drew an inch of her sword out. "I'll cut out that tongue." She breathed.

The most powerful warrior there slammed his hand upon the table, sending a wave of chi rippling through the room. Dark wood reverberated, the teacups on the table cracked, and a stiff wind blew from the

"_Long'er_!" The Wudang Elder shouted, his own anger rising with the tension in the air. The Dragon Maiden froze, her hand fixed upon the handle of her sword.

"Going to scold me, _Guo'er_?" The Dragon Maiden titled her head back, the blacks of her eyes on her former student; her former lover. "That was my job, once."

The Wudang Elder granted the grizzled man with only a glance. The man had fallen to the floor, caught between the monstrous chi of two legendary masters. There was no pity in the ancient man's gaze.

"He's not worth it."

The Wudang Elder continued, drawing the conversation away from controversy. "The greater issue is the death of the Grand Abbot. Grand Abbot Ga-Hang was of power on par with the legendary masters of our time. And yet, he and three of Shojin Sect's Bronzemen were killed by the Elder of the Blood Moon Sect alone. Like a hungry dragon, that man in growing more and more powerful with every passing day.

The Immortal Yang, the strongest warrior in all of Ionia, trembled. In fear, in uncertainty, and at the deepest level... the hero he once was trembled with anticipation.

"Only I can contain the Elder of the Blood Moon Sect. Soon he will be even beyond me." The Immortal Yang leaned forwards, raising his eyes to the one person in the room who had any information at all on the Blood Moon Sect's goals. "We must strike at their evil now."

The Immortal Yang folded his hands, his careful eyes boring into the young ninja before her.

"So tell us child, daughter of the Kinkou." The Immortal Yang stared down Akali. "What is that man planning?"

Akali raised her head, and spoke.

* * *

It was nighttime by the time she had finished. She had told them everything that her father had told her about what the Blood Moon Elder had done, and what he was going to do. About the Blood Moon Elder's ambitions, of the man's goal to write another copy of the Vortex of Shadows now that the original copy was out of his reach. And she spoke of the man's gathering of thousands of sacrifices from the villages around Wudang Mountain to do so.

And when she was finished, the Righteous masters of Ionia remained silent, pondering what she said. With a single nod, the Dragon Maiden dismissed Akali, relieving her of her burden. Akali gave a short bow, then left.

She stumbled out of the Huashan Palace, stepping out into the cool wind. The icy breeze woke her up slightly. Wrapping herself up, Akali soldiered on into the breeze, staggering through the empty corridors to her room.

She turned to the side, and glanced at the courtyard in which the good and the evil of Ionia split each others' blood. There had not been enough time to bury the bodies of the fallen. Instead, they lay in rows, wrapped in white sheets to keep the flies off of them. Huashan guards, white silk masks over their faces were building a pyre to burn the bodies the next day. Still more patrolled every tower, keeping vigil over the night, wary of nighttime ambush.

A patrol of spearmen passed Akali, ready to relieve the current shift of guards from their duty. When Akali glanced at their faces, she no longer saw the guards and servants that were hosting a competition just a few days ago. These were soldiers. And this was war.

Akali ducked past two more guards through a set of doors, and found herself in the general quarters of the palace. The guards here in this section of the palace were fewer, and the people, fewer still. Many of the guests had fled Huashan Palace following the carnage. Those that remained were busy plotting their own offense with the core leadership in the main palace complex.

Which meant... she was finally alone.

Akali turned to face the red shadow at her back. The one that had been following her ever since she left her room, and the one that was standing over her now.

"So what did you want?" She turned to face her friend. "Kona?"

Shueko was crouched over the nearest rooftop. Her face, grim. Her body, even grimmer. Her bangs hung heavily over her eyes, stripes of braids running through her hair. With a single hand, Shueko parted her hair in the center to reveal the coldness in her gaze.

"You've gotten better, Akali." Shueko leaped from the rooftop, landing nimbly on the cobbled ground below. The dust blew out in a ring around her from the impact. "You wouldn't have noticed me before."

"I've changed, Kona." Akali blinked. She felt another bolt of sadness pass through her as her friend's name passed over her lips. "You, more."

"To survive I became I who- what I needed to." Shueko narrowed her eyes, her scythes peeling out from behind her sleeves. "I am Shueko- 'The Blood Child'."

"And?" Akali questioned, her hands still at her sides. "What next?" Of everyone and anyone, Akali told herself. She would not be afraid of her best friend. She would not fear her.

"Now..." Shueko drew her scythes to her side, its black metal gleaming In the moonlight. "Vengeance."

She slashed outwards, and Akali swayed back, the claw of the scythe zooming past her face.

Akali gave a slight grin, a few strands of her hair cut loose.

Shueko carved again, cutting a vicious X at her former friend, but Akali swayed once more, dodging the attacks, never retaliating.

"Why-!" Shueko grunted, twirling her weapons over her head. "Why- won't you fight!"

"Because you're my friend, Kona." Akali lashed out, stopping the scythe by it's metal neck, the point of the claw an inch from piercing her eye. "I won't fight you."

Akali released the scythe, sending Shueko back a step.

"Che! Then die- With sheathed swords!" Shueko danced, turning her scythes left, then right, a storm of curved fangs that hissed in the air.

"Kona... if you really wanted to kill me..." Akali sighed, drawing upon the power of the Vortex of Shadows within her. Black smoke started to bleed off of her, a faint black mist at her shoulders. She could tell from Shueko's reaction that this time, the smoke was visible to others. "You would have used the Writ of Heaven. Like this!"

Akali just _punched_ Shueko and the force sent the girl flying backwards. She landed in a heap on the palace grounds, kicking up dust and gravel.

Akali raised her head and clenched her fist.

"Way of the Shadows." She lowered her eyes. "If you wanted to kill me, Kona... you would have tried harder than that."

"Y-you!" Shueko rolled over, putting herself on a knee. "Are you mocking me-!"

"What's going on? What happened to you?" Akali pleaded, the tears glistening in her eyes. The teenage ninja stepped forwards, pulling up Shueko's scythe. With closed eyes, Akali placed the scythe over her neck.

"What're you—?!"

"Kona... I trust you. I never stopped trusting you." Akali reached up with both arms and embraced Shueko like a sister. "So please tell me what happened to you."

"I... master..."

* * *

_Bring me the ninja girl, the Blood Moon Elder smiled, gripping Shueko by the throat. And I will give you back your master._

_Fail, and I will kill your master before your eyes...right before I kill you._

* * *

Shueko- Kona- she didn't know any more- raised her arms unconsciously to return Akali's embrace. Her scythes fell clattering to the cobbled ground.

She hugged Akali back.

And then Akasou, followed by a squad of her personal guard, flew in, grabbed Shueko away from Akali and tackled the Blood Moon disciple to the ground.

Ninja guards piled onto Shueko before Akali. They pulled Shueko up, hauling her off before Akali's eyes, as her mother rushed to her, pulling her away from the scene.

"Look away, child." Akasou begged, taking Akali away from her room, and back to the Kinkou encampment outside palace grounds. Akali watched as her mother's guards took Shueko away from her, after so long.

* * *

She meant to visit her the next morning.

The sun was shining, and everyone was wearing white. The funeral service had just concluded, the bodies of their slain comrades all brunt on the pyre, their souls ascending to Heaven, as a holy priest murmured sutras over the procession.

As soon as it was polite to do so, Akali escaped the service to find Shueko.

She found her in the middle of a clearing, surrounded by camp tents and guards.

Chained, gagged and beaten, Shueko was restrained against the inside walls of a hastily constructed wooden cage. Her arms were wrapped tightly to the bars behind her, and her ankles securely fastened to each other. Master Khen had tried to hold back the attacks upon his former student as best he could. A full squadron of Kinkou Dai'nin stood guard over the jail cage, protecting the girl from any faction still left in Huashan Palace that wanted to interrogate or execute the captured Shueko.

Akali drifted past the Dai'nin guards, who upon recognizing her, stepped slightly to the side to let her speak with their captive.

"Kona..."

Shueko only turned her head to the side, looking away. With a hand, Akali gently removed the girl's gag. The rough leather restraint fell lightly to the ground. "Please. Tell me why."

"...I was supposed to capture you for the Blood Moon Elder." Shueko scoffed at the ludicrousness of the task. If only. "And I would trade you for my master. That was the deal."

"You..." Akali sighed, disappointed. She lowered her gaze, a few strands of hair falling over her eyes. "Were going to give me up... for your master? Why, Kona?"

"Don't give me that." Shueko snarled. "You were the one who betrayed me first! Akali!" Shueko lunged forwards on her chains, straining against the cage and prompting alarmed looks from her Dai'nin guards. "Back at Ing'Xao village..."

"Ing'Xao...?"

"Don't tell me you forgot!" Shueko raised her eyes, her fury palpable. "That day... that moment... when we split up, carrying Vortex decoys, and you abandoned me, for Shen."

"That... that's..."

"I loved you like a sister, Akali." Shueko's eye twitched dangerously. "But you betrayed me for a _man_."

"He had the real Vortex..."

"Shen was the best in our class!" Shueko snarled, seething. "Out of all of us, he could have handled himself the most! You knew that. But still, you went to help him..."

Shueko hung her head. "And not me."

Akali could say nothing. A summer wind blew in from the mountains, scattering the leaves around them.

"I died that day, Akali. I died in the darkness of that coffin. Kona vanished, and Shueko was born. Of Kona, only that hurt of betrayal remained." The girl turned away. "So don't ask me why I do what I do, Akali. You know why."

"Kona..."

"I'm done talking to you."

At that point, Kona closed her eyes. No more words were to be coaxed from her. Akali stood up, giving her friend one last lingering look before leaving the cage, her ponytail whipping behind her. The Dai'nin guards silently closed and locked the cage behind her.

As soon as Akali made it to the edges of the encampment, Shen stopped her, his thin form stepping out of the shadows.

"Is that really Kona?" Shen asked, looking in the direction of Shueko's cage. It was just barely visible, past the ring of tents around it.

"Yeah." Akali frowned. "I... wouldn't go see her, if I were you." Akali hugged herself, gripping her sides tightly. "She blames you for her capture. You and I."

Shen said nothing. He stared silently at Kona, before sighing, and passing Akali without another word. He put a single hand over Akali's shoulder, before disappearing between the rows of tents.

* * *

Those days passed quickly.

Every day, she visited Shueko. Some days, her former friend would trade a few words with her. Some days, Shueko would remain silent, not meeting Akali's gaze. Yet no matter her former friend's response, Akali would sit with Shueko, talking, even joking sometimes, just as if they back in the Kinkou Temple.

"Why are you doing this?" Shueko asked one day, as Akali kneeled in front of her, mid-way through listing the various dim sum she had pilfered from the kitchen quarters while shoving them off the end of a single chopstick into Shueko's mouth.

Akali stopped, a shrimp dumpling plopping off of her chopstick and back into its steamer basket.

"You're my friend-"

"Don't give me that crap," Shueko snapped, her eyes sharpening. "I meant while are you doing this for a dead girl?"

"Dead...?"

"I can hear the whispers at the edges of camp, Akali. The other masters want to question, then execute me. It's only because of Master Khen that I haven't been tortured for information yet.." Shueko lowered her gaze, slumping. "How much longer can he stall his 'righteous' allies, huh Akali? And as soon as I've given up everything your kind want to know, I'm a dead woman."

Akali stayed silent, staring down at her knees.

Then with a start, she grabbed three dumplings to stuff them into Shueko's mouth. The girl let out a muffle of protest, before Akali jumped to her feet, practically running out of the cage.

"Can you feed the rest of these to her?" Akali asked of the Dai'nin who was guarding the cage, dumping the steamer baskets into his arms.

"I-" The elite ninja stuttered, surprised.

"Thanks." And then Akali vanished into the maze of tents, in search of Master Khen's enclosure.

* * *

She found him walking with his guards from yet another meeting, sighing and scratching at his head. She jogged to catch up to his back, tapping him over the shoulder.

"Master Khen!" Akali started, stopping him in his tracks.

"Wha-?" Master Khen turned around in surprise. "Little Akali. What's the matter?"

"It's Kona. She... she says the other masters of want her dead." Akali stared the Kinkou Headmaster in the face, making sure he couldn't avert his gaze. "But Kona was your student-! You're not going to let them... right?"

"It's... not that simple, little Akali." Master Khen sighed, putting his hand over his head. "It is true that little Kona was my charge... I am the one responsible for her safety. I have fought daily to keep the interrogators from hurting her. But she has taken up the Blood Moon Sect as her school now. The Blood Moon Sect... has hurt many of our allies, killing their family, friends, students and masters alike. None of them want to see their allies harboring the enemy, and they want to exact justice on any of the Blood Moon that we capture, even if Kona was once one of us. In the worst case scenario, our entire alliance could fall apart over this issue. I am trying to keep them off of little Kona, but with every day that passes with no results, the stronger their arguments become..."

Master Khen seemed to realize that he was rambling. Akali saw that he noticed her worried look. He passed her, putting a hand over Akali shoulder, trying to be reassuring, but the look in his eyes was grim.

"But don't worry, little Akali. I won't let them hurt your friend. She... she was my responsibility too."

_What a lie._

Akali turned to glance at the retreating Master Khen, he and his guards marching back to their tent.

She knew what she had to do then.

* * *

Three letters she wrote that night.

One to her mother, one to her master, and one... to Shen. They were short, awkward and the prose looked kinda funny to her, but within them were all of the words that needed to be said. She left the letters with their names scrawled on the outside, scattered over her bed. And then packed her things. Food and supplies, smoke bombs and hidden weapons, everything that she needed for her journey ahead.

With her pack over her shoulder, she finally reached for the swords. These... had been with her ever since she left the tunnels of the Ancient Tomb Sect.

Closing her eyes with determination, she strapped her swords to her sides.

And then she stepped out into the Kinkou's encampment, the torchlight casting a harsh orange light over her features.

And with a final flourish, she dropped the curtain over her tent, leaving it forever.

* * *

They saw her before she even stepped out into the light. There were two Dai'nin right now, standing vigil over their prisoner in the cage. Shueko's bound form could just barely be seen within the wooden cage, her arms chained to the wood behind her. She left her head hang. Perhaps she was sleeping.

Akali approached the Dai'nin guards with a cheerful smile.

"Evening, Brother Kam, Brother Yung. Just visiting Kona again."

The Dai'nin glanced at each other. The one on the left, the one that Akali had come to know as Kam, turned to Akali and spoke first.

"Visiting this late?"

Akali held up her hand. In it, a poultice of herbs and drugs used to clean teeth, and in the other, a rough brush with a small head.

"I realized Kona didn't have anything to brush her teeth, haha... I was going to do it for her."

Brother Yung laughed at this, elbowing Brother Kam, who handed him the keys.

"You're a considerate kid," He said, reaching over to unlock the cage. "You'd make a good wife one day. How old are you again?"

"Not old enough for you, grandpa." Akali ribbed.

"Oof. I'm only 25." Brother Yung clutched at his chest like he was injured, though he smiled. "I take that back. You're a mean little brat."

"Oh, by the way-" Akali reached into her back pouch, pulling out a small wine bottle. "This is thanks for letting me in and out for all these days." She poured a small cup of wine for each of the Dai'nin, to Brother Yung's delight, and Brother Kam's stoic nod.

"Oooh!" Brother Yung raised the cup to sniff, savoring the smell. "Good wine!"

"For great friends." Akali said, holding the wine bottle up with both hands. _"Gan'bei,_ Brother Yung, Brother Kam!"

Brother Kam set the winecup aside. "Maybe later, right Yung? We're on the job." Brother Kam gave Yung a look.

Yung smiled and set down his wine cup, the drink untouched.

"Yeah... it's a shame."

Akali's smile shrank. "Not thirsty, brothers?" She cocked her head to the side, smiling, cute as she could. "Not even when a beautiful girl like me pours your wine?"

Brother Yung dropped the winecup and stepped on it, shattering the porcelain with a single step.

"...Did you know, Sister Akali?" Brother Kam looked up, his eyes boring straight into her. "Detecting poisons by smell was one of the first skills we learned as Dai'nin." Brother Kam reached down and sniffed the winecup again. "Black ginseng. Powerful sleeping powder."

Akali smiled, though she sighed a bit. This was going to get messy.

"Worth a try."

And then she lashed out, punching the Dai'nin as hard as she could. Brother Kam caught her fist with both arms crossed, grunting at the force. In a flash, Brother Yung was behind her, wrapping his arms around her neck, trying to get her in a sleeper hold. Akali thrashed, catching Brother Yung in the face and sending him stumbling back.

"Damn!" Brother Yung grunted, grabbing at his nose. "Kam! Signal!"

Brother Kam cartwheeled back, away from Akali, grabbing at the whistle around his neck. One blow, and the entire Kinkou Order would be there in less than ten seconds.

The whistle was at his lips, when Akali threw a throwing star at Brother Kam's face, tearing the miniscule wooden pipe out of his lips and cutting at his cheeks.

"Damn!" The Dai'nin yelled, instead charging at Akali, and tackling her to the ground. "Yung! On you!"

Yung reached into his own shirt to flip his whistle in his mouth.

"You-!" Akali yelled, buried under brother Kam's weight.

A blur shot in from the left, and Brother Yung fell stumbling to the side, swearing and grabbing at his face. His whistle fell to the ground, it's leather necklace torn.

A single shoe stepped over the whistle, crushing the pipe underfoot. And Shen's voice floated out from the darkness.

"Sorry about this, Brother."

And then Shen grabbed Brother Yung put him in his own sleeper hold. So precise was the prodigy's grasp that the Dai'nin slumped to the ground almost immediately, unconscious before he hit the ground.

Yelling in anger, the remaining Dai'nin jumped to his feet, but as soon as he got up, Akali kicked them out, sending him toppling to the ground once more.

Akali reached out, grabbing the half-full bottle of wine in her hands, and doused her sleeve with the drugged alcohol. Grabbing at Brother Kam, she forced her arm in his mouth, flooding his mouth with the wine. After a few more seconds of struggling, Brother Kam fell back, comatose.

"Kona!" Akali said, getting to her feet. Shewasted no time figuring out how or why Shen was here. Instead, Akali went straight to Brother Kam's key ring, taking out the ones chaining Shueko to her prison cage. She darted inside, undoing the locks on Shueko's chains as quickly as she could.

"Kona-! Just wait, I'm going to get you out-"

As soon as Shueko was free from her restraints, she screamed and tackled her, the two rolling, tumbling. Shueko found herself on top, and groped for her friends dagger, though Akali did not resist. Finding the handle, Shueko drew the knife and held it right at Akali's throat.

Shen started to move towards the two, but Shueko yelled at him:

"Don't move!" Seeing the knife at Akali's throat, the stoic boy acquiesced.

Pressing down until the edge drew the slightest blood, Shueko leaned down, turning to Akali, snarling.

"Why?!"

Akali closed her eyes, as calm as she always was with Shueko, even with the razor-sharp dagger at her throat.

"Don't ask me why I do what I do, Kona." Akali stated, echoing her friend's words. "You know why."

Shueko's eyes widened upon hearing her own words thrown back at her. Snarling, tears rolling down her face.

"How can you still call me your friend?! After all I've done to you?!"

"Because I trust you, Kona. Whether you're Shueko, or Kona, whether you're fighting with or against me. I have never stopped trusting you."

Reaching up, Akali hugged Shueko.

"You're my friend. My best friend."

Shueko- Kona- let her knife fall from Akali's throat. Slumping down, she cried, her tears falling on her friend below her, even as Akali gripped her friend's head from behind, her own tears rolling down her face. As she felt Shen help them to their feet, Akali bent down, tears glistening and whispered into Kona's ear, smiling.

"Welcome back, Kona."

* * *

离离原上草，

Boundless grasses over the plain  
一岁一枯荣。

Come and go with every season;  
野火烧不尽，

Wildfire never quite consumes them —  
春风吹又生。

They are tall once more in the spring wind.  
远芳侵古道，

Sweet they press on the old high- road  
晴翠接荒城。

And reach the crumbling city-gate….  
又送王孙去，

O Lord of Friends, you are gone again….  
萋萋满别情

I hear them sighing after you.


	21. Trail

The three of the were crouched in the encampment's rationing tent, stealing as much food as they possibly could before they escaped the campgrounds.

As Shen stood watch outside, and Kona held the sack open, Akali tossed meats, spices and bread into the bag with both hands, chatting as quietly as she could in the darkness.

"This feels like when we first set out, huh Kona? Back when we left Kinxui Fortress for the Lunar Festival." Akali held out another packet of _mantou_, a slightly sweet steamed white bun that was a staple food in Ionia. Kona accepted the pastry without a word, depositing it carefully in the sack. The girl reached over, placing another _mantou _in her hands before sticking it in her mouth, chewing the sweetbread slowly.

Akali smiled at this. Kona's look may have changed, but her insatiable hunger did not.

Finished, Akali got up, and Kona followed. The two of them left the kitchen tent a scattered mess, without any pretense of hiding their crimes. It wouldn't matter after tonight.

Akali stepped out, giving Shen a single look and a nod. He returned it silently, and without another word, the three ninjas leaped away from the kitchen tent's entrance, Kona pausing for an instant longer before following her former friends.

The three young ninjas dashed quietly through the encampment of ninjas, clearing the thicket of cloth tents and dead campfires without further incident. Once free of the encampment, past the cleared trees and training ground, the three found themselves stopping suddenly at the edge of the clearing, where the forested bamboo jungle met the soft grasses of the meadows. It was summertime. The cicadas were crying, their chirps nearly deafening through the absence of any other sound.

The three stood there, awkward, silent.

Shen was the first to speak.

"So what now?"

Akali gave him a small grin, though she knew he wouldn't see it. And then she turned to face Kona, who was leaning silently up against a bamboo stalk, watching her and Shen closely.

Once, she had to choose between these two. Now she'd have to do it again.

Akali reached up and quietly hugged Shen. He was taller now, and his body felt solid against her own. "Shen... you can go back to camp now. Thank you for helping me to get Kona out. I'm going to take her to the ports and get her out of Ionia. It's not safe for her here anymore, so we'll go to the mainland and search until we find somewhere safe."

Kona narrowed her eyes at this, though she said nothing. Akali slowly released Shen, though she kept his hands in her hands.

Shen turned his head slightly to the side, watching Akali just as carefully. "You're leaving Ionia?" His entire body seemed to sigh. "You don't care about the war?"

She shook her head, her ponytail flapping behind her.

Shen frowned at this. "You'll be missed. But you've always done what you wanted to do." He gave the slightest nods at Akali, his eyes lightening. "I admire that."

Akali smiled at him. "After all of this is over... maybe I'll come back." She knew it was a lie as soon as she said the words. In her heart, in her mind... she knew this was the last time she was ever going to see him.

She reached up to his chin.

This is last time, ever.

She leaned in for a final kiss, drawing her mouth up to his.

An incredibly disgusted voice floated in from the side, and Akali felt a hand grab her by her robes, jerking her away.

"Oh. My. Goooood."

Kona stepped in, her face a twisted mix of disgust and contempt and grabbed Akali by her label, her other hand raised. Then, she lightly slapped her over and over and over again over the face.

Akali spluttered out fragments of protests between slaps. "Kona-" *slap* "What-" *slap* "Ow-?"

She stopped slapping her.

"Shut up, Doe-eyes. I'm not leaving Ionia." Kona gave Akali a last slap for good measure, letting her hand drag a bit over her friend's face, before pausing, biting her lip.

"I have a better idea."

"A better..?"

Kona turned to the South, staring far away into the starry sky. Leagues away, through the darkness and the ice of the Mountains of Great Snow. There, somewhere within the labyrinthine tides of peaks and cliffs is where the Temple of the Blood Moon stood. There, somewhere within the peaks was where the Blood Moon Elder bided his time, gathering his strength and slowly completing his second copy of the Vortex of Devouring Shadows.

"Why run from my problems?"

Kona turned to face her friend, the light coming back in her eyes.

"I'm going back to the Blood Moon Temple." Kona clenched her hands, the determination creeping into her look. "I'm going to rescue my master and kill the Elder of the Blood Moon Sect."

For the first time in a long, long time, Kona smiled. It was a garish snarl that bared her teeth, but beneath the light in her eyes, it was a determined smile nonetheless. "And I'm going with or without you."

Akali returned the smile. "Kona... we'll go together." Akali turned to Shen questioningly. "Shen, you don't have to-"

"I'll go." He said flatly, cutting her off right then. He gave the slightest of grins. "We're finally all back together, the three of us. Be a damn shame to break up again."

"Shen..." Akali punched him lightly. "Was that a joke? You can do jokes now?"

He looked downwards, folding his arms over his chest and chuckling softly.

She turned to Kona. With a hand, Akali reached down to her side, and lifted the scythes from her belt. She handed Kona back her weapons, the metal of the black scythes gleaming in the starlight.

"You're going to need this," Akali chided, pressing the handles of the weapons into Kona's hands. The stoic girl hefted the weight of the scythes carefully, as if trying to remember its weight.

Satisfied, the girl drew out a loop of twine she stole, and wrapped the heads of the weapons to her own belt.

"Ready?" Akali said, echoing those words way back when they first split. It felt like an eternity ago, in that snow-clad village of Ing'Xao, when they dared to stand against the Blood Moon Sect. Just three children, against two masters.

They weren't children any longer. And this time, their enemy was going to be far more dangerous than two injured assassins limping down an abandoned road.

Kona and Shen nodded.

And now, reunited, the trio departed for the South, Akali joking with Kona, Kona staying silent, her eyes closed and Shen bringing up the rear, his watchful gaze seeing all.

They left for the Temple of the Blood Moon.

* * *

It was a beautiful day.

And it should have been.

The news had hit her just when she had thought that everything in life had been fixed. Sure, she had lost an arm, but finally, after months of believing her daughter to be dead, she had found her once more. The Blood Moon Sect had been rebelled, her daughter had come back to her, and even her husband had dropped by for a visit, as arrogant and intolerable as ever. Summer was warm, the winds were cool, God was in his Heavenly Palace and all was right with the world.

And then her guards had stepped lightly into her private tents, nervous. She was quickly informed that her daughter had released the captured Blood Moon prisoner and escaped the Kinkou encampment once more.

"She what?!" Akasou roared, knocking her guards away, punching whoever she could within reach, sending the Dai'nin tumbling backwards into the tent walls.

The Pruner of the Sacred Tree burst out of her personal tent, seething. Akasou kicked over a unfortunate mess tent, to the surprised shouts of all of the Kinkou caught underneath the collapsing structure. She screamed to the fleeing backs of her Kinkou subordinates.

"Where's my idiot daughter?!" Breathing heavily, Akasou lunged on a Chu'nin who just about wet himself while she shook him down for information. "Tell me where she is! I'll kill her!"

Master Khen had thought this might happen. He was instantly at Akasou's side, trying to calm her as best he could, which is to say he failed miserably to stop his tempestuous comrade's rampage. As always. The best he could do was direct all of her attacks onto him. At least he stood a chance at blocking them.

"Akase- Please-"

"Twice! Twice my teenage daughter escapes me!" Akasou snarled to the sky. "The next time I see the little brat I'll break her legs, cut her tendons and chain her to a wall!"

Akasou heard movement behind her and instinctively she punched at it. But this time, the thing fought back, catching her fist and pushing her back. The Pruner of the Sacred Tree stumbled back, hissing.

She looked up, glaring. And the Wudang Elder stared impassively back at her. Flanked by the Dragon Maiden and representatives of every other righteous sect in Ionia, he had come with an army at his back.

Instantly, Master Khen raised his clasped hands, then dipped low, deep in apology, while Akasou remained defiant, fuming.

"We have heard of the prisoner's escape." The Wudang Elder said quietly, his eyes fixed on Akasou, but his words aimed at Master Khen to the side. "I understood that the girl was once of your sect, but she had information vital to our war effort." The Immortal Yang glanced at Master Khen carefully, his gaze piercing into him. "Many say you let the prisoner go on purpose. They name you traitor."

"Honorable masters," Master Khen replied. "I have no excuse for the Kinkou's failure here. I posted guards around the prisoner day and night, but they fell victim to two members from our own Kinkou Sect. The guards were incapacitated quickly, and the two of our sect departed with the prisoner immediately."

The Wudang Elder lowered his head, his eyes boring into the Kinkou headmaster before him. "And who were these sect members, Master?"

Master Khen hesitated for a moment, before lowering his head again. "The—the two were my son, En Shen, and Mistress Akasou's daughter, Akali."

The Dragon Maiden tilted her head back and let out a clear laugh, drawing a number of dirty looks from the masters around her. The Immortal Yang turned to the lady dragon, giving her an amused look. It was the lightness in his eyes.

The slightest of smiles on his face, the Immortal Yang turned back to the prostrate master before him.

"And what are you doing to take responsibility, Master Khen?"

Master Khen, his head still bowed, continued. "I have every one of my elite _Dai'nin_ out searching for the prisoner and her friends, with orders to bring them back alive."

"They won't find her." The Dragon Maiden stated confidently, a smug look to the lady dragon's face. The Dragon Maiden's proclamation prompted more dark muttering from the masters around her. "She's been trained by me. Even I couldn't find her if I wanted to."

"R-regardless," Master Khen continued, raising his head. "We are doing everything we can to find them. I assure you masters, we Kinkou will be of no future inconvenience to you."

"That time has come and gone, Kinkou master." The Wudang Elder sighed. "As you know, we are preparing for a major offensive upon the Blood Moon Sect. But without that girl, we have no information of the location of their main base of operations. Without an assault upon their source of power, any damage we do inflict will be impermanent."

The Dragon Maiden cut in, addressing the Kinkou headmaster before her. "Where are your men searching, Khen? I am the girl's master. I could help them."

"They have spent the entire night combing the surrounding forests and wilderness, Mistress Dragon. I am confident that my Dai'nin will report back to me soon-with at least a general direction of where the children are going."

A knowing smile crossed the Dragon Maiden's face. "I, too am confident in that, Headmaster. But for different reasons." She reached down, and patted the man over the shoulder. "Your may know the shadowy ways of your Kinkou ninja, but I know my student. She is more straightforward that you'd think."

Master Khen looked at the Dragon Maiden, confused.

The lady dragon turned on the spot, walking away from the Headmaster and out towards the edge of camp. "Have you tried the main roads, Headmaster?"

"I have Chu'nin posted at major roadblocks in a 30 _li _radius, but-"

"That is not what I meant, Headmaster. I mean, have you tried _searching_ the main roads?"

The Dragon Maiden tilted her head back, smiling. With an outstretched arm, she pointed the way to the encampment's main road out.

* * *

Akasou buried her face in her hand, Master Khen gave a tremendous sigh, while the Kinkou Dai'nin shuffled uncomfortably around him, ashamed. Standing at the forefront of them all, the Dragon Maiden smirked.

"I told you. My student is a straightforwards girl."

Spread out at the center of the road were the massive troughs of where Akali and drawn an arrow several yards wide in the mud. The branch that she used to draw the arrow laid discarded at the side, the leaves still on the branch. Scrawled beneath the arrow were equally massive characters carved with that same branch.

"FOLLOW ARROWS"

The entire company of righteous warriors lifted their heads, following the length of the arrow down the twisting muddy road, where a lone lit torch could be seen about a mile down. Undoubtedly, there would be another arrow over there.

"What is my little brat doing...?" Akasou muttered darkly, straining to see if she could spot another torch.

The Immortal Yang stepped forwards, bending down and tracing that muddied arrow with his eyes. His gaze traveled further down, past the roads, past the horizons of tree forests and bamboo jungle. He stared far away, then skywards, until he sighted the peaks far into the background.

Great mountains rose high into the cloudy heavens, disappearing into the gray mists above. They made up Ionia's tallest, greatest mountain range. The mountains in the center of the Isle, where ancient gods slumbered under the heavy snowfall and the wickedness of man flourished in the cold.

"The Mountains of Great Snow," The Wudang Elder finished. He turned to face the Dragon Maiden in understanding. "The girl is leading us straight to the main base of the Blood Moon Sect."

The righteous masters all looked about themselves at this proclamation, while the Dragon Maiden smiled. "You know what to do, Yang Guo."

The Immortal Yang spun on his heel, marching back to camp while barking out orders. "Get me Eight-Bag Elder Hanh and Deacon Siu!" He shouted to one of his servants. "For this offensive we will coordinate with the Beggar's Sect and the Shojin." The Immortal Yang turned his head to the side, addressing his subordinate. "Sang!"

The Immortal Sang was at her Elder's side, her clasped hands raised. "Yes, master!"

"Consolidate our forces. Gather our party here and have them link up with the main force. I want the entire Wudang Sect ready to move at a moment's notice."

"Yes, Master!"

The Immortal Yang turned to the Kinkou. "Master Khen..."

"It doesn't need to be said." Akasou cut in grouchily.

The Pruner of the Sacred Tree gave a meaningful glance at her men and jerked her head at the arrow on the ground. In a flash, her Dai'nin leaped from her side, racing down the roads to the next marker, the mud kicking up from their feet. They would be the first ones to scout out the trail of breadcrumbs that her rebellious daughter would leave.

The Wudang Elder then turned to the final person remaining. _"Long'er_... I need a favor of you._"_

"Anything._"_

"Gathered the scattered minor schools. Gather them to our banner, and bring them under your strength. They will follow you and your power."

"You always were a flatterer." The Dragon Maiden reached up to brush the Wudang Elder playfully over nose, curling down to trace the line of his chin. The last time she did that, he was clean shaven. But now the pale tips of her fingers drifted between the long white sheets of his beard. "I'll do as you say." And with that, the lady dragon departed, her white robes flowing around her.

Now alone the Wudang Elder stood at the spot, staring at the jagged peaks in the distance. Just over the horizon, he could see a darkness falling over Ionia, just as it did four hundred years ago. Back when he was nothing more than a brave, wandering swordsman searching the Ionian plains for his love and honor.

And he clenched his hand in anticipation.

* * *

The one-wheeled cart clattered noisily as it bouncing along the rocky road, the old ox, tired from its odyssey down to the the Huashan forests, now enjoy a welcome respite. On its trip down it was laden with nearly crushing weight under all sorts of winter vegetation and roots to be sold in the markets below, and on its trip back, only three new passengers.

Akali had bowed deeply to the forest forager and his son upon his trip back home, asking for a simple ride back to their village, while the old man laughed, and said that it was not his ride to give. He had reached up to stroke his ox, saying that Old Huang would gladly take them to their destination for a small price.

Akali had paid the ox a handful of sugar cubes from their food pouch, and the three Kinkou were soon on their way.

"We're war orphans," Akali had said to the forager when asked. "I'm Akali." Pointing to her friends, she introduced them herself. "That's Shen and that's Kona."

"I'm sorry to hear that," The forager replied, clicking as he gently shifted his ox's reins. "These are difficult times we live in. The great warriors beat their drums, mount their horses and gladly go to war, but it is people like us who suffer. How cruel Heaven is!"

While Akali and the forager chatted the entire way down, Kona and Shen stayed silent at the back. Kona, staring blankly at the ox-cart's floor while Shen constantly scanned the horizons, searching for any sign of danger.

Akali bumped into the forager's son, who flinched as if he was stung and shuffled away, pointedly avoiding any eye contact with the young ninja at all.

The forager grinned at this. "He likes you."

Akali sighed, smiling a bit at the boy in return. "Sorry. I've got someone."

"Ya hear that, boy?" The forager reached over and slapped the boy over the head playfully. "Better make yourself more of a man to compete!"

Akali laughed, joking along with the forager. On and on they bantered, until they hit a fork in the road. With a start, Akali jumped off of the cart. With a flourish, she drew her sheathed swords, carving yet another arrow into the gravel, large enough that not even wind nor animals could erase it. When she was finished, she ran back to the cart, jumping in the back.

The forager glanced curiously at the performance.

"What was that about?" The old man asked offhand.

Akali blinked, staring ahead. "We... are running, Kona, Shen and I. But we don't want to lose who we're running from. So I leave them signals to point where we are going."

The forager sighed, glancing upwards. Akali followed his gaze, staring up at the Mountains of Great Snow looming overhead. They were but mounds in the distance before. Now they dominated the skyline, scraping the very heavens with their jagged peaks.

"If you are running, girl... you better keep running 'til you run far past here. This is an evil place now." The forager sighed, gripping his son tightly. "Lots of people from our village have been taken by those Red Demons. Most people have fled South. But me son and I, we don't have anywhere else to go. We lived here once, with his mother and I. We'll die here too."

Akali stayed silent, staring out at the Mountain of Great Snow, growing infinitesimally larger with every step that the ox took and every bounce of the cart that it made towards their destination.

Feeling a sudden wave of fatigue, Akali closed her eyes, resting her head against the cart's walls. The jostling of the cart slowly lulling her to sleep, she felt her drift away into the cold winds and the warm folds of her clothes. They still had a long ways to go.

* * *

Once they had made their farewells with the forager and his son, the Kinkou trio set off for the base of the Mountains of Great Snow. The walls of the mountains rose almost comically quickly from ground level, hard, cracked dirt rapidly turning into boulders that immediately turned into the nearly sheer walls that raced skywards, disappearing into the dark clouds far above.

"Woah..." Akali muttered, staring far upwards into the sky. She felt dizzy just looking at the sheer wall of mountains before her.

"Those in the Blood Moon Temple say..." Kona muttered, as she stared upwards with Akali and Shen. "That these mountains were created by the Warrior Saint during the Rune Wars.

Kona put a hand over the nearest boulder, closing her eyes.

"When the Warrior-Saint performed his legendary 'Heaven and Earth, Great Shift' to turn away the invader's fireballs from Ionia, the very earth trembled and these mountains erupted from mere hills as this very island nearly shook itself apart."

"These are the Warrior Saint's legacy. That, and the the Warrior Saint's Codex. Trapped in the Warrior Saint shadow, trying to live the life of the Warrior Saint to become as strong as he was... the Blood Moon Elder is maybe the most devout man in all of Ionia."

Kona turned to look at her friends, her eyes burning with hatred. "And we're going to kill him."

Shen folded his arms, scanning the cliff walls carefully. "But how do we get up? I don't see any path."

Kona laughed a bit, turning back to the cliff face. "The reason that the Righteous of Ionia could never find our secret base is because there is no path upwards."

"What...? But how-"

"The Trail of Bones." Kona slouched off to the side, waving her hand lazily forwards, bidding her friends to follow. "Come on. You'll know it when you see it."

Akali and Shen looked at each other, Akali worried and Shen frowning, before following Kona along the base of the mountain, further and further into the darkness.

The sun was going down.

* * *

"Oh my God." Akali stepped back, holding her hand up to her mouth. Shen also his sleeve over his nose from the smell. Even Kona seemed to be taken aback by the carnage.

Squinting at the smell, Kona muttered acridly, "Welcome to the Trail of Bones."

It was nothing more than a slightly less steep section of the cliffs. The boulders had broken off in shards off of the cliff face at a greater rate than the rest of the mountain slopes, allowing some amount of footholds and hand grips along the heights. But that was the least of what they saw there.

Bodies. Piles upon piles of bodies. Worn and dried from the wind and cold, the victims were nothing more than thinly stretched flesh, black and rotted between bones that shone white in the darkness. Further up the cliff, more bodies lay scattered within the cracks of the rock and at the peaks.

Kona stared upwards. "Even for a martial artist, this path is treacherous. For the ordinary peasants that the Blood Moon Sect force to climb this cliff face nine out of ten of them would die. Broken on the ground below or frozen by the winds above."

Kona glanced at a number of bodies laid strewn in a line the ground, their bodies without their heads, cut off at the shoulders. "These ones were the ones they executed to get their prisoners moving." Stepping over the execution victims, Kona continued.

"_This_ is the reason why the Blood Moon Sect needed so many sacrifices transported to here, even more than the Tangmen used to write the first Vortex of Shadows."

The wind blew through the peaks of the Mountains of Great Snow, the gales rolling down the slopes and down into the valleys below. Over this valley of death, did these winds umber through. The Ionians had a name for this dark zephyr. 戰嵐. The Mountain-Winds of War.

Kona turned to her fellow ninjas. "This is just the first challenge in our way to the Blood Moon Sect. Ready?"

Akali glanced at Shen. He gave her a nod, and slowly, she reached up to his hand and squeezed it. With a quiet prayer under her breath and careful, trembling hands, Akali slowly reached out and removed the first victim from his death-grip upon the jagged rocks in front of him.

Akali stepped up to reach the first the handhold, and found another body, shriveled and black, in her way. She was going to need more prayers.

"I'm sorry..." She murmured to the corpse and reached out to pull it off.


	22. Cliff

**A new PROJECT: Yi skin, TSM loses three times, and CLG are going to worlds. This has been a good month.**

**CLG, CLG, CLG**

* * *

"No!" The man gasped, scrambling over the bodies of his fellow masters. His hand was bloodied from the fingers that had been cut off, even as he held it against the killer advancing towards him. "Please! I'll- I'll go back to the Righteous Sects! I'll- I'll give these back!"

The master reached out to a hidden floorboard, opening the hidden compartment with trembling hands and scattered over a dozen military maps about the floor.

The assassin took a map off of the floor, glancing at it only once before carelessly tossing it over his shoulder. The injured master's eyes widened.

"P-please..."

The killer turned his wrist, letting the blades slide out of his gauntlet. The twin blades from his forearm shone in the midday light.

The killer advanced, and the master screamed.

And a body without its head fell to the floor.

Teacups laid scattered throughout the once lively inn. Now it was a graveyard; the other patrons had long since fled. The cast iron kettle had smashed the carved mahogany of the table it once rested upon, laying in the center of a radial of its shards. Underneath that kettle was a man's chest, caved in by nothing more than brute force.

The hulking, masked figure, clothed in black, stood clutching the still-dripping heads of five masters of a worthless martial arts school. The traitorous dogs had deigned to join the Blood Moon Sect and the rest of the Evil sects of Ionia, taking with them several key maps of military outposts as a gifts. They were rebels, cowards and failures. And for that, they deserved to die.

Quiet as the night, six more figures arrived on the scene. Five surrounding the hulking figure, and one more in front of the killer. They were the Dai'nin team assigned to kill these five masters. And none the happier for having their marks stolen.

The Dai'nin in the center stepped closer, getting a closer look at figure. Beneath the man's silken hat, his eyes narrowed. He recognized this killer.

"Seto?" The head assassin murmured, suspicious, wary and growing angrier as he advanced. "The Xiao'nin, Seto?" The Dai'nin interrogated. "Why are you here?"

The Dai'nin stood encircling the hulking figure who had killed their marks, their hands on the hands of their swords and their eyes watching their supposed compatriot closely.

Revealed, Zed turned to face the Dai'nin squad. But he wasn't looking at any of them. Instead, his dark eyes were fixed at something far, far away. "I was wasting away at the Kinkou Temple." The teenage killer whispered to the horizon. "Master Khen, all of his worries focused on his precious Shen, has abandoned me. He left me to waste away in that prison you Kinkou have left me in."

"'You Kinkou'?" The Dai'nin repeated, narrowing his eyes. "Have you forgotten that you are one of us! Have you forgotten so soon the graciousness of Master Khen, who took you in?!"

Zed stepped towards the Dai'nin, his eyes blazing. The man's very words grated at his ears. "Lies upon lies. I know the truth now."

Dai'nin snarled under his mask. The man finally sensed the Xiao'nin as a threat now. "What truth, Xiao'nin? Please, _enlighten_ us."

"You Kinkou never took me in." Zed held out his hand, rolling his fingers threateningly. A move that was not missed by the Dai'nin. "I was kidnapped from my home before my entire family was slaughtered by the Kinkou's treachery. Only your Master Khen's extreme sense of guilt stopped him from murdering me as an infant."

"What-" The Dai'nin started, but the hulking youth in front of cut him off, slashing up, then downwards towards the Dai'nin's face with his bladed gauntlet, sending the elite ninja stumbling back.

Zed's eyes widened, a mad look falling over his face. "Enough words. Time to die."

"You've gone insane-" The Dai'nin muttered, his sword already drawn, carving downwards at Zed's neck. All around Zed, the Dai'nin drew their swords and attacked their junior ninja.

Before Zed could stab his blades into the Dai'nin's eye, a great whistling sound came racing out from the shadows in the corner of the inn. A dozen razor-sharp throwing stars, nearly a foot across buried themselves in the wall opposite the inn. Teacups shattered as the cold steel of the projectiles slashed their bodies, most of the Kinkou could only manage a grunt before they fell to the ambush. Some died before they even knew what was happening.

Zed, now standing alone, lowered his dagger, his eyes still furious. The Dai'nin in front of him opened his mouth, but only a light gurgling sound could be heard from his throat, and then the man collapsed, a single throwing star buried half-way in his neck and face.

He was the first to speak. "I didn't ask for your help, old man."

Sitting quietly in the corner, his legs crossed over each other, the assassin Tang Li smiled. Dressed in new black silks, with gold chasing the edges of his bracers, he looked once more like the prince of the Tang family. "I've been neglecting my parental duties for seventeen years, little Seto." Tang-Li nodded patronizingly. "A_ Shu-shu_ has a responsibility to his nephew."

Zed glared at his uncle. "All we're doing is killing." He tossed the heads of the traitorous masters to the floor, fuming. The heads hit the wooden floorboards, splattering the lacquer with crimson red ink. "You told me that you would teach me Way of the Shadow. The ways of our family."

Tang-Li sighed, setting his teacup down. "Patience, Seto. I can teach you the moves and help you kill as many of these _fucking-_" The Tang Prince enunciated his point with a kick at the nearest Dai'nin's head. "-Kinkou as you like. But we need to wait. Bide our time. We don't have a copy of the Vortex of the Shadows, which means the true strength of your moves will be limited by the lack of _qi_ to back it up."

Zed raised his head, understanding.

"That means going back to the Kinkou." He clenched his fists, grtting his teeth. "Living among my family's killers."

"Oh, no." Tang-Li groaned, sarcasm dripping off his every word. "Poor baby nephew has to go back to his warm bed, free home and hot meals."

"You-!" Zed took a single step towards the Tang Prince, furious. "You think I won't kill you just because you're my uncle?!"

"No." Tang-Li replied, smiling. "I think you won't kill me because you can't. You're too weak."

Zed roared. "YOU!" The hulking boy twisted his wrist, drawing the blades in his gauntlet out and charged, carving at the seated man. Tang-Li-lashed out, and caught the blades between two fingers, the smile on his face widening.

"Fine then. Our next lesson starts now, little Seto. After, you'll clean up these bodies."

Zed kicked outwards at Tang-Li's chest, freeing his weapon from his uncle's grasp but sending himself skidding on the ground. The boy nearly tripped over the bodies littered around.

Tang-Li rose and twisted his own wrist which drew out the hidden blades of the Tang Clan over his arm. His weapons revealed, shining in the midday sun the Tang prince stepped forwards and replied his nephew's charge.

* * *

Akali, struggling against the wind, pushed away yet another body. The shriveled, blackened flesh of the corpse nearly crumbled away as it fell down the cliff-side, breaking off in pieces as it bounced off of the cliff-face until it was swallowed by the darkness below.

A horrid smell reached her nose, stung her eyes and caused her to cough, tears welling up. Akali lowered a hand to hack into her shoulder.

Shen, who was just an arm's length above from her, lowered a hand to put on her shoulder.

"Akali. Are you-"

She cut him off. "I'm fine."

"Akali-"

"I'm. Fine."

This truly was hell.

The cold was hard, biting, like the edge of a knife. The ice-cold face of the rocks stuck to her flesh, threatening to tear her skin. Every breath of wind was like a hot-white lash to her face, every breath she took, like a dagger to her lungs. She had taken to wrapping her hands in cloth, but that only slowed the steady march of the cold within her flesh. Her fingers were numbing. Her mind was slowing. It felt like her heart was slowing.

And the cliff, so steep, so far up! Even with all of her martial-arts training and the advanced depth of her _Qigong_, the scale up the cliff-face was punishing in the extreme. As Akali rose and rose and rose up the heights, she became more and more incredulous that anyone could make it up this cliff face at all, let alone one out of ten of people.

But the bodies littered along the heights of the cliff was proof. Proof of the depths of the Blood Moon Sect's cruelty, and proof of a person's drive... and eventual end to survive. And that was the worst part of this hell.

She had thought that the cold would have deadened the smell, but there was a persistent stench of death in the air. Bodies littered every nook, every cranny of the cliff where their doomed souls could have found themselves. Their cries and screams long swallowed by the mountains winds, their last breaths lost to the winds. Only their rotting flesh was left in this world, spoiling the air around them.

Akali soldiered on, Kona and Shen above her, leading the way.

* * *

The three of them had found themselves in a relatively large, flat section of the Trail of Bones. It was barely larger than the cart that they had ridden to get to here, but it was large enough for Kona, Shen and Akali to rest their frost-bitten hands and soothe their tired limbs. But in this cold, they could not rest long. Here too were corpses. The corpses of those who had not died from falling from great heights and having their bodies dashed upon the rocks below, but of the bodies of those who had laid down, closed their eyes and fallen asleep. Fallen asleep, and never woken up.

The winds screamed and howled. Akali had long since given up on arranging the bodies and praying for them. Instead, she merely hung her head, tucking her chin into the collar of her robes, hiding her exposed skin away from the winds. To her side, a smaller body lay. Was it a youth, a woman, or simply a smaller man? She would never know. No one would ever know. Now, it was nothing more than another frozen corpse, it's blackened flesh crackling in the snow.

She felt her eyes close. She was so sleepy. She heard the crunching of snow in front of her, but her eyes felt as heavy as lead, and the more she drifted off into unconsciousness, the warmer she got...

Something flicked her between the eyes, snapping her awake. Akali slowly opened her eyes again, blinking against the dry wind.

"...Eh?"

Kona had leaned over towards her, a hand pushed in the snow and the other hand before Akali's face. The skinny girl poked her again for good measure.

"Don't fall asleep." Kona muttered, slowly rising to her feet. "You can't fall asleep."

Akali sighed, leaning forwards. "Sorry Kona."

A hand floated in front of her face. Akali reached up and took it gratefully. Her hand felt so cold. "Thanks."

"Come on." Kona muttered, pulling Akali up to her feet. "We're almost to the top." Shen was already at attention, quietly awaiting the girls.

* * *

The vanguard of the Righteous Sects of Ionia arrived at the Trail of Bones. Were it not for the piles of bodies littering the grounds below and the cliffs above, this one section of the Mountains of Great Snow would be indistinguishable from every other unscalable section of the mountains, and this section of the mountain itself invisible from the surrounding forests, were it not for the arrows that Akali had drawn into the terrain.

"Goddamn." Akasou muttered, standing with her arms folded at the carnage. She glanced at her Dai'nin, the first on the scene, already hard at work arranging and counting the bodies.

Sighing, the Pruner of the Sacred Tree turned to face the advancing army. Hundreds of Ionia's greatest martial artists marching through the forest in single scattered line. At their head, the Wudang Elder and the Dragon Maiden. They had drawn their hoods, shielding their heads against the heavy snows.

"Is this where young Akali has led us?" The Wudang Elder raised his head to the sky, tracing the path to the peak in his mind. With every body he glanced upon, the elder's frown deepened. "What a horrible road to take."

Akasou gave a solemn nod. The trail of breadcrumbs that her troublesome daughter had left for them had led her Dai'nin to this place of massacre. "Undoubtedly."

At the thought of her little Akali clawing up that mountain cliff... Akasou grit her teeth, clenching her only hand.

The Pruner of the Sacred Tree glared at her Dai'nin. "Oi." She muttered in their direction, and her personal Dai'nin stopped what they were doing.

Her elite ninja glanced at each other before hurrying over to their master. They knelt before their Pruner of the Sacred Tree in a small circle, clasping their hands over their knees obediently. "Master." They all muttered in servility.

"How can you all mill about so leisurely while your younger sister claws up this cliff alone? My only daughter is leading the charge up these peaks. While grown men pace about like clucking chickens."

The Dai'nin bowed their heads in apology, nearly patting their faces into the snow. "We're ashamed," One of them said in apology.

Akasou jerked her head at the cliff, and the Dai'nin scrambled to their feet. But still they hesitated. They had practically sprinted over thirty miles to the Mountains of Great Snow, following the many arrows that young Akali had left. And now, their (slightly insane) master wanted them to climb this massive cliff? The Dai'nin gave each other another glance between themselves.

As if she could read their thoughts, Akasou stepped forwards, raising her only hand and barking. "Did I stutter?! Go!"

Driven by their master, the Dai'nin turned and dashed to the cliffs. Once there, they practically jumped onto the cliff-face, climbing up the rocks as fast as they could. The dark silk of their uniforms moved up the cliffs with surprising speed, spurred on by their master's shouts.

"Useless idiots..." She muttered darkly, spitting.

The Dragon Maiden raised her head to the sky, tracing the path of the Dai'nin.

"This cliff is so impressive. Even for Kinkou's famous ninjas, it still takes them so long to climb." She said, watching one of the Dai'nin slip, prompting another Dai'nin to throw a rope to him, letting the man grab onto the lifeline. After that, the Dai'nin cut their pace, advancing more slowly. "This will delay our army's advance significantly."

The Dragon Maiden turned to her fellow masters. "Where are the other Great Sects? The Shojin and the Beggars?"

"One hundred Beggars have crossed the Pulao River, according to last reports." The Immortal Yang replied. "The Shojin have been delayed with electing a new Grand Abbot. I have not received a messenger bird from them in many days."

"Hmph." The Dragon Maiden kicked at rock. "So in the end, we still cannot follow. So close, yet so far." The lady dragon looked over her shoulder at Akasou. "You've raised a troublesome child, young Pruner."

"Don't remind me." Akasou mumbled grouchily, putting her hand on her hip. "_Ta'ma'de_."

* * *

A lone hand reached over the peak of the cliff, straining, grasping at any handhold at all.

Akali was the first one up, flopping her arm over the edge. Grunting, pushing her face against the snow to just get the littlest bit more leverage, Akali pulled herself up, then rolled on her back. As soon as she caught her breath, she reached down, flat on her stomach to help Kona up. Despite her friend's new-found stoicism, even Kona seemed fatigued. The two of them helped Shen up, whose shoulders they had been standing on.

And they had finally made it up. Panting, in a cold sweat, the trio had scaled the cliff after what felt like an eternity.

Akali stumbled away from the precipice's edge. The cold hurt, but her arms and legs hurt more. She put a shaky hand on a wooden post. Once, there was a watchtower here. Now it was less than four rotted stumps in the rock.

"Hey." Shen said, staring out over the cliff's edge. "'Kali. Kona. Look."

Akali turned, following Shen's gaze. Kona stepped quietly to the boy's side. The girls eyes widened as she saw what Shen was looking at.

"What's going on?" Akali asked, stepping to Shen's side. "What's-"

She stopped short.

It was a field of glowing flowers.

Just... just like that day they came to Ing'Xao village.

A field of fires burned below, criss-crossing through the dark forest below. Like a net, the bonfires connected to each other, stretching out for miles around. Further out, Akali could see more lines of torches filing into the great mass beneath. Now that she was listening for it, Akali could hear faint notes of shouting and conversation from the cliff below. The men were hard at work clearing away the forests below, setting up their encampment. Building barricades and making a fortress out of the wooden trees around them.

Shen gave one of his rare smiles. "Looks like your arrows worked, Akali."

"So they can follow massive arrows drawn in the ground." Kona folded her arms. "Good for them."

The girl looked over her shoulder, sullen. She stared out at the peaks ahead of them. Peaks even higher than the cliff they scaled rose into the distance. "But we've still got further to go."

Kona turned downwards. Far, far below a mass of round black dots could be seen. They were hats, attached to the Dai'nin struggling to ascend the cliff. The skinny girl gave a wry grin.

"And these fools will have to catch us." Kona turned on her heel, waving her hand forwards. "Come on."

Akali tore her eyes away from the growing encampment before her to glance at Shen. He nodded, then turned after Kona.

Akali was the last one to leave, sparing one last glance at the approaching army. The web of lights was growing brighter and brighter as more righteous heroes rallied to the encampment. A thousand hopes and fears clustering together for one purpose. It was almost enough to give the teenage ninja hope. Satisfied, Akali turned away, walking in her friend's footsteps through the snow.

* * *

"And what's next, Kona?" Akali murmured as the three wound their way through the mountain paths. The snowfall was getting heavier. What once was a light sprinkling of snow rapidly morphed into a torrent, as flakes and clumps of snow fell onto them by the bushel. As they trekked, their feet sank nearly all the way into the powder, crunching once they tread upon black ice underneath.

Kona closed her eyes while she walked, trying to remember.

She whispered, glancing downwards at the ground.

"The Bridge of Souls."


	23. Guardian

Chasing after the World

चसिन्ग अफ़्तेर् थे वोर्ल्द्

Brings Chaos

बृङ्ग्स चोस

Allowing it all to come to me

अल्लोविङ्ग् इत अल्ल् तो चोमे तो मे

Brings Peace

बृङ्ग्स पेअचे

* * *

The Guardian of Spirits sat crossed legged in front of a low fire, his wide bulk casting a long shadow through his cavernous abode. Bearded, his face scrunched up in a permanent scowl, the Guardian looked as hard as the stones around him. He could have been mistaken for a statue of a monk were it not for the slight rhythms of his breath; the long, slow draws of air he took in between meditative prayers.

Seated in front of his fire, the Guardian prayed and prayed into the night.

The only source of light in his cavern cast long shadows across his living space, shrouding half of his home in utter darkness. The shadows limited his vision to just barely what was around his campfire, and little else.

But he did not need eyes to sense the evil that was approaching him.

Red shadows moved within black shadows. Their red robes may be colored black in the light-less cavern, but the their blood-lust hung heavy in the air and to the trained eye, their chi burned bright with their killing intent.

The Guardian rose, the top half of his monk's robe sliding loosely off of his sculpted muscles. He stood, half-naked, his bare chest glistening in the firelight. The cold did not bother him. Though the Mountains of Great Snow were harsh, it was worse in his homeland. He was used to it. That affinity let him dress as lightly as he pleased within these frigid alps, his bare chest an old friend to the heavy snows. The only thing he wore upon his upper body was a string of thick prayer beads, a chest-wide rosary painted with dozens of holy sutras to aid him in his devotions.

The Guardian closed his eyes, letting animal instinct sharpen his senses. The blood-lust was getting closer. They were here.

The shadowy assailants wasted no time with introductions. The first and bravest of the fools lunged forwards at the Guardian, his blade raised. The guardian monk caught just a glimpse of the man's crazed eyes and his scarlet robes before he was upon him.

The Guardian lost himself in his comrades, through his prayers he called upon the first of the eternal spirit that guarded this place.

Merging with the Spirit of Wind, with a Tiger's fury, his claws lashed out.

Chi arced into vicious fangs, sprouting from his arms. Razor-sharp teeth which cleaved through metal, bone and flesh alike. The Blood Moon warrior before him died without a so much as a cry out, the two halves of the man past him, into the long shadows that hung over his cave; the darkness swallowed his corpse and he was forgotten.

But still his attackers did not retreat.

A bladesman hacked at his back. The jagged teeth of his saw-like blade dug into the Guardian's flesh, sending a stripe of white-hot pain racing up his spine. In response, a wall of chi rose from the man's form, trapping the bladesman's weapon. The Guardian called forth the Spiit of the Rivers, guardian and protector of all life. The caretaker's blessing strengthened his body, turning his flesh as hard as rock, his bones as tough as steel. The Guardian's chi and the spirit's chi merged into one, manifesting into an impregnable sphere of pure life-force.

The Blood Moon bladesman stumbled back, staring at his blade with dumbstruck awe. He was only holding half of his weapon, the other half lodged uselessly in the Guardian's back.

With roar, the Guardian flexed his muscles, and the blade popped out, clattering noisily on the cavern floor.

A slam to the side of the head, and the Blood Moon bladesman fell to the ground never to wake again. At the sight of two of their brethren felled so easily, the rest of the assailants hesitated, retreating to the walls to regroup.

They could scurry in the darkness all they liked, the Guardian mused, drawing his hands out. But the light of purification would leave them no shadows to hide within.

With a clap of his hands, the Guardian summoned the Spirit of Flame residing within him. The chi over his arms arced into fiery wings, laying waste to all the stood before him. The campfire in the center of the cave burned ever brighter, until the Guardian could see the evil that stood before him.

Just four men left. Fanatic, zealous in their worship, though unlike the Guardian and the Shojin who had rescued him from his frozen wasteland of a home, these men worshiped the Evil itself.

The Guardian strode forwards, flexing his hands, and calling upon the strength of the Spirit of Earth to empower his fists. He prayed to the Warrior-Saint and to the Four Spirits that resided within him. He prayed for power and wisdom and righteousness.

But above all, the Guardian told himself as he approached the doomed Blood Moon Sect disciples, he prayed for the souls of these men. For it was tonight that their souls would face the wrath of Hell.

The Guardian roared and charged, bowling through the first two warriors, the Spirit of the Earth charging his blood; empowering his chi; coursing through his veins. With the force of Gaia, the Guardian smashed into the third Blood Moon Warrior, dashing him against the cavern walls. The other three barely had any time to react before they were outnumbered. Fire, Water, Earth and Wind. With his four companions the Guardian of Spirits turning upon them with the righteous fury of four.

* * *

In the end, only the Guardian was left standing. A lone monk in a sea of bodies, but one.

He was dying, the Guardian saw. The man that he had smashed away at the outset of the fight was sprawled against his cavern wall. He would have looked fine, almost healthy, were it not for the foot-wide bloodstain that painted the wall over his back, or the slight indent in the center of the Blood Moon warrior's chest where the Guardian's fist caved it in.

"The Demons... come...foreigner..." The dying Blood Moon warrior whispered in between bloody coughs. "Your gods... will not save you..." The Blood Moon warrior slumped against the cavern wall, his eyes dimming, a ghostly smile still plastered over his face. "Your precious spirits... are our prey."

The man's eyes widened, staring deep into the cavern wall across from him. "Our God of the Blood Moon comes... the Tsukiyomi... comes..."

And with a last, rattling breath, the warrior muttered one final curse and then died.

The Guardian reached out and placed a rough hand over the warrior's eyes. Slowly the man pulled his hand over the warrior's face and closed them.

And now truly alone, the Guardian looked up. Scattered around him were the dead bodies of an entire wave of Blood Moon attackers. A half-dozen talented martial artists of the Blood Moon Sect had arrived at his cavern entrance once more. With light hearts and happy spirits they carelessly threw their lives away at the Guardian's feet.

"Ah...Mituofo." The Guardian murmured. He had spent many years here training with Ionian monks and priests in their arts of war, enough that he was already considered among them to be a great martial artist. But still, mastery of their language eluded him. The word of the land felt clumsy on his lips and foreign to his tongue.

Hefting the bodies onto his shoulder one by one, the Guardian carried the men of the Blood Moon Sect out of his cavern and into the snowy slopes outside.

* * *

The Guardian reflected as he trudged through the snowfall, the bodies of six of his victims draped over his muscular back. He was used to the cold. The Northern tundra wasteland from which he came was far, far colder and far, far harsher than Ionia. His land was a land where brutal wars on the scale that Ionia was experiencing now happened almost on a daily basis; where widows cried only when their husbands returned alive a coward; where death, violence and destruction was celebrated and glorified as a way of life.

Such barbarism, the Guardian reflected. But still, it was home.

And yet, though he was thousands of leagues away from the land he hailed from, the cold of the mountains and the sectarian violence made Ionia feel familiar to the Guardian.

The Guardian laughed a bit to himself, as he started upon a steep incline, his sandals just barely gripping onto the icy snow. When he had first arrived here, incited by a young Shojin who had promised a life of peace and balanced- the Guardian had thought that Ionia was Heaven upon Earth.

And yet, how wrong was he! Nearly daily, violence erupted between the hundred prideful sects of Ionia; though in the years before this conflict was on small-scale, just a few slaughters here, a blood feud there. Nothing that the Placidium guards couldn't quickly police if they got on-site fast enough, or overlook with a few palms crossed with silver taels.

But now, utter massacre.

Hirana Monastery, the place the Guardian had called home for the past five years, had been massacred to a man. Monk nor nun, elderly nor young was spared. Only he, the Guardian was overlooked as he spent that fateful night meditating in the mountains above. Now, a new "Evil" sect had arisen from that bloodshed and along with two other Great Sects, together they had declared open warfare upon the traditional Orthodoxy of Ionia. The trifecta of the Beggar's Sect, the Wudang Taoists and the Shojin Temple. And with that stroke, paradise descended into hell.

Though Ionia claimed to be an Isle of peaceful mediation, the underground world of martial artists, _Wu Lin_ as they called it, still preferred to settle disputes the old fashioned way. And he once called this place Heaven compared to his homeland.

Now, driven out of Hirana Monastery by the Blood Moon occupiers, hounded by their trackers no matter how deep he fled into the surrounding Mountains of Great Snow, the Guardian had finally decided to stop. To end his running, and find his own end within this cavern. One day, one of those thousand of Blood Moon blades would find its way into his heart, and his duty to the spirits would finally be at an end.

Ah-mi-tuo-fo! Was there nowhere that man could find true peace?

The Guardian stopped, his sandals crunching in the snow.

He had arrived at his make-shift graveyard. It was nothing more than a clearing in between boulders, under a tall white tree at first place. Below, a neat row of three-score graves dug into the snow. Each burial, each man marked with his own smooth stone. These were the results of the past attacks that the Blood Moon Sect had made upon him. Wave after wave the Blood Moon Sect sent at him, and time and time again the Guardian cast every last soul from this world.

The Guardian laid each man side by side, brother next to brother before beginning to dig. His thick hands and bulging muscles dwarfed the shovel clutched in his hands, and as he dug into the frozen dirt he had to take care that he did not accidentally break his tool. It took him the rest of the night to carve a trough large enough to house his six victims. But when he was done, the sun was rising over the high peaks, bathing the mountain-top cemetery in bright orange light, shining upon its half-dozen shiny new monumental stones.

Bowing, muttering one last prayer, the Guardian descended the slopes, stepping out of the light to return to his cavernous home. And with that, the foreigner of snow and ice disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

She could see the stars now.

How strange.

They had been hiking for a while now, through the jagged maze of rocks and slopes that made up the Mountains of Great Snow. In the beginning, every step was a trial, every breath a feat of strength. The cold had sapped their strength and the unsure footing had sapped their focus. There were moments where Akali had nearly blacked out, only to be instantly slapped back to life by Kona, but the girl was getting slower and slower with the reprisals. Even Shen seemed to be strangely lethargic; his sharp, watchful eyes looked duller, and his normally stiff, efficient movements were gradually getting sloppier.

But before Akali had realized it, she had been staring at the stars in the skies for a long, long while now while walking. So much so that she forgot all of her pain.

She didn't feel so tired anymore. And the slopes growing kinder on their feet; the rocks and ice underneath more sure of step and clean of foot. Hell, they were even starting to see a tree every now and then. Not just shriveled, blackened stumps, either. Real trees housing black pines under their thin, wide arms.

It was then that she realized... that the wind had stopped blowing.

As they approached a high bluff that overlooked a small valley below, Akali rushed to the edge, staring out at the panorama before her. And for the first time, Akali found the slopes of the Mountains of Great Snow to be beautiful.

"Hey..." For the first time in a while, she smiled.

The first flames of sunlight was beginning to peek over the snowy mountain tops, bathing the valley below in fiery orange and yellow tones. Sheltered by the high walls of the surrounding mountains, the constant blizzard that enveloped the Mountains of Great Snow was absent, held at bay by great ramparts of mountain stone and icy rock. The softer winds and kinder warmth allowed enough trees grew to form a sparse forest. They grew rooted in the hard dirt below, sheltering the undergrowth below with their pine needles. Here, Akali could see traces of animal life- the swift, nearly invisible tracks of rabbits, the jagged hoof prints of a mountain goat. Akali even thought she saw a shadowcat flit out of view and into the rocks around.

Trembling, she trotted down the winding slopes as quickly as she dared, her feet failing her halfway down, so she simply slid the rest of the way. Resting in the sun-kissed snow, Akali laid back, stretching her legs and grinned with contentment.

Kona sighed, an-almost smile on her face. The skinny girl crossed her arms and followed Akali down to the edge of the forest, Shen closely behind her. Kona was more careful, winding her way down, zig-zag to enter the valley, slowly descending to meet her friend. "Come on. We've got a longer ways to go to get to the Bridge of Souls."

"Kona." Shen started, scanning the forests around them. "How much farther?"

The girl lowered her head in calculation. Below, Akali was starting to make a snow angel. "Just a mile through this forest. We've got to trek through these trials before we make it to the ravine. Across that bridge is a guard outpost that we have to get past. It's usually heavily manned... so we've got a fight on our hands."

"If that outpost sounds their horn, and signals back to the Temple that we're coming..." Kona muttered darkly. The girl dared not finish the thought. "Whatever. We'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen."

"We'll have to kill them all then. And quickly." The boy sighed, understanding what that meant. "It'll be hard."

Shen lowered his eyes from whatever he was looking at to face Kona directly. "So then this forest... is it some kind of sacred grove for the Blood Moon Sect?"

"Sacred grove?" Kona gave a harsh laugh at that. "What would a bunch of blood-fucking demon-worshipers like us- I mean, them- want with a sacred grove?"

He merely shrugged in response. Shen turned back to the horizon and peered into the distance, his sharp eyes focusing on something far away. "It's just that... I see something over there. It looks like a monument." The stoic boy pointed, and the two girls followed the line of his finger to a high bluff overlooking the forest, and below, a solemn cave. Akali sat up. She held her hand over her eyes, squinting at the bluff far away. Some great many things were reflecting the early sunrise, lighting a blaze at the hilltop, making it look as if the bluff was on fire. As Akali shifted her head from side to side, the parallax of the reflections shimmered.

"Are those... tombstones?" Akali said, brushing the snow off of her while getting to her feet.

And then a rough push shoved her from behind, nearly knocking her down. Stumbling, Akali turned to see Kona rushing past her, the skinny girl taking wide strides through the snow, never taking her eyes off the bluff ahead of them.

For the first time, Kona looked scared. The edges of her eyes widened, and the white puffs of her breath quickened. Akali reached out to put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Trouble?"

She thought she saw Kona mutter _'oh yeah'_ before the skinny girl drew her scythes in response, crouching in the new snow, her entire body shifting gears into stealth mode.

Akali turned to Shen behind her. The boy gave her a single nod, and Akali returned it. And the two followed suit, crouching with Kona and making their ways slowly towards the bluff in the distance, and the cavern below.

* * *

The three gathered behind a lone tree, peeking from behind it at the dark maw of the cave before them. The great stone flanks of the mountains around them rose around the jagged slash of the cave's entrance. The emptiness of the cave seemed to roar its abandonment, but the tracks leading in and out of the cave were unmistakable. Someone was living in there. Someone who had also killed enough people to fill an entire mass grave above them.

Kona stood, leaning against the trunk of the tree, tilting her head out carefully to check the cavern entrance. Still nothing. Akali was on a knee next to Kona, and Shen was perched on top of a branch, his careful eyes scanning everything, like always.

"There is a mad monk that lives up here." Kona whispered to Akali and Shen as the trio approached the cave entrance. "The Sect had been chasing him through these mountains. We... the Sect had massacred a nearby temple- his temple, Hirana Monastery, just South of here. This was before I was 'recruited'. When the monk had come back from his meditations, he swore on his life to get revenge. So many disciples died from his rampage, that the Blood Moon Elder himself had to get involved."

"And?" Akali asked, taking low steps to the cavern entrance. "What about it?"

"The monk fled into the snowy upper mountains wearing nothing but the clothes on his back. All of us had thought that the monk would freeze to death. But first our patrols started disappearing. Then, our raiding parties. Soon, we were sending out entire armies to flush the monk out, but each time they would come back half their original number, and the rest badly injured from one man's ambushes."

"Before I left the Temple last," Kona continued, narrowing her eyes at the cave. "I had heard rumors that we had finally cornered the monk. But I didn't know it would be so close."

Kona lifted her head at the bluff above them, where the tombstones still shone from the morning sun. "Akali. How many you count?"

Akali shifted a bit to get a better look. "I see... um, twenty... twenty-seven."

"If that mass grave's symmetrical," Shen cut in from above. "That could be up to fifty-four dead."

"You see the problem?" Kona said, gritting her teeth. "That monk is on a killing spree, and he's not going to stop until everyone on this mountain is a dead as his temple. If we get caught in between the patrol on the Bridge of Souls, and that piece of human farm equipment, we. Are. Screwed."

"So... what are we going to do?" Akali asked, though she had a feeling what the 'solution' was by the dark look in Kona's eyes.

"Do I need to spell it out? We kill the monk."

"It just... doesn't feel right."

"Fuck right." Her voice was grim.

"We can't kill an innocent man."

"Guys..." Shen called out, frowning, but the girls ignored him.

"Look," Kona snapped, grabbing Akali by the label. "if it makes you feel any better, we're going to be fighting for our life. We won't have a choice."

"I won't do it!" Akali shouted in reply.

"Oh you won't. I—will-!"

"The tracks..." Shen said, raising his voice.

"What?!" Akali and Kona yelled at Shen in unison.

"There are only one set of tracks that look like they were made today..." Shen pointed at the freshest tracks in the snow, a heavy trough leading out of the cavern entrance. "...and they lead out."

Akali glanced at Kona, who's face fell. She traced the line of Kona's eyes leading out the cave, then up towards the bluff where the graveyard was. And she saw her friend's eyes widen.

"Oh shit-"

And then a massive hand slammed into her from behind, sending the skinny girl screaming and flying through the air before she hit the powdery snow tumbling..

Akali didn't even have enough time to shout in surprise before another massive hand, attached to an arm with biceps thicker than her waist, slamming into her with stunning force. Akali slid, nearly stumbled backwards into the snow, her crossed arms stinging; shaking from the force.

God, she thought to herself, wincing. It was like being hit by an animal.

"Akali!" Shen yelled from above the tree. The boy turned to look for an avenue to attack from above, but the Monk below was too quick.

His chi curling itself into vicious claws, the monk slashed at the tree, felling with nothing more than his bare hands. Shen was forced to leap to another tree like a monkey, the boy slamming into the trunk and wrapping around it with both hands. But the Monk was already one step ahead, under the tree with another meaty fist outstretched.

This time, the Monk punched the tree so hard, the brittle wood shattered, the vibrations splintering the pine into a thousand frozen shards. Shen, his footing lost, tumbled into the Monk's arms below.

The Monk attacked with a straight punch, but Shen caught the man's stunning blow with a feint, cradling the attack, trying to let the principles of Tai Chi guide his fist and neutralize the Monk's ridiculous strength.

But the man was wise to Shen's attempts. He withdrew his fist before Shen could entrap him, carving out with strong, straight fists that left little room for Shen to work with. Gradually, the monk's attacks grew more and more complex, the man mixing the straight-forwards strength of Shojin martial arts with his powerful chi-infused attacks. Shen made one, infinitesimally small mistake in his guard and the Monk took advantage of that, slamming a fist past Shen's block and into his chest, sending the boy flying into a tree. Shen hit the ground, hard and he did not get up.

"Shen!" Akali yelled, drawing her swords, but Kona was already running past her, the girl's scythes outstretched. The bookish girl had a snarl on her face as she attacked the Monk, carving savage attacks at the man's eyes and loins.

The Monk ducked, weaved before blocking Kona's attack with a single forearm, letting the edge of the scythe slam into his forearm, bouncing off of his 'Shojin Iron Body', his flesh harder than steel. But still, Kona pushed deeper, keeping the edge of her scythe cupped to the skin of the monk.

She closed her eyes and with a low sigh, she let her chi flow into her scythe. The white lightning crackled off of her weapons, arcing from her and her scythes to the ground. The Monk narrowed his eyes at the sight.

With a slight spurt of blood, Kona's scythe dug just the slightest bit into the Monk's forearm, and at his injury, the Monk roared in fury. The very snow around him rose, his chi intensified, filling the air around him with his power.

He yelled, curled into a defensive stance and his chi burst out of him in a great shield, the scales of his guardian spirit protecting him. Kona's white-hot scythes no longer cut into the monk. Instead, her weaker chi ricocheted off of the monk's shield. Lightning arced from their point of contact to the ground, melting holes into the powdery snow below.

The Monk lifted his arm, drawing up Kona's scythes and punched her again, and this time she did not cry out. Instead the girl crumpled into a ball by the cavern's entrance, coughing painfully.

"Kona!" Akali yelled, her swords drawn. Before she could react, the monk was already moving towards her, his body low and his fists lower. He ran like an animal, pawing in the snow on all fours.

"Hey-!" Akali said, backpedaling furiously, but still, the Monk advanced. "W-wait! I don't want to hurt you-!"

A massive fist plowed into the tree next to her, shattering its core and felling it with a single blow. Akali instinctively gave the destroyed tree a single wayward glance, and a splinter from the wood nearly put out her eye. She yelled in pain and twisted away, rolling through the snow. She yelled as she tumbled off of the rocks and hard ice buried in the ground.

The Monk slid after Akali, silently.

"You..." Akali rose to her feet, putting her hands on her knees. Her breath was a eternal cloud just in front of her mouth and she could feel her lungs chill with every breath she took. He left her no choice. "I'm sorry for this..."

Akali let the darkness come out from within her; the dark smoke rising from her chi. She could feel the Way of the Shadows strengthening her, comforting her. Making her strong where she was weak. Her chi blossomed, and a black rose of smoke bloomed from over back. The monk's eyes widened, as Akali charged him. She leaped, turning in the air to ram a stiff foot into the man's outstretched forearm. It felt like her leg was going to shake itself loose, but still Akali dug deeper with her heel, causing the monk to grunt in pain for the first time.

With her other hand, Akali threw a smoke bomb right between the monk's flash, shrouding the two in a shining cloud. Growling, the monk lashed out wildly, the swipes of his fists striking nothing but smoke and shadows in the fog.

The monk let out another burst of chi, dispersing the shining fog, but Akali was nowhere to be found. The Monk glared from side to side, his breath a constant fog over his bared open mouth.

"Here." Akali said, falling from above to deliver a falling axe-kick upon the monk's exposed head. But were those really her words? It didn't sound like her. The shadows over her body was a constant torrent now, pouring from her every pore.

Akali landed, striking a pose and the monk stumbled back, flailing and muttering in the wind.

"Give up!" She yelled, but the man didn't seem to understand her. Now that she looked closely, the man looked foreign. Instead of the dark, black hair usual of Ionians, his mane was light brown, and his eyes were a icy blue to the Ionians' black. Maybe he couldn't understand her.

"Akali!" Shen yelled from behind her. The boy charged past her to tackle the monk over the chest, his legs flying every which way as the lighter boy tried to hold the man down. Kona followed quickly, blood running a thick ribbon down the side of her face. She wrapped her legs around the man's arm, trying to get a lock on his joints.

"Do it!" Kona screamed, her hair whipping back and forth as the Monk tried to fling her off. The massive man slammed Kona against upon the powdery snow while thrashing at Shen's back, yelling unintelligibly. Akali grit her teeth. She held her swords out and charged at the monk, aiming for the man's heart. Her sword felt heavier than it ever had been before.

She never got to him. Radiant heat burst from the Monk's final guardian spirit. Shen had been thrown off the second before and Kona forced to let go, yelling in pain from the searing heat. Akali flinched as the flames burned at her eyes. She almost forgot what it felt like to be warm. But this man was a living inferno. Panting, scattered in a destitute circle the three ninja painfully pulled themselves to their feet. Akali wincing from the flames, Kona cradling her burned arms and Shen clutching at his chest, the three stared with trepidation at the monk. The man was breathing heavily, but his muscled chest shone only with sweat, not blood. Besides a thin line of blood running down his face from where Akali had kicked him, he was otherwise unharmed.

The Monk seemed to be bowing his head in prayer. Akali saw his lips move, and Akali heard the slightest of whispers cross the winds.

_"...Ah mi tuo fo."_

She stopped. Was that...

The Monk then turned to Kona, flexing his hands. The girl turned to run, but tripped and fell. Staring up at the Monk looming over her, the girl couldn't help but look look awa.

"Wait!" Akali shouted, running in between the two. She dropped to her knees in front of him, held out her hands, and clasped them as quickly as she could. "Are you a Buddhist? We- we're not your enemies!"

The man tilted his head curiously at her. Akali bit her lip. She didn't remember much of the sutraic language, but she could try. "Um... Am... Amitabha? Namo... Amitabha?"

The man stopped. He lowered his fists. He spoke for the first time. His voice was softer than she expected, Akali noted.

"You are... Buddhist Brothers?"

Akali held up her hands nervously. "Um... no, I think our clan is Taoist, but um- mmph!" Kona had snuck up behind Akali and put her hand over her mouth, gagging her.

"We're Buddhist." Kona finished, her eyes determined to her lie. "A pa ̔ō la ̔ō ga ̔i ēsa" She said, her lips moving faster than Akali could believe. "Bara ̔ō tha ̔ēra ma ̔ōna kaē da ̔i danōtamē'."

The monk fell to his knees, even as he was surrounded by melted snow, and bowed his head, tapping his forehead against the ground, murmuring. "Khēda, khēda, khēda." The man murmured. The Monk rose, still muttering his apologies, and walked to his cavern, waving the teenage ninjas in. The man was quickly swallowed up by the darkness within.

The three glanced at each other. With a determined look, Akali was the first walk towards the cave, and with her taking the lead, Kona and Shen followed suit, exchanging a worried glance with each other before they trudged off into the cave, the three of them disappearing into the shadows of the cavern.

* * *

As they walked through the cavern, the Monk spoke to them.

"I am sorry. I thought you were... how you say it? My junior brother monk not teach me much Ionian language." The Monk turned to the three ninjas, a worried look on his face. "I thought you were enemies. Khēda, young ones."

The Monk glanced at the three, limping, wincing and hung his head. "You are... hurt?"

Akali laughed a bit at that, as she remembered the monk's force. Between shattered trees and flash-melted snow, they were lucky enough not to have been killed. "Oh, yeah." Akali replied, grinning, though it really was part of a wince. "You hurt a lot, old monk."

The man looked so sorry, though that Akali smiled again. "What's your name, old monk?"

The monk turned upwards, almost surprised. "I... had Buddhist name once. I... forgot it."

"Then what's your birth name? Do you have one?"

The man frowned, thinking. A light seemed to cross his face when he spoke again.

"Udyr." And Akali thought she saw a look of pride cross the monk's face. "I am Udyr, the Spirit Guardian."

* * *

**Changed the name since it's been bugging me for a while. **


	24. Beast

In the center of the cave, a small teapot boiled away at frozen leaves, held over low flames by a makeshift rack made from tree branches. The monk known as Udyr sat closest to the flames, his head bowed over his muscular chest in deep meditation. Akali, Shen and Kona sat across from him, watching the Spirit Walker with more than a little apprehension.

The monk took a deep breath, and the three junior ninjas tensed up.

"HA!" The man roared, screaming at the fire before him. The flames flickered for a moment, nearly put out by the force of the man's chi. Then his one shadow split, born into four.

The first, the shadow of the Phoenix, arced closest to the flames, breathing life into the low fire, causing it to arc upwards and envelop everything above it, devouring the tea kettle and wooden rack all. To his left and right, the shadows of the Dire Bear and the Black Tortoise, the great shell of the Tortoise casting a great dome of a shadow to the Spirit Walker's right, and the hulking form of the Bear stretching to his left. And finally, the shadow of the Tiger, stretching upwards from behind Udyr, its claws menacing, racing down the wall behind him and nearly scratching at Akali's leg from the floor.

She instinctively scrambled back. It was just a illusion, she tried to tell herself. But as the shadow of the Tiger swayed to and fro off of the back of the Spirit Walker, its eyes gleaming from a hole in the shadows, it seemed more alive than not.

Udyr relaxed, and the spirits waned.

Slowly, the shadows retreated back into the Spirit Walker's body, the animal forms disappearing into the Monk's shadow.

The man opened his eyes, his frosty blue irides of Freljord shining against the firelight. The fire died down, revealing a smoking teapot nestled in a heap of blackened ashes. At the sight of his frightened guests, the Spirit Walker smiled apologetically. He reached out with his bare hand and grasped the scalding iron handle of the teapot, totally oblivious to the pain.

"Tea," The man said thickly, holding the kettle out.

* * *

"I was born under a Blood Moon," The man said to the three teenage ninjas in the Sutratic language, Kona translating as he recounted his tale. The three ninjas listened over home-brewed tea. "Such a child is said to be blessed by my people, living between the two worlds of spirit and man. The previous Spirit Walker... my master... I hardly remember him. Though I remember his touch. His warmth, and the teachings of my people. I still remember the Old Ways."

Udyr hung his head, and she saw tears running down the man's face. "And then, during the Dead Night in the midst of a black snowstorm, my master was murdered by the Witch." The Spirit Walker gave a dark shudder, and Akali thought she could see the shadows behind him grow. Like he was losing himself. "She tried to kill me, but my master sacrificed himself to save my life. Then was my darkest moment." And then, almost as an afterthought, the man muttered another praise to the Warrior Saint.

"Ah-mi-tuo-fo." As soon as the man muttered the Buddhist 'amen', the darkness over his back vanished, and his countenance lightened. "I let myself go. I lost myself to the Old Ways, and became a beast myself. And by the time I had clawed my way out of the ice and snow, the Ice Witch was gone, and my master as well."

"I wandered the frozen wastes for many years after that. Feeding off of animals and grass like a common predator. For years, the Northern Tribes learned to fear my wrath."

For the first time, the man gave a genuine smile. "Then, that young Shojin monk had found me. When I first sensed his presence, I had thought him to be just one more foolish trespasser. Like a wild beast, I attacked him without thinking. Time and time again I launched myself at him, and time and time again, that young man deflected me with ease."

"He was my future martial brother- Brother Li. He rescued me from that place. He brought me salvation from the wastelands. I hope one day to return to my home, and bring them that same peace."

His eyes took on a dark gleam. "But first, we must find that path to bring salvation back here, Ah-mi-tuo-fo."

Udyr raised his chin, staring down at the three teenage ninjas before him carefully. Outside of his mastery of the Ionian language, Akali could see in the man's eyes a sharp intelligence. "And you mean to tell me that you three are that path? Do you three have any idea what you are up against?"

Akali looked between her friends. Shen, grim-faced and Kona, silent and stony.

"The Blood Moon Sect," Akali answered, but the man before her shook his head.

"The Evil Sects of Ionia." Shen replied, but again the Spirit Walker shook his head.

"You three... are challenging the very underworld itself." Udyr sighed, palming his fist in his hand. "What do you three know of the Shadow Isles?"

Akali glanced at Kona, the most knowledgeable of the three between them, but the skinny girl glanced back, frowning. Even Kona didn't know what this place was?

Sensing their confusion, Udyr continued. "It is a evil land; an island on the other side of the world. Where Ionia is an Isle of beauty and spirituality, the Shadow Isles... is death and devastation. There is a wellspring where every evil and wickedness flows forth. It was from there that the Vortex of Shadows came from."

"And..." Udyr grit his teeth. "It is there, that the Vortex of Shadows will bring to this land. I have clashed with the leader of the Blood Moon Sect. He has a familiar scent as the Ice Witch... and the Shadow Isles."

* * *

_Snow fell. Men fell. A bloody ring of Blood Moon Sect disciples surrounded the two combatants in the snowy clearing, some killed by the Spirit Walker, and some luckless few were killed by their master's own hand as the Blood Moon Elder swung wide and far with his glaive- just a handful more men's worth collateral damage in a war of a thousand innocent deaths._

_The Blood Moon Elder turned the shaft of his glaive backwards, and Udyr was slammed backwards, smashing into several frozen trees and boulders, shattering every single one. The muscular man fell forwards, wheezing. He collapsed onto his hands, his fingers sinking deep into the snow._

_The Blood Moon Elder stood before him, his glaive of dark meteorite iron held out to his side, the super-heavy weapon grasped in a single arm as easily as if it were an ordinary sword._

_"blöt dæmon!" Udyr screamed in his native language, but the Blood Moon Elder was already upon him, the glaive carving the ground below, then out from him. The weapon lashed outwards to cut into the Spirit Walker's body. The blunted edge cracked the monk's hardened body, fracturing ribs and pulping his flesh._

_Udyr called out; he pleaded the help of the Spirit of the Rivers. A shell of chi swirled about him, restoring his defenses for a moment._

_Only a moment. The Blood Moon Elder was upon him once more with a clawed hand to the man's chin, carving upwards with his sharpened fingernails. The Blood Moon Elder's chi-infused hand shattered Udyr's defenses, scattering his shell of chi to the winds and burying his nails deep within the man's face._

_"Gaaah!"_

_Udyr spiraled away, turning over once in the snow before sliding to his feet. Blood streamed down his face in thick red curtains. The man's breathing slowed, and the Guardian Spirits within his surged to his chest, their thoughts dominating his mind._

_And in that moment... Udyr, Spirit Walker of one people, Shojin kung-fu master of another... felt nothing but animal fear._

_Run...! The spirits pleaded to him._

_Run... Run...!_

_Scrambling to his feet, Udyr started to flee from the scene. The monk fled on all fours, running through the snow like a bear, swimming, crawling through the powdery snow and the dead underbrush._

_For only the second time in his life, the Spirit Walker fled. And the Blood Moon Elder did not chase. Instead, the man grinned under that falling snow, his teeth shining from under his scarlet hood._

* * *

The massive man seemed to shrink into himself as he finished his tale. The shame of his cowardice still burned, Akali realized. He clutched at his chest, as if his guilt physically hurt. Then the man's eyes darted towards the three teenagers, just kids to his eyes, sitting before him.

"The Elder of the Blood Moon Sect is the most dangerous man in Ionia." The look in the man's eyes told Akali everything she needed to know. He thought that they were going to die. "He nearly killed me, Ami-tuo-fo, and I am not an unskilled warrior. What reason could you three possibly have for fighting that monstrosity?"

The three ninjas sat quietly for a moment, reflecting. Akali caught herself staring at her reflection over her tea. Why did she want to fight?

Kona was the first to speak. "That man has kidnapped my master. He has kidapped her, and he will kill her and I if I don't kill him first."

Shen followed Kona's lead. "I... protect those around me. The boy said softly. "And as long as that man lives, Akali... my friends will never be safe. To protect those I care about..."

Akali thought she saw Shen glance the slightest bit at her before continuing. "Therefore, my path is clear. We have to kill the Blood Moon Elder." Shen bowed his head slightly after finishing.

Lastly, the Spirit Walker turned to face Akali, glowing flakes of the smoldering ashes rising from the remains of the fire before them.

Akali raised her eyes, fixing her gaze at the monk before her. "That man mutilated my mother and my headmaster. Afterwards, he tried to kidnap me at a martial arts competition." She grit her teeth, snarling a little. "What other reason do I have to kill this man?!"

The monk stared at her quietly, ignoring her friends around her. His intensity was uncomfortable. Akali looked away, glaring with determination at the ground beside her. What was his problem?

"Of your friends, only your heart wavers..." Udyr muttered, judging intently.

"Fuck off," Akali swore, making a rude hand sign. "The hell my heart wavers."

"You are passionate. And strong," Udyr admitted. "But you will never achieve your goals so long as your heart is divided, young ninja. "

The man rose then stepped forwards, placing a bare foot into the ashes in before him. Glowing sparks floated up from the Spirit Walker's footfall. Reaching out, he placed his hand on her head, dwarfing the young girl's skull in his palm.

"You must decide what it is you are fighting for." Udyr stared into the young girl's eyes, and this time, Akali did not look away. Instead, she stared just as fiercely back, her eyes narrowed, their eyes locked in concentration.

Sighing, the Spirit Walker retreated, withdrawing his hand.

"Rest here tonight, young ones. You have may have my pelt beds. And you are welcome to my rations." The Spirit Walker stepped out to the cave entrance, waving his ridiculously muscled arm in slight farewell. Just before he disappeared into the darkness, the man turned his head down, looking at Akali out of the corner of his eye.

"When I return, young Akali... I hope you have found your answer."

"And where are you going?" Kona demanded of their host. This caused the man to pause.

"I am going out into the stars. I must complete my daily devotions. Good night, young ones." And with that, the Spirit Walker disappeared into the the blue starlight and the mountain winds.

Ad now, the three ninjas sat by themselves around the glowing firepit, staring at the cavern entrance.

Kona reached out to the Spirit Walker's food packs, unraveling a leaven pack of rice. "His food's mine."

* * *

A full hour had passed. He was several miles out from his cavernous home.

Staring out at the stars, his upper chest naked to the winds and snow, the Spirit Walker prowled, his strides wide, and his arms ready. He often made these nighttime hunts to sharpen his senses to the wilds and better attune his soul with the spirits that resided within him.

But this time, he had come to the wilds for a different reason.

The sacred site awaited him. Before the Warrior-Saint, Ionia worshiped older gods. The gods of the spirits and the wilds. Generous kami, wicked spirits, jealous demons and demigods. It was a forgotten shrine left to the ravages of time. Despite the harsh winds, however, there still stood a simple stone statue in the middle of a snowy clearing. Here, no animal tread save the Spirit Walker, and no force of nature dare tread, expect for the spirits in his body. Here, the man always felt at peace. Here was where Udyr prayed to the Old Gods every day.

Falling to his feet, the man sat crossed-legged before the shrine. However, tonight he did not come here to pray to the spirits.

Instead...

Udyr closed his eyes, thinking back to the eyes he saw in that cave.

Being the Spirit Walker let him sense the flow of life and the world to a limited extent. And when he saw Akali, staring back at him, her eyes clear, but her heart muddied... he felt an inexplicable shiver of apprehension run through him. He saw within her the crossed lines of destiny... and with that, the burden of suffering. The burden of having every step she took, every choice she made ripple through the world around her. There was no such convergence upon either of the girl's friends. She and she alone would have to deal with the consequences of her actions for years to come.

Such a heavy weight on such young shoulders...

The Spirit Walker bowed to the shrine and began to pray. Not for the spirits, but for the young girl resting in his cavernous home right now. For no matter what decision she decided to make, it was the will of Buddha that her actions change the course of Ionia forever. And likewise, for him it was the will of Buddha that the Spirit Walker help her to that goal. There before him laid his only path.

"Amitabha." The man praised and prayed, over and over within that falling snow. He prayed for hours, and it would be hours more before he finally returned to his home.

* * *

The next morning, the unlikely crowd made it way from the Spirit Walker's cavern home through the dead forest before the great Demon Bridge that separated the Greater part of the Mountains of Great Snow with the darker, villainous center, where the Blood Moon Sect's fortress-temple awaited. Between them and the Temple was a voluminous chasm that stretched for miles in each direction, its depths formed by the soaring heights of the mountains around them. The Bridge of Souls, the suspended gateway to the Blood Moon Sect's real territory, was the only route in for leagues.

"In order to cross the Bridge of Souls," Kona said as the four of them, outlining the plan she had developed the previous evening. "We need to do two things."

"One." She raised her index finger under the falling snow. "Actually cross the Bridge. It's nearly a half-mile across of total open area. Makes it real easy for defenders to spot anyone trying to cross, and for archers to pick us off. Even for three people to try to sneak through, it's impossible. "

Akali glanced at Shen at this. He returned her glance with a frown. Three?

"Two." Kona lifted her second finger. "Make sure no word gets back to the Temple of our crossing when we do. If they know we're coming, we'll be surrounded and if we're lucky, we'll be killed. If we're not..." Kona's face turned dark, and Akali lowered her head at this. Kona would know best out of all of them what would happen if they got captured.

Kona stopped suddenly, turning on her heel, holding up her two fingers. "With the amount of men stationed at the Bridge in anticipation of the Righteous Sects' advance it will be impossible to accomplish two. Sure, we could cross and brute force our way through, but..."

"We'd be practically announcing our arrival." Shen finished for her. The skinny girl nodded in affirmation.

Akali glanced worriedly at their older companion. "That means..."

"Yeah." Kona titled her head upwards, locking eyes with the Spirit Walker before them. She stuck a finger on Udyr's ridiculously muscular chest, enunciating her point. "You. You'll have to make a distraction for us."

* * *

A brisk gale crossed her face, making her wince.

Braving the biting winds, Akali peeked out from behind a snow-covered rock. From the outside, the entrance to the bridge looked totally abandoned. There were no fires lit outside, no guards standing post. Just a singular, imposing, castle-like gate that stretched several stories into the sky. The doors were left open, and if Akali squinted, she could see into the gate, where the open skies of the Bridge beckoned to her from beyond.

If they could just stroll through.

"If only..." Kona muttered, appearing behind her. As if she read her thoughts, Kona continued. "They don't light fires except for signals back to the Temple. Wood to burn's too precious up here. And though you can't see them, the walls are teeming with guards. They watch from the arrow slits of that gate."

Kona pushed lightly down on Akali's head, dipping her lower to the rock. "Look closely," Kona whispered. "Can you see them?"

Akali narrowed her eyes, straining to catch any sign of movement within the arrow slits, barely a foot across, over a hundred yards away. Was there really people within those walls? She stared and stared, losing herself within the darkness of one suspect arrow slit off to the side. Her breathing slowed. She could feel the ice seep into her blood as she stood stock still.

Akali gasped. A flicker of red cloth, and then it was gone. Was that it?

"Yeah. See it?" Kona muttered, ducking behind the rock to unwrap another rice pack. The skinny girl chewed slowly at the snack, staring blankly at the ground in front of her. "I figure at least two dozen armed warriors and maybe a captain. And we got to sneak past them all without killing a single one."

Kona shoved the remainder of the food in her mouth, before tossing the leaf wrapper lightly over her shoulder. "When our diversion hits that gate-"

"He's called Brother Udyr!" Akali snapped. She hated using their new found ally as bait. But the man had acquiesced as soon as he heard their plan. In fact, he looked a little excited. 'If that is the Will of Buddha,' The Spirit Walker said, and no more.

Kona sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "Fine. Once Brother Udyr gets their attention, the majority of their forces will probably leave the walls to fight that man-bear. They'll leave their archers on the walls. We can take out only one man and throw him over the edge. They'll think he just fell. The rest we'll have to leave or they'll get suspicious."

"One kill," Akali muttered to herself. "One... kill..."

"Alright, enough of that." Kona's eyes scanned the horizon, before finally locking onto Shen's crouched figure high up on a nearby bluff, overlooking the clearing before the gate. It was Shen's job to judge the winds and get a feel for when exactly was the right moment to sprint for the bridge in order to get maximum coverage.

They saw Shen signal "OK" with his hand signs, and Kona signaled back a similar affirmation. They were set.

All that was left was...

* * *

He stood, tall, proud against the harsh Ionian winds. The Freljordian warrior strode through the clearing, his arms wrapped in clothes painted with holy sutras, and around his chest, a rosary with giant beads, worn over his shoulder like a bandoleer. Udyr prayed as he strode, shifting the beads with his thumb after every praise to Buddha he made.

Udyr stepped out into the clearing, and the Blood Moon Warriors flooded out to meet him, as if they had been expecting him. Perhaps they were. Wicked blades and sharpened spears forged from the meteorite-iron that was plentiful deep within these mountains, their weapons were as cruel as they were. And their scarlet-red robes clashed violently with the pure color of snow at their feet. As they milled out, the first of the warriors began flanking Udyr, stepping out of his field of vision and into his blind spots, a malicious smirk plastered all over their faces. The Spirit Walker gave them only glances; to him they were little more than ants, and only slightly more dangerous.

He was looking for one man. Their captain.

A lone man in the back with a golden crescent engraved in his wide-brimmed hat slowly made his way to the front, his subordinates moving out of his way. The captain drew his sword, a jet-black short-sword that seemed to hum with energy.

Within the man's eyes, Udyr saw that same ravenous look for blood.

This man would not back down, the Spirit Walker realized. This man would not retreat from his post so close to his territory.

The shadows of his four spirits flowed from around him, the beasts themselves manifesting within his chi. The Spirit Walker knew, though his purpose was to fight alone-

The captain dashed forwards, faster than the Spirit Walker could anticipate, his black sword already at the Freljordian's eyes.

"I am the tiger! (मैं टाइगर हूं!)" Udyr roared, and his claws lashed out, lashing a hundred, a dozen times for each time the captain attacked. The Blood Moon swordsman grit his teeth, sliding backwards. The captain glanced at the array of men surrounding him. With a single hand forwards, he ordered them to attack.

Three different warriors attacked him at once, but the Spirit Walker did not flinch. Instead, he shifted his chi, sliding from the avatar of one spirit to another.

"I am the turtle! (मैं हूँ 玄武!)" A protective shield burst out from his heart, from his mind, from his very soul. The force of his defenses knocked the men of the Blood Moon to the ground.

"Warriors of the Blood Moon..." Udyr seethed, the anger boiling within him once more. "Murderers of my benefactors... my family..."

Udyr sighed, clenching his fist. "Amitabha... I do not hate you. For once, rage consumed me. But through my friends, through my masters, I have become something greater than I ever could be."

Udyr lowered his eyes, letting his breath out slowly. "I have conquered my rage."

"Archers!" The Blood Moon captain shouted, holding out his hand. At his call, a half dozen crossbowmen filed out from inside the Gate of the Bridge of Souls. They lined the gate's ramparts, poison-tipped bolts readied within their mechanic bows. "Now!"

The archers fired a full volley, their repeating crossbows firing multiple shots from a single load. A rain of dark, poisoned bolts descended upon the Spirit Walker below.

"I am the phoenix! (मैं फीनिक्स हूँ!) The ancient purifier and redeemer! (प्राचीन शोधक और उद्धारक)!" The Spirit Walker raised his arms, unfolded his wings, fire given life beneath his wing-beat. An instant inferno arced to the skies above him. The crossbow bolts burned away to ashes within the flames, their evil scattering away to the winds.

A circle of soaked stone and mud arced out from around Udyr. With a single, determined step, the Spirit Walker advanced upon the captain. "Oh, sinners!" Udyr chanted, shifting his fists in the style of Shojin boxing. "Those few and many who fall from Buddha's graces!" The captain turned over his sword, his men filing behind him. They would not yield. They would not retreat.

"I pray for your souls." Udyr slammed his fists together, bowing his head.

"मैं सहन कर रहा हूँ! I am the bear; the unyielding avatar of force!" And with a single fist, he slammed it down at the ground at his field, an explosion of powdered snow and ice swirling around him. The cloud of snow expanded , enveloping the entire clearing within a icy fog.

* * *

As soon as Udyr struck the ground beneath him, the wind started to pick up, as guided by Shen, who was still watching the currents and flow of the weather. The expanding cloud of snow and ice began to drift towards them. Closer and closer, along the wings of wind their cover began to spread.

Then, the cloud finally obscured Akali and Kona from the view of the gate.

"Now!" Kona hissed, and the two of them leaped from their hiding spots, jumping into the snowy fogs, and within a few steps not even their shadows remained.

* * *

The archer on the very far end pulled his crossbow back up in frustration. The damn cloud was blocking his line of sight. A few of his compatriots to his left were firing blind, uncertain shots into the cloud, but he held his fire. They were more likely to hit their own men than they were to scratch that insane monk, anyways.

So there was nothing to do but wait.

The man was patient, staring deep into the swirling cloud of snow and ice before him. Once or twice, he thought it would clear, but the noise of battle and the screams of men from within seemed to suggest that the monk and his captain were kicking up even more snow and ice as they clashed.

Suddenly, a flicker of color from within the hues of white. Within an instant, the man had leveled his weapon and fired a direct hit into it. The bolt passed clean through, and the flicker seemed to drift towards him.

It nearly hit him in face as he caught it. The man drew his hand down, looking at what he had just shot. It was a strip of cloth, with a single hole in it from his marksmanship.

"What...?"

* * *

For that instant, the man's attention was diverted, and his guard dropped. He didn't even notice the ninjas running up the wall underneath him, until Akali and Kona were already in front of him. He didn't have the time to shout, before Akali muffled him with an outstretched hand, her grip crushing his windpipe in an instant. And in the very next moment, Kona's leg lock over his head carried him out, and over the edge.

The man managed only a muffled, wheezing scream before he fell off of the wall. It was only when his fellow archers heard the crunch of bones beneath them at they looked over to where he once was.

"What the...?" One of them muttered, staring down at the empty space on the ramparts where the man once was. The Akali and Kona were gone without another trace. "Where's Hang?" The archer closest to the late Hang's position stepped over to where his comrade once was. Glancing over the side, he grimaced in disgust once he saw the archer's managed body below.

"Retard." The man reported back to his compatriots, spitting over the wall. His eyes glanced maliciously at what he perceived to be his comrade's incompetence. "Fell over the edge."

The other archer's reply was just as callous. "Serves him right."

Just above them, upon the tiled roof of the gate, Akali and Kona stayed stock still, listening carefully for any sign that the archers below them had noticed anything unusual.

Once the coast seemed clear, and the surviving archers finished denigrating their fallen comrade, Akali gave Kona a single nod. Good job, Akali signaled to her friend. Kona replied only with the slightest nods in return.

And without another word, the two of them scaled the peak of that snowy, tiled roof and slipped over the edge.

* * *

From deep within that snow, the captain of the Blood Moon snarled, his jet-black sword gleaming within the snowy fog. Time and time again he heard the bloody screams of his men being smashed into the ground, but every time the man glanced over his shoulder, he saw another one of his men's shadows vanish into the ground, the monk's hulking figure standing over them with his fists outstretched. Then, as quickly as the monk came, he was gone.

"Bastard!" The captain swore as he searched frantically for the monster in the fogs. The man slashed at every swirl, every shift and shadow in the floating snow, but no matter where he cut, his sword met only thin air.

A rough voice floated in from behind him. "I may be diversion," Udyr whispered in the captain's ear, speaking in the Ionian tongue. "But still, Evil will not survive my fists."

The captain lashed out behind him, but his sword was met with a crushing fist, hard as iron that shattered his weapon with a single tap. As the captain was showered with the shards of his broken sword, the Spirit Walker granted him one last honor. "Go in peace, villain." Udyr muttered, drawing his fist back.

The captain didn't even have the time to scream before the Spirit Walker smashed him in the chest, and he was sent sprawling back. The officer carved a trough through the snow before hitting a rock, and falling face-forwards into the snow, his eyes lifeless.

The Spirit Walker raised a single hand to his chest in prayer.

"Ah-mi-tuo-fo."

* * *

The two were quiet as they dashed across that misty bridge. The sound of their feet was a light drumming upon the thick wooden planks. From the depths below rose an odd, white smoke that seemed to envelop the wide causeway they had over the abyss. The suspension bridge was an impressive thing; wide enough to ride two chariot side to side, yet heavy and sturdy enough for the two girls to pass with the structure barely noticing their weight.

"Hey..." Kona muttered, as the two ninjas ran. "I know Shen was there to cover us from above, but how is he going to get across without anyone noticing?"

Akali grinned at this. "Don't worry. He'll come when we need to."

The skinny girl gave her friend a look, before shrugging, and turning her attention back to their run. The bridge was but a half mile long, so within a few minutes of brisk running, they could see the other end. It was a smaller gate, which was to be expected. The Blood Moon Sect would never expect to be attack from the behind.

As soon as they could see the shadow of the other gate, Akali could feel a firm hand over her shoulder. She stopped, along with Kona.

"There may be a few guards at this end." Kona said quietly, watching the other gate intently. "Wait here." She ordered, reaching into her pack for her old Blood Moon Sect uniform. With a single hand, she drew her scarlet-red cloak over herself.

Akali drew a quick breath at the sight. With Kona's stray braids threaded through the straight bangs of her shoulder-length hair, a subtle tattoo reaching out to the corner of her eye, and the cloak with the color of fresh blood, Kona looked for all the world like the assassin for the Blood Moon Sect that she once was.

Akali stepped back, dipping behind one of the thick ropes used to suspend the bridge. She watched Kona disappear into the mist, the trails of her red cloak fluttering in the wind.

Looking upwards, Akali saw the thick parabolic cable that soared upwards into the heights of the gate before her. She first checked around her, before hopping nimbly onto the cable, and racing up to the gate that loomed over her.

She reached top of the gate, only to find it was utterly abandoned. No guards patrolled the ramparts here. There was only silence except for the occasional gust of wind. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kona strolling up to the gate, her eyes fixed forwards and her expression grim. Though Akali did see the slightest flicker of Kona's eyes look up at her from below. She knew she was here.

Akali read Kona's lips- 'Idiot'- her friend muttered, before the girl ducked into the gate below. And just like the good, idiot friend she was, Akali followed, slipping inside the closest room she found.

* * *

It was warmer inside than Akali expected. She let out a brief sigh of relief as the feeling of hot air from a warm fire washed over her.

And then she realized the danger- a fire meant enemies. Akali slid the door closed behind her and ducked into the nearest shadow she could find. She looked to be on the upper ring of a inner balcony, opening up to what looked to be a small barracks instead of the gate.

A man was sitting crossed-legged in the center of what looked like the main room of the gate. Wicked weapons laid in racks along the walls, hundreds of arrows, bows, crossbows; all the provision that brave soldiers would need to mount a defense. And within the center, an enormously fat man, surrounded in every direction by four of what looked like his bodyguards. He sat in the center of a straw mat, chewing at a flank of lamb with ravenous speed. Though he was obese, Akali could see beneath the rolls of subcutaneous fat, a thick ring of muscle. He was no doubt a skilled martial artist under all of that weight.

The man tossed the bone, stripped clean, over his shoulder adding to a growing pile of bones in the corner and slowly rose to his feet as Kona approached. Akali instinctively tensed up, and she could see Kona doing the same. This man was dangerous.

Above his massive, barrel-shaped chest was the mark of a high priest of the Blood Moon Sect- a golden crescent colored made with blood gold- golden forged with copper to give its yellow luster a red sheen. And on his head was the former hair-knot, now cut- of a man once a dedicated warrior-servant to a lord, but now a traitor, a servant given over to a new, eviller master. The Blood Moon Elder.

"What's this?" The man said as he watched Kona approached. The man's beady black eyes gleamed maliciously. "Are you lost, little girl?" The man unfolded a meaty hand, and reached out for what felt like miles to pat Kona over the head. The girl flinched, and Akali looked down in worry. The man had a longer reach than he looked. "We don't have many cute girls like you in our Sect."

Kona turned away, not meeting the man's eyes. "My name is Shueko. I am an assistant disciple under Shuezi, Eighth-Ranked Assassin."

"Hoh." The man replied, licking his lips. "I know of Mistress Shuezi. Your master is my superior. I am Sixth-Ranked, Priest Houjou. Please pass on my regards to your master when you greet her at the Temple."

Kona bowed in acquiescence and from above, Akali dared to give herself a half-sigh of relief. This was going better than she expected.

"By the way," The priest said, as Kona raised her head. "I have been hearing curious noises from across the bridge. Almost like the sounds of battle. Tell me, Younger Sister Shueko. What is going on over there?"

Kona bowed again, holding her clasped hands in apology. "I have been chased for many miles by the mad monk that lives in these mountains. He followed me here, when the Bridgemaster saved me by courageously attacking to meet the foe. However, I fear that even the bravery of our forces will not be enough to finally capture and kill this insane Buddhist. If the great master Houjou would lend his aid, I have no doubt as to what the outcome would be."

Akali couldn't help but admire the fluency of Kona's deceit. She was always quick with her tongue, even back in the Kinkou Temple.

"Hoh." The Priest Houjou smiled at this flattery. "You have kind words, little girl. But we have no need." The massive man folded his hands behind his back, taking a step forwards. The very ground seemed to shudder with his steps. "You see, we received early warning of an attacking enemy force. Some poor farmer and his son told us everything about how they carted a trio of young spies to our territory. They suffered greatly before they died, so we know they were telling the truth." The man's eyes gleamed darkly, watching for any sign of reaction from Kona, but the girl stood stock still.

But from above, Akali clenched her teeth. Her fists shook and bled from where her nails dug into her palm.

"So?" Kona asked, sighing slightly.

Priest Houjou rose, passing Kona while reaching down to grab her by the hand and turn her around, to face the wide open gate behind her. Kona shifted reluctantly."It means that we were prepared for an attack upon this fortress. And as expected, the flies flew straight into our web."

The priest raised his meaty arm, pointing with a finger the thickness of most people's wrists.

"Look. You can see it already. It is finished."

Kona's eyes widened in shock. At her friend's reaction, Akali quickly darted from the upper inside of the gate to the outside ramparts. As she got outside, the wind howled, blowing her ponytail across her eyes. When they cleared, she saw the horror- the bridge was burning with the red cloaks of the Blood Moon Sect.

The defeated Udyr knelt in the center of the bridge, his body covered in dozens of cuts and bruises. No less than eight outstretched blades circled the monks neck, each held by an elite Blood Moon Warrior garbed in white robes, striped with red. And behind the Spirit Walker, hundreds of rows of Blood Moon Warriors in their red cloaks, their formation stretching out into the mists. Many of them sported injuries, and there looked to be more than a few holes from where the Spirit Walker inflicted casualties upon their forces. But even the Guardian of Spirits could not defeat an entire army.

"No..." Akali whispered, holding her hand up to her mouth.

Below, the Priest Houjou gripped Kona tighter, causing the smaller girl to wince. "I have heard other rumors, little Shueko. Rumors that our Master's personal assassin has betrayed him, and that Mistress Shuezi was being held in captivity for her treason." The man licked his lips. "If such an awful thing were to happen, any disciples under that master would no longer be under her protection."

"Let go!" Kona snarled, trying to shake out the Priest's meaty hand, but he was too heavy and too strong. The massive man leaned down, breathing heavily into Kona's ear as he spoke.

"You have two choices, little girl. Tell me where your third companion is, and I won't turn you over to that army after I'm done with you."

"Fuck off!" Kona yelled, white lightning crackling from her fingers. She lunged outwards, slashing at the Priest, but the man merely pushed her away.

Immediately, the Priest's four bodyguards darted around him, assaulting Kona from all sides, their weapons raised. Kona grit her teeth, ready to dodge, block and tough out whatever punishment they could bring. The first of the bodyguards attacked, and Kona retaliated, drawing her scythes out and cutting at the weapons arrayed around her. Spearheads fell, swords shattered into a thousand pieces on the ground, but the bodyguards only had to leap to one of hundreds weapons stored on the racks around them to replenish their arms.

"Give up, little girl!" The Priest laughed, folding his arms. Behind the skirmish, the red army in the background was advancing, dragging the Spirit Walker with them. This would soon all be over. "Just tell me where your friend is, and you will live!"

* * *

She had enough of this.

From the second story, Akali fell.

"Here." She replied, just as the Priest looked up and Akali did a forwards flip in the air and brought her foot down in a whirlwind kick. Her heel made a strong, satisfying connection with his face. But when she saw the damage she had done- or didn't do- Akali narrowed her eyes. Without another word, Akali pushed off the man's face with her leg, cartwheeling onto the ground below. The man, however was faster than she looked. He was instantly upon her with heavy-handed slaps. She danced lightly backwards as the Priest advanced with his thunderous blows. The teenage ninja ducked downwards, and instead Priest Houjou destroyed an entire weapons rack of spears with nothing but his bare hand.

Akali cartwheeled further away this time, out of the priest's monstrous reach. The massive man stood and smiled, seemingly unfazed by the kick to the head.

"You're tough." Akali admitted, staring intently at the priest before her. She clenched and opened her hand over and over, running her fingers through her bloodied fist.

"And you're cute-"

"Shut up." Akali interrupted, her hair falling over her eyes. Felt like her hairband was getting a bit undone. "Tell me, Priest Houjou. What you said about that man and his son. Is it true? Did you really kill them?"

The massive man looked a bit bemused. He smiled casually as he confessed his sins. "Of course it's true. Let me tell you, that farmer lasted a long time, until we started working on his son. After that, he just begged over and over for us to just spare the boy's life. Heh. Stupid common-."

"He was a forest forager," Akali corrected, her eyes lost in the shadow.

The man narrowed his eyes. He didn't like being interrupted. "What was that?" The man asked, frowning.

"The man... was a forest forager." Akali sighed, recalling everything she could about the kind man who had given them a ride to these cursed mountains. "He was a widower, from the lower village of An'ban. At least sixty years old. His son... had a crush on me. I remember."

Akali fixed the Blood Moon Priest with a look of ice. "Where did you bury them?" She asked. Though she knew the answer.

The priest shrugged his massive shoulders, still smiling lecherously. He knew the more time he wasted, the closer the army behind the two girls would get. "We threw them over the edge of the bridge once we were done." The man's eyes widened; his smile widened and he mocked her. "Don't worry. They were long dead before they hit the bottom of this abyss."

"Hah..." Akali sighed, tightening her hand wraps. She clenched and opened her fist one more time.

"It's a poor gift, but..." She stepped forwards, squatted down and the shadowy smoke of the Vortex of Shadows started billowing out from her chi. "I think I'm going to give them your heart as a grave offering."

"Che. Big words for-"

Then, Akali's chi turned visible.

The Priest's eyes widened at the sight. Her friend's... that Shueko's internal chi was powerful, but this girl's chi was something else entirely... this chi was... "That's the master's internal chi!" The Priest swore in shock. "You brat! How have you learned the Shadow Devouring Vortex?! Who gave it to you?!"

Akali dashed forwards, and the Priest swung a downwards fist at the girl, but all he crushed was the stone floor and a shadowy clone.

"Learned?" Akali asked curiously, as she appeared behind the priest. Her voice was no longer her own's. "What are you talking about? It is mine. I have always known it."

She lashed out with her fingernails, and carved a few strips of skin from the man's scalp. The priest roared in pain and began flailing wildly, but he struck only smoke.

Akali had appeared again, this time walking lightly around the priest, her hands on the handle of her swords. She only drew one out, holding it in a reverse grip as ninjas were apt to do. Once again, her mouth moved unbidden. "Ten Shadows Funeral."

She lunged to the side, and part of her stayed as a shadowy clone. That clone attacked with her own sword, as Akali ran up the side of the wall, her sword held behind her back.

"Brat!" The priest roared, kicking at the clone, though it darted nimbly away. Thinking better of it, the man instead attacked Akali's real form.

But again, she disappeared in nothing but black smoke, leaving two shadows that split in either direction, cutting at the man's ankles, their dark, smoky swords severing his Achilles tendons.

"Is that all?" Akali taunted, driving her sword into a non-lethal part of the man's neck. She tore her sword out, severing tendons and nerves, but leaving his arteries and veins intact. The priest fell to his knees, unable to scream, for his vocal cords were destroyed. "Of the Ten Shadows, That's only three. Pathetic."

The ninja placed a solemn hand over the man's back. "I shouldn't have expected so much from the likes of you." Akali closed her eyes, trying to feel for the man's heartbeat. It wasn't easy, under all those layers of muscle and fat. As she got closer, her voice turned to ice. "Now, time to make good on my promise."

The man could only widen his eyes, before Akali cut her sword in. The thin blade wasn't long enough to make it all the way out of his chest. Instead, the Blood Moon priest could only grunt and make muffled screams as Akali tried to excise the man's heart from the back.

Akali sighed, giving up. Blood soaked her hands and her sword, and it was starting to get in her eyes, too. Plus, he was dead. "Well, your heart's in your body." She reasoned. She instead grabbed the massive man and hoisted him over her shoulder. Without inconsiderable effort, she hefted the priest's dead body past Kona, who had reduced the number of the priest's bodyguards to a lone man, and out the gate, where the advancing Blood Moon army was now just a few hundred yards away.

In full view of the soldiers, Akali casually tossed the Blood Moon Priest over the edge. The man's massive body was quickly devoured by the abyss. All that was left of him was a pool-sized bloodstain that stretched out the gate and into the abyss.

And then, the smoke stopped. Akali's clones vanished, like shadows in the fog.

"Is..." Akali spoke, though she didn't know if it was her, or... Disgust welled up inside her. She raised her hands, so covered in blood that it looked like she was wearing gloves. "...is this me?"

The army advanced, just as Kona finished killing the last of the bodyguards.

A great ravenous beast in the form of a hundred soldiers lunged out the devour Akali, its teeth gleaming weapons and its roar the yell of a hundred warriors screaming bloody revenge for their fallen priest. Kona yelled for Akali to get out of the way, but still, the girl stood, staring.

"Is this me?"

And the beast descended.


	25. War

**Don't really know what to say. It's been 9 months since my last update, I know. I've been crushed by my school workload... and then school and work. I'm finally done with both, however, so I'll be putting out chapters again. **

**I don't expect anyone to still be reading this story after so long, and I don't blame you. But I hope that eventually you will pick it up again and finish.**

**My plan is to finish as much as I can while on summer break and sometime in the next year, to do a consistency and spell and grammar check pass over the entire thing, so I can semi-publish it. I'm aiming to finish before the Akali rework hits, and her lore changes destroy everything I've worked on so far.**

* * *

"_Umph!"_

_Another attack, and he was sent flying._

_Shen stood shakily, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. The elderly master had struck him, but with what? He wanted to gasp and cry, he wanted to throw up, and he wanted to die inside all at once. It was like a fire was lit in his inside, at the pain radiated out from his solar plexus like a blooming rose. _

"_We can rest if you want," The Wudang Elder offered, circling the prone boy. They were only on their second training session, but the prodigious boy had hungrily absorbed every ounce of instruction and training that Taoist Grandmaster had to offer. It was only the second morning, and already the Immortal Yang was testing the boy on skills that an ordinary Wudang disciple could only hope to witness, let along learn._

_And it was only the second morning, and for the first time, the boy was hitting his first real challenge in instruction._

"_What is the nature of my attack?" The Wudang Elder had asked of Shen, before lunging at him with the empty sleeve where his arm should have been, and Shen was struck by some invisible force._

_Was it Chi? Shen had not done as much Chi training as Martial Arts, but he knew enough to make an educated guess on how to wrap himself in his aura. _

_The boy closed his eyes, and drew his energy into his gut, the sea of chi where all of his body's energy was produced. With tremendous effort, he redirected that flow from pooling within his stomach to racing just beneath the surface of his skin, toughening his body and hardening his skin._

_He opened his eyes once more._

"_Master. Again, please"_

_The Wudang Elder nodded, and crouched slightly, his empty sleeve billowing out once more, as if it had come alive on its own._

_Fwoom._

_The sleeve raced out, and Shen took the strike, full force over his crossed arms. He gasped, quietly as he could, and fell to the ground, clutching at his injured forearms. _

_That was better, this time. But still, despite the strike passing through his layer of defensive chi and the definite injury he felt in his arms and gut, the flow of chi remained undisturbed... as if a ghost had passed through him._

_Or... _

"_A spirit." Shen finished, getting back up to stand. "That's the nature of your attack. Something is hitting me through the realm of spirits. Is that where your right hand exists? " _

_The Wudang Elder stared down the boy in reply, strolling towards him with narrowed eyes. The man only stopped for a second, before circling Shen, looking him over. _

"_Only two strikes and you've figured it out." The Elder stopped at Shen's side, and the boy felt a chill pass through the air. There was a charged atmosphere around the man. Was this incredible master martial artist… actually threatened? _

_The corners of the Wudang Elder's mouth turned up and as quickly as the tension had come, it was gone. The master's energy vanished from the air._

"_Impressive." The Immortal Yang murmured. He put a hand over Shen's shoulder. "You remind me of my own skill, when I was younger. But with half my looks." _

"_Then I'll take twice your skill," Shen countered, striking a pose. The boy closed his eyes, trying to recall the feeling his body took when he was struck by the Wudang Elder. _

_How did his father's Taoist prayers go again? Yet another one of Shen's prodigious talents was his perfect memory. His father drilled him for hours on his recollection skills as a precursor for future intelligence gathering. _

_Shen muttered a quiet chant to the twin forces of the world that held apart the Mortal from the Spiritual from the Divine. He may have missed a word or two here or there, but the world of spirits answered him all the same. _

_His arm shaking with effort, his other hand gripped tightly to keep the otherworldly power contained within that hand, the boy raised it to show the Wudang Elder. Violet light, the color of the Second World, shone out of a translucent smoke that curled around his arm. But it was unstable, flickering in and out between our world and Theirs._

_The Wudang elder grinned out of disbelief. _

"_Again," Shen muttered, his voice strained with effort. "Come at me again with that arm."_

_The Wudang Elder lunged, his empty sleeve lashing forwards like a snake, and Shen raised his smoke-clad arm, and blocked the attack._

* * *

Wind blew from above. A red roar thundered below.

Shen watched from the alcove above, his hair falling lightly over his sharp eyes. The stoic boy watched the advancing army with increasing worry. From above, they looked like a red tide flooding into the thin pathway of the bridge. There was not much change to his facial expression, but a tightening of his lips, and the slightest sigh of worry.

The new-found ally they had found in Udyr had put forth a valiant defense against the army that had ambushed him. The lone monk had slain nearly three times the amount of the original men guarding the bridge. But finally, after a long and grueling slaughter, he was captured, over a dozen arrows finding their way into the monk's back, and a final lance to the back of the leg to bring him down for good.

And Shen... He could only stand there, seething silently as he watched only of his allies be taken down, cut by drawn-out cut.

"Akali..." He narrowed his eyes at the bridge out far, tightening his fists into a ball. He couldn't come. Not yet. He had to trust her.

He watched nearly a full company of soldiers pour into the gated entrance-way of the Bridge of Souls. The very earth shook with the thunder of their footsteps. "Just hurry," He muttered.

From where the Bridge of Souls disappeared into the mists, a great war cry erupted, taken up by their comrades in the back, until the shaking of the earth was overwhelmed by the roar of their bloodlust.

Amidst the fury, Shen stared hopelessly into the mists beyond.

"Call for me," he begged.

* * *

The advance guard, four suicide-warriors of the Blood Moon's army reached them first. Drunk on rage and wielding swords without armor, they threw their lances first at Akali.

Still, the junior ninja stood stock-still, staring blankly at her blood-soaked hands. The lances embedded themselves around her, surrounding her like a cage.

In the blink of an eye, the four blades-men surrounded her, their swords drawn in perfect unison. As one, they carved at Akali from the North, South, East and West.

"Idiot!" Kona screamed. Her friend was at her side in an instant, her scythes radiating around her. With a spin of the skinny girl's body and a twist of her scythes, white chi burst in a ring from around her, knocking the four bladesmen back.

"Huh?" Akali heard her friend say. She looked up, and saw that the Blood Moon Sect's army had retreated from their vanguard, leaving a wide berth between them.

Then, the whistling of arrows, and the first of the missiles came screaming out of the fog. "Fuck!" Kona yelled.

She felt her friend wrench her away in a rough headlock, yanking them away from a shower of arrows. The thrumming of arrows was a drumbeat upon the thick cedar panels. The four Blood Moon soldiers caught under their comrade's fire screamed and cursed as the poisoned, sharpened arrow-heads slammed into their backs.

"Idiot, idiot!" She felt Kona grinding her fist into her head.

"I-I-..." She stammered, trying to regain her balance as they hurtled through the air. The two of them crashed onto the bridge floor, rolling, then sliding, the dwindling trail of falling arrows tracing their path the entire way. Kona waved away the last few arrows, slashing them with her scythe before they could fall onto them.

At the sound of another volley of arrows cutting through the air, Kona cursed. The thunks of arrows ramming into the wooden planks below struck a steady, increasingly loud beat in the air, getting closer and closer.

"We need to keep moving!" Kona yelled. She dragged the two of them up, and sprinted the last few yards to cover. Akali was practically thrown under the cover of the bridge guardhouse. The hail of arrows was unceasing; a heavy rainfall upon the stone walls, cracking stone and piercing wood.

She felt Kona grab her by the label and yank her face-to-face, oblivious to the priest's blood that soaked her clothes. Her friend stared her dead in the eyes, yelling, spitting in her face.

"Get a grip!"

Akali looked her friend in the eyes, and with great effort, she nodded. Satisfied, Kona let go of her, turning and falling next to her, sitting by her side. She was exhausted, too.

The two ninjas leaned up against the inner wall, Kona catching her breath, and Akali still staring blankly at her hands. When Kona dared a glance around the corner, a crossbow bolt nearly put out her eye, burying itself in the stone bricks by her head.

"_Ta Ma De!"_ Kona swore, flinching back behind cover. The advancing march of the army was like a thunderstorm over their heads. Like the sound of drums, the Blood Moon army advanced. Bloodthirsty and armed to the teeth with their cruel, wicked weapons.

They were coming closer. Akali could now hear the clang of the army's weapons and the rattle of their clothed mail. She hung her head. Out the corner of her eye, she could see Kona silently sigh, and lean her head back.

"Was just supposed to be an easy slip in, huh?" Akali asked over the cacophony.

"Yeah." Kona muttered, closing her eyes. "Aren't we supposed to be like, ninjas or something?"

Akali closed her eyes too, and smiled.

"Yeah. Too bad we suck."

The two sat silently.

It started as a giggle. Akali was the first to give a pfft of laughter. And then, they started laughing. Behind the backdrop of the rattle of weapons and the war-cries of the wicked Blood Moon soldiers, they laughed and laughed until it hurt.

Still laughing, they gathered themselves. Akali could hear the soldiers' individual words now. Every word, every cry of how the horde of men outside was going to do every torture, every violation, every horrible thing imaginable floated into their empty guardhouse.

Somehow, it all seemed normal.

Laughing with her best friend... Akali glanced at her hands. The cold wind had dried her soaked scarlet-red hands a cracked, dark crimson. It also made her skin unbearably itchy. The young ninja scratched furiously at the bloodied coating, trying to rub it off.

"So, do you actually have a plan?" Kona asked, opening her eyes. "Or is it just to sit here and have-" Kona stopped and waited for the next obscenity to float its way into the guardhouse. "A... 'A spear shoved through our guts and be fed them'?" The skinny girl shook her head.

Akali sighed. She really did have no idea. But it felt like... something was watching over her. She closed her eyes, and hung her head. How long had it been since she prayed?

Heaven, help us. She whispered.

Her answer was the faintest noise of an eagle's cry.

Akali opened her eyes. Was that..?

"I have one idea." Akali stood up, brushing herself off. She reached down, offering her hand. "I'll need your help."

* * *

The two ninjas stood shoulder to shoulder on the bridge. Mist and wind crossed their bodies as they casually strolled to meet the advancing army. Every now and then, an arrow or two would fall their way, burying itself in the thick wooden planks below. They advanced, their weapons crossed, interlocked, just like it was always meant to be.

Akali took another look at the bridge below them. It was a marvel- a feat of daring engineering and classic artistic sense. Some great architect hundreds of years ago had this great suspension bridge built over this abyss.

The two ninjas drifted apart. Akali found her hand upon the great stone pillars to their sides. Dragons and demons and damned souls had been carved in swirling patterns along the entire length of the support. The stone of the relief felt rough and cool against her skin. She dragged her hand over its surface, letting her hand-wraps catch lightly against the jagged rock.

The army proper was nearly upon them. They had abandoned long ranged fire, and now were moving to surround the two. Men with curved half-moon likes were flanking them, charging down the middle between her and Kona, encircling them, keeping their edged crescents aimed at their necks.

So they were trying to take them alive.

Akali glanced down the middle of the army. Within the sea of of red soldiers, the monk was pushed and shoved, heavy chains around his neck. Akali could see the man stumble and fall about, blood dripping down from his face. But there was a strength to the monk's movements. He was conserving his energy, she realized.

Just hold on, Akali pleaded, clenching her fists. She turned to give Kona a meaningful look, jerking her head over towards where Udyr was constrained. Her friend gave returned her gaze with pursed lips and narrowed eyes, before nodding.

Fine, Akali gathered from Kona's facial expressions. They would save the old monk too.

The two were now completely surrounded by a sea of red robes, black metal and edged pikes. A forest of polearms reached out to tickle at her neck. She backed up to the stone pillar behind her. The rough rock was freezing to the touch; so cold, she could feel the skin of her neck stick.

"Kona!" Akali yelled, no-look tossing a smoke bomb to her friend at the other side of the bridge, who caught it without missing a beat. "We're doing 'The Kinxui Lover's Fall'!"

She could imagine the _tsk_ sound that Kona would make at that order. It was the code-name for a near-suicidal defensive maneuver they learned at Kinxui Fortress, and it was meant for the thin rope-bridges that connected the cliff-hanging structures of the Kinkou's Temple, not this massive structure that stood before them now.

Kona crushed the smoke-bomb in her hands just as Akali did, enveloping the two within a sea of shining clouds. The soldiers around them cursed and jabbed wildly with their weapons, but their lances and pikes struck only air.

It was just hard for Akali to see within her own smoke, but she had a crucial advantage over her attackers- she was Kinkou. The darkness was her ally. Just the meager few feet she could see in front of her and the sounds of the enemy's movements around her was enough for her to dodge their blind attacks with ease.

Akali slipped under a lance thrust, and backed up to the stone pillar behind her. Without another moment's waste, she raced up the pillar, her feet biting into the many foot-holds that the rough-hewn rock had with ease.

White lightning arced from within the smoke cloud on the other side of the bridge, and Blood Moon Soldiers cried out, their bodies flying and their armor burning. From the silvery chaos emerged Kona, racing up the bridge support parallel to Akali, her scythes splayed behind her back.

Her friend did a little flip in the air, some small remnant of the old Kona's dramatic flair, and landed with a hand and two feet firmly on the stone pillar that held the bridge up over the chasms. Akali landed at the exact same time, her mind already racing to the next step.

"Old man!" Akali yelled to the chained Spirit Walker, and Udyr roared in response, the last of his strength rising within him. Despite being chained to a dozen different men with a toss of his shoulder, he flung three men over the edge of bridge like they were rag-dolls, the empty chains that they grasped clinking over their terrified screams and the curses of the soldiers around the monk.

Udyr exhaled, a great cloud of breath escaping his bared teeth. With a shout, the monk flexed his muscles, and the numerous arrows rammed into his body popped out, leaving rapidly healing wounds in their wake. With a roar, Udyr reached down and ripped out the lance thrust clean through his leg, his volume rising with the his pain.

The furious Blood Moon soldiers advanced on the monk, spears in hand, but he shook off the rest of the men holding him down. With each arm he grasped a bundle of chains, whipping them around him and driving the soldiers surrounding him back.

In a flash, it was pandemonium. Blood Moon Soldiers shouted angrily at either Akali or Kona, flinging their spears as high as they could up at the stone supports of the bridge, or taking cautious jabs at the Spirit Walker before them, who was using the chains around his neck as massive flails. A hellish symphony of their cries filled the air, as the iron links shattered their spear shafts and shattered their bones.

She titled her head up to stare at Kona. Her friend dodged a spear, raised her eyes and returned that gaze, determined.

Now, Akali nodded.

The two girls sank as low as they could to the base of those stone pillars, their fists raised. Akali closed her eyes, concentrating as much chi as she could within that raised fist of hers. She felt the sting of a lance race across her cheek, and her mouth tasted like blood as another throwing axe struck her high over her head, catching her on its handle. She knew that Kona was doing the same.

More... more...

The power within her reached a peak, and she heard strange whispers in a language she did not know.

"Now!" Akali yelled, and smashed every ounce of the Vortex of Shadow's chi into the stone support. The centuries-old rock fractured along its fault lines, falling to the chasms below in three massive chunks along its length. The great shards collided into the heavy oaken planks that made up the bridge, shattering them and sending the Blood Moon soldiers standing on them scrambling for safety.

She fell, the pillar under her shattered. But still, though the red planks under her feet swayed dangerously with the breeze, the bridge held.

"O Demons of Blood and Bone..." Udyr chanted, staring at the planks below him. "The Four Spirits are with me. Buddha is with me. I will fear you no more."

With a yell, Udyr slammed a fist into the already precarious planks underneath him, shattering the oak planks as if they were made of glass. And with that final blow, the entire bridge collapsed under its own weight. Dozens of Blood Moon soldiers fell to their doom, their shadows and screams disappearing quickly within the mists of the chasms below.

"Alright," Akali muttered to herself. Her right hand shook with pain while her fingers popped back into place. Already she could feel her hand swelling up with multiple fractures. So her right hand was busted. Which meant she'd just have to kill the rest of these soldiers with her left hand only. And her internal chi was spent, since she had put everything she had in that last punch.

Fuck.

The twang of a bowstring, and she felt a thick punch to her collarbone followed by hot, searing pain. An arrow that she should have easily dodged otherwise had bit into her shoulder, carving a small trench over the top.

She blocked out the pain, falling to the ground to avoid more attacks. The smoke was clearing, and her advantage was fading quick.

Akali reached to her side, trying to draw her sword, but the Blood Moon Soldiers were upon her, screaming vengeance for their fallen comrades. These men were not like the bandits she fought at Wudang Mountain. They were trained soldiers, and worked well together.

One man charged her left with a pike out-raised, jabbing to limit as much of her movement as possible. Thrust after thrust aimed at her right hand, preventing her from drawing her sword. A man with an axe charged her right and she weaved under his attack- or so she thought. The feeling of the heavy weight of a leather boot slammed into her head.

She staggered, then fell to a knee, the world spinning around her. The axeman advanced, swinging wildly. But her instincts were too quick, too ingrained at this point from her thousands of hours spent training with the Dragon Maiden. Her master's movements flowed through her.

Akali tilted to the side, avoiding the man's axe, before lashing out with her left hand, a dagger suddenly in her grasp, eviscerating him. They parted, her knife left buried in the man, his guts streaming out from behind him. She fell to her other knee, gasping.

Her sword. She needed a weapon with reach.

She reached, fumbling her other sword, but the soldier was quicker than she was and he stepped past her, kicking her sword out of its sheath.

"Ah!" She yelled. Her sword went clattering across the oaken planks, before it fell over the edge, and into the abyss. The man was above her, his pike turned downwards.

_Thunk._

The man screamed, twisting back, a throwing knife in his eye.

Below, Akali winced and pulling her head away. The tip of the spike had fallen onto her ear. She could feel the blood running down her neck, the side of her head a tattered ruin.

The Blood Moon Soldiers, sensing the kill, threw themselves at her. Screaming and wide-eyed they waved their weapons. She could hear the air hiss as the edges of their arms cut through the winds.

She didn't have anything left in her. The faint whispers of the Vortex of Shadows called to her, gnawing at her soul. She tried to ignore those temptations, pushing the corruption far away into the back of her mind. The void chewing at her heart told her that if she called upon this power twice within such a short time, she would be lost.

Which meant there was only one thing left that she could do.

She raised a "O" formed by her finger and her thumb to her throat, drawing upon that bond that all Kinkou share with the watchful Eye of Twilight. It was the Eye of Twilight who protected the Kinkou, who protected the world and called out to him. But it was not Master Khen that Akali needed right now.

"Shen!" She gasped. She prayed for an answer.

* * *

He tensed, hearing his name race upon the whispers of the wind. It was time. Finally.

The stoic boy opened his eyes, and performed his hand-signs, chanting, praying, concentrating with all of his might. He had to give his entire body over to the _Tao, _supreme chi that existed at the clash between light and darkness, and navigate his entire being over the webway that the _Tao_ laid down. With a final shout, he clasped his hands together, releasing the barriers that existed between his body and the chi of the world around him. And then he watched as first his hands, then his arms, and then his entire body was whisked away into the mountain winds.

* * *

Warm violet light enveloped her. Her hair stood on its end, as the very lifeforce of the Kinkou was coursing through her. A foot-soldier rammed a jagged pike at her gut, but was stopped short by the flood of chi that was pouring out from her every pore. With a deafening crack, the spear shattered, and the man stumbled backwards in surprise, dropping his ruined weapon and cursing.

There was a whistling in the air, and an arrow that would have put out her eye was stopped short by a hand made of violet light. It lashed out above her head, plucking the missile out of the air an instant before impact.

And when the light faded, Shen remained, clutching the arrow in his hands, a steady hand upon the hilt of his sword. With a clench of his hands, he snapped the arrow in two.

"Took you long enough." The boy chided, his careful eyes surveying the enemy. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" He shook his head quietly. He had his facecloth on, showing only his narrowed eyes. With it on, he looked harder and crueler. He was looking more and more like his father. But Akali could sense the warmth behind his words. She would have joked back, but she didn't even have the energy to do that.

"Thanks, Shen." She took a grip on his forearm, and pulled herself up. She gave him a small smile. "That was really cool."

Without another word, Shen drew his sword, the blade clutched in a heavy reversed grip. It was silver, curved and engraved with many carvings of men slaying bandits and villains. An ancient relic weapon of the Wudang; glints of gold still shone in the engravings, having long been sheared off by centuries of use. But the sword stayed as sharp and true as ever.

"The Sword Devil's Nine Blades," Shen called, waving his sword about, stepping forwards at the Blood Moon soldiers with grim determination. The boy's sudden appearance was a shock, but one that the soldiers were rapidly recovering from. They still outnumbered the boy a dozen to one.

The first of the soldiers attacked-

And with a single swing, Shen cleaved into the first three enemies before him, cutting through the first two men before being stopped short at the third. The first man had been cut before he could block, and the second man did not expect the boy's sword to carve entire through his ally to his side, but by then the third was wise, and stopped Shen's sword upon his own before it could reach him.

With a vicious kick, the last remaining man knocked Shen down, cursing, even as his two comrades fell to the ground in four pieces. And before Shen could get back up, he was slashed across the chest. The Blood Moon Soldier raised his blade once more, ready to stab the boy through the heart.

"Shen!" Akali screamed, and raced to his side, but he reacted before he needed her help. The Kinkou boy kicked out the Blood Moon Soldier's feet, and before either fighter could get up, Shen stabbed at the Blood Moon soldier's neck with his empty hand, and the soldier's neck burst out in a spray of blood.

More soldiers advanced, and Akali heard Shen muttered the quietest curse, glancing at his silver sword. And to her surprise, she watched him sheathe his sword.

"...still not strong enough, huh?" His lips said.

"Shen?" She called out, but he didn't reply.

With a vicious motion, Shen drew out his empty hand and mocked at unsheathing a sword held on his back. With his empty hand he held his invisible sword and held it horizontal to his side. It would have looked ridiculous if not for the dead serious look in Shen's eyes, and the suicidal confidence with with he strode towards the Blood Moon soldiers, unarmed. "I didn't think I'd have to use this sword so early." He said to Akali. More soldiers attacked, but they were wavering.

An invisible slash this time. The first man attached reacted to the attack, holding his blade flat in front of him and bracing it with his hand- clearly expecting Shen to have thrown a concealable weapon of sorts.

And then he fell, still charging forwards, and collapsed in a heap at Shen's side. The Blood Moon Soldier's weapon fell clattering to the ground. His tunic and weapon were untouched, but a wet darkness was spreading in a line over his back. He was clearly dead.

"The Sword Devil's Nine Blades-" Shen chanted, turning the invisible blade in his hand over and over. Now that Akali saw it, she noticed a faint, purple outline of a blade that looked as if it were made of clouds and wisps.

"Spirit-slaying Sword."

Shen held out the weapon in front of him, palm cupping the edge of the blade on one end, and the handle in the other. He addressed the remaining Blood Moon soldiers before him. They clustered in a ring at the edge of the shattered bridge, jagged pikes pointing North, at Shen, East at the approaching Kona, and South at the advancing Udyr. At their backs, a sheer drop from where Akali and Kona had destroyed the bridge. Even as the men were being pushed further and further towards their death, their comrades who were left behind screamed bloody murder from across the gap.

Shen's eyes narrowed, and Akali imagined that his perpetual frown deepened under his facecloth.

"You all should have had the right to honorably surrender."

Shen drew his real, corporeal blade, and advanced upon the glut of soldiers before him. The men nearest the boy visibly quailed. For the first time, the justice they denied to others was being dealt to them. For the first time, the Blood Moon soldiers felt the fear of the weak.

"I'm sorry. But this needs to be done."

* * *

By the time Akali saw that their gruesome work were done, the blood of their enemies splattered out in a great ring around them, painting a bloody rose against the snow-covered planks of the bridge. And the vicious screams from across the the gap were quieter. Watching over a dozen men be butchered or pushed off of a sheer drop had that effect on morale, it seemed.

She bit her lip, and stomach turning a bit at the massacre. This was the life that they chose, she tried to tell herself. Wasn't easier to dehumanize the savages in the villages at Mount Wudang? But she knew that those men were rapists and murderers. And anyone who fled, the Dragon Maiden let run.

These men were the same, Akali told her self over and over.

Then she remembered the old forester and his son; their meaningless deaths; and her heart hardened once more. Their lives were worth a thousand of these scum, she decided. She glanced at the remaining soldiers stuck on the other side of the bridge.

"And what are we going to do about them?" She asked. There were multiple times as many men stuck on the other side of the gap, and already they were beginning to throw grappling hooks over the space. None of the hooks had caught, but they were starting to get close. "If we leave, they're going to cross and take us from behind. We'd be surrounded."

She swallowed, thinking of how difficult it would be to cut through five, maybe even six many times as many men. There were just under two dozen bodies left lying on their side. How many was that?

It didn't matter. It was too many. And they were running out of time.

She turned to Shen who stayed silent, thinking. Kona was by their side, nursing a cut to her cheek.

Shen opened his mouth, but the cry of an eagle interrupted him.

She turned to the sky, and smiled. It was about time.

From the skies above, the Wudang Elder's eagle descended upon the hapless soldiers below. A blur of white shot off of the eagle's back, and where it landed another batch of soldiers would scream and die. The eagle took off, knocking several men off of the bridge with it's wingbeat. A soldier was grasped in it's claws, struggling to no avail. He let out a last, terrified scream before he was lifted up and let go, sent tumbling off into the mists.

"Master..." Akali muttered. The Dragon Maiden must have saw her from upon the eagle's back. But the lady dragon remained oblivious, carving through man after man like a human wheat thresher. The hundred and a half of men was rapidly depleting. In her wake, blood, body parts and death.

She's purposefully ignoring me, Akali realized. Her master was letting her- and Kona- go.

A wave of gratitude washed over the teenage ninja. She blinked back tears, before pulling at Kona's arm. The skinny girl glanced back at the Dragon Maiden once more, before following her friend, and then Shen in suit. Udyr turned from Akali to the Dragon Maiden's spectacle in confusion.

"That not ally?" The foreign monk queried, a puzzled look over his bearded face. The Spirit Walker gaped at the lady dragon's strength. "She very strong."

"She is an ally," Akali explained. "But if my master is here, then the Righteous Alliance's main army must be close by. And if the main army sees Kona... they'll try to take her again. My master is ignoring us. It's called plausible deniability."

Akali gave her master's battle one last look. In less than a minute, a little over a half of the Blood Moon soldiers remained standing. The giant eagle had descended again, biting heads off and blasting entire rows of men off of the bridge with it's great wingbeat. The battle would be over soon. And if one of the Righteous army's men saw the Dragon Maiden alone with her student's motly band of outlaws and do nothing...

Akali closed her eyes, and ran away quickly, leaving the sight of her master disappearing fast into the mists. She didn't want to cause her master any more trouble than she already did. She was a bad enough student as is.

"Thank you..." She murmured. She and her friends moved quickly through he gatehouse, and finally into the heartland of the Blood Moon Sect's territory. She thought her thanks would be to the wind.

But from afar, as the Dragon Maiden watched her student disappear into the fog, she smiled.

"You're welcome."


	26. Portal

The exit of the bridge of souls led them down to first a clearing, then to a surprisingly well-maintained road. Chalked with ice and surrounded by the sheer walls of peaks as it was, the paved stone tiles of the thoroughfare were a welcome change from the powdery snow that wound its way into every nook and cranny of Akali's leggings or the smooth, dangerous ice that threatened to make her slip with every other step. And bit by bit, even those walls receded into another forest that seemed to stretch on forever.

That road to ruin wound a snaking, perilous path through the hundreds of blackened, frozen trees that lined the way, relics from when the land used to be something other than a frozen wasteland. Peaks rose and fell along every side, islands of ice within a sea of cold.

The ridges of the Mountains of Great Snow seemed to drag everything on into eternity. Lose your way, and only death would await you from within those frozen expanses. Within this frozen hell, there was only one path to salvation.

But there was no one on the road. At least, not now...

The beast half of the Blood Moon Sect's cataphract snorted, raising its hooves and whinnying. Its iron scales clattered noisily in the night, as its rider egged his monstrous steed on. Mailed from head to toe to steed in iron scale-armor, the cataphract, an armored man on an armored horse, seemed less man than machine.

Falling back to earth, the armored cavalry charged onward, followed by a full dozen of his comrades suited in equipment alike. The thunder of their hooves and metal was deafening. The cracking of stone could be heard over the crash of iron from their steed's horseshoes, leaving shattered stone tiles dotting the road.

In a few minutes, they were gone, taking their cacophony with them.

It was at least another fifteen minutes before Akali poked her head out. Kona shot upwards right after, popping out of the snow like a prairie dog.

"Idiots." The skinny girl said, before reaching to her side to help drag Akali up. Udyr and Shen followed, the four of them rising from underneath the canopy that had thrown over themselves. They had leaped down to the side of the road once they heard the Blood Moon sect coming up the road before them and buried themselves under the fresh-fallen snow.

Akali climbed onto the road observing the damage that the cavalryman of the Blood Moon Sect had left on the cobblestones below them. Centuries-old carved stone, now shattered by a bunch of soldiers in a bit of a hurry. But she wasn't interested in historical sentiment.

"Finally," Akali said, with relief. "We can use the roads now." Their gang of four had been moving along atop the branches of trees for the past few hours, the monk Udyr trudging along deeper into the forest where his tracks would not be as readily seen. They could not have afforded to leave tracks on the well-paved roads, not with the fresh snowfall and the inquisitive eyes of the rare patrol that would pass through on the road to the Blood Moon Sect's temple.

But now that the Blood Moon Sect had done the work of covering up their tracks for them...

"Aaaaah...!" Akali exclaimed, jumping onto the road and stretching her arms and legs. "Space! Room!" No more hours of leaping from tree to tree, with footspace less than a hand in width. No more slipping off of a branch by accident, and eating shit.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kona reach out and punch Udyr in his ridiculously muscled side. From the look of it, that must have been like punching warm marble. The girl grimaced in pain upon impact.

"Never heard of a shower, old man?" Kona grumbled to the monk, who rose from underneath their canopy, the snow melting off of his body as thin strings of steam. The skinny girl trudged off to rub her bruised knuckles.

"I have no bath in... eight moons." The Spirit Guard proclaimed. He almost looked proud. Akali stuffed a laugh, holding her hand up to her nose in memory. So that's what that smell was.

"We can follow this road for a little longer." Kona proclaimed, pulling her rucksack from where she had buried it in the snow. She patted off the last flakes of snow. With her other hand, Kona reached in and tossed Akali her own sack. She gratefully received her pack, opening it to check her few items.

Her throwing stars, wrapped in heavy cloth, so she didn't accidentally stab herself changing her pack to her other shoulder. A number of spare throwing daggers, in cheap wooden sheaths. Some blade maintenance items, and a couple of packs of rice with dried meat. She briefly considered treating herself to a snack, before she shook her head, willing away the hunger. She closed her sack, satisfied, and strung it over her back.

"Ah-" Akali looked skywards, for the winter clouds had parted to reveal a single ray of sunlight. The snow stopped, and a sun-warmed wind floated down to caress the four travelers.

It was a good start.

Akali glanced back at her comrades, who were all gathering and checking their equipment. Warm sun and close friends... it was almost enough to make her forget about-

The slightest movement out the corner of her eye caught her attention. She raised her hand, turning it over to check her wrist. A wisp of ink-black smoke was curling out of a vein in her arm, as if there was a smoldering coal just under the surface of her skin.

A chill ran through her. She remembered the darkness in her. And it was growing.

She clenched her fist. Before it could take her... she had to make things right.

* * *

The Temple of the Blood Moon had not always been devoted to demon worship. In the nascent days of Ionia, Old Gods that dwarfed even the Warrior Saint in scope and power were once revered, contrasting the more kinder, more popular animism of the common people. Before the Warrior Saint, before the Buddhist-Taoist schism, before the eventual Noxian Invasion that would rock the nation-island, this temple was constructed in honor to a nameless war god; a god of iron and stone and steel. The fortified temple was built over a live volcano, giving the worshipers of this war god easy access to heat and molten iron. Over the mouth of the volcano was constructed a spiked platform, held aloft over pit of lava below by great chains, as old as the island itself.

But it wasn't a volcano that the Blood Moon Elder stared down upon right now.

A completed portal to the legendary Blessed Isles shone from below him. The Blood Moon Elder dared to let himself smile, even for an instant. Did it finally work?

The lava of the volcano below them had turned pitch black, shining with dark and purple light. There, the Blood Moon Elder could see twisted trees shining with blue fluorescence, spirits wailing from beneath cracks in the earth, and flowers that seemed to sway without a breeze. In the distance, ruined building built in a Western style reached out to a gray sun above. Hidden behind blue and gray clouds, shining over the Blessed Isles, even the sun was a ghost in this land of spirits and demons.

The Blood Moon Elder gave a slight gasp. Finally, after countless tries, _this_ sacrifice had finally managed to maintain the connection.

Finally... finally he shall-

GRAAAAH! Aaaah!

The man who was strapped to the altar began to groan and shudder, straining against his chains. The priests immediately began administering to him, but it was too late. The portal below him flickered and disappeared in a fog of blue and gray smoke, and the man gave one final yell, arching his back until the Elder could hear his bones breaking, before falling back to the altar. There he laid, his body twitching like a dead insect.

The Blood Moon Elder gave a single, long digh of frustration. He felt the excitement quickly leave his chest. The pool of lava below him had returned to it's bright and orange color, menacingly lighting the sect leader's face from below.

"What is the problem now?"

* * *

There on that suspended platform, the Blood Moon Elder paced. At his back was a broken statue of the nameless war god. Its head, arm and half its torso had been struck off by the Blood Moon Sect when they had first occupied the abandoned temple.

Before him was an altar with a small black book on top of it. It lay on the raised stone-piece, foreboding. On top of it laid a young man, his palm resting over the Vortex's cover. The man was still breathing, erratically and shallowly, but breathing nonetheless. Chains wrapped his every limb, the one over his right hand stretched over the altar, so as to force him to touch the Shadow Devouring Vortex.

The sect leader narrowed his eyes, muttering curses under his breath. Their usage of the second copy of the Shadow-Devouring Vortex was going poorly.

He had sacrificed so many lives, following the second copy's instructions perfectly. But still, the Portal to the Blessed Isles remained unstable. So it wasn't enough to offer a thousand souls to write another Shadow Devouring Vortex. He still needed a suitable sacrifice.

"Check his internal chi." The Blood Moon Elder ordered, and one of his priests stepped forwards, bowed, then shuffled forwards to check that the Shadow Devouring Codex had indeed imparted it's power within the young man.

A guttural scream, the sound of rushing wind, and then there were two meaty splats, one after the other.

The Blood Moon Elder quickly strode forwards, glaring down at his subordinate's fresh body. The priest of the Blood Moon's head had been taken off at the shoulders, hood and all. The torn remains of the hood fluttered down, falling quickly past the Blood Moon Elder's eyes. The sect leader's eyes traveled upwards to the young man. The man was screaming like an animal, thrashing against his chains and beating his limbs bloody against the stone altar. His eyes had turned entirely black and dark smoke was pouring out of his every orifice.

Entirely another failure. The Vortex of Shadows did not find its host suitable. And what the Vortex did not want, it consumed. Within minutes, this boy's life-force would be burned away, leaving only an empty husk.

And a husk could not serve as the Sacrifice to keep the channel to the Blessed Isles open. The spirits on the other side of the world would not accept it.

This thing was of no more use to him.

The sect leader suddenly struck downwards with his bare fist, crushing the young man's head and killing him in a single blow. The Blood Moon Elder raised his fist from the altar, blood, brain and bone dripping from his knuckles. Still the man's body twitched and reached out, trying to grab onto everything, anything.

The dead man's hand lashed out, and grabbed a piece of stone from the altar, breaking it off and crushing it to dust.

The sect leader stepped back. Even in death, the corpses of those consumed by the Vortex of Shadows were dangerous. He had seen those dead bodies take fingers and eyes off of his men from their erratic twitching. And he would not risk anything any longer. Not when he was so close.

The Blood Moon Elder turned to his remaining priests.

"Where are we on the ones who have survived contact with the Vortex?"

One of them, a man of dusky skin from the Southern coasts of Ionia, bowed to give his report, his red hood covering his face, raised, clasped fists in front of his eyes. "They are powerful and savage, but quick and easy to expire. They cannot fight for long before their entire internal chi is consumed by the weight of the internal skill that has been thrust upon them. Death follows shortly."

The dusky priest tensed up at having to be the bearer of worse news. "None seem to fulfill the role you wish, Holy Master. None are as attuned to the Vortex of Shadows as that young ninja you said you encountered."

The sect leader grit his teeth at this. His hands twitched.

"So they will be more failures." The Blood Moon Elder gestured to the twitching, headless corpse of their latest Sacrifice. The latest failure.

The man quickly spoke up, trying to ameliorate his master. He didn't want to be the third to die today.

"B-but... we have found that they last indefinitely if they do not move or think. As long as they do not exert their chi, they will last as long as any other child, we believe. "

At this, a flash of interest crossed the Blood Moon Elder's face. He smiled, revealing pointed teeth from beneath ashen lips. The Blood Moon Elder turned to his priests.

"Tell me that you didn't do nothing with these children." The Glaive Devil's eyes flashed dangerously, despite his smile. "I won't suffer useless servants under my command."

The priests glanced at the dead priest's body, before looking at each other. They thanked their dark gods that they had to prescience to take the initiative with the survivors of the Vortex.

"We thought the best way to utilize these weapons was..."

Once he heard of the priest's scheme, the Blood Moon Elder laughed. He walked away from the platform, pleased. Perhaps this day wasn't so wasted after all.

No... perhaps it would turn out quite well.

He felt like going for a walk.

* * *

It was almost nighttime now.

They had been hiking down the winding forest road for many miles now. There was a stillness in the air that almost felt suffocating. It felt as if the light snowfall was muting every sound, every whisper. For hours, the only thing that Akali heard was the light crackle of their footsteps over shattered stone tiles, a cough from Udyr, and the soft puffs of Shen's breathing.

She smiled at that. Kona would have never let her live it down if she knew that she was listening to Shen _breathe. _Kona looked at her, a scowl on her face.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Kona..." Akali started. "What was the Blood Moon Sect like?"

Her friend stopped at this, prompting Akali to stop with her, looking at the still-skinny, bookish girl that was once her best friend. Still was, she hoped. Shen and Udyr glanced back, a little further ahead.

"It's not a fun story to tell."

"I want to hear it." Akali looked at her friend, determined. "You're my friend, Kona." She walked up to Kona and took her hand.

Kona paused for a bit, biting her lip. Before moving forwards, pulling Akali along with her.

"Don't have time. Let's walk and talk."

* * *

Kona shoved her hands in her pockets, shrugging her shoulders in a guarded fashion. She kept her eyes on the road, staring down at every cracked tile, making sure to step on them.

"The Blood Moon Sect... is about power." Kona closed her eyes. "No... that's not quite right. It's about ambition. At its core is nothing quite so evil. It's the desire to be greater."

"You make the Blood Moon sound almost alright."

"'Kali, you know that there are forbidden ways of advancing your skill in the martial arts world." Kona pursed her lips, counting out the ways. "Rare drugs that can strengthen your body and empower your chi, powerful weapons that can make any man a master, and martial arts manuals with moves and techniques of profound depth."

Kona held her hand out, drawing her chi out. The holy light of the Writ of Heaven that was forced on her crackled out from between the folds of her sleeve. The white light illuminated her from below, casting long shadows over her face.

"Tell me, Akali. What is difference between the Orthodox martial arts that the Righteous practice, and the Unorthodox skills of the Evil sects? What makes the Wudang so different from the Blood Moon, or the Beggars from the Five Poisons?"

This confused her. Kona of all people should know that the Blood Moon Sect is capable of.

"Are you trying to say that there is no difference? Kona, You know what crimes the Evil sects are capable of-"

"That wasn't a rhetorical question, 'Kali." Kona closed her fist, and the light faded. "There is a very real difference between Forbidden and Permitted martial arts."

Akali frowned, thinking. What was the difference between the skills that she learned from the Kinkou, and those practiced by the evildoers of Ionia? She turned her hand over in itself, thinking. Her father's family- the Tang Family- were Forbidden practitioners. She could sense that instinctively. And her mother's side- the Kinkou - were surely Orthodox. Then...

Shen was quick on the uptake, as always.

"Cost." He cut in. "There is always a cost to the Forbidden Arts."

Kona nodded solemnly. "Drugs that might double your strength might halve your life. Weapons that might make you a master may also take your soul." The girl stared hard at Akali. "Martial arts manuals that give you power might take your sanity, and leave only madness."

Akali averted her eyes. She knew what her friend meant.

"Most of Ionia takes up martial arts for good reasons, believe it or not. Even us in the Blood Moon Sect. But one day, maybe you need power. And you need it rapidly... say your Elder Martial-Brother betrays you and kidnaps your lover to take as his wife. He was always your Senior in martial arts; how are you supposed to ever beat him fairly? Or a gang of bandits threatens your home and livelihood, but you are not strong enough.

"These injustices are the reality of this world. They happen _all_ of the time. So we take a shortcut. And we paid the price for it.

"Like me, 'Kali. Like you."

"'We'?" Akali questioned, putting a hand on Kona back. "...You still think you're one of them, Kona?"

Kona put a hand on her own shoulder, as if to comfort herself.

"I might have been brainwashed. A part of me may have died when I was thrust into that blood-soaked coffin a year ago. But I wouldn't have survived if there wasn't part of me that clung to their evil. That nurtured it."

Kona stepped back, looping an arm around Akali's neck. Just like she always used to do. "I think part of me truly, truly... did hate you."

A dark smile crossed Kona's face, and the skinny girl's eyes widened. The girl tilted her head, staring at Akali, unblinking. Getting closer and closer. Staring deeper and deeper. Tightening her grip around Akali's neck-

"Cut that out!" Akali laughed, and flicked her between the eyes. Kona managed a soft smirk.

"Heh. I wasn't lying. I admired you. And I hated you. I hated that you hated yourself." Kona flicked her in turn, and Akali slipped and weaved away from the attack, putting up a guard. _Hoowaaah..._ she muttered, putting up a crane stance.

"So do you understand, Akali? The Blood Moon Sect wasn't born evil. It was made that way." Kona looked at her hand. "Just like us. The Buddhists tells us that after karma reincarnates us, we are born sinless. But then this rotten world gets to us."

Akali swallowed. She could sense Kona was getting more serious now.

"Kona... Kona, I-"

Then a wave of nausea washed over her. All of the hair on her skin stood on its end. Her brain stopped working. Her mind went blank with fear. But her body knew one thing and one thing only-

"Hide!" Akali hissed, but her friends were already in motion. Shen lurched off to the side, burying himself in the snow behind a tree, while Kona practically dragged Udyr off of the road. Akali found herself quickly following Shen, but instead taking a higher vantage point, a branch hidden behind blackened, frozen, snow frosted leaves.

From the depths of the forest before them, a great chattering arose. And then more animals than Akali had seen during their entire time in the Mountains of Great Snow began pouring out of the shadows. First, hundreds of snow mice ran squeaking over the snowy slopes, darting between frosted blades of grass like a great tide of dark fur. Deer loped between the trees, taking great, leaping strides. Akali even saw that rare shadow cat sprint over the frozen roots and hills of snows, scrambling to get away from... whatever thing was coming.

And Akali had an idea of what... or who it was.

He was coming.

First she heard the footsteps. The sound of a hundred men marching down those shattered stone tiles like thunder rolling down the snowy slopes that surrounded them. A small army was coming, but it wasn't the army giving off this pressure.

Dark figures could first be seen from within the darkness ahead. Though armored from head to toe, these men were not dressed like the heavy cavalrymen that had passed through a few hours ago. They were dressed in scaled plate with leather coverings over their joints and hands. Boiled leather placed over soft cotton for ease of movement. For mobility.

For martial arts, Akali realized. These men were not only soldiers, but elite warriors as well. Each of them carried a different weapon, yet they all looked the same; angular, wicked and cruelly shaped. And no matter what the armament it was, the metal was some black and pitted iron.

From within the crowd of men, there strode a red-robed figure. A man that Akali had come to know all too well. This pressure- this killing intent that hung heavy over Akali's heart and struck deep in her gut- was none other than the Blood Moon Elder's. He was walking in the midst of his men who Akali now thought to be his bodyguards, talking quietly. But even with her ninja-trained hearing, Akali couldn't quite make out what he was saying.

If only she could hear him...

She glanced down at Shen, who shook his head from below her in reply.

Don't, he said with his eyes.

She looked up to the other side of the road to meet Kona's eyes, and she saw her friend mutter a curse once the girl realized what she was doing.

Inching closer and closer, Akali shuffled as lightly as she dared along that snowy branch. Luckily, the environment was to her advantage. The sun had set, and above her was nothing but the inky blackness of space and stars. She might have low-light vision from her Kinkou training, but she doubted anyone in the Blood Moon Sect, even their sect leader, would bother with such an esoteric skill. As long as she didn't make a sound, she should be effectively invisible.

The Blood Moon Elder strode, cradling a new glaive over his back. Golden rings clattered against its pitch-black he marched and he spoke quietly with a Officer-Priest at his side.

"...cellent placement. They won't run out of food or water?"

"The Vortex sustains them, holy master. As long as the power of the Blessed Isles lives, their bodies remains alive."

"And their souls? How long until the Blessed Isles consumes their souls fully?"

"Over a month, holy master."

"Then our borders are secure. For now, concentrate them around the breach in the Bridge of Souls. After we repel our enemies' invasion, I want a rotating cycle of these forming a perimeter around our lands."

"Understood, holy master. Please, let's continue to the front lines."

Akali gulped. The Blood Moon Sect had placed things around this area? Traps? Troops? Whatever it was, it didn't sound good.

Below, the Blood Moon Elder and his bodyguards continued to march forwards, to the battlegrounds. The Blood Moon Elder passed right under Akali, completely unaware of the prize above his head. Just a few steps away, and the darkness was already starting to swallow him up, leaving only his bodyguards dutifully following him, like children following their mother duck.

Akali let her self a slight sigh of relief. The danger had passed-

"Wait." The Blood Moon Elder said suddenly. The sect leader stopped just as he was about to disappear within the nighttime darkness ahead. "Do any of you feel that?"

"Holy master?"

The hooded red man turned, his eyes turning closer and closer to where Akali was hiding. If he just titled his head upwards, he would see her-

No- please-!

The Blood Moon Elder kept on staring at the spot where Akali was crouched over. He didn't seem to notice Shen, Udyr or Kona crouched at the sides of the road.

Only her. Only-

The Vortex of Shadows, Akali realized. Fuck. Their internal energies were calling to each other. Closing her eyes, she tried suppressing her chi as hard as she could. The warmth of her lifeforce retracted from her, and she just as she did, she shivered as the cold, evil wind from the Blood Moon Elder brushed over her naked skin.

His own chi was probing, searching for her. It felt disgusting, like the sensation of curling snakes all over her skin.

Then, the Elder's chi disappeared, returning back to its host.

"...Never mind." The Blood Moon Elder said, and turned away once more. His bodyguards followed him into the darkness away from their hiding spot. The drumbeat of their footsteps beat on and on into the night, growing fainter and fainter until finally, it vanished.

And then there was silence. Only then did Akali feel safe enough to drop down from her branch. And she did so, stumbling and shivering.

"Foolish girl!" Udyr exclaimed, clasping his hands over Akali's shoulders, the foreigner's eyes wide.

"Idiot!" Kona hissed, knocking her over the head. "What were you thinking?! You could have gotten us all killed!"

"Kona... the Elder said something. I think the Sect's set up traps ahead of here." Akali fixed Kona with a stare. "Kona... I thought you said right past this way was clear."

"It... it was?" Kona said, at a loss. "My master and I passed through this road many times. There's nothing past here until the temple."

"So you don't know?" Shen cut in, his arms folded. "We should get off the road again, then. We need to take up stealth and scouting positions."

"...Fine." Kona shuffled off of the road grouchily. She jerked her head at the dark woods to their side. "There's break in the woods we can follow up ahead. It'll get us to the Temple a little slower, but it'll be hidden."

"And Kona..." Akali said, addressing her friend once more. The memory of the Blood Moon Elder's aura still hung heavy over her mind. It was like a sun had passed under her. A dark sun. "That man... just how are we going to kill that?"

Kona bit her lip, the wind blowing the braids of her hair across her face.

"We'll free my master, and then she can kill him, and..."

"Kona..." Akali started. She was fibbing.

"...I don't know, 'Kali." Kona strode off into the woods, putting her hands in her pockets.

"I don't know."


	27. Captive

The Shepherd rested, but didn't sleep. He had long since transcended humanity in that regard. Hundreds of years ago, he had ventured from his home of the Hirana Monastery, tired of his peer's lack of piety and discipline. He cast aside his title as Abbot of the Buddhist temple, and so many, many years ago he had decided to rest at the feet of some ancient, terrible Ionian god of war. After attaining Nirvana, he found himself free. He could drink heartily off of the dew of a leaf for a month, feed off of nothing but the smell of good food for a year, work without rest for a week straight, without closing his eyes.

_Amitabha_.

He was no longer human.

By freeing himself of four of the five Buddhist Poisons that plagued the human soul, he found free of almost all wants. Moha Avida, Dvesha, Mana and Irshya. Ridding himself of the poisons of the soul, he found instead his body to be free. But he had made a tragic mistake. He had not fully cleansed himself of Raga, the poison of Desire. This desire ate him from the inside, ruining his body as fully as it did his soul. And after freeing himself of the needs of the body, he had followed by freeing himself of a living body altogether, leaving himself a prisoner in his own flesh. He had long since resigned himself to an eternity of torture, ravaged by the Poison of Desire, with no body to act on his passions nor the form to fully cleanse himself any longer.

But today... today was a day to be happy. For today his faithfulness has finally been rewarded. When the Holy Master had first come across his body, his first followeres excavating the ruins of the ancient Temple that they were to make their new home, the sect leader lifted him gently, like a caring son and a dutiful father all at once. The Blood Moon Elder cared for the Shepherd, keeping his body safe from harm, until the Shepherd could be raised to a useful state for the Elder. Just a year ago, he Holy Master gave him a new body, letting freeing the Shepherd from his accidental prison and in return, the Shepherd brought the Blood Moon Sect's bloody salvation to the infidels in the plains below. The Shepherd thought that nothing could have ever been greater than to run, jump, move - KILL- in a real, moving body once more. But he joyously found today that he was wrong.

By the Blood Moon Elder's gift, he had finally fulfilled his Raga, and cleansed himself of his final Poison.

The Shepherd sat atop an icy rock in the middle of an alcove, sipping from his dish of wine, basking in the glow. The wine was a congratulatory gift from the master as he passed to the front-lines; it was still the least of the blessings the Master bestowed on him. So drunk with wine and elation, the Shepherd noticed neither the cold nor the shambling monstrosities surrounding him. He gripped the shoulder of his wife tightly. He didn't care for anything else, for now, he was finally complete. Because he was with his family.

* * *

She heard them long before they actually saw them. Which gave her, Shen and Kona ample warning to scamper up into the tree branches and approach the horde from a height, stealthily jumping from branch to branch, their footfalls hardly a whisper atop the forest. Once they got sight of them, they stopped and crouched atop the branches of the same tree from far away, watching the things shuffle by through the snow. The ninjas at least. Udyr made do with being sat an extra quarter mile back from where they were. Dark, formless shadows seemed to drift in and out of eyesight, all moving somewhat westward, in an endless processing across of them. It was a difficult sight. She could just barely see dark shadows moving against slightly dark shadows, contrasting just barely against a blueish-white snow.

Whatever these things were, they sure didn't bother being quiet, Akali thought, chewing her lip. Not even animals made that much noise just moving around.

Which just left the question as: what _were_ those things?

"Shen..." Akali whispered. The boy had the best eyesight out of any of them, clocking in at something ridiculous, like a hundred-twenty vision. Fitting for the future Eye of Twilight. "What do you see?"

The boy squinted into the darkness.

"They're people-sized." He declared after a few seconds of staring, frowning. "But they're moving all wrong. Like they're just marching around in circles. I think their legs are broken.

"Prisoners?" Kona asked. "Just walking around and around in circles? That's not right. The Blood Moon Sect doesn't torture and maim people for fun."

At the look Akali gave her, Kona shrugged.

"They'd just kill them."

Akali glanced at Shen, who said nothing. A very uncomfortable nothing.

"...Well," Akali started, ignoring her friend's strange commentary, turning back to face Kona. "If they're keeping these people alive for a reason- why?"

"Hostages?" Kona muttered, staring at the shuffling figures.

"What's the point of keeping hostages this far out, walking in circles, in the middle of nowhere?" Shen peered out at the things moving in the distance once more. "They've got to be some kind of scouting force."

"Maybe they're one of those giant, talking monkeys from the Southern parts of the isle." Kona sighed.

"Well, whatever they are-" Akali stood up, careful to keep her balance on that brittle branch. "We've just got to avoid them, right-"

She stopped. Something caught her eye. A shifting in the darkness, from behind them. And it was growing larger.

"Weapons." She ordered. Akali thumbed the hilt of her remaining sword. Her companions reacted instantly, weapons appearing in their hands as if by magic.

"..ru..!" She heard in the distance.

"Guys..." Akali said, her hand drifting down. "Does that sound like Brother Udyr to you?"

"...un!"

It was definitely the sound of that monk yelling. And he was growing closer.

"He's saying, 'Run'." Shen said. He had his sword cradled in his arms, his head swiveling around to scan as much of the darkness around them as they could.

"We're not leaving the old man." Akali said. She gave a wayward glance at Kona, who pretended like she didn't notice. "I'm not going to abandon anyone ever again."

"Then we're all dead." Kona muttered darkly. "Just a little sooner, I guess."

A dark shadow fell over the two ninja girls, and they looked up.

"How touching." The Shepherd said from above. Then the Shepherd's spade fell, smashing the tree that the the tree ninjas were on. But they had long since leaped to the ground, leaving the Shepherd to punish the frozen tree alone, shattering its brittle wood like glass. The Shepherd landed lighter on his feet than she would have expected for a man of his size. As he did, he spun his spade in his hand, the massive shovel swinging like a great windmill. The blade carved deep troughs into the snow around him, kicking up a thin mist of pulverized snow about him.

The Shepherd advanced, in his hands an old Buddhist weapon- a monk's spade. With a heavy, blunt blade on one end and a crescent blade on the other. The blunt shovel part was for travelling monks to bury any corpses they might find on the side of the road, and the crescent was used to ward off bandits and wild animals. So this man was a Buddhist.

"I will send you all to your next life together then." The heavy-set man smiled from under his hood, rising to his full height. He stood as tall as Brother Udyr did over them, and twice as wide. The giant dwarfed even the massive monk's spade in his hands. "A blessing just for you children. I am feeling generous today."

The man raised his spade, turning it over once in his hands before charging, straight for Akali, swinging the spade in a devastating downwards arc.

"Kgh—!" Akali grunted. She jumped back well before the blade of the shovel-like weapon landed, but the force of the blow was like an explosion. She skidded above the frosted crust of snow, stopping when her feet finally crunched into the knee-deep snow.

The man was powerful- but slow. As long as she stayed alert, there should be no chance of him even touching her. She drew some throwing stars from her pack and turned her sword over in her other hand.

She could finish this fast and efficiently.

Forwards, sideways, she tilted, taking a further step with every shift of her body. Left right, left, right and the bursts of snow from where her feet cut into the snow grew larger and larger. The speed of her master's _qigong_ was beginning to show. She tried to fight like the Dragon Maiden would fight.

Speed!

With a flick of her hand, she threw two sharpened stars at the red-robed man, expecting him to dodge or block the projectiles. She would deliver the killing blow as the man showed openings in his defense to block or avoid the stars. But to her surprise, the Shepherd didn't react at all. Her throwing stars stuck themselves in the man's chest, and were quickly lost underneath all of the folds of his cloth.

Was the man wearing armor? She didn't hear any sounds of scale mail like the Ionians used nor the scrapes and creaks of a foreigner's plate armor.

Fine, Akali thought, turning her sword over in her hand. If he was just going to ignore her hidden weapons, then she was going to have to use something with a bit more stopping power. She swung her sword back and forth, reminding herself of its weight.

Akali lowered her sword, letting all of the vibrations within hum out.

And then she charged.

The Shepherd gave a small smile at this. Slowly, he raised his spade behind his head, like a bat. When Akali stepped within range, he swung; a great wall of snowy mist rose from under his attack.

She was flying through the air, having leaped away from the strike. Judging by the very "not dead" feeling throughout her body, she knew she hadn't been hit. And Akali knew that he knew he didn't hit her. Surely he must have noticed the lack of a meaty smack of flesh against iron, or the feeling of his monk's spade parting her bones like a cleaver through meat.

Which meant he knew this next attack was coming. And that meant this next attack was reliant entirely on speed. She was above him, and her sword descended.

The edge ate into the Shepherd's upper arm, separating limb from body, but not before the Shepherd swung with his other arm, slamming the shaft of the monk's spade into Akali's gut. Arm for a rib, and Akali went flying.

She tumbled through the snow, each bounce causing the spot in her ribs where she was struck to flare up. She could barely hear Kona and Shen yelling between the sounds of her body crushing snow. She bounced and bounced and -wait- how long had she been flying? When was she going to stop? If she hit a rock or a tree, she'd be screwed-

Oof. She did slam into something hard. But it was warm. And it quickly grabbed her, stopping her in her tracks.

"_Kheda_, young one._"_ Udyr murmured, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You are alright."

She touched her side gingerly, feeling for broken bones.

Ow. Bruised, but not broken. Maybe a crack. She dropped out of Udyr's arms, steadying herself on the snow. She had no time to rest.

Back among the frozen trees, the Shepard fought, warding off the young ninjas with thunderous sweeps of his spade.

Blood streamed from the Shepherd's arm, but the loss of the man's limb did not slow him at all. If anything, the hulking man was faster now. The man spun once more and feinting a strike at Kona, who dived out of the way, before taking an extra step and slamming the monk's spade into Shen, who had been trying to take the man's flank. Shen caught the attack on crossed arms, grunting with effort. The attack sent Shen flying back, turning once in the air before landing. The metal arm-guards that Shen had on fell out of his sleeves, piece by piece, shattered by a single strike. The boy fell to his knees, his arms trembling. The Shepherd stepped forwards, raising the spade above his head for the killing blow.

"SHEN!" Akali yelled, and she threw her sword, straight and true. The weapon cut into the Shepherd's arm like an arrow, sliding cleanly into his bicep. He turned to face Akali, who was sprinting frantically at him. He swung, and she ducked low, sliding to tackle him at his feet, avoiding the man's strike by a half a second. The wind pressure threatened to lift her up and carry her away. But she persevered, clinging to the man's leg, trying desperately to take him down.

The Shepherd lifted his leg, she lost her grip and she flung off of the man like a kicked ball. The Shepherd's spade swung back, ready to bat her down in midair.

Not again- she thought, but a stiff arm pulled her back to earth. Shen clasped Akali's legs and tackled her to the ground, letting the Shepherd's spade pass over her. The two tumbled through the snow before sliding to a stop, backed up against a tree.

And the Shepherd was already upon them, his spade raised.

"Oi!" Kona called, whistling.

The Shepherd turned backwards, readying his weapon, but there was nothing there. Kona was perched on high branch, far out of the weapon's reach.

To the side, Udyr blindsided the Shepherd, tackling him in perfect synchronization while Kona fell. The two enormous men struggled for only an instant, their strength perfectly matched- but the Shepherd was held in place long enough for Kona to strike at the Shepherd's outstretched arm.

"Blood Blade Tactics..." Kona muttered, drawing her chi into her scythe, light crackling off of the blade's edge. "Bladesfall Shatters the Soul."

A swift cut downwards, and the Shepherd's remaining arm went flying, white lightning arcing off of the man's bloodied stump. Udyr roared, taking advantage of the man's lack of leverage to push up underneath the man and throw him to the ground. The Shepherd hit the snow like a ton of bricks, the ice and powder shuddering with his impact.

Kona leaped backwards, avoiding any potential attack, though Akali thought it was overly cautious of her. It was done. The man was done. It was over. Akali cautiously got up, pulling Shen up after her, and circled around the Shepherd, walking to the man's arm where her sword was still embedded. The giant, red-robed man did not move. He simply laid back, breathing heavily. She thought she saw a smile on his face. Freak.

Reaching down, she yanked her sword out. Blood so dark it looked black ran down the edge of her sword, pooling in dark pits in the snow beneath her feet.

After checking quickly over the sword for any damage, she swung it at the Shepherd's throat. The tip of her sword quivered at the man's neck.

"Surrender." Akali ordered. "Tell us everything you know about the Blood Moon Sect's Elder." She narrowed her eyes, carefully watching the man's movements. The blood was starting to slow from his arms. He was going to die soon, but not before he became useful to her. "Tell us how to kill him."

The Shepherd sighed, his massive chest heaving. The man smiled, revealing blood-soaked teeth, the redness lining his mouth and running down the corner of his mouth.

"I will serve my Holy Master forever," the man swore, and then he lunged.

Akali reacted, flinching backwards, but not fast enough. The Shepherd had thrust his own throat into her sword, choking. She pulled her weapon out as fast as she could, but it was far too late. The man gave a few more gasping coughs, and died.

She tsked. What a waste. Akali swung her sword, flicking the dark blood off of her sword, before fitting it quietly into her sheath.

"Come on," she said to her friends. "We need to hide his body and cover our tracks, before those things in the distance notices. Brother Udyr, can we dig-"

"Akali!" Shen yelled, alarmed.

Wha- She glanced back down at the Shepherd's body, expecting him to rise up from the dead. But what she saw-

It was a patchwork quilt of a man. Mismatched skin, limbs and flesh made up was what a hulking figure. His arms had been torn off at what looked like seams, and his eyes had entirely sunken into his skull, which was made up of what looked like two halves from different people. And what was the most confusing of all-

"What the hell?" The man's robe was entirely missing. She whirled around, looking for the Shepherd's severed arm. She saw it, but the monk's spade that his arm had grasped was entirely missing.

"As I said," The Shepherd said, this time in a thin, nasally voice. "I will serve the holy master... forever."

The Shepherd swung, his thin, spindly arms arcing the monk's spade with far more force than Akali would have ever believed, and Udyr took the full brunt of the force on his head. With barely a grunt, monk collapsed to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut.

The Shepherd smiled, returning the monk's spade to his shoulder, wrapping his thin, gangly arms around the length of the shaft of his spade.

"Another life of mine that I have given to the master. Another life of another that I have taken. Thank you, children."

The Shepherd, in his new body, lowered the monk's spade at the three remaining ninjas, and the shadows lurking in the depths of the forest advanced. Black smoke seeped from the seams holding his new body together.

As the shadows advanced, Akali could see the things for what they were: corpses. Hundreds of animated corpses, all torn to pieces by their own strength and painstakingly sewn and nailed back together. She didn't know it, but the aching in her heart could sense it. These were those that the Vortex of Shadows rejected. Mismatched limbs paired with dark skin and light skin, hetero-chromatic eyes that were never meant to be. Residual smoke from the Vortex of Shadows bled out of the seams of their arms, moving their muscles where they had no will, swinging their arms when they had no life.

These were no longer people. They were creatures of Shadows.

"Come." The Shepherd said, smiling, his thin, pointed chin jutting out from under his hood. "Give your lives to the holy master."

Akali looked at her friends. Gritting her teeth, she pulled her sword out of her sheath once more, and charged.

* * *

"Ragh!" Akali yelled, dodging the monk's spade and lunging forwards, cutting with her sword.

Wordlessly the Shepherd fell, his body separated from his head, and his gangly body landed a yard away from his skull. The man's red robes and his heavy spade bled away into dark smoke once more, leaving behind a nothing more than a patchwork corpse.

But even with the Shepherd temporarily gone, the Akali still had no rest. They were surrounded by dozens of more corpses, each of them as patchwork as the Shepherd himself. They were slower, stupider, and without the monk's spade, less dangerous. But like the Shepherd, they just kept on coming. What was worse, they had to continuously protect Brother Udyr's body from attacks by the corpses. They left him alone for only a minute and found corpses attacking him, pulling at Brother Udyr's limbs, gnawing at his fingers and tugging at his wild hair.

Jumping back, Shen raised his fingers to his mouth and blew, his chi ignited by a spiritual spark in his fingers. He blew an arc of flame around them, pushing the corpses back and buying them a precious few moments of rest.

Breathing heavily, Akali fell to a knee. It was so cold that steam was rising off of her shoulders, the white mist rising out of her sweat-soaked garb. This was bad. The cold was sapping her strength faster than usual. Soon they would have no more energy left, and the moving corpses would descend.

Shen landed by her side, quietly observing her. In the background, Kona collapsed at the knees, propping herself up by a scythe. Sweat was dripping off of her nose, her chin and at the points of the bangs of her hair.

"How much more..." Shen took a deep breath. "...How much do you think you have in the tank?" Akali lowered her eyes, trying to think.

"A... few minutes. Two... hah... maybe three. You?"

Shen solemnly nodded. So they were both at their limits. Kona was, too. Akali could see the light fading from her friend's eyes. They had to finish this fight, and fast. But how?

"He's immortal." Akali sighed, beaten.

"He's not immortal. If we could figure out how he's jumping from body to body-" Shen muttered, his brain hard at work. "We can end him. He must be controlling them from somewhere."

The orange glow was fading from Shen's face. Their fire was going down, and the animated corpses were advancing. The boy got up, staggering at his feet. "We'll figure something out." Shen said, though his words sounded hollow. He held out at hand to the skinny girl next to them and Kona took it, standing up.

Akali rose, drunk with fatigue and pain. The fire was now at their knee's length. Already, some corpses were shambling across and Kona and Shen shuffled over to intercept them. They raised their weapons, Kona's scythe low to the ground and Shen's curved sword over his shoulder, and cut down two more of the endless multitudes.

And she saw the Shepherd, robed and hooded in red, waiting at the side.

If Kona and Shen were handling the corpses- Akali would hold off the red-robed man then. She rolled her sword over her hands, baring her teeth. Come on! She thought, hyping herself up. "Bring it!" She yelled.

But the man did nothing. Instead, his robe seemed to bleed away, just like it always did when they killed him. The red robe burned away to black smoke, and the monk's spade vanished into the wind.

"Wha?" Akali muttered, confused.

"Nice job, Akali!" Shen yelled, cutting down yet another corpse. Kona grunted, mumbling something that Akali thought might mean that she was impressed. Even Shen thought that she had taken down another Shepherd. But that wasn't what happened at all-

The Shepherd's red robes burned away, more and more. And within the depths of the folds of cloth turning to smoke- a glint of fire could be seen.

Akali stepped forwards, unthinking. Her feet racing, she jumped on the Shepherd's fading corpse, pulling away at the vanishing clothes, reaching out for that glint.

"Please-!" She grunted, fishing into the fading red robes, the shaft of the monk's spade landing heavily on her shoulder before sublimating into the cold wintry wind. She and the patchwork corpse landed in the snow, and she clenched her hand. She looked down to see what she had found. And she narrowed her eyes.

"Got you."

* * *

They were stronger than he had thought, the Shepherd mused. The children had been trained well. Under different circumstances, he might have taken them under his wing. They were earnest, hard working, and full of energy. They would have made good siblings for his little one. What a pity.

Through another Shepherd's eyes, he sluggishly swung, dragging the spade across and cutting into the boy and the skinny girl with the jagged shards of frozen dirt and snow kicked up by the shovel's blade. This was the only way that he could hurt them. They were fast, and the mismatched corpses he was inhabiting was slow from the discord between body parts.

In the background, he could see the ponytailed girl crouched low over the huge monk's body, protecting him. She must have run out of stamina. Perhaps he would finish her off first then.

The Shepherd feinted a massive swing at the boy and the skinny girl, causing them to both leap back, like frightened cats. That was the opening he was looking for. They had made the mistake of letting up on him, even for a second. Without even glancing backwards, the Shepherd slid to the side, dragging his spade behind him, ready to splatter the other girl and her ponytail into bloody gibs.

"AKALI!" The boy screamed, the most emotion the Shepherd has seen him show all day. The skinny girl next to him gave a unintelligible yell of frustration and horror.

The girl's eyes remained emotionless, even as he swung. Good, he thought. She wouldn't even feel a thing.

And he smashed her into the snow, a great cloud of powder and ice shrouding the entire point of impact.

The Shepherd frowned his body's mouth. Where was the blood?

From behind, he heard laughing. The skinny girl was laughing. As the snow cleared, the Shepherd saw why. There was nothing there. Not the ponytail girl, nor the monk, nor the bloody mess of what should be them. There was nothing but snow and ice and a small crater of dirt poking up from underneath his monk's spade.

What was going-

* * *

And then the Shepherd's consciousness was yanked from his host's body, back to his central self.

Above him stood the ponytail girl, holding a fistful of paper talismans that the Blood Moon Elder had given him. She had been stripping them off of his body until she finally found the one that his host was connected to. Slung over her back was the unconscious monk.

But how-? They were just there-

"Kinkou Art of Duplication. _Bushin No Jutsu_" The girl explained. "Checkmate."

She held another one of the talismans that the Elder had given to him, burnt half to a crisp. The paper hand been eaten away by some fire, but there was still enough inscription on there to form a weak connection-

Ah. The Shepherd realized. So the girl, too had the Vortex of Shadows within her? The Shepherd felt that same pulling towards the girl, just as she probably felt towards him, through that brunt talisman. So that was how she had found her.

Clever girl, the Shepherd thought. He wanted to congratulate her, but he had no mouth to speak. And he did not want to die yet.

No, just a few more moments. Not yet.

So he did the only thing he could do. He severed the connection between him, the dark power that he had been channeling through himself and to the remnants of corpses surrounding him. He cut them all. Jumping to a nearby body, he approached the ponytail girl from behind. As the young ninja turned to face him, he dropped his spade, the weapon landing heavily in the snow, and raised his hands.

He surrendered with a happy heart. He was free of the Poisons of the Soul. He had no regrets, only a single last wish. He would have the young ones listen to him in his final few moments.

* * *

They surrounded the 'man'. Her, Kona, Shen and Udyr once the monk woke. But it almost felt like there was no need.

"I give thanks-' The Shepherd said, speaking through the last corpse-body he had left standing. "I will be able to repay the Holy Master sooner than I had thought."

"Shut up and answer our questions," Akali cut in. It was a bit rude, she thought. But he did try to kill them.

Still, looking at what the man truly was... she couldn't help but feel a twinge of pity.

They were talking to the corpse that he was controlling, but what Akali had found, following that connection that the talisman had made to him...

The Shepherd- the man's true body- was a mummy. There was no other word to describe it. Shriveled, taut skin stretched along a skeleton seated cross-legged, wearing dusty old rags, with bones poking out from the points of his floating ribs. She would have thought he was a corpse, if not for the hundreds of paper slips that had covered the mummy's body before she disgustedly tore them off, and the faint light from within the thing's eyes.

"The Gods of the Blessed Isles... through the holy master... granted me my wish." The Shepherd spoke through his puppet. "For him, I am eternally grateful."

"Is this what you wished for? To be this?" Akali sneered, kicking at the mummy's knee. She regretted it almost as soon as she did. It was like kicking a cripple, but worse. Was there really a man within this thing?

"It has been two hundred years since I left my monastery and found myself free of the Poisons Desires of Man. Once I found my gifts, I decided to become a human _sarisa... _a human relic to our gods." The mummy's eyes glinted, and the corpse it controlled spoke, smiling slightly. "That muscular Buddhist monk knows of what I am. Several of your elders have chosen this path upon their death, have they not?"

Udyr stepped back, horrified.

"Blasphemy," The guardian monk muttered, chanting many prayers under his breath. "You are no saint. You do not deserve that honor." Ignoring Udyr, the Shepherd continued.

"I found myself free of human desires. I found myself free of human needs. Except for one..." The mummy's eyes shone. Akali thought the thing looked... hungry. She felt a shiver go down her back. "What horror, can you imagine it? To try to fly, and find yet one more shackle to chain to you to earth?"

The mummy continued, its puppet's mouth moving. "Raga- the Poison of Desire- I wanted love. I wanted a family of my own. And the holy master gave it to me."

Akali found she had nothing to say at this. What was there to say, to a living mummy, talking about love? She refused the urge to glance at Shen at this. She didn't want to realize that this thing was more like her than she thought.

"The holy master has given me that, in return for me guarding this land from intruders. These were meant to be a living wall against the so called 'righteous' alliance of sects that stands before us.

"I had my duty- protect these lands against the invaders. And I failed." The mummy's eyes dimmed. "Congratulations, child. Your courage is remarkable."

"Answer our questions." Akali said quietly. She somehow felt tired. She didn't want to pressure this thing any more than she had to. She didn't even want to look at it. "How do we kill the Blood Moon's sect elder?"

"I will tell you," The Shepherd insisted. "But you must promise me one things. Spare my family. Let them go."

"And how many families have you shattered-?!" Kona started, but Akali felt her hand out, stopping her friend right there. Akali shook her head. There was a deep-seated exhaustion she felt, talking to this thing. She was so tired of this.

"Fine." Akali said quietly. "We'll spare your family."

"Thank you. Now, for your answer." The Shepherd's eyes shone, as if he was working himself up to the task.

"The sect master is powerful, but he is not the Strongest Under the Heavens yet. But that will soon change. Because once the gate to the Blessed Isles opens, a great flood of energy will channel between here- and there."

"There?" Akali questioned.

"The Shadow Isles." Shen interjected, his eyes narrowed.

"Yes, boy." The Shepherd replied. "That is what the world calls the Blessed Isles now. Ionia as the Isle of the East is Yang and Soft- the Blessed Isles as the Island of the West is Yin and Hard- a reopening of the channel that once existed between the two worlds will cause a great rebalancing- like a bow snapping back to rest. Yin will return to Yang, Hard with Soft, and the one who will conduit all of that power will be the Blood Moon Elder.

"Just like at the beginning of this Era, on the last day that the Warrior Saint walked this earth..." The mummy's eyes glinted, almost like he was laughing.

* * *

_It was the twilight of the Rune Wars. The last few battles that would define the victors, and the vanquished. The last few conflicts that would determine who would survive and who would die._

_All of Ionia came to witness the final end of the Master of the Sect of the Great Tao. An audience of all of Ionia lords and masters, all of the divinators and sorcerers, the generals and admirals, the governors and martial artists. And in the distance, a hundred thousand soldiers were lined up at the cliffs of Western Shores, ready to repel their hated enemy._

_The Noxians were coming, and it was going to be the end of the Isle._

_The man knelt, sitting in the middle of dozens of concentric rings of VIPS and mourners. At his side, his lover Lei-Na. And within the inner ring, his elderly master, his students, his family, and many, many people more. All of them were bowing, their heads low to the ground in a kow-tow, a prostration of ultimate respect._

_They were doing this because he was going to be their Sacrifice. _

_The man who was to be known as the Warrior Saint smiled at his lover. Lei-Na was garbed in her finest scarlet livery and bore her golden crown, perched firmly over her snow-white hair and her pale skin. At her side she bore her sheathed sword, polished to a glaring sheen._

"_I am blessed, Reina." The man scanned the crowd of incredibly important people. "The worth of a man is measured by those who mourn his death, did you know? None have ever attended their own funeral to be able to witness this."_

_Lei-Na just turned her head to the side, staring at the snowy ground next to them. The man mirrored his lover's motion, uncomfortable. Lei-Na had made it clear how she felt about him pulling this stunt. 'Let Ionia burn,' She pleaded, with tears in her eyes, well aware that if he did not do this, she and everyone she loved along with him would die together. She was a selfish, boorish woman who only cared about three people in the entire world: herself, her student, and him._

_And he never loved anything more than her in this moment. _

_Look at me, he pleaded in his mind. Just once more. But Lei-Na remained obstinate. Though it hurt, he didn't blame her. It probably took all of her emotional strength to just kneel formally at his side, her face composed and stoic._

_I'm sorry, Reina, he said in his mind. I'm going to go on first today._

_The sound of faraway drums caused a small panic among the crowd of mourners. They were coming._

_A line of black ships in the distance, just now cresting the horizon. Four massive barges taking the lead, followed by dozens upon dozens of landing craft, packed to the brim with invaders, ready and eager to conquer Ionia's lands, kill their men and rape their women. _

_They could see them from their cliff-side view, on those rocky Western Ionian Fjords. _

_The man sighed, gazing out at their hated enemy. He tried to muster some kind of rage, some kind of anger against his foe. They were taking him away from his beloved Reina, after all. But all he could feel was sadness. _

_He felt Lei-Na thread her hand into his. He turned to look at his lover, gripping her fingers tightly._

_He was not afraid._

_Even this far away, he could feel the great magical power that was emanating from those lead four ships. The Ionian Elders had heard rumors that Noxia was amassing an army of sorcerers to lead the vanguard of their army with rains of fire and great death and destruction. Now, they had the chance to witness the Magics of the Armageddon first-hand._

_A bright light burst from each of the four ships, one, two, three, four bolt of lightning rising to the Heavens. If the Heavens had any justice at all, they would strike down those cataclysmic bolts of magic like flies with a swatter. But the Isle had no such luck. From the Heavens, great pools of fire started grow, four great pools of light descending from behind the clouds above. They grew brighter and brighter, until Ionia was flooded by the light of four new suns. The men averted their eyes. Some fell to their knees and prayed. It was all they could do._

_With a great roar, four great fireballs burst through the cloud cover, falling to Ionia with devastating force. Such an impact would not just wipe out their army. It would decimate a full quarter of Ionia's land. Hundreds of thousands would die. _

_All of the sorcerers that Ionia could barely cobble together burst forwards, dozens of them raising their talismans, chanting furiously, casting as many protective shields as they could. But such feeble magic barely slowed the great fireballs that were falling to earth. One by one, their useless shields cracked and shattered against the combined magical force of over forty of Valoran's greatest sorcerers._

_It was time, then._

_The man rose, letting his robes fall off of his body, revealing his naked chest, and the ink that the doctor-divinators had marked along the chi lines of his body. The lines were segmented with dots where his acupressure points were. And the greatest clustering of points were around his heart, the engine of his chi._

_The man strode, stopping only to brush Lei-Na's hair back one final time, before striding purposefully to the amplification platform that the divinators had prepared for him. On it was an array of sacred and ritualistic markings designed to amplify any energy that passed over it. As the man passed through the rings of his mourning students around him, they clung to the hems of his robes, weeping. _

"_Sifu," They whispered gratefully. 'Master', they called him, one final time._

_Crossing into the middle of the amplification platform, the man sat, crossed-legged. The doctor-divinators shuffled hurriedly onto the platforms, maids following them while carrying trays of silver needles. The medics worked feverishly, puncturing his meridian points in certain orders, in certain ways, so to fully unleash all of his powers. All at once._

_All for this moment. At the cost of his life._

_He was to be the Sacrifice._

_They were done, and the fireballs were starting to fill the sky. He could feel the heat on his face. A dark thought crossed his mind, as he imagined this scorching heat burning away Lei-Na, turning her pale skin dark as sin, until nothing was left but ash and her golden crown._

_He would never let that happen. _

_He bowed to the Great Tao, grateful for this opportunity, that he might save them all. And then he rose, the silver needles falling off of his body, clinking noisily on the mahogany wood of the amplification platform below him, their purpose served. Chi poured from every pore of his body, making it seem as if he was shrouded in a light, golden mist. _

_He curved his hand in a Tai Chi stance, as he did a hundred thousand times before._

_And behind him, his chi blossomed off of his back and exerted itself into its true form. Everyone who bore witness to the man giving his life saw the same thing: __A great sacred crane, spreading its wings._

"_White Crane's Wingbeat." The man muttered, and he unfolded his hands before him, as if to push the first of the great fireballs falling down on them away._

_And as he did, a white pulse rocketed from his movements, and it collided with the first of the fireballs, sending it spiraling in a different direction, curving further and further, until it smashed bodily into the oceans between them, erupting in an enormous geyser that rivaled Ionia's tallest mountains. The reaction created an instant rainfall that froze in the wintry air. It started to snow on Ionia. _

_But the man, now the Warrior-Saint, was not done yet. His Reina was not yet safe. He could not die until then. _

_The Warrior-Saint bent down, plucking at his fingers and spreading them in opposite directions, mirroring the spinning of a yin-yang circle. "Seize the Peacock's Plume!"_

_The crane behind him responded, and the next fireball shuddered, grinding to a halt, before shooting up into the air, slamming into its brother right behind it. The equal forces raged against each other, illuminating the entire island in blinding light, before exploding, sending out a wave of heat, followed by a deafening roar. All of the soldiers, all of the lords and masters and sorcerers ducked and covered their ears, as even the snow at their feet shook and shuddered with the force._

_And when the Warrior-Saint was done, all that was left of the next two fireballs was two spinning plumes that angrily chased each other into the sky. The short-lived flames spun, chasing each other higher and higher before vanishing into the clouds. _

_One final fireball. The crane behind him was starting to fade, just as the Warrior-Saint was. He fell to a knee, gasping; his face pale. Lei-Na screamed, but he could scarcely hear her. His heart had momentarily stopped. Even now, it was beating erratically, twice in a row, then maybe skipping a beat or two. And it was slowing._

_He had only moments left. He staggered to his feet. For Reina. For his young student Yang._

_For all of Ionia._

_The man leveled his hand at the lead four ships, very aware of the glowing light that was emanating from their decks. No doubt their magicians and sorcerers, upon seeing the impossible failure of their first three incantations, were frantically trying to call up enough energy to fire another salvo. He wouldn't let them._

"_Return the Tiger to the Mountain." He whispered, his final words. The crane lowered itself, as the Warrior-Saint pulled his arm back- and then pushed, with his entire body and soul. Behind him, t__he crane pushed, beating its wings._

_And the last fireball careened away from the Ionia, ricocheting off of the Warrior-Saint's force- falling back upon the Noxian's ships, the fireball turned upon it's very summoners. The last thing that the hundreds of sorcerers upon those decks saw was their own combined magic falling on their ships before the force vaporized them, the generals that were leading the force, and a third of the landing party ships that were clustered around them. All was consumed in a great roar of fire, steam and smoke. Their screams were like whispers in a storm. Their suffering was over in an instant._

_Another great geyser rose from the ocean, and the Ionian defenders could see it engulf the Noxians' ships. And when the geyser fell, it left nothing but shattered, scorched dark wood, and an entirely shattered invasion force. Leaderless and confused, the first of the Noxia ships were already beginning to turn back, their captains screaming at their slave-crews to row as fast as they could, for their lives. _

_The first of the Ionian soldiers raised their arms, and cheered a raw, primal cheer. In an instant, they had won. The rings of mourners were on their feet, their fists clenched, their eyes fixed upon the retreating army. Their cheering was like waves and waves washing over the Isle. They had won. They had survived._

_Lei-Na ran to the amplification platform, her shoes falling off of her feet, tears shining on her face. She fell forwards, embracing the Warrior-Saint's already cooling body, sobbing uncontrollably. And that was when the first of the men around them noticed their martyred savior, and the mob rushed forwards, crying for the Warrior-Saint. _

"_Zhen'wu!" They praised him. _

_The True Warrior. The Warrior-Saint._

* * *

"And so it was, that the man who saved of country would become our god for the next four hundred years. And like the Warrior-Saint before him, the world will fall under our the Blood Moon Elder. But he must become a god in the first place."

The Shepherd seemed to sigh. "If you want to kill the sect leader, you must not let him ascend to that level. You cannot let him open the gate to the Blessed Isles. He will be mortal until then."

"And how..." Shen started, staring carefully at the mummy before him. "Do we do that?"

"The Sacrifice." The Shepherd said. "Four hundred years ago, using his own Codex of martial arts combined with an offering of his own life-force, the Warrior-Saint used himself as a Sacrifice over an amplification platform to grant himself the power to defeat an army of Western sorcerers. He became a martyred god for centuries to come.

"The Elder will not use himself to do that. He will find another Sacrifice, willing or not, and use their lifeforce to force a gate open to the Blessed world. But he will reap the benefits all for himself." The mummy's eyes glowed, excited. "See how much our Isle has changed over a dead god. Imagine how wonderful it will be when a living god walks among us.

"Kill the Sacrifice, and you will end the Elder's plans. Once and for all."

"There." The Shepherd finished. "I have done as you asked, girl."

"Yes. You have." Akali said. She aimed her sword, and slid it under the mummy's collarbone, piercing the thing's desiccated heart. With a final shudder, the Shepherd's puppet died, and the light in the mummy's eyes died for good.

And they were done. Except for one more thing.

"Akali..." Shen said, nodding at the Shepherd's last puppet. It had slumped to its knees, but before it died, it left its arm locked stiffly outwards, pointing at a cluster of trees in the distance.

Solemnly, Akali followed the Shepherd's last wishes. And she kept her sword out.

* * *

It was just around the cluster of trees.

"...oh God," Akali swore.

It was a woman. A fleshen sculpture, made with real hair and bone and meat. Despite the sewn-together skin and the mane of calico hair that the flesh sculpture had, Akali couldn't help but think that the sculpture looked beautiful. It- She? Had a gentle, motherly look, its arms folded, cradling something within its arms. Looking at the sculpture... she couldn't help but be reminded of her own mother. The sculpture stirred, sensing their presence. But it made no move to attack. Its movements were not sluggish and crude like the walking corpses. With a soft, robotic grace she simply spread her arms, parting her hair with her hands to reveal what she was protecting.

Then, her task complete, what little light was in the sculpture's heart died, and her limbs locked and stilled.

Akali bent downwards, reaching into the sculpture's arms. When they saw what was within- Kona cursed softly and Udyr muttered a rapid prayer. Even Shen seemed trouble at the sight. When Akali drew back, she had a child in her arms. And it was moving.

"Pygmalion." Kona said, staring at the child. "It's an old Western myth. Once, there was an talented artist named Pygmalion who so disgusted with real women that he made an offering to the gods that he might have a bride in the likeness of his ivory sculptures."

Kona was interrupted by the cry of an infant. The stitched, patchwork child stirred, and started to wail. Kona's eyes were fixed on the abomination before her. She couldn't look away. None of them could. "The gods granted his wish. The man's bride came to life... and they lived happily ever after."

The baby was fully wailing now, it's flailing tearing at its stitches. A light spray of blood now coated the snow beneath them. The baby's blood.

"Akali, you have to kill it." Kona finished, her voice barely a whisper.

"That's not necessary." Akali said, still holding the baby. It's movements were slowing now. Two colors of eyelids hiding two colors of eyes. It was going to sleep. It's mewing grew softer and softer, before its cries stopped.

She sat there for a minute.

After a while, Akali raised her head, light flakes of snow falling out of her hair. "Kona... Shen... I'm sorry. But can we take a few minutes to bury it? Brother Udyr... some prayers, too?"

"You don't need to ask." Shen said quietly. Udyr stepped forwards, the monk taking off his rosary while chanting religious sutras, to aid in the infant's passing. After a little while Kona returned with the Shepherd's spade, driving it hard into the frozen dirt.

They laid the wife- whatever it was- with its child. But as for the Shepherd...

Exhausted, Akali gazed over the field of corpses that they... no, that the Blood Moon Sect... had created.

"We've still got more work to do," Akali muttered. "Let's cover our tracks."

* * *

"Tsk. Useless talking corpse." The soldier cursed, stomping a scattered mummies' hand. The Blood Moon Elder's personal soldiers were picking through an endless field of scattered bodied parts. Not a single corpse was without its pair, having turned on each other and torn each other apart.

"Looks like as soon as that freak's freak-kid died, he lost it and turned all the _jiangshi_ on himself. He could have taken at least a few of those bastards across the bridge down before offed himself. Useless necro prevert."

"Holy master... " The Blood Moon Elder's head of bodyguard clasped his hands, lowering his head. "Perhaps it was not so wise to reward that creature with that baby... thing. Especially when we knew that it was going to die so soon." The Blood Moon Elder ignored his suboridnate, silently scanning through the carnage. What a mess of body parts.

"So many children of the Blessed Isles..." The sect leader sighed, shaking his head. "They have returned to the earth." The Blood Moon Elder spotted a small, mummified skull. The Shepherd. "I had hoped to create a new society-army with these corpses. Citizens for our new Ionia. Our Blessed Shepherd and his family were to be the first of this new people.

"Alas, old friend..." The sect leader reached down to caress what once was the Shepherd's skull. "Why did you let yourself be so wasted?"

"Should we bury him, holy master?" By the bodyguard's look on his face, it was clear he didn't want to. Everything about the entire place disgusted him and his troops. "He failed you, master. I wouldn't give him that honor."

The Blood Moon Elder sighed, grasping the Shepherd's skull within his hand. "I am disappointed, Fra Tairon. I didn't think you to be so weak to walk the path of suicide." The sect leader clenched, and the Shepherd's skull shattered into a thousand different spindles of bone, powdered brain matter and sinewy flesh.

"Leave him for the birds. He was always meant to be expendable anyways."

"Yes, holy master." The soldier replied, a little relieved.

"Besides, despite everything, we have still come out ahead this day, don't you think?" The Blood Moon Elder turned to their prize. Grasped between two of his personal bodyguards, the girl was still struggling, but only lightly now. They had won this one through countless lives of his men lost. Not a few brains of his personal soldier's brains had been liquefied just from restraining this one alone. She had put up one hell of a fight. Even after several beatings.

Before, his primary hope for a Sacrifice was manipulating Shuezi's apprentice to capturing that young ninja he witnessed at the Martial Arts Competition. A pitiably small hope for the Blood Moon Elder, but one had had to take. They had found no suitable candidates in the captives they had right now.

Today, however... they had found an alternative.

The girl struggled in between the two much larger men, her thin arms flailing from under what looked like an Ionian apprentice mage's robes. How very unusual. The sorcerers and divinators of Ionia usually stayed far out of the business of the martial arts underworld, content to ponder their many mysteries far above in their ivory towers. That the Righteous Alliance could draw even the one of the Ionia sorcerers' guilds to their cause... no wonder the Blood Moon Sect was losing this war so badly.

"Take off the girl's hood." The sect leader ordered. He still hadn't gotten the chance to take a good look at their new Sacrifice.

At the frontlines, as soon as the Elder had spotted- or rather, felt- the potential prize within the enemy's ranks, he had ordered all of his soldiers to drive forwards in a suicide charge against their foes. They dutifully obeyed. And they died. The blood of his men had turned the snow into thick, red mud by the time they had killed the soldiers surrounding the girl, killed girl's master and taken the girl captive. The Blood Moon Sect's forces in disarray from such a Pyrrhic victory , the Blood Moon Elder then retreated, leaving with his personal guard to let his shattered regular army die. It was no matter. Once he ascended, there would be no need for soldiers or armies anymore. There would be only He.

And this girl... the Blood Moon Elder snatched the girl's hood off, taking off his own to reveal his taut, gray features, his yellowed eyes and his vicious teeth. He gave the beaten, tortured young girl a fanged grin. So this was his new Sacrifice. What a coincidence. She looked to be about the same age as that young Kinkou girl.

"What is your name, girl?"

The girl turned away, silent and sullen.

"Answer the holy master when he speaks to you!" The bodyguard nearest her roared, and rammed the butt of her spear, causing her to double over, coughing in pain. The girl's snow-white hair fell over her eyes. Instead of speaking, the girl lurched, and threw up clear spit. She gave the men only a single, choking sob before clenching her mouth, defiantly glaring at the ground.

"Why you little-" The soldier raised the butt of his spear again, and the girl flinched, but the Blood Moon Elder raised his hand. It would do no go to needlessly harm their captive. He would have them stop right there.

The girl had other plans, however. The snow beneath her flaked with dark, shadowy power, and the ring directly around her started to melt with heat. The girl screamed, arcing her back, and a sudden outburst of energy erupted from her chest. Dark power flowed from within her into every living thing within arm's reach, causing the soldier next to her to scream, clutching at his helmeted skull. His metal helm started to buckle, and the man bled dark blood from his ears. "M-make it stop!" The man whined. "A-Aggggh! Please! Plee..."

The soldier fell to the ground, whimpering, twitching mess. He clawed frantically at his helmet, trying to pry out the magical pressure within his skull, his fingernails peeling from his desperation. His comrades dared not approach closer to help. They had seen what this girl had done to several of his comrades already.

But the Blood Moon Elder remained resolute, bearing the brunt of the energy before her. In response, he nonchalantly matched her dark energy with his own chi. A another dark power rose in parallel to the girl's unchecked force, nullifying it. Restraining the girl's sphere of influence to within herself. The girl raised her head, her eyes wide in disbelief. The girl had never before felt her power struggle. Against anything. Not her peers, not her late mentor- but now, it was growing weaker in the face of the Blood Moon Elder. Uncertain, the girl wavered, only for a second, and her power weakened in synchronization.

The sect leader took that chance, sweeping away the girl's dark energy and lunged, snatching the girl by the throat, drawing out a yelp from the teenager. With a single hand he lifted her up by the neck. She pawed at the sect leader's clawed grip, trying not to choke.

"We can arrive at our temple with or without all of your fingers, little girl. I will take them like weeds from a field if you don't follow my instructions exactly." The Blood Moon Elder said quietly to the girl before him. It was no threat. It was a promise.

The girl's struggling slowed, and with tear-filled eyes she looked at the Blood Moon Elder for the first time. And he looked into her. And for the first time, he saw real fear coming from within those deep, violet eyes. Fear of him. Fear that for once, dangerous and out of control powers were coming from somewhere that wasn't inside her. She likely never felt so powerless in her entire life.

Good. She would be easier to break then.

"That's right, little girl. You're not strong enough to hurt me, even with all of your magical powers. Now answer me, before I take the flesh I am due." The Blood Moon Elder said.

He dropped the girl, letting her fall on her side. The girl immediately went to rub her throat, gasping and wheezing with pain. After a bit, she took an unsure breath. Once she was done and managed to sit herself up in a somewhat upright position, the Blood Moon Elder crouched down so they were almost eye level before asking her, deliberately and slowly, once again:

"What." The Blood Moon Elder's yellow eyes narrowed. "Is. Your name?"

The girl hung her head, hiding her eyes behind her white bangs, her legs sprawled out in a W beneath her.

"Sintra." The girl finally said, her pained eyes flickered violet. "My name is Sintra."


	28. Homecoming

It was a grim procession through the snow back to the temple of the Blood Moon Sect. A thin, scattered line of men trailed one-by-one behind their holy master, the last of a decimated fighting force. Directly behind the Blood Moon Elder, a shallow ring of men surrounded their prisoner, the white-haired girl, her every limb tied to a different leash. The teenager stumbled over the snowy, rocky ground as she tried to walk with nearly all of her limbs restrained, her arms tied behind her back and leashes upon both her legs and around her neck.

They stopped at the great gates. The walls of the Temple of the Blood Moon stretched out and around, the tips of the crescent meeting at the gates in an inverse circle. The ramparts above surrounded the entrance way in one great, massive killing field. Even as the devastated Blood Moon forces trickled to the great mahogany doors, the men standing at the top of the walls never stopped tracking them with a dozen ballistas and a thousand bows with nocked arrows.

They halted at the Gates of Ibaraki-Doji, the gate to the South and their Temple's main fortification. At the the feet of the gate, a huge, masked man half-wrapped in a red toga lounged lazily, fingering his iron-studded club. The from behind the man's mask spilled a wave of loose skin, once taut and shiny with muscle and fat, now scarred and like liquid. The gatekeeper barely gave a glance to the holy master before reaching up to pound heavily at the red wood behind him with his great club.

Without another word, the Gates of the Heian Ogre opened, doors three stories tall cracking just a sliver to reveal a full regiment of masked men standing at ready from within, armed with pikes and crouched behind dozens of interlocked half-moon shields. They raised their weapons against even their own sect leader, under orders of death-

Let no one into these gates but who the holy master decrees.

"I'm back." The Blood Moon Elder said, and only then did his soldiers turn their weapons away, tilting their pikes up to greet their holy master, stepping to the side to form a procession, welcoming their sect leader and their remaining brothers back into the sanctuary of their sect temple.

The girl Sintra was half-dragged, half-poked at with pikes until her legs finally failed her, and she nearly fell through the gate doors. However, none of the soldiers around her dared approach any closer to force her back to her feet. Already, three of their brothers had found the insides of their skulls turned to porridge in the attempt. They left this task up to their holy master.

The Blood Moon Elder strolled up to the fallen girl, gazing downwards from inside his red hood. He reached down to lightly trace the edge of Sintra's jaw, the red mahogany doors stretching out from behind him like the gates of hell. Beckoning the young girl in.

"Get up," The man ordered. The teenager girl was slow but sure to obey. She choked back a sob before staggering to her feet. Without another word, the Blood Moon Elder turned to stride back into his temple, his prize dragged, pushed and poked behind him once more.

* * *

The gatekeeper watched the men file back into the safety of their Temple with disinterest. Each one of their soldiers was more injured and broken than the last. More than a few limped in on re-purposed branches as crutches, or were carried in on make-shift stretchers, sometimes entirely missing limbs. And these were the ones that had survived.

Yet the gatekeeper felt not the slightest shred of sympathy or pity for his broken brothers. This was the law of their sect, after all. The strong survive to consume the weak. Were any of his brothers to fall on the battlefield, they would not have survived the brutality of the New World they were aiming to bring to Ionia anyhow. What difference did it make if a few men died on the battlefield now rather than later in the clutches of some demon from the Blessed Isles?

The gatekeeper gave a closer look over the very last man, mostly so the guardsman could finally go back to closing the gate and relaxing at its feet like he always did. The last soldier was large and limping. A shock of brown hair burst out from behind the man's heavy white mask like a sun. He moved slowly, his red robes billowed over him and from his only arm, he dragged a monk's spade. The repurposed shovel left a trough through the snow as the man carrying the weapon shuffled in. A rare weapon, the gatekeeper noted. The soldier had all the look of one of those impressed temple monks that they had picked up while they were still expanding their influence through the mountains. They were usually good fighters, and all the more ravenous for the carnal pleasures of life that they had been denied in the past as monks. That made them easy to control, too.

But this one… to have been that heavily wounded, perhaps the monk wasn't as skilled as he thought. The gatekeeper kept a lone eye on the back of the wounded man. And then the man instantly forgot the ex-monk, reaching up with his iron-studded club to knock at the red wooden doors at his back. In reply, the gates closed, and the procession of soldiers behind them were dismissed, going back to their own duties.

The temple gates closed, sealing the sect from the outside world.

And Akali, Kona, and Brother Udyr had finally gotten in.

* * *

Just inside of the gates, they entered a great courtyard, a massive circle that stretched nearly a half-mile across snow-covered dirt and ancient cobblestones scrawled in a forgotten script. A man-made waterfall fell from the upper levels of the temple into an artificial river, where more walls curved out and past them, mirroring the half-moon crescent shape of the outer ramparts. At the feet of the waterfall was a pool that stretched out, filling a crescent that fed a groves upon groves of cherry blossom trees, still frozen in bloom despite the harsh winter.

Akali peeked out from underneath Brother Udyr's robes. Despite the danger, she couldn't help but stare for a moment longer than she should. She didn't expect the Blood Moon Sect's temple to have such… beauty. Her thoughts of the Sect Temple and their aestheticism was cut short, however, by a hiss of anxiety from Kona, as her friend yanked her back by the ponytail, plunging them both back within the depths of Brother Udyr's robes.

As soon as they had breached the courtyard, the surviving men dispersed, each apparently with their own duties. Or perhaps the whomever their superiors were decided to give their ravaged soldiers a much-needed break. By the looks of these men, Akali mused, the Sect Alliance was giving them a hell of a fight. Good.

Brother Udyr found a moment to slip away from the procession, ducking away in a secluded area of the Courtyard, far away from prying eyes. He weaved through a particular grove of cherry blossom trees before they happened upon a dark, abandoned shrine, dusty and freezing cold from disuse. Brother Udyr climbed the steps carefully, taking off his mask as he did. And when he reached the center of that dark, lonely shrine, he stopped.

Kona rolled out from underneath Brother Udyr's robes, wheezing.

"Bath..." Kona choked out, tears running down her face. "Take… a bath."

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." Akali teased, clambering out from under Brother Udyr's robes on all fours. Kona stuck her tongue out at her.

"That's 'cause you don't realize you smell worse, you disgusting slu-"

"Shh!" Akali smiled, closing her eyes and cupping her fingers around her throat. She tilted her chin up, and whispered for Shen. And by her command, purple light started pouring out from her, filling the shrine with a soft, warm glow. Akali smiled, reaching out with both her arms, as that light started to fill out in the form of Shen.

With a start, the light went out, and Shen collapsed in her arms.

"Hey..." Akali said, patting his head nervously. Hehe. She liked touching him. "You ok?"

"Sorry-I'm fine…" Shen gasped, slumping lower in Akali's arms. She would have thought it sweet, if Shen wasn't so seriously tired. "It's just that doing Father's technique.. a couple of days in a row takes a lot out of me," Shen muttered, crouched low and breathing heavily.

He held his hand up in apology, swallowing. "Just give me a second."

"Well here, Kona has a change of clothes for you." Akali handed Shen a packet of red robes. "Hurry and put them on." They were re-purposed red robes that Kona had picked off of the moving corpses from back in the meadows. Supposedly, they were close enough to their junior Sect's robes that no one would be able to tell at first place.

So Kona said, Akali worried. The teenager took a critical eye at her attire. A simple red robe, tied together with an embroidered corset-like wait wrapping that was secured with a holy rope. There was only the one mask that the Sheperd's mummy owned amongst the field of corpses that they had combed through, so they would need to find some before delving further into the temple. She hoped no one would notice the light notes of dried blood that caked the edges of her robes, or the tears from where a sword had pierced the fabrics.

_Brr…_

She hugged herself, feeling the cold wind invade her robes from the breaches in her clothes. She was going to have to trade out this cloak as soon as possible.

"Look here," Kona said over the sounds of her scraping a branch into the dirt just outside the shrine. "Memorize this map of the temple. Burn it in your minds." Kona finished drawing a half-moon shape into the dirt, before starting again at the moon's northern middle, drawing out a series of boxes and circles that grew off of the moon like a tree.

"We're in the Temple's lower levels." She pointed to the half-moon shape south of the branched-off buildings. "Here's where all of the junior members practice, train and pretty much live their entire lives. Pretty much anything goes here. They're good soldiers on the battlefield, but in their free time, our Junior Sect members aren't much better than gangs of thugs, rapists and killers. The regiments that live on the lower levels pretty much just a mob of factional gangs that won't give you a minute before you're dragged off into a dark corner of the temple. So for God's sake, don't get grabbed, and don't go wandering off alone."

"'Cept this one," Kona jerked her thumb at Brother Udyr, who was taller than her sitting down. "He's so big, can do whatever he wants. In fact, he'll probably get recruited, fast."

"What's the big deal if they're a bunch of thugs?" Akali asked, looking carefully over her shoulder. No one there yet. "We can just kill them and make it look like a fight, right?"

"Idiot." Kona said, chopping Akali over the head with a hand (ow). "Shen, tell her what weaklings do when they know they're weak."

"They'll gather together to combine their strength," Shen answered carefully. The boy already had wrapped under his eyes with a red sash of cloth, hiding his face. Akali noticed that he was starting to do that more and more often lately. "Which means we probably can't kill them off quickly enough before attracting attention."

"Bingo. And if we attract attention from the high priests-" Kona jerked her thumb up at the high, half-moon walls that circled around them. "We're done. The high priests are no joke."

"...Is that who lives on the upper levels?" Akali turned to look up at the walls around them. It was almost a second fortress from inside, she pondered. She couldn't even see a way up. "The high priests?"

"The high priests, their apprentices," Kona replied, "And the Elder's core force of soldiers. Those are where his elite soldiers and his best disciples live. Those spearmen we passed on the way in are probably some of those very men."

Kona traced her finger in the inside of the half-moon walls. "The grunts mostly eat, train and screw around on the lower levels, within the courtyards and the barracks that's down here." She drew her finger outwards, to the half-moon itself. "His elite soldiers do their duties within the walls, and spend most of their time on top or within them."

FInally, Kona drew her finger out to the scattered buildings that grew out the northern end of the walled complex. "The High Priests and their best disciples live in the Zhanlang Summit, the mountain temple that existed here before we came in and built these walls at the feet of its lower, Southern levels."

"And that's where the Elder is." Akali finished. They were almost there, she thought to herself. Her eyes wandered over those dotted boxes and circles. Somewhere in there, she could finally end this all.

"And my master." Kona added. "We're going to need her strength if we have any chance at taking down the Elder at all. I know the exact place that my master was carted off to. My master made sure to tell me every time she reappeared after missing one of our secret training sessions. I know where she'd be held. If we can get there and set her loose, we'll have our shot."

"Alright, so..." Akali turned back, gazing up those red walls that soared around them. "Step one: how do we get up there?"

"...Want another try at being ninjas?" Kona gave a wry smile.

* * *

Two upper-ranked apprentices were talking by the one of many of the common soldier's quarters, a ram-shackle two-story house that used to be some visitor's mansion. Now it was little more than a shanty town for the worst of the Blood Moon Sect's men.

One apprentice took the look of a masked fox wrapped up in red robes and blackened animal furs, and the other wearing the mask of a war god, draped in chainmail and red-painted boiled leather.

They chatted, bored, twirling the blunt clubs at their sides. Today it was their turn to police the junior disciples that were housed here and stop them from entirely clawing each other's throats out. It was glorified janitor work, with how often the lower-ranks were killing each other over the slightest of perceived insults. They were mostly there to make sure that no more than half of the lower ranks didn't kill the other half. Today, however, was a slow day since it seemed that the majority of the lower ranks had been butchered out on the front lines over the past few battles. The two men didn't mind. If the lower ranked scum were too busy out nursing their missing arms and legs, that meant less work for them.

Out of the corner of his eye, the fox-masked apprentice saw a two red-robed figures dart around the tree line towards the back of the barracks. Intrigued, he got up from leaning on the doorframe, whistling while jerking his head to get his comrade to follow him. It was a new policy to never leave their posts alone, with how often the lower rank scum would try to lure each other into three-to-one ambushes for a fucking wheat bun or something.

They strolled around the corner, finally spotting the two mystery figures, one unmasked girl on top of the other, giving her friend a boost over the wall.

"Stop." The fox apprentice ordered, and the two girls turned to the man, startled. The skinny one dropped the one with a ponytail, and they toppled over each other, groaning. The apprentice narrowed his eyes, looking over the girls carefully. They didn't have very many women on the lower ranks. Not ones that lasted long, anyways. Were they some priestess' apprentices? But then they would be in the walls, higher up. Why were they trying to get into the soldier's quarters?

"What are you doing?"

"We- we're not doing anything!" The skinny one snarled. "Just leave us alone! Isn't that what you meatheads always do?"

The fox apprentice grit his teeth. He didn't have time for this shit.

"...I'll only ask one more time."

"..." The ponytailed girl looked away. "We're just getting our masks back… we left them there last night."

The armored apprentice gave a short, cold laugh. He understood what happened.

"So you girls were picked off and toyed around with in there, huh? You didn't just go to Yueyin for that? That crazy bitch'd turn those men inside-out if anyone took her juniors."

The ponytailed girl held out her hand in response, a dagger hidden in the sleeve. The fox apprentice nodded at that, the nose of his fox mask bobbing up and down at the hidden weapon.

"Good answer." The apprentice stepped forwards, drawing his hand past the blunt club at his waist, instead grabbing at the hilt of his blade. "But you two screwed up two of our rules already, first by getting caught in the first place, and then again by letting yourself be seen without your mask."

The apprentice waved his blade from side to side, testing its weight. "Don't worry. I won't rape you like those scum on this level. I'm just going to take a finger, for wasting my time. I'm sure Yueyin will understand."

The ponytailed girl drew her dagger out, tensed. The other girl growled, reaching for the scythe at her hip.

"Still want to fight, you brats?" The man strode forwards with his sword, but his partner put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Forget it, man. Not worth the trouble." The man shrugged his partner off, but lowered his blade. The partner jerked his head at the soldier's quarters. "Go do want you want to do, girls. But we're not going to rescue you if you get caught again."

The girls looked at each other, and put their weapons away. Without another word, they climbed on top of each other, one hopping onto the wall before reaching down to pull the other up, and they jumped over the barrier together, and disappeared into the barracks.

The apprentices were standing by the entrance again when they heard the blood-curdling screams. Men's screams. The apprentices turned to look up at the second-floor window from where the screams and shouts were coming from.

"Hoh?" The armored apprentice said, impressed. "They did it."

The fox apprentice gave an indifferent _hmph_ in reply.

Then the doors between them burst open, and the two girls ran out, new masks on their face and fresh blood dripping from their hands and weapons. The one with the ponytail gave the fox a single look from behind her mask, before running out into the courtyard, angry shouts and curses following them out. Without a word, she threw a severed head at the fox's feet. And then she ran off after her friend, jumping over roots and ducking behind tree trunks. Without another word, the girl disappeared quickly into the cherry blossom groves.

The fox apprentice looked down at the head at his feet. The ugly man's look of surprise and confusion was still present on his pale, bloodless face. The fox gave a twitch of his mouth.

"Not bad, kid."

* * *

A mob of men boiled out of the doorway like bees, surrounding, shouting and questioning the apprentices angrily. But the two men remained silent and stony-faced, even behind their masks. This was the law of their sect. As long as the lower-ranks weren't decimating each other, they didn't have to do shit. It was a while before the lower-ranked scum dispersed, spreading out into the grove of cherry blossoms like a swarm of ants, combing the courtyard for the two priestess apprentices.

It was then that the fox tilted his head curiously, deep in thought.

"Why was the ponytail girl holding a third mask..?" He muttered, rubbing his chin.

* * *

Akali, Kona and Shen put their masks on, crouched within that same shrine they were in before. A deer, a songbird and a demon all stared between each other. And Brother Udyr loomed above the Ionian teenagers with his own boar's mask, uncertain.

"Shen," Akali said to him, tilting her deer's mask at him to reconfirm the scheme. "You're an apprentice to the mid-level priest Usang."

"Kona," Shen nodded his demon's face to her. "Akali and you are both new apprentices to High Priestess Yueyin. Your previous mistress Priestess Annah was killed on the front lines."

"Old man," Kona nodded the beak of her songbird's mask up at Brother Udyr. "You're the Priest Usang. Don't talk. Just wander around the prayer rooms and mutter sutras under your breath, and let Shen do the talking." The monk nodded in reply, still struggling to keep up with the foreign language.

"...we're going to have to separate, huh? It'll look too weird if all four of us are moving around with each other." Akali said, chewing her lip. She looked at Shen worriedly. "Are you two going to be OK?"

"I should be saying that," Shen countered, arms crossed. "I don't have it in me to use my father's Unity of the Righteous for at least another day. Akali… you keep yourself safe until then."

Akali reached out and hugged Shen.

"We'll meet up tomorrow. Promise?"

"Sure."

Akali let go of Shen, and then she made it a point to look from Kona to Shen with a meaningful glance. They were a team, after all. All of them. At her friend's behest, Kona shuffled forwards, uncertain.

"Shen..." Kona glanced at the boy. The skinny girl held out her hand awkwardly, her bangs over her face. Akali tried her best not to laugh at the scene. "Uh… good luck-"

And to everyone's astonishment, the stoic boy pulled Kona in and hugged her tightly. The skinny girl gave a small _eep_ of surprise.

"I don't know you as well as Akali does," Shen said quietly. "But I still remember that kind person that you were, back at the Lunar Festival. You and Akali were my first new friends for a long time. I'll never forget that.

"You stay safe, Kona." Shen finished. He released the girl.

Kona turned away in reply, the songbird mask pointed at a shrine wall. Akali reached out to poke her friend in the neck, where it was getting red. Kona slapped her finger away, cursing under her breath. But lighter than usual.

She smiled at that. They were still a team.

* * *

It was getting dark. Already a few hours had passed since Brother Udyr and Shen left first.

It was decided that the monk and the boy would be the first ones to ascend the great steps up to the upper levels, onto the great half-moon walls of the Blood Moon Temple, while Akali and Kona would follow after a few hours under the same story that the two guard-apprentices at the barracks gave them in the first place. It had still been light out when the humongous man had raised a meaty hand in farewell, while Shen dutifully trailed behind him, doing his best to look the part as an unassuming priest's apprentice. Afterwards, Kona and Akali had spent a few hours napping, each one trading lookouts for each other. But no one ever came.

It was quiet, and the courtyard had finally died down when the two girls finally made their move.

The two darted across the open dirt and cobblestone grounds unmolested. Without anyone to hide from or slow them down, within minutes they arrived at the feet of the waterfall that fell from the upper levels. By the waterfall's sides rose twin sets of interlocking flights of stairs that zigzagged into the stone fortifications, rising higher and higher until they disappeared into the upper levels of the walls.

Kona pointed to the nearest set of stairs to them, and they both ran for it- And were immediately stopped by two guards that were in hiding near the feet of the stairs.

The two ninja girls skidded along the snowy cobblestones, as two red-robed warriors burst into view in front of them, their arms already reaching for the blades strapped to their backs.

"What, more tonight?" The first apprentice questioned. The man stepped forwards in the low light, trying to get a closer look at his intruders. "Alright, scum. What excuse do you have now for- oh." The man stopped, recognizing them. He stood up, crossing his arms like he away did at the sight. "It's you two."

It was the fox-masked apprentice. The same one from earlier today.

"Ah." The other apprentice said, this one with a frog mask. "So these are the girls that caused all that trouble at the barracks, huh?" So the fox-mask didn't have the same partner, Akali noted.

"Yeah, I got in trouble with the captain because I let three more die on my watch, and then I got in trouble again with that Priestess. Cap made me take the fucking night shift because of these little shits."

Akali turned to Kona, and they hunched together, both thumbing their weapons. Last time the man said he was going to take a finger from them. If they had to fight, then…

"Alright, go on up then. Don't keep Mistress Yueyin waiting."

"...You're not going to punish us?" Akali asked warily. "But last time-"

"Yeah, that was before that psycho bitch took a fingernail from me just for mentioning you two to her." The fox-mask held up his index finger, which was heavily bandaged and sporting fresh blood from within. "She was even happy and smiling when she did it. I don't want anything more to do with you two. Fuck off and die, but get Yueyin out of my hair before you do."

They didn't need any more hints. Akali and Kona only had to share a look before they trotted up to the staircase in unison, taking the narrow steps up three at a time.

The fox-masked apprentice gave them a long, glaring look before turning back to the dark, open night below, rubbing his index finger.

* * *

The Priestess was waiting for them at the very top of the stairs, flanked by two masked women holding staffs with sharpened crescents on them. She hovered over them, a many-tiered watchtower soaring behind at her back. The winds blew harder up here. Cold mountain gales cut through the unmanned ballistas and the racks upon racks of freshly fletched arrows. There were only a few sentries that dotted the walls, few and far in between.

The woman's hair was pitch-black, her features severe and sharp and her eyes were sunken into her head, giving her a skeletal look. On her forehead shone a red, angry scar, carved in the shape of their sect's symbol, the Teardrop Moon. Her slender, almost inhuman hands feverishly worked a rosary that was wound around her neck. Still, despite the woman's nervous and sickly appearance, the High Priestess Yueyin smiled at Akali with a strange, unnerving warmth, even though neither she nor Kona had seen the woman in their entire lives.

The Priestess' eyes went wide, and she smiled wider, with both rows of teeth showing.

"... I had feared that Sister Annah and all of her brood-daughters died fighting the Alliance. So when I heard that some of our precious few battle-sisters arrived back safely- 'Tis a blessing that still some of her brood remains." Yueyin crouched down, embracing the two girls tightly. "Oh, poor Annah! Oh, you poor girls! You, my daughters of the Blood Moon… you two must carry on Annah's flame into the New World that we are to bring."

"R-right..." Akali said, hugging the woman awkwardly. It was like having a bag of sticks draped over her. The woman was tough, sinewy and surprisingly strong, like she was nothing but jerky and bones.

"Mistress…" Kona said, peeling the priestess off of her as carefully as she could. "We're exhausted. We were, uh, grabbed by some men right as we came back. So we're real tired and all. Can we be excused to our quarters?"

"Of course!" Yueyin said, jumping up. "I will take you to where your new sisters sleep immediately. I believe you already knew them. Sister Yunai and Sister Annah's brood daughters were quite close if I recall correctly. You'll get used to your new sisters in no time."

_What-?_ Akali thought, and she turned to Kona, alarmed. _You never mentioned this-! _Akali tried to telepathically shout into Kona's head.

The High Priestess rose, grabbing the two girls by the wrist and dragging them off in some direction deeper into the walls, laughing with an edge of mania. The two girls struggled against the woman's grip, but she was insanely strong. Akali winced as the woman's nails dug into her arm.

"T-that's not a good idea- High Priestes- ow!" Akali cried, as she felt the woman draw blood. "We're really tired, so can't we just-"

But the woman wasn't listening. The woman kept on dragging Akali and Kona deeper and deeper into the sect walls, striding forwards with loud, purposeful steps. Inside was a maze of red mahogany and dimly lit oil lamps, burning slowly in the night. The only sound was the continuous thump-thump of their footsteps as the high priestess dragged the two girls off into the darkness and the priestess' two bodyguards quietly shadowing the three of them in the rear.

_Shit-_! Akali thought, gritting her teeth. _At this rate, their story would be blown in no time!_

She leaned back to turn to Kona, ready to give the signal- the one to break their cover and only hope they could kill everyone in time before the alarm was raised. When she managed to sneak a glance at her friend from within her mask, she saw that Kona was already reaching for her scythes.

Ok, she would leave the two bodyguards in the back to Kona. If Akali could just get at her sword with her other hand, then- She ran face-first into the High Priestess' back.

The Priestess had stopped in a great, sudden fashion, Akali running into her back and Kona lurching ahead, off balance. The woman's wild look grew even more savage as she cocked her head, growling lightly.

"What are you doing here?! Who are you?!" The woman demanded.

Akali glanced up to see what she was looking at.

It was a masked man. With a black cloak over his shoulders, black armor… and a black, wide-brimmed hat, with only a few gold inscriptions on it that Akali didn't have to read to know what it said, for she had known them her entire life.

均

衡

庙

The Kinkou Temple. It was a Dai'nin, Akali saw. She felt her heart race.

_If there was one, then where were the others-?_ But her thoughts were cut short by the Dai'nin's words.

"Death," The Dai'nin replied, and he charged, drawing his two swords.

Akali took the chance to break the High Priestess' grip and reach for her own sword, but the woman barely noticed as she screeched in anger. Behind them, her two bodyguards grunted in pain as swords sprouted from their chests, and the women fell to the ground, Dai'nin at their backs and blood already pooling beneath them.

"No-!" The High Priestess screamed as she turned around and watched her bodyguards die. Without even looking back, the woman dodged the first Dai'nin's attack and raked her hand across and tore into the charging Dai'nin's face. The man dropped his swords instantly to struggle against the Priestess' grip. Priestess Yueyin took the man to the ground and raked her sharp nails into the man's belly, all while he screamed over and over in shock and pain.

His fellow Dai'nin were just in time to dash forwards and cut off the priestess' head as their comrade died. The woman's head went rolling. The Dai'nin's hands went limb, bloody foam frothing from his lips.

And it was finished.

The Dai'nin team, now only six, milled around their fallen comrade. They bowed their heads out of respect, while the closest one to the corpse closed his fellow ninja's eyes.

In the back, Akali and Kona took a half step away, unsure. This was completely out of their expectations. Should they run? Or reveal themselves now and give themselves up? But if they went back, then the Alliance would capture Kona all over again, and Shen would be left alone and-

One of the Dai'nin leaned in to their leader, talking low so they couldn't hear them. But Akali could. They didn't know they were ninjas, too.

"Lieutenant Sao. What should we do with these young ones?"

_Sao? _Akali thought back. _Master Khen's right-hand man..._

"...Do they have weapons?" Sao asked, turning to face Akali and Kona.

"One sword, two scythes." The Dai'nin replied. "I noticed a number of hidden weapons, too. Those little girls are almost as loaded as we are."

"Hm. If they're old enough to fight for the Blood Moon Sect, they're old enough to die for it." Lieutenant Sao said off-handedly. He sheathed his sword with one hand and pulled out a map with the other. taking the time to carefully straighten it out and draw out another deep, black X at their current position with a piece of charcoal, making the number of Xs on the map a grand total of three.

At his subordinate's hesitation, Lieutenant Sao jerked his head. "Well? Make it quick, Soun. We've got two more marks to hit tonight."

"Sir." The Dai'nin said, and he turned to the girls the ninja sword already in his hands. The man held the weapon out to his side, brandishing it menacingly. "Sorry, girls, but you picked the wrong side this time. Find happiness in your next life."

"W-wait!" Akali nearly shouted, reaching down to pull off her mask. "We're-!"

"I had wondered what was drawing me to this place tonight," A low voice said, drifting in from the darkness of the corridor beyond them. In response, all of the Dai'nin drew their swords, aiming them down the wooden hallway at the source of the sound.

"It was a dark, familiar calling." The voice continued. Akali felt a shiver run down her spine. She knew that voice. "Like the scent of the Blessed Isles. Like the scent of blood. But I'm disappointed by this. Turns out it was seven vermin rats, scurrying around my home. Biting at my soldiers and chewing at my possessions."

From the black night was borne a red moon. The Blood Moon Elder's red, hooded figure melted into view, followed closely by his personal soldiers, white-masked demons that stepped quietly in sync with their master. Akali's turned her head back to forth as all of the Dai'nin around her raised their weapons higher, leveling it at the sect leader before them. She felt Kona tap her on the shoulder, and Akali whirled around to face her back. The darkness parted to reveal another wall of elite Blood Moon soldiers, shuffling into view behind them, blocking off their only escape.

They were trapped.

"Courage," Lieutenant Sao said to his men as they wavered, taking each other's back in a tight circle. "We were all prepared for this from the day we were born. And besides..." The man narrowed his eyes at the Blood Moon Elder, gritting his teeth. "That's their leader. If we can take that man down here, we can end this war, here and now."

"Master Elder of the Blood Moon Sect!" Sao shouted, whipping his sword to the side. The man advanced, bursting from the safety of his men's circle, waving his weapon from side to side. "Duel me! On your honor as a sect leader!" But the Blood Moon Elder ignored him, stepping forwards to touch the High Priestess' severed head. The Kinkou Dai'nin instinctively shuffled back, giving way. They couldn't help it. This was dominance in its purest form. "A-are you a coward?!" Sao yelled, unaware of the irony as he shouted this while stepping backwards. "Answer me!"

The Blood Moon Elder barely gave a twitch of his head at the accusation.

"Denied." The Blood Moon Elder replied quietly. "You dare ambush women and children of mines in the middle of the night, assassinating them with overwhelming odds, and expect me to duel you? You, who has lived an unknown guttersnipe and will die completely forgotten…" The Blood Moon Elder lowered his gaze, trailing slowly over the dead bodies of his High Priestess and her two bodyguards. His eyes burned yellow in the torchlight.

"You don't deserve a clean death." The Blood Moon Elder nodded up, signalling to his guards who advanced with lances raised. "Kill them. Slowly."

The soldiers advanced, cutting down the Dai'nin one by one, skewering them before nailing them into the ground with a dozen different lances as the men desperately tried to forge forwards, to cut their way to the Blood Moon Elder. But they could barely hurt anyone, let alone kill their sect leader as they were slaughtered, one by one. Lieutenant Sao screamed and cursed, pushing forwards into that forest of spears, hacking at one lance after another until one finally caught him in his gut, and he was taken down. Sao crumpled to the floor, and then the soldiers truly went to work on him.

More and more soldiers passed Akali and Kona, filling the corridor until all Akali could see of Lieutenant Sao was his blood, pooling out from underneath the soldier's boots, and all she could hear from him were his screams. She always thought of the man as quiet, but he screamed so loudly.

Akali scooted back, shivering. This wasn't just death. This was torture.

A red shadow passed over her face, and Akali looked up.

The Blood Moon Elder towered over her, looking down at her just as she gazed back. Akali felt her words catch in her throat.

"You are lucky that they didn't kill you outright, young acolyte." The Blood Moon Elder said quietly. The two guards flanking him on either side stared down at her impassively. Not caring. Just watching. Analyzing. It was like they were looking at a piece of roadkill, not a person. "Are you ok?"

"Y-..." Akali's words caught in her throat, and for a moment she forgot who she was, and whose mask she had on. "Yes I am, holy master." She curled up to her knees, and clasped her hands, bowing her head.

"I… I'm not worthy."

"Don't be so nervous. You're safe now."

"Sh-she.." Kona started, then stopped, gulping. The Blood Moon Elder swiveled his hooded head to look down on Kona now. "We were just simple farm girls before, master. We've ne'er been so close to the Son of Heaven."

The Blood Moon Elder didn't reply. He only stared quietly at Kona, then slowly he swiveled his head back to Akali. There was no warmth in his eyes. There was no life in his words. Only hunger. "Pick any quarters to rest tonight. You will need your strength to survive the next coming days."

"Y-yes, holy master." Kona mumbled.

"Do your best to prepare yourself." The Blood Moon Elder left as a parting message, and strode off, his hands dry and not-bloodied and his guard filing silently after him like a long, trailing shadow. In the background, Lieutenant Sao's screams faded to whimpers, and then deathly silence.

Akali glanced up at Kona. The girl had fallen to her knees, shivering. Akali looked down, and saw that she was quaking too.

They hugged, and Akali let herself cry. It wasn't until long after the soldiers left and the slave-servants began cleaning up the bloody mess left in the corridor that the two girls picked themselves up and left.

A lone thought crossed Akali's mind.

_Welcome to the Blood Moon Sect._


End file.
